The magical Truth
by Jorden's Prayla
Summary: This story is my last one...it has all the sisters, more magic, more love and so many secrets will be told. Its finally time for Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige's kids to take a stand in the world of magic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fans I am back I know that it's been awhile but I had stuff like getting in college, turning 18 and handling family and friend to deal with. Not only my computer broke down and my USB is all the way in my home town Maryland. So this is the first time I am writing sense my birthday. SO THOSE ARE MY Excuses and I am sorry. If I still have readers out there of course. I remember when I made a promise to myself that I would never become one of those fan fiction writers that takes long breaks but now I know why they take the breaks. As your getting older you get better but at the same time you grow up and make a future for yourself. Writing stories isn't your life anymore and making your family proud is. You will see that if you haven't already soon enough. But I will not let this college thing take me away from this last story. Yes this is my last story, when I have a break I will write. Doesn't matter if I have a lunch break or a quick math break I will try to write something . I am not only going to make my family proud. I will also try to make you proud and hopefully my lap top won't let me down and break down, or get stolen by the other college students LOL!!!!!! Now for the story(this was written seven months ago and now it's the summer time and I'm about to have another story. I hope you enjoy it)

THE FAMILY

PAIGE(41) -----GLEN(41): WITCH, SISTER, JUDGE, WIFE AND MOTHER OF TWO. SHE IS 42 NOW. CAN ORB, AND USE TELEKINISE(GLEN)DEMON, FIREMAN, HUSBAND AND FATHER OF TWO

PHOEBE(42)----JASON(46)(EX-COLE):WITCH, SISTER, ADVICE COLUMIST, WIFE AND MOTHER OF ONE. SHE IS NOW 43. SHE CAN GET PROMOTIONS, LEVITATE, HAS EMPATHY.(JASON)BUSINESS MAN, HUSBAND, STEP FATHER OF ONE. CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT KEEP THE PEACE BETWEEN HIS WIFE AND STEP DAUGHTER. (COLE)DEMON , SOURCE OF EVIL(PART OF A REGION)HUSBAND(TO ROCKITTA)FATHER OF TWO.

PIPER(45)-----LEO: WITCH, SISTER, CLUB/RESTURANT OWNER, WIFE AND MOTHER OF THREE. SHE IS NOW 46. SHE TELEPORT STATIS AND COMBUSTION(LEO)WHITE-LIGHTER, HEADMASTER OF MAGIC SCHOOL, HUSBAND AND FATHER OF THREE.

PRUE(46)-----ANDY(46): WITCH, SISTER, PHOTOGRAPHER, WIFE AND MOTHER OF ONE. SHE IS NOW 48. CAN ASTRAL PROJECT AND USE TELEKINISE(ANDY)WHITE LIGHTER, DETECTIVE, FATHER OF ONE

KIDS*******

WYATT(19): WITCH/WHITE-LIGHTER, SON, COLLEGE STUDENT, LADIES MAN, GOT POWERS THAT CAN STOP ALMOST ANYTHING

CHRIS(18): WITCH/WHITE-LIGHTER, SON, BROTHER, COLLEGE STUDENT, BOOK MAN, GOT TELEKINISES AND ORBING

PARIS(15): DEMON/WITCH, DAUGHTER, HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT, CHEERLEADER, BOOK WORM AND NEW CHARMED LEADER, FIREBALLS, ENERGY BALLS, SHIMMERING, PREMONITIONS, FORCE FIELDS, FIRE STARTER

MELINDA(15): WITCH/WHITE-LIGHTER, DAUGHTER, SISTER, HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT, HIGH SCHOOL DANCER,OUT-GOING SOMEBODY, ORBING, SHIELDS , COMBUSTION

PARKER(14): WITCH/WHITE-LIGHTER, DAUGHTER, SOON TO BE HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT, RIDES HORSES, A REGULAR SPORTY SPIECE, ORBING, TELEKINISES AND ENERGY ORBING BALLS

PRAY(13): WITCH/WHITE-LIGHTER/DEMON, DAUGHTER, SISTER, MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENT, BOOK WORM AND CHIEF, MORE POWERS THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE

PAY(10): WITCH/WHITE-LIGHTER/DEMON, DAUGHTER, SISTER, SOON TO BE 6TH GRADER, A SILLY KIDS, DON'T KNOW WHAT POWERS I'M GOING TO GIVE HER

LET THE STORY BEING

We go to our favorite little red Victorian manor, on our favorite little street of 1324 Prescot Street. The two double doors of the house opens and out walks a young girl(she is 13)with raven black hair and light hazel eyes. She has her hair in a pony tail and is wearing a head band over the hair that hasn't quite made it in the pony tail. She is wearing jeans that have holes in the knees and a big bears jersey. She squints her eyes and looks towards the drive way. There is a news paper. She sighs and looks around.

Girl: I really don't want to walk down there(she looks around and then back at the manor to make sure anyone isn't paying her any mind)mm-mm(quickly turns to the paper with a(n)evil smirk and the paper flies in her hand quicker than a blink)hello sports section

Prue's voice: (calls)Parker do you have the paper?

Parker: (smirks)got it mom

Prue: Hope you(the door opens and there stands Prue Halliwell. Her hair is now cut again and she is wearing a pink and white strapless dress. In her hand is a pink sweater. Prue's hair has some gray in it and she's starting to get some crow's feet but she's still our Prue)didn't use your magic or you have to send it right back down there and pick it up normally

Parker: I didn't mom(turns to Prue who gives her a firm look)you know I wouldn't lie to you

Prue: mm-hmm(takes the paper)come on and eat you have to leave soon

Parker: Mom, come on can't I be late this once we have two weeks of school left and I'm an 8ht grader.

Prue: How about this? For the next two Friday's you can be late when dad drops you off but not on my watch.

Parker: Fine(crosses her arms)

Prue: Love you( goes to turn to go back in)

Parker: Where's daddy any ways?

Prue: Should be coming home soon(Parker frowns at the fool drive way)

Parker: Mom we need a bigger house now that Phoebe, Jason and Paris moved back in.

Prue: Parker Andrea(turns to her)you know why we can't do that. Demons are after us like crazy. It's better if we are here together

Parker: Right mom but I still would love to have my own room back

Prue: Well until the danger goes away we aren't going to be moving over the bridge any time soon(goes in the house)come on breakfast(Parker mumbles under her breathe and heads for the house when she notices a bird fly behind her back and lands right in front of the house. She slowly turns her head as another bird flies and lands on her yard, than another, than another , than another, than another, than another and another)

Parker: Someone's coming(she looks as they all get up and fly away at the same time. She follows the direction of the birds)

Prue: PARKER!

Parker: Coming(goes in the house slowly and closes the door)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST:

All the way across America(no just kidding we go to North Dakota)to a big apartment building. This building is not one of those two bedroom house for the projects(no offense to anyone in the projects)This apartment is like the big wide ones in New York(picture the one from sex in the city. The one that Carrie and Mr. Big finally bought). We go all the way to the top of the building, where a green house is, and next to it are about five windows. It seems quite until music starts blasting and smoke starts following out of the now opened window. We travel down the smoke and end up in this kitchen(remember sex in the city people. If you haven't seen it, um just imagine big, new, steel, white brick, marble counters, with white and light blue furniture)In the kitchen our very own favorite baby charmed one sister Paige is standing at the kitchen cooking, while talking to someone. Behind her is my favorite half demon Glen. He is laying on his hand while looking at the paper. Paige is clearly mad about something. Paige is aging quite gracefully. Her brunette hair is pined up into a bun. In her hair a little strikes of gray but not as much as Prue. She is wearing a skirt and a(n) blue long sleeve shirt. Glen on the other hand doesn't have any gray. His dark brown hair has just gotten light and he is growing a nice go-t that has little gray in it. He is wearing pajama bottoms with a short sleeve white shirt. Paige turns to him with a spoon of hot sauce and it files on his paper. He slowly looks up at her.

Paige: Sorry(bites her lip)

Glen: How about I stir that?

Paige: No-no I got it…I got a little heated

Glen: Yeah and I thought we talked about that. Knives, hot pans and hot-hot liquids stay away from husband that loves you and rather him cook anyways.

Paige: I'm sorry it's just this is pissing me off

Glen: Paige can I just say something

Paige: If you are taking my jobs side…..

Glen: No just(pauses)it's easier in San Francisco

Paige: and I wasted the hot flowing sauce because you weren't listening. I have a right mind to dip and try again(turns back to the pot)I told you I'm not moving back.

Glen: Paige Pray will be getting her powers soon

Paige: I know

Glen: and we told your sisters we would talk about or at least think about this

Paige: which we did

Glen: No you didn't think about it or talk about it for that matter you just said no. Look Pray and Pay miss their cousins so much. Paige Pray at least hasn't seen her cousins in six years. It's not fair that Pay gets to see them. It's not fair that Pay has powers and it's not fair that Pay has to protect her sister from demons.

Paige: She hardly has too

Glen: But she's had too now; Paige what do you expect Pray to learn about her powers on our death beds. I mean how did you feel when you found out?

Paige: No Glen

Glen: She's my daughter too Paige(Paige now turns to him)I know you birth her but I help make her

Paige: are you sure about that(goes and sits in front of him)

Glen: I'm sure she got her stubborn strike from me but maybe she did get it from you.

Paige: mm no you are the dad(softly)Look the last time we took Pray back to the manor. Grams appeared and tried to take her back up with her. And least not forget she drained almost all of you and Pray's life force. I am not taking that chance

Glen: Pray didn't have her powers back them. She'll be prepared if it ever happens again.

Paige: I don't want that to ever happen again Glen. That day I almost lost both(Glen takes her hand and kisses it)(sighs)of you. I really want to be with my sisters, I really want Pray to be with her family, but when she gets her powers; you know all of demon central are going to want her and what if she can't handle all of those powers that she will be receiving .

Glen: She won't we both know it(puts her hand down)and as for demon central. Grandpa James and his subjects along with me, you and aunts and cousins have her back. Oh and let's not forget all the magical beings we helped in the past.

Paige: Glen we can't rely on them. She's freaking powerful they may take advantage of her. Not only that James doesn't, have any power over his power crazy subjects. We have to protect her and I don't think we are enough to protect her. We weren't back then.

Glen: Paige look we knew what we were going through when we wanted to have her. We still tried and have her now. We had so much confidence that we could protect her through anything back then. Honey we can do it(looks her in the eyes)now(the front door opens)

Paige:(softly)girls home(stands up and goes over to the stove)

Voice: MOM DADDY

Glen: Kitchen Pay(a little girl with brown hair. She looks so much like Paige expect for the skin pigment, and her face a lot chubbier. She is about "4,1" for a 10year old. She is wearing a pretty spaghetti, pled dress. She is wearing jelly bean shoes and has three bracelets on each arm. Glen looks at her with smile)hey monkey

Pay: Hi daddy(goes to say something and Paige turns)

Paige: Hey babe

Pay: Hi mom(goes to try again)

Paige: Patience what did I tell you about wearing all those bracelets

Pay: mom I know but

Glen: Pay you know the rules no buts…

Pay: Pray got attacked(whispers)by a demon(they stop and Glen gets up)

Glen: Where is she?

Pay: in the living room….she told me not tell(they get ready to go in the living room)wait(softly) I didn't vanquish it like I normally do(they turn to her)I mean it was big. Grandpa was getting ready to do it but Pray kind of shot out something and it burned her hand and she killed it. She flew into a tree and got knocked out. She doesn't remember what happened and I told her it ran away. Not only that(whispers)she healed her own hand.

Glen: She's getting her powers(smiles at Paige and sighs clearly upset)Pay your ok right?

Pay: Yeah(he kisses her head and goes in the living room)

Paige: baby are you sure you're ok?

Pay: Yeah mommy I'm ok but I was afraid I couldn't protect my sister. That was really scary(Paige holds her)I thought he was going to take her. I'm afraid I can't help her one day.

Paige: shh you did good baby(thinking)I can't keep doing this to her. To both of them(out loud)come on baby(they go in the living room. Pray is sitting in front of the fire place on the rocking chair. Glen is checking her out. Pray looks just like Glen instead the cheeks and eyes are Patty's. She has long brunette hair that out. On top of her hair is a head band. She is wearing an orange stripped collar shirt and some blue half pants and all white Jordan's. On her neck she is wearing the charm symbol that Phoebe got her for Christmas three years back)

Glen: Does this hurt?(checks her head)

Pray: No I can't believe the jerk pushed me into the tree. Pay wouldn't let me go and tell the police

Paige: honey, are you ok?

Pray: Yeah I'm just happy he didn't hurt Pay(looks at Paige with these light hazel eyes that remind her of Prue)I mean what kind of big sister can't watch out for her little sister. I can't believe a big man would push a girl like me and run.

Glen: There's some ill people out there(looks at Paige and they meet eyes)

Pray: man I can't wait to e-mail my cousins about this

Paige: actually(sighs) Pray your turning 13 in a couple of weeks

Pray: 3weeks and four days actually(Glen smirks)

Paige: and your dad and I have been talking(looks down at Pay who looks up at her)about moving back to San Francisco for good(looks at Pray)

Pray:(yells)WHAT?(Pay jumps)(smirks)are you serious?

Paige: Yes(Pray runs over and hugs her. Glen smiles at Paige hold them)

Glen: Hey she didn't come to that conclusion on her own you know?(they run over to him. Glen picks up Pay and hugs his girls)

Pay: When are we moving?(Glen looks at Paige)

Paige: We haven't talked about that but we are moving this summer and maybe before your birthday.

Pray: This is so awesome…I can't wait to tell the girls

Paige: no-no-no this is surprise at least let me call my sisters first

Pray: I'm going to go pack(Glen lets go of his girls and puts Pay down)

Pay: me too

Glen: How about you do your homework first?

Pay: Awe

Glen: Yes-yes go you're not going back to school today(smack Pay's butt they head to their room)Remember no calling(walks over to Paige)You ok?

Paige: Couldn't take it anymore. No one misses with my babies not anymore. Not without some serious vanquishing.

Glen: That's my wife(kisses her cheek)I'll finish the burning lunch

Paige: oh

Glen: I got it you call your sisters(kisses her cheek again before going in the kitchen)

Paige: Glen

Glen: Yeah

Paige: I'm making the right decision

Glen: precise decision babe….we can do it alone but I rather we do it with the gang(Paige sits down and looks at the phone. By the phone is a picture of her sisters, holding Pray and Pay when they were about 6 and 3. That was the last time Pray saw her aunts and the other way around.( It took Paige three months after that event to develop her pictures. After she developed those pictures Glen and her went through a three year separation because he wanted Paige to take Pray back to the manor and give her powers but Paige never listened, not only that they didn't have the same parenting skills and work was a(n)issue on both sides. Pray being a daddy's girl couldn't stand her mother and took Glen's side about everything(still does). Paige had dated in between that time and so did Glen but nothing was like them. So ,on the night they decided to finally sign the papers; well let's just say things got heated and romance happened and hence forth their new 3year relationship. They always said "Paige and Glen needed a break to see what they really wanted". Paige and Glen just say "they had to remind themselves they were in this till death do them part. Not just boyfriend and girlfriend like they are use to be". Phoebe was so heart broken when Paige vowed to never bring Pray back but she understood after a while. Grams had taken it too far that day. And, that day Phoebe decided to move back to New York with her family. They lived there for 5years until Paris got attacked by five demons on the street and had to kill them all by herself(which was easy for the sources daughter)but it's the fact that its five and they could go after her normal husband next. SO Phoebe and her family packed up and moved out three months later. Prue on the other hand stayed in San Francisco but across town with her family in a(n) three bedroom up skill apartment. But when she heard about Paris she knew it was time to move back to the manor with Piper(who of course stayed). Paige was the only one who didn't hath the warning.) Paige bites the side of her finger and sighs.)

Paige: Baby I will be back in a couple of minutes(he walks in)

Glen: Where are you going?

Paige: To talk to my sisters(looks around, closes her eyes and orbs out quickly)

Glen: That's my wife(opens the doors with her powers and then closes the door)

Pray: Daddy is mom gone

Glen: She went to go talk to your aunts in private honey….so you better not be e-mailing

Pray: I'm not(comes out)dad is something burning

Glen: mm yes that is lunch

Pray: need assistance?

Glen: you know it bunny(they go in the kitchen)

Pay: I want to help too(runs in the kitchen with them)

Ok there is my chapter one!! HOPED YOU LIKED IT


	2. Chapter 2

We go back to the manor and own our favorite Piper Halliwell is doing what she does best. She cut her hair to her shoulder and a little bit of gray strikes in the front of her head. She is wearing her favorite green shirt and her denim skirt. The music is playing and she dancing to it a bit. She moves from the stove and to the dishes that where left this morning in the sink. She sighs at all of the dishes.

Piper: you would think that if girls wanted to be treated like mature young adults they would clean dishes

Paige's voice: yeah(orbs appear)you would(appears in the room and Piper quickly turns)think that. But their generation is just messy(Piper smirks)

Piper:(smirks)Paige what are you doing here?

Paige: Came to visit my sisters on for a non ok semi non demon reason

Piper: We need Prue and Phoebe?

Paige: unless you think you can hold this secret

Prue: there will be(walks in with her camera)no secrets baby sister(gives her a side hug and puts her camera stuff down)Hi

Paige: Hey sis(lays on her hand)How goes your business?

Prue: It's been tough owning it but Jason did give me some diligent workers. They always seem to get the job done and the pictures have been working out for Jason's paper(about 2years ago Prue went cold turkey and wanted to open her own photography business but she didn't have the type of experience expect for owning P3. So she asked Jason for help and they made a business deal. He would help her with her business if she took Pictures for the latest breaks in the news for his paper. She quickly agreed as long as she was her own boss and her workers worked on her time. Both agreeing Prue opened her business; taking pictures of all types of things; from breaking news about stars and tragedies around the world to just normal/even magical families(she has magical workers to; but there in disguise)) .

Piper: You're off early?

Prue: No lunch break and I came to wash dishes

Paige: You really need to put them on a who washes what on what day schedule

Piper: still won't listen but they do listen to grounded

Prue: So what brings you here Paige? Are the girls ok?(the back door opens and Phoebe comes in reading what looks like the New York Times in one hand and her heels in the other. Phoebe still looks like Phoebe but she died her hair black again. She got rid of the gray because as she says "I give out enough wisdom but I don't want people know that I do" She is wearing a halter top dress and her hair is in a bun,)

Phoebe: oh I cannot believe Dear Abby….I leave for 5months and she is already talking junk

Prue: She's been doing this for a week now(to Paige who nods and smirks amused)

Piper: Hi Phoebe….coming home for lunch?

Phoebe: Yeah-yeah(sits down still looking at the paper)

Paige: Hey Pheebs(Phoebe now puts down the paper)

Phoebe: Paige oh my goodness you're here(sighs)wait we have a demon

Piper: No(goes to the stove)she clearly just came to talk to us

Phoebe: What?(smiles)you did? Why?

Prue: Phoebe!!(Phoebe stops smiling)

Phoebe: What she never comes to visit unless it's for that reason

Paige: Gosh you make me sound horrible

Phoebe: Truth is the truth(looks at the paper again)

Paige: I don't even think I want to tell now(Phoebe smirks and looks at her)

Prue: No! you say… it's obliviously important(goes over to the dishes and start to wash)

Phoebe:(seriously)Are the girls ok?

Paige: For now(sighs)um guys today(crosses her arms)Pray got her powers

Piper: oh my gosh(turns down the stove)that's great

Paige: yeah but really….(Prue turns from the dishes)

Piper: Are going to let her keep them?

Phoebe: Please say you are

Paige: Well you see…

Phoebe: come on this is who she is

Prue: Phoebe(Phoebe looks at her)bite tongue(grunts)hard

Phoebe: uh(notices she cut Paige off)(laughs a little)sorry

Prue: What happened sweetie?(turns off the water)

Paige: Today Pray was attacked by a huge demon(quickly)she's ok but she burned her hand. She composed a fire ball that was way too powerful for her and it threw her into a tree.

Prue: my god is her head ok?

Paige: She's fine um she actually healed herself

Piper: Paige this is(shakes her head a little)big

Paige: Way to big(looks at table. Piper, Phoebe and Prue look at each other before they go over and hug her. Paige lets out a sigh of liberation)

Prue: It's going to be ok(Paige holds them back knowing when they say that they mean it. Especially Prue)

Paige: thanks guys(they pull away)that's why I'm thinking about moving back here

Prue: what really?

Paige: Yes Really

Piper: Finally! Thank god it's about time(everyone looks at her)(softly)sorry(silence hits the room before Paige starts laughing, making Prue laugh then Phoebe and Piper smirk then laughter comes out. Soon bends down and hugs Paige)this is great

Paige: thanks(Piper pulls away)the only thing… problem is that I have to give my tenets a three week notice(stands up)they aren't going to be happy that they have to move out in a few weeks. Probably won't be able to find a house(sighs)I guess I will, should, do it now so they can start looking(smirks) they'll be pissed….good thing I have powers to protect me(turns to leave)

Prue: Actually you're in luck….Piper(Piper goes in the drawer with a paper and holds it out to Paige who has turned to Piper with a raised eyebrow)

Paige: What is this(takes it and reads out)my tenets moved out already(reads a little then looks up darkly)6years ago

Piper: oh wrong ones(pulls out a stack of papers and gives them to Paige)

Paige: what the(reads dates)Piper I have papers of tenets that moved away sense Pray has been one till now. How come you never told me the Maxwell's moved out; and almost 13years ago?

Piper: Well(Paige looks at them)because people seem to buy the house a month later before you notice that they aren't any payments being made so…..

Phoebe: they all say it's just too much noises coming from our house and move out.

Prue: We think you're a better neighbor then normal people anyways(Paige gives them a stern look before they hear a scream)

Phoebe: What is going with this girl now(calls)Paris what is it?

Paris: Prayla and Pay are moving(comes in and sees Paige)back oops

Paige: Is everyone in this family going around me with secrets(looks at her niece)She told you

Park: Good going Paris(walks in)get her in trouble(Paris rolls her eyes and hugs Paige)

Prue: What are you girls doing home?(Paige pulls Parker in a hug)

Park: Mom duh conference meetings at my school. Dad's already there

Prue: oh god I forgot….Paige how about(Paige pulls away from her nieces)it? old times sake??

Paige: Fine where is Melinda though?

Piper: Should be studying with Leo

Paige: ok come on……we will talk about my leaving tenets(glares at Piper and Phoebe)later

Prue: Parker do you have to attend?

Park: For once no

Prue: You better be doing well or you're not going to Disney land this year and that deal we made this morning we never talked about it(Paige orbs them out)

Park: Too old for Disney land anyways

Paris: You're in trouble huh?(Park just sticks her tongue out at her)

Phoebe:(smirks)We're in trouble(rubs Park's back)

Piper: at least we're getting our sister back(Phoebe stands up)

Phoebe: Yea(stops)Wait Paris Crystal why are you home?

Paris: oh mom look(picks up the New York Times)Dear Abby(Piper lets out a noise and smirks as Phoebe crosses her arms)

Park: Busted(Piper gives her a wink)

Ok there is my second chapter….I hoped you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

Orbs form inside a ladies bathroom(it's one stall I might add)filling it with blue light. Prue and Paige appear from the orb. Prue wipes off her skirt and looks at Paige.

Paige: Sorry it's been awhile sense I orbed

Prue: I know but how did you get a desert out of school?

Paige: Well what can I say? School is as boring as a desert

Prue:(smirks)I now know how you and Phoebe are related(Paige rolls her eyes)but I'm not sure how you and Pray are related. Last I talked to her she loves school.

Paige: my child is weird what I can say?

Prue: So that's how your related(Paige hits her as she starts to orb)

Paige: not as weird as you talking to no one in the bathroom(disappears as someone comes in and looks at Prue. Prue turns and gives the old woman a cheeky grin as she looks around)

Woman: um I'm sorry…should've knocked

Prue: no-no I'm done

Woman: Are you….

Prue: uh cells phone(pulls out her cell phone and the lady nods)excuse me(walks past quickly)meeting to go to(walks down the hall as the bathroom door closes)(mumbles)Paige I'm going to kill you

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST:

In the bathroom the one scratches her head

Woman:(sighs)another crazy mother and she didn't even wash her hands(goes in the stall)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST:

Prue walks down the hall to teachers room where Andy is talking to the teacher. She quietly sighs as Andy nods and writes things down. The teacher then turns to her board

Prue: oh his pissed(he turns feeling her presences. She smirks and his eyes go to the watch. She comes in and the teacher turns and sees Prue)

Mrs. Pots: Mrs. Trudeau

Prue: Sorry(Andy stands as Prue sits and then he sits again)I'm late. I totally for(looks at Andy)um what's going on(looks at Mrs. Pot)with Parker

Mrs. Pots: Good behavior so far finally. I mean she's always been good but her….

Andy: Her mouth(looks at Prue who glances a little at Andy)

Mrs. Pots:(nods slowly)yes(smirks)and she's passing

Prue: good –good great

Andy: Mrs. Pots was just telling me how Parker…might be able to be in an honors program in her high school(Prue looks at him shocked and he gives her a little smile)

Prue: Wow(looks at Mrs. Pots)really?

Mrs. Pots: Yes your girl speaks her mouth without thinking a lot

Prue:(thinking)thanks to Phoebe

Mrs. Pots: but your daughter has a very intellect mind

Prue: gets the intellect mind from me(Prue and Mrs. Pots laughs but not Andy who looks at his watch)um so this program.

Mrs. Pots: wonderful-wonderful program. She will have many opportunities from the class. She could get scholarships, grants, vacations around the world, learn how to network, internships, etc. Not only that it's away for her to speak her mind and be heard without going to detention.

Prue: God knows we need to be spared from that….well we're do we sign her up

Andy: um no we don't sign her up(Prue and Mrs. Pots look at him)She signs her own self up

Prue: ok we'll we get her a form(turns to the teacher who smiles)and have her give it to her tomorrow

Andy: Prue this is her decision we can't make it for her. We don't even know if she wants to do this

Prue: Andy this is a great opportunity for Parker(chuckles in anger)she's signing

Andy: If she wants too dear(sits up and looks at her)

Prue: This is a great way for her to start her high school future off, make friends. To be the best she can be, and get a job, get plenty of experience of the real world

Andy: She already has enough of that Prue(Prue now looks at him)

Prue:(grunts under breath and laughs)Andy(clears her throat)why are you trying to stop our daughter from making something of herself.

Andy: I'm not I'm just making sure you're not making her decision

Prue: She's fourteen Andy we still have that right

Andy: and she has a right to tell us what she wants Prue

Prue: but in the end what we say goes anyways Andrew….we are the parents(Andy now looks at the teacher who is a little uncomfortable. Now turns)we'll take a slip

Mrs. Pots: Well if I didn't convince you enough….here is Ms. James part. She is part of the honor programs(Prue and Andy turn and Prue looks mortified. Andy looks at Prue )

Andy: Hey what's wrong with you?(Mrs. Pots walks over to Ms. James.)

Mrs. Pots: Ms James this is Andy Trudeau and Prue Halliwell Trudeau Parker Halliwell Trudeau's parents

Ms. Pots: We've meet(we look over and it's the woman from the bathroom)well I met Mrs. Trudeau

Prue: Ha-ha(thinking)I am going to so kill Paige now. Yeah small world

Ms. Pots: Nice to meet Mr. Trudeau(shakes Andy's hand)

Andy: Like wise

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST:

Paige orbs into her hallway right in front of her apartment door. She holds the wall quickly.

Paige: Wow I need to practice my orbing a little more but that will teach Prue too(just then her front door opens and there stands Pray giving her a look)

Pray: mom who are you(looks around)what are you doing? Are you ok?

Paige: Yeah um just looking at the lighting(looks at the light and glares)needs to be fixed(thinking)great I just did to me what I did to Prue.

Pray: we just got it fixed last week

Paige: right(looks at her) they did a poor job….

Pray: Have you been out here the whole time

Paige: No went for a walk….did you tell your cousins(gives her a look)

Pray:(winces)It slipped

Paige:(smirks)Good thing I got to your aunts first

Pray: Paris gosh can't tell her anything(Paige smiles remembering it took Phoebe years before she could keep a secret)what are you smiling at?

Paige: Nothing….how's your hand?

Pray: You mean my head?

Paige: right wrong person(thinking)how can you make that stupid mistake she doesn't remember(Pray makes a face at her)(thinking)what's wrong with her? Oh god she can hear my thoughts(Pray looks a little shocked)(thinking)If you can hear blink three times(Pray does)(thinking)she can….stop thinking(Pray soon grabs her head)baby are you ok?(touches her arm)

Pray: I just I thought(Paige gives her a worried look)never mind it must just be from the accident earlier. Surprisingly my head was ok earlier but now(shakes her head)mom should we make a police report?

Paige: We'll do it tomorrow(rubs Pray's arm)ok kiddo?

Pray: Ok

Paige: I'm just happy your safe(nudges her cheek)

Pray: I'm happy we're both ok

Paige:(softly)me too(notices Pray zip her jacket)wait what's with the jacket?

Pray: lunch was burned…we are going to red lobster

Paige: uh….

Pray: He tried to save lunch(Pay now comes out with Glen following. Paige gives him a look)

Glen: um hey babe(sighs)I tried(looks at Pay)didn't daddy?(she nods)

Paige: you girls go ahead down….I need to talk to daddy

Pay: nice knowing you daddy(pats his forearm. Paige can't help but smirk and Pray rolls her eyes)

Glen: Nice knowing me(he goes for a tickle attack but Pay runs down laughing. Pray slowly follows while listening to her radio)

Paige: Slow down Pay

Glen: what's up? Everything go ok with your sisters?(looks to make sure the girls left)

Paige: Yeah they are thrilled(closes the door and locks it before they start to walk)but we have bigger problems(they get on the elevator)

Glen: Like what?

Paige:(softly)Prayla just read my mind

Glen: Are you serious?

Paige: Yeah I had to shove her out of my mind

Glen: Jeez Paige SHOVE(looks at her like she's crazy)

Paige: I just gave daddy's girl a minor head ache don't worry(Glen sighs)

Glen: but your daddy's wife(pulls her close)

Paige: quit it(pulls away and he pats her butt)ow not in front of the neighbors and girls. You know how they get(takes his hand)

Glen: Yeah we're gross(smirks)how did you figure her out?(kisses her hand and laces their fingers)

Paige: I asked her to blink three times and she did….then bam

Glen: She didn't ask any questions?

Paige: no blamed it on the attack earlier

Glen: wow Paige she's

Paige: I-I know….I thought giving her the PMS talk was hard

Glen: Spare me that detail

Paige:(laughs)but I have no idea how….

Glen: Well unlike that girl issue talk….you have me now? If she gets mad at you…you'll have a partner and she'll be doubly pissed because she's my girl

Paige: oh yeah that's a good reason!(silence)Glen it's time isn't it(the door opens and they walk out just to see Pray start to shimmer a little without noticing)

Glen: oh yeah(waves his free hand to make her stop)and I don't think we even have three weeks(Pray looks up from her phone)

Pray: mom dad your embarrassing me stop holding hands(they pull away slowly and walk to the car )

Pay: come on I'm hungry(Glen looks at her)please(he then un-pops the car and they hurry and get in)yes red lobster dad(he just shakes his head and smirks before getting in himself)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST:

Back at the manor Phoebe is sitting the living room talking on the phone. Piper walks past with keys in her hands and stops in the living room.

Phoebe: Yeah babe I'll be there to pick you up(looks at Piper who looks at her solemnly)I'm about to leave right now. Ok Jay I love you….ok see you soon(hangs up)(sighs)What's up?

Piper: Going to pick some stuff up at the club… how is he?

Phoebe: He sounds like he's holding up pretty well

Piper: How is Janny, Julia and his mother?

Phoebe: Julia is well doing the best she can with the help of her boyfriend, their mom's holding up, people at the nursery home are helping and Janet wouldn't really eat but her husband's helping out because she's pregnant you know? "She wouldn't hardly talk to anyone", says Jason. He didn't want to come home today but Leo orbed me over and I got to talk to Janny last night. Jay told me "that's the first thing of good sleep she got in awhile". While talking to her I noticed she was more in shock that the baby will never know its grandpa(Piper nods)

Piper: How are you holding up?

Phoebe: Best I can I mean I loved Frank. I just saw him two months ago and Paris seems to be ok. I mean even though she came home early today.

Piper: She probably thought Jason would be back by now(Phoebe nods) She told me "It was time for him to go and she's not sad. Just happy that he found peace"

Phoebe: She sounds like me. Frank used to tell her when he dies well he use to tell Paris a lot of stories. I guess it gave her mind a thing of peace. I wish it would give Jason that sorta peace(her watch beeps)well I got to go pick up my hubby

Piper: Good because you parked behind me(Phoebe laughs. They walk towards the front door)Paris I will be home in about an hour

Phoebe:(calls) I'm going to go pick up Papa

Piper: Watch the house(Melinda orbs in wearing a blue dress, that has thin straps, and has a box cut at the top. It has a sliver design at the bottom. Melinda's Brown and Blond long hair is put in a pony tail. She is wearing a pink lip gloss and sliver eye shadown. She is wearing a glod necklace with her name on it)

Melinda/Paris: Ok(Piper pats Melinda's cheek and leaves with Phoebe)

Piper: See you in an hour girls(leaves and close door)

Mel: bye(watches her mom and Phoebe walk to their cars)(yells)Paris(Paris rushes down the steps)

Paris: What?(looks around)Where is it?

Mel:(laughs)not demon related

Paris: We do not yell if....

Mel: grades(pulls the envolope from her shirt)are here

Par: gimme(walks over and snacthes it)

Mel: your welcome

Par:(rips it open and so does Melinda)I hope i pulled up that D

Mel: I hope(stops and looks)I did two C's and four B's(jumps happily)alright!!! I'm defiantly having that house party now

Par: mmm(Melinda looks at her as she winces)

Mel: Not good!!(plays with her hair)

Par: five A's and a C(looks at Melinda sadly)

Mel:(dryly)Your complaining because of a C!(sighs) ridiclouse(starts up the steps)

Par:(whines)No Mel(Mel turns to her with an "Are you seriously going to whine" look)I worked really hard in that class.

Mel: Stop whining Paris!

Par: but I at least deserve a B

Mel: It wasn't enough time to pull that up that much.....it's not like Phoebe is going to disappointed. Your doing better than her in school. Just be lucky you don't have my mom

Par: I know! I just wanted to make Papa smile when he got home(glares)that teacher has it in for me

Mel: Now you sound like Parker(Paris now looks)

Par: Don't mentoin that name she always pops up(as soon as she says the Park orbs in)

Park: Darn Skippy I do(Paris moans)happy to see you too

Par: See what I mean(leans against the wall)

Park: Don't think you know me that well....i was coming in anyways

Mel:(laughs)aren't you supposed to be in school?(takes off her shoes)

Park: Nope it was a meeting day....school's closed for the rest of the day.

Par: aren't you supposed to be at practice

Park:(mocking voice)I'm going back....I just said it was cramps!(Mel lays on the rail)

Mel: Park wouldn't that be the forth time this month....on different weeks

Park: No some was gas, and bloutness, sleepy...which lead to cramps(Mel laughs and nods like yeah right)Well hey my coach is a guy...

Par: No girl can out live that excuse Melinda EVER(rolls her eyes)

Park: What's got your panties in a bunch?(Paris doesn't say anything)oh(laughs)oooh grades are in(looks at Mel as she puts up one eyebrow with a smirk)I wasn't listening promise(turns to Paris)it's just how bossy boots gets. What you got another D?(laughs)or something

Par: I hate you(walks past)shut up

Park: Wow you did(follows Paris with her eyes)

Par: No!!!

Park: Well then hate to tell you.....I'm all A's(Paris stops on the steps)

Par: High school is way different

Park: Ha yeah sure....what ever makes you feel better(Melinda now winces)

Par: You want to know what(marches over to her with Fireball ready)would make me happy?

Park: I really don't care but Bring it on

Mel: Park you got practice(mumbles)Paris let it goooo! Your both like little children

Par: One of these days!

Park:(rolls her eyes)Please!!!

Par: Remember I am the leader of this ...I can make Practice hell

Park: We'll see who's the leader for long Paris(steps Paris)Lets go duel it out downstairs right now

Par: I could let out some steam....don't go crying to mommy(they head for the basement)

Park:(yells)come on Mel we need a raff

Mel:(loudly)I'm just go up here and tape back up my grades and You better not destroy the basement mom will freak(heads up the steps)wait(rushes back down after them)but they have to baby sitt themselves(heads back up and than its a boom and house shakes)I(runs down)can't leave you alone for one second.


	4. Chapter 4

A little later, Prue and Andy walk in the house clearly in a deep argument. Andy trips over a pon-pon and then kicks it. Prue uses here powers and moves the girls gym bags over towards the wall as they walk to the middle of the foyer still talking.

Prue: Why couldn't you just once agree with me?

Andy: I did

Prue:(laughs)no you agreed

Andy: I agreed that we could take a slip to see if she's interested(Prue nods upset)but Prue you and I both know how you and Parker have been lately.

Prue: What is that supposed to mean?

Andy: every afternoon almost you two have an argument and I have to break it up

Prue: That is not true

Andy: IT is(unloosens his tie)

Prue: Well she has to understand that even if she's a teenager what I say still goes

Andy: and you have to understand that she should be able to make a decision or at least tell us why or why not. It's not fair to her

Prue: It's not fair to me that I have two kids instead of one. Andy what happened to us both being partners?

Andy: Prue I am your partner….till not even till death forever I will be your partner we both know that. It's just your doing to Parker what Grams did to you

Prue: No I am not(Andy gives her a look. Walks up to him and helps him with his tie)Andy I just want what's best for her. I want her to have opportunities that I had to struggle to get.

Andy: Prue we have all the money she needs

Prue: I don't want her to have to rely on us for everything

Andy: So at least let her have a voice(the front door opens and they turn. Parker walks in)

Park: am I in trouble?

Prue:(sighs)No(Parker closes the door)why would you think that honey?(Park kisses Prue)

Park: you look mad(walks over to them)are guys ok?(Kisses Andy)

Andy: Sure just being mom and dad…Where you coming from?

Park: The stable

Andy: You orbed home or did Ms. Judy

Park: Ms. Judy drove me(Prue sees a mark on her arm)

Prue: Parker(grabs her arm and Andy goes to say something)

Park: I'm fine mom

Andy: It looks like a shiner(Park pulls away from Prue)

Prue: Did you fall off your horse?

Park: No Paris and I were battling(Prue sighs a deep sigh)

Andy:(sternly)Parker Where?

ParK:(grimaces)We cleaned up downstairs

Prue: oh Parker!!!

Park: uncle Leo and Aunt Piper yelled at us promise...so don't ground me. We have dish duty

Prue: That's what your suppose to be doing now anyways!!!

Andy:(softly)For how long?

Park:(mumbles)a month

Andy: mmm good punishment(looks at Prue who still looks upset)

Prue: I don't know how many times.....we tell you and your cousins

Park: mom I'm sorry(Prue goes to say something but remembers what Andy said about them fighting)

Prue: Forget it

Park: What?(looks shocked and looks at Andy who shrugs surprised himself)

Prue: Your Aunt Piper took care of it so forget it.

Park: (happily)ok(smirks)so How did it go? at the school?

Andy: You got a good report

Park: Really!!

Andy: Yeah(they high five making Prue smirk)lucky you kiddo

Park: Your not kidding!! I thought she would make some stuff up about me

Prue: Parker!

Park: What I did? That lady hasn't liked me for a long time(sees the paper) So what else happened?

Prue: Well she wants you to have this…and so do(looks at Andy)we(turns to Parker and gives it to her)

Park: What is this?(reads honor program)

Prue: We think this is a great opportunity for you(looks at Parker with hopeful eyes and a cheeky smile. Andy lets a little sigh barely heard knowing Prue really wants this for her)

Park: I-I Don't know(looks up)Daddy what do you think?

Andy: I'm not going to make you do this? But(Prue looks at him quickly)your mom is right. You could get money for college, and go around the world without magic and you could meet friends before you even get to high school, so, you won't have to worry about just knowing just Melinda, Paris and their friends. Not only that you can network with people that have some power in this nation.

Park: I already have power(Andy smirks and bumps her)

Andy: I think you should try it and if you don't like it quit

Prue:(thinking)oh that's great Andy(smacks her head)

Andy: I-I mean take a break for awhile(Park laughs)

Park: Dad your bad at this….I'll just talk to my cousins. I'll see you at dinner(starts up the steps)

Prue: Please just think about it Parker(under her breathe)or I'll sign it for you

Andy: Prudence(looks at him with a glare)(laughs a little)what?

Prue: Just quit Andrew? (grunts)I could ring you by your tie

Andy: What sometimes when your beat and know it, you should take a long break

Prue: Haven't your parents told you quitting is next to failure?(Leo comes in. Leo have gotten a slight belly but those greenish hazel eyes still sparkle)

Leo: Could two cut it out ?(he pass the mail from off the steps to them)

Andy: We're just having a decision(pulls Prue close)

Prue: Yeah Leo but out(snacthes the mail and kissess Andy's cheek. The front door opens and Phoebe walks in with Jason behind her. Jason looks the same expect his brown hair has been turned jet black. He changed it jet black when his father died because he is the head of the house(this not a true tradition i don't think just my fiction). His father just passed away a week ago and he just arrived home today. Jason is wearing all black and glasses. He looks pale and seems like he has been drained of life. Prue gives Phoebe a look and Phoebe just looks at her)

Andy: Hey Jas(walks over to him Leo soon follows. Phoebe walks over to Prue still looking at her)

Jason: Hey(closes the manor door)

Leo: Wasn't the same while you were gone

Jason: thanks

Prue:(whispers)wow he's

Phoebe: later Prue(Prue nods and they look at the men)

Leo: Hey man where are your bags?

Jason: I'll get them later

Prue: Hey Jason welcome home

Jason: hi Prue(they hear footsteps coming and Piper walks in)

Piper: Whoa! What happened to your head?

Leo: Piper(Phoebe smacks her head)

Jason: It's apart of a grieving process in my family. I am now the head I must wear the color(Paris soon runs down the steps)

Piper: Sorry Jason I didn't mean it

Jason: It's ok Piper I didn't mean to spring it out on you(Paris runs to go hug him but stops when she sees him)

Par: Papa?!!

Jason: It's me kiddo(she quickly hugs him and he holds her)

Par: I missed you

Jason: I missed(kisses her head)you too

Par: How is everyone?(pulls away)

Jason: they're getting better(rubs her cheek with his thumb)I'm going to go change

Par: Wait....guess what?

Jason:(gives her a genuine smile)what?

Par: That D got turned into a C

Phoebe: That's great baby(gives her a hug)I'm proud of you

Par: I mean it's not a B but(lets go of Phoebe)

Jason: That is wonderful(Phoebe smiles at her daughter smiling brightly about his words)I'm so proud of you baby bear(kisses her her cheek)ok I'm going to go change(walks past Phoebe who starts to join him)no babe I'll be ok you stay here(rubs her arm)I'll be down in a minute

Phoebe: Are you sure?

Jason: Yes babe(goes upstairs clearly not ok but he stays strong)

Par: mom(Phoebe looks at her and pulls her over)

Phoebe: He's ok Paris don't worry about him. Your papa's strong

Par: No he died his hair(everyone looks at her)

Prue: your -your mothers daughter alright(Piper smacks Prue)

Phoebe: thanks I couldn't reach her(glares at Prue)

Leo: Piper is dinner ready yet?

Piper: Don't rush me old man(rubs his stomach that's sticking out)

Leo: I have charges and you find it sexy

Paris: oh that is gross

Phoebe: Dido

Prue: let's go set up dinner or something(they scatter as Leo pulls Piper over to him. Piper laughs)

Leo: It's your fault I'm like this

Piper: it's your fault you eat so much…if you like, I could put you on a veggie diet

Leo: tried it(kisses her head)when is our date?

Piper: Tomorrow at 7

Leo: Meaning we have to bump it to 7:30

Piper: and why is that? it better not be a white-lighter reason

Leo: no it's a wife reason; you're always 30minutes late and we never get to drive.

Piper: Why have white-lighter powers if you won't use them?(Leo gives her a stern look)look we will get out of here by 7 promise

Leo: Well if you promise(they kiss as Mel comes down)

Mel: gross didn't we have a conversation about this(they pull away from the kiss and look at her)

Leo: Hey princess how was your day?

Mel: no(goes downstairs and pulls them apartment)you have to be in your room

Piper: and I thought it was only in the privacy of our home

Mel: look you shouldn't kiss any ways

Leo: Linda how do you think you got here?

Mel: I know how I did and I would like to think after that you don't kiss anymore

Leo: and I would think you would stop loving to get grounded after….

Mel: I'm going(leaves the room. Piper smirks)

Leo: love you princess

Mel: yea-yea(Piper looks at him)

Piper: by seven it is(kisses him, takes his hand and they walk to the kitchen)

Leo: it is date


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, at the manor Piper is cleaning the floor in the parlor. She sighs and heads towards the steps

Piper: Melin(Melinda orbs down beside her)

Mel: Yeah mom

Piper: Didn't your father and I tell you to clean the parlor last night?

Mel: Yes mom but that was after you told me to clean my room to make room for Paris, clean out my other closet(Piper crosses her arms)take my old clothes up to attic and put them in order and feed the cats

Piper: if you did that last week you wouldn't have to rush to do it now. How far along have you gotten?

Mel: I'm about to feed the cats

Piper: Good then you can sweep the floor

Mel: Sorry mom I'll have to use magic

Piper: and why?

Mel: because I have to get a shower in

Piper: Melinda

Park: I got it aunt Piper...I'll sweep(walks from the kitchen to the parlor as Melinda goes up a couple of stairs when Piper tries to pop her)

Piper: thanks Parker

Mel: sorry mom...I'll do it tommorrow

Piper: No sorry you are going to wash the dishes tonight

Mel: come on mom(Piper sees Mel holding a dress)

Piper: Where did you get that?

Mel: oh got to go shower(runs up the steps)

Piper: Melinda Halliwell

Prue:(yells)Who fed the cats? Piper!!

Piper:(yells)you do it I'm scolding at my child(Leo orbs down)hi feed the cats

Leo: sure thing(Piper kisses him)but I would like you to know Paige is 5minutes away.

Piper: Well at least all we have to do is feed the cats(Goes to kiss Leo as Prue walks down and Park flies across the room)whoa(Leo quickly pulls away from Piper and goes to help Parker)

Prue: Parker!(rushes over her to as Leo helps her up)

Park: I'm fine mom(brushes off her pants)these are my favorite clothes

Prue: Who the hell messed with my kid(the demon walks forward)

Demon: it is I(Prue uses her telekinesis and sends him into the fire place)

Piper: Jeez Prue ….Paige will be here soon(leans against the rail crossing her arms)I'm not cleaning it up

Prue: Fine….Phoebe!!!

Phoebe: coming(runs downstairs followed by Mel and Paris. The demon gets up)oh I guess Paige isn't here?(crosses her arms upset)

Par: Geryon…

Geryon: Princess

Par: Aren't you supposed to be protecting hell?

Geryon: and taking down the charmed ones(6mores demons appear. Piper now sits up)with a little help of course.

Piper:(sarcasticlly)of course

Prue: Piper we're going to have to say a spell to fix the house after all

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

We go to Paige and Glen dark blue metallic 09 escalade EXT, Paige is looking through the rare view mirror at Pray who is sleeping. While Glen on the other hand is smiling at Pay who is talking his ear off. He looks at Paige who is looking at Pray.

Glen: Honey(she looks at him)it will be fine(without words Paige looks back at Pray)

Pay: Mommy I want a little brother(this now grabs Paige's attention and she looks at Pay. Glen laughs to himself and turns a corner)

Paige: um no

Pay: why?

Paige: because first mommy will be sixty two when the kid graduates, second your not going to stay up late at night with the baby like I did for your sister and you, third I might not even have a boy(Pray sits up quickly)

Glen: Bunny(she meets eyes with her)are you ok?

Pray: um I'm fine(Glen now stops)

Glen: great because We're(turns off the car)here(they all turn to the manor)

Pray: Just how I remember it(Gets out the car and starts up the stairs)

Paige: Pray wait( get out of the car)wait stop or we're going back home(Pray stops half way there and turns)

Pray: What home we sold the house?(Glen is now out the car with Pay)

Glen: What she means is that we want to surprise them(grabs Paige's hand)we'll go first so stay here and we will call you up alright?

Pray: ok

Glen: stay(looks at both his girl with a smirk and starts up the stone steps)

Paige:(mumbles)I didn't mean to freak like that

Glen:(sighs)ok well you need to learn how to be calm about this Paige(they get to the door)I'm sure things are going to be(they hear a crash)fine

Mel: Mom look out!(they see lighting)

Paige: Great(looks at him and he smirks a little)

Glen: I got this(goes to shimmer)

Paige: Back door(hits him)back door(hits him again)

Glen: ok-ok (they turn to the girls)I'm going to go knock on the back door(as soon as Glen goes around the corner Pray heads up the steps and Pay quickly follows)

Pray: mom they have to be here all those cars are here

Paige: Pray wait(all of a sudden an orange glow hits the house and it shakes)ooooo

Pray: whoa what was that?

Paige: you girls stay right(Glen comes over quickly)phew

Pray: daddy!(Glen smiles shyly)

Glen: Hey(smirks)their about to answer(goes over to Paige who gives him a look)

Paige:(mumbles dangerously)a fireball Glen(he knocks on the door)

Pray: Daddy your shirt is brunt(Glen looks at his sleeve then at Paige who puts an eyebrow up)

Pay: It's been like that member last week he cleaned the fire place…

Pray: It wasn't there before Pay

Paige: Girls no bricking please(they turn back to the door)(mumbles)did they do a spell(the door now opens and she is greeted by her sisters)

Piper: Paige(laughs nervously)welcome home

Paige: Hi guys(goes over and hugs them)

Phoebe: We missed you(they let go and hug Glen)both of you

Paris: Aunt Paige(the girls scream and tackle her with hugs)

Paige:(laughs)whoa girls hi

Park: Uncle Glen(hugs him)

Glen: Girls what's hanging?

Pray: Daddy we don't say that(Pray now makes her appearance. Everyone in the room is quiet and tears come to Phoebe's eyes)your embarrassing me(looks at the girls)hi guys

Park:(squeals)Prayla(Park, Paris and Melinda jump on her and the fall on the floor hugging her)

Pray: ow

Piper: girls(looks at Paige who is laughing to herself and can't up but to laugh with her. Jason touches Phoebe and gives her a comforting touch. Prue smiles from ear to ear)

Paris: oh my god we missed you so much

Pray: I missed you too(Pay comes in and jumps on)

Girls: OW PAY(Prue now laughs and sniffs a little)

Mel: ok I'm at the bottom off of me(they slowly but surely get up still laughing)wow you look different from the camera on the computer

Phoebe: Prayla(Pray now notices her aunts. Opens her arms slowly)come here

Pray: Aunt Phoebe(quickly goes over to her. Phoebe whips her in her arms and holds her. Paige now feels the pain she has caused her sisters rushing in from this and holds Glen)

Phoebe: I missed you so much(lays on her head)bunny(kisses her head numerous times)so very much(Phoebe goes back to the day when she had to say goodbye to Prayla the second time)

*Past*

Glen places a six year old sleeping Pray on the couch. Paige comes in with a hand on her mouth and looks at Pray. He kisses her head and looks at Paige.

Glen: We're fine(tears come from Paige's eyes)babe

Paige: I almost lost you(he goes to touch her)no the both of you because of my "Physco Six Foot Under Grandmother" deciding that my husband and daughter were evil

Glen:(laughs)six foot under(Paiges gives him a harsh look)(softly)I'm not going anywhere Paige

Paige: I don't care Glen….she almost banished you to(loudly)oblivion(Pray now moves)

Glen: Paige(turns to Pray then back to her)keep your voice down(Paige looks at her daughter who has a frown on her face and her eyes turn from worry to flat out anger)

Paige: I can't do this anymore. Every year Glen and the one time I let my guard down. I can't and I won't Pray is never coming back here.

Glen: What?(sighs)Paige your being over rational

Paige: and you're not being? She is our daughter Glen

Glen: I know Paige…..It's not going to happen again elders locked her up for good

Paige: you don't know my grandmother Glen when she is determined she'll find away. She did just about 12minutes ago.

Glen: Paige what about your sisters? Pray loves them

Paige: and I love her and they if do as well they will understand

Glen: Paige we already taken her magic now her family

Paige: Well you know what one family member just tried to kill her(softly) Glen we're getting out of here right now(walks out)

Glen: Paige

Paige: stay with her

Glen:(calls)I don't agree with this

Paige:(yells back)I don't care(walks in the kitchen where her sisters are. Piper is holding Pay)

Piper: and we can make cookies(Prue smiles and rubs Pay's head)

Pay: yay(Phoebe kisses her hands)

Phoebe: Yay!!(Paige wants to join in on the phone but doesn't. Pay looks up and notices her)

Pay: mommy(Paige puts on a smile, walks over and takes her)are you crying?

Paige: No Peaches(looks at her sisters. They look between each other)

Phoebe: Where's Pray?(Paige doesn't answer)

Prue: what's wrong Paige?

Paige: We're leaving and not coming back?(Pay plays with Paige's hair)

Sisters: What?(Pay jumps)

Paige: I have had it with this area, the magic and I'm sorry this family. Not once in my life did I ever think a member of my family would turn on its own flesh in blood….my kid(loudly)not once

Phoebe: Paige please

Paige: I don't want to do this to you but my family bit hard and I'm sorry my daughters come first. I not going to banish you from her life(now crying)I never want to take Pray from you….and I don't want to do it now. She loves you guys so much

Piper: we love her too

Paige: but your love right now won't protect her. That woman came today and I almost lost my daughter. We thought we could protect her but we can't protect her from our own family and that scares me. We shouldn't have do this. It scares me that my own flesh and blood could possibly hate something so innocent.

Phoebe: Please don't……

Paige: I have too…we're leaving now(walks out)

Prue: wait right now?(they go after her)

Paige: Yes….Glen grab Pray(the bags orb to the front door and Glen comes holding Pray who is sleeping)

Phoebe: Paige don't do this

Pay: what about cookies mom

Paige:(softly)we'll bake the later sweetie(to her sisters)kiss her goodbye you won't be seeing her for a very long time

Glen: Paige(she looks at him)

Paige:(harshly)Glen(he sighs)

Glen: at least let me wake her up to say goodbye(softly shakes her as Phoebe cries along with Piper)Bunny wake up it's time to go home(Pray wakes up now)hi!

Pray: Daddy(looks at her aunts who look sad)what's going on?

Paige: (softly)we're going home sweet heart

Pray: but we're not supposed to go home for another three days mommy

Glen: Well mom has an urgency case at court tomorrow....so we have to go back

Pray: but I don't want to go

Paige:(strictly)Well Prayla we have too(Pray now starts to cry)

Pray:(whines)mom!

Paige:(clearly upset about this but calmly says)go hug and tell your aunties goodbye we have to go(Glen puts her down)

Pray:(crying)auntie Phoebe(Phoebe bends to her level)

Phoebe:(sucks in her tears)its ok come here(she goes over to them. Paige gives Pay to Glen)it'll be ok

Pray: I don't want to go we just got here yesterday(holds her tightly)I want to stay here with you

Phoebe: um(lost for words)Prue(looks at Prue and lets go of Pray alittle)

Prue: Well you know what….when you come visit again(bends down)we're going to have so much fun

Piper: we're going to do everything together(bends down to her as well)

Pray: promise(the sisters nod)

Phoebe: we'll see you so soon you won't get a chance to miss us(touches her face)ok(she nods)alright come here hug me(Pray does. Stands up with Pray in her arms. Piper and Prue stand and join the hug. They kiss Pray numerous times. Paige goes over and takes Pray from their arms)

Paige: ok it's time to go(the bags orb out without Pray noticing)goodbye

Pay: Bye(waves bye)

Piper: oh the baby(they quickly kiss her)we almost forgot

Prue: bye baby

Phoebe: bye sweetie love you

Pay: love you

Glen: I'm sorry about this guys I really am(Phoebe touches his face and he kisses her hand)(softly)I'll talk to her(walks out)we better head out(Paige looks at her sister, bends her head and walks out with Pray)

Pray: bye(they race to the door)

Phoebe: We love you Pray(she waves to them as Paige puts her in the car, Paige jumps in as well and Glen drives off. The sisters hold each other while crying)

*Present*

Pray: I missed you too Aunt Phoebe(pulls away)aunt Piper(Piper smiles with opening arms Pray jumps into them)

Piper: oh my gosh you have gotten so big(Pray pulls away)you still cooking?

Pray: yeah whenever dad lets me(Phoebe pulls Pay in a hug and kisses)

Piper: I hope that's at least three times a week

Pray: Nope

Piper: Glen we are going to have to have a talk

Pray: sorry daddy

Glen: you always get me in trouble(they laugh)

Pray: aunt Prue

Prue: you saved the best aunt for last(Pray hugs her)I heard about your grades. I owe you a theme park day. I am so proud of you(Piper hugs Pay and swings her a little)

Pray: thank you(Prue hugs her once more before she goes and hug her uncles)

Glen: something smells super fantastic

Piper: that would be my famous pizza burgers(Prue now hugs Pay )and corn

Prue: we heard it is someone's favorite(smiles at Pray as the girls head to the steps with her)

Pay: yes corn and pizza burger(Piper holds her close)

Pray: that sounds great

Paige: whoa where are you going?(looks at her nieces)

Pray: mom they're going to go show me their rooms

Paige: Well Pray you just got here I think….

Glen: have fun….just be careful going up the steps

Mel: Yeah the way to our room can be slightly dangerous(Pray just laughs and hits her)

Pray: ok daddy(goes upstairs quickly with her cousins)my mom is so weird

Paige: Pay….

Glen: Paige(she looks at him)she is fine her cousins are with her

Paige: I know it's just

Glen: her birthday is tomorrow and we have to tell her soon it's ok

Paige: Glen really I don't think

Glen: I'm sure other than that one little(looks at his sister in law)(softly)demon I just handled everything is taken care of(Paige looks at her sisters)

Prue: Yep we've been doing the proper precautions around here

Paige: Did you lock(looks up the steps)all the doors

Prue: um(looks at Phoebe)Pheebs(Phoebe looks at Piper)

Phoebe: I thought Piper did

Piper: not me(Paige springs for the stairs)(laughs)Paige(grabs her and holds her)we did don't worry

Paige: That's not funny(pulls away a little)I want to wait as long as possible before we tell her

Prue: Don't worry nothing magical around here will happen(orbs appear that soon turn to Chris and Wyatt. Paige looks at Prue)well our nephews didn't get the memo.

Wyatt: aunt Paige(picks her up in a hug as Chris hugs Glen)

Paige: Hey Wy(smiles as he puts her down)Chris(he hugs her as Glen hits Wyatt's back making him fall forward)

Wyatt: still got a left hook uncle Glen(holds his shoulder)

Glen: damn skippy(smirks) How have you boys been?

Wyatt: well you know the ladies all on…

Leo: Wyatt(he looks at his dad as Phoebe laughs)spare your mom

Chris: and me(Paige laughs and frizzles Chris hair)

Piper: your son Leo(Wyatt goes over bending down to her height with arms open)oh gosh(he holds Piper in a tight hug)(laughs)Wyatt(pats his back)yes I will feed you tonight(they laugh)

Wyatt: mommy(pulls away)thank you for loving me even with my boyish ways(Piper laughs and hits him on the head. Leo sighs and smiles)

Paige:(laughs)how about you Chris? how do you like being off to college?

Chris: First year was fun so second….

Wyatt: enough about him(Chris goes to hit him but stops when he picks up Pay)hey monkey

Pay: Hey and put me down(he kisses her cheek and puts her down)ew(wipes her face)

Mel: god(walks downstairs)do you two take a break?(Chris hugs Piper as Wyatt walks over to the steps)

Wyatt: missed me baby sis?

Mel: are you kidding me it was a blessing without you two here

Piper:(sighs)my children(looks at Leo who is just smiling)yeah you know it's your fault

Wyatt: Well I'll take that more towards Chris then me(Chris looks at him as Mel laughs. Prue looks at Andy)

Prue: that's why I said one(Park and Par now come down)

Chris: we didn't come here to see you anyways especially me…we came to see Pay and Pray(hugs Pay and Pray now comes down)

Wyatt: Pray(she runs down and he picks her up mid hug)oh your heavy

Pray: sooooo(holds him tighter)hi cousin Wyatt

Wyatt: you remembered last time you called me Chris(puts her down)that was an insult

Chris: How are we brothers again?(Jason goes in the living room to sit down. Phoebe watches him as he covers his face. Phoebe gets ready to go in but Paris comes down and hugs her. Phoebe stays strong but turns back to her family with arm around Paris )

Wyatt: Well when mom and dad….

Everyone: Wyatt!!! (Pray goes over to Chris and hugs him tight)

Wyatt: what I was going to say…

Piper: nothing(gives him a stern look)dinner is ready

Hope you liked the chapter and finally they are here. Hoped you liked the humor.

Write me up Prayla


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone is sitting at the table eating and enjoying conversation

Phoebe: so Pray are you excited about turning the big 13 tomorrow(smiles at Pray who looks at her)

Pray: Yeah…

Piper: a lot of exciting things happen at 13(Paige shoots her a look)

Prue: like being able to get in a PG 13 movies(shoots Paige a look who blushes a little)

Pray: yeah I'm happy about that

Phoebe: So are you still into those bratz dolls?

Pray: I was over that at seven

Piper: oh then Phoebe must return her gift(Phoebe shoots her a look as they laugh)

Pray: Its ok aunt Phoebe....I'll play with them anyways(Phoebe throughs her a smirk)

Piper: what do you want for your birthday?

Pray: mmm-mmm I just want to have a lot of fireworks…

Wyatt: oh yeah(reaches from under the table and pulls out firecrackers)4th of July and birthday calls for huge firecracker celebration a….real BANG!!!!

Pray: wow where did you get those from?(Wyatt stops smiling and looks at her)

Wyatt: the store

Pray: No you pulled them from under the table like magic(everyone tenses up)

Mel: someone pass the corn please(Paris does as Park laughs)

Wyatt: oh I hide them under the table every 4th of July. It's a tradition

Piper: Wyatt tomorrow will not be a big bang…the neighbors complained all last year(stands up with her plate)anyone want ice cream?

Pray: me please aunt Piper… I never knew California was this hot

Piper:(smirks)coming right up(leaves)

Pray: mom(Paige looks at her)is it ok if um I spend the night tonight?

Paige: Pray its the night before your birthday I don't think that's such a good idea

Pray: Well why can't I have a birthday sleep over please mom….this is what I really want

Park: Come on aunt Paige

Paige: I don't know(looks at her sisters)

Pray: Mom Pay is invited of course….come on mommy please

Paige: um(looks at Glen he sips his water and nods)ok fine(looks at Pray)you can stay here

Pray: yes!(high fives Mel)

Paige: If it's ok with your aunts

Piper:(calls)don't even have to ask

Phoebe: of course

Prue: sure

Pray: yes….thanks(gets up and hugs Paige)mom(lets go and hug Glen) Daddy(hugs her aunts)aunt Phoebe and Prue(Piper walks in with ice cream)I'll take that(takes it and kisses Piper's cheek)thank you

Piper: oh gosh manners I love it(looks at her girls)where have yours been lately(sits down. Pray puts her ice cream down and sneezes. Behind her the flowers catch on fire. Everyone looks at it very calmly except Pray who doesn't notice)

Prue:(slowly)bless you

Pray: thanks(picks up her napkin. Prue picks up a pitcher of water with her powers and pours it on the plant)what is everyone looking at(as she turns the pitcher sits on the table again and the flower are burnt)hey what's up with the plant?

Piper: Who knows…honey your ice cream is melting(Pray looks down)

Paige: Pray that was some kind of sneeze are you sure you….

Pray: mom(sits down)I'm fine it was just a sneeze

Wyatt: yeah a firey one(Prue bumps him)

Glen: so what do you girls do around here for fun?

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

The girls are upstairs laughing and chatting. The older family sits in the living room. Glen sits down next to Paige with a glass of gray goose.

Wyatt: I can't believe that you can drink that straight

Glen:(laughs)yeah teenage years put some hair on the chest(pats his chest)

Wyatt: Aunt Paige can you drink that….

Paige:(blushing)never drunk it in my life(Glen pats her knee and drinks it. Glen makes a face)

Piper: and you shouldn't be drinking it Wyatt(looks at him)not 21 yet

Wyatt: it was a sip…come on mom I know that you…

Paige:(side conversation)(to Glen)you're going to put a whole in your heart

Phoebe:(interrupt)She really didn't your mom was not cool(Piper throws the pillow at her)

Piper: No Phoebe I followed the rules

Glen:(side conversation)not a whole…hair Paige hair(Paige rolls her eyes)

Phoebe: even Prue drunk it(soft goofy tone)she introduced me to it(they look at her and she sits up from Andy's chest outraged)

Prue: Phoebe I never gave it to you!

Phoebe: I know but I saw you and Andy drinking it so ha?

Prue: Ph(sighs)I need a drink(Glen holds up his drink as Prue goes to get a drink)

Andy: Babe could you….

Prue: Get it yourself

Andy: thank you Phoebe(she smiles and lays on Jason's shoulder)mm(gets up and goes to the kitchen)

Paige: Glen was my influence …but I never drunk that(Andy comes in with a beer and sits down)

Andy: your sister is stirring up a monster

Wyatt: She can drink that?

Andy: Yep!! Your aunt Prue is the queen but she is going to have a serious headache tomorrow

Piper: Yeah the old girl can't take like she use to

Phoebe:(laughs)Piper

Paige: Don't talk about my sister that way

Glen: What the hey it's to celebrate Pray and the 4th July...why not get dirty

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Upstairs we go in Melinda and Paris's room sense it's the biggest out of the girls room. The girls are sitting on the bed laughing at pictures. Pray looks from the pictures confused

Paris: Hey what's wrong with you?(notices that she's not looking)

Pray: I think my mom called me

Park:(laughs)No one called you

Pray: are you sure ?

Pay: Yeah(smirks)who is that?(points to someone in the picture. They all look down but then Pray looks back up)is that me or Pray?

Pray: I have to go to the bathroom(gets up)on the left?

Mel: yep right next door(stands up)do you want me to show you?

Pray: No I can find it(Mel nods and sits back on the bed. Pray walks out the room and goes to the bathroom. Stops at the bathroom door when, she hears a click coming from the attic door. She looks at Melinda's door way before she heads from the attic steps. On the way up she looks at the pictures of her family. She stops of a pictures and glares a little. It's a picture of Grams(that the woogie man messed up(but it was fixed as we remembered))hmm(shivers a little)

Voice: Prayla(Pray looks around from a moment before continuing up the stairs. She pushes the door open and it creeks a little)

Pray: Shh(tip toes in the room, turns on the light and looks around the room in surprise)this is beautiful. Why doesn't my mom want me in here?(walks in a little more and looks around)

Paris: Pray(Pray turns to the door)what are you doing in here?

Pray: I(the door slams in her face)Hey(goes to the door)

Paris: Pray(starts shaking the door knob)Pray open up(Pray tries)

Pray: I'm trying I'm trying(sighs)I'm stuck Paris

Paris: I'm going to get the girls I'll be back. Don't touch anything(hears her run down the steps)

Pray: Now I know why mom doesn't want me up here(looks at around)hmm(a black and white cat jumps out with milky green eyes making Pray jump)WHOA!!(sighs in relief)you scared me(looks at the cat more)aww come here kitty(bends down)you must be Amazon(the cat jumps on the chest)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

We go back downstairs

Chris: Speaking of what was up with Fire?

Glen: your cousin is coming into her power very swiftly and every chance it gets it comes out.

Paige: on the way here she had a premonition

Phoebe: oh really!!(Paige nods)

Glen: mm hmm(Prue comes in with a green drink and sits next to Andy)wow what a woman(she smirks)

Chris: So what are we working with a firey sneezing premonition thing

Paige: No we're dealing with premonition, fire starter, shimmering, premonition and mind reading thing

Wyatt: What? Really I don't even have that

Prue: Well Wy Prayla is supposed to be a lot more powerful than you…sorry(drinks it and makes a face)just right!

Wyatt: how much?

Phoebe: Scrolls says the fire of hell and clouds of heaven will all turn

Wyatt: That's bad right?

Paige: We haven't figured that out yet(scratches her arm)

Wyatt: So this is like a preview?(looks at Leo)

Leo: Pretty much she's supposed to get all of them tomorrow(holds Piper)

Andy: or at least they're all supposed to transfer to her body

Leo: The elders think

Paige: Who cares what they think?

Leo: The elders just think that you should teach her how to control mind reading, premonition, fire balls, and shimmering sense she learned them first.

Glen: I don't think anyone has mind reading

Jason: Paris does(they look at him)

Glen: mm(notices Jason isn't drinking anything)Jason do you want anything?

Jason: No I'm fine(Phoebe takes his hand)So Pray will be the most powerful being sense Wyatt

Piper: Yep but she will have a little(stops)well a lot more power

Chris: poor kid she's not going to be able to deal with this for years(they all look at Chris)

Wyatt:(smirks slyly)way to put it bro(Chris looks at Paige who looks at him)

Chris: I don't mean anything bad about it I swear…I just I don't know how I would handle all…

Glen: She'll handle it just fine….(softly)my daughter is tough enough

Chris: sorry

Glen:(smiles)its cool I know you haven't gotten to know her that much(winks at him before holding Paige closer calming her down)

Paige: Glen she's still a kid(looks at him)he's right how is she going to deal with it

Glen: Babe she's old enough….powers aren't going to wait any longer (we hear running coming from the steps and Pay runs on Glen's lap)oh(gives Paige his drink)monkey what's up?

Pay: eww you smell like alcohol(gets up and sits on Jason's lap. Phoebe quickly moves her hand)hi uncle Jason(Phoebe moves hair from Pay's face)

Jason: hey Pay

Pay: so when you are two going home?(looks at parents)

Paige: why?

Pay: um because Pray just got locked in the attic(Paige sits up)

Glen: Patience not funny

Pay: Daddy not kidding(Paige and Glen get up and rush upstairs. Phoebe pats Jason's leg and follows. Piper sighs and follows .Prue takes a big sip of her drink before handing it to Andy and heading upstairs as the rest of the men stay downstairs. Looks at Jason)I like the black hair

Jason:(smirks)thank you

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige heads up the attic stairs first and sees her nieces hanging on to the door.

Paige: What's going on?(they turn to her. The rest of the family soon joins)

Pray:(laughs)hi mom

Paige: Pray(pushes past her nieces)what are you doing in there

Pray: I'm stuck

Paige:(to her sisters)I thought you said it was locked

Phoebe: It was(Knocks on the door)Pray sweetie

Pray: I'm fine!! I'm in here with one of the cats

Park:(to her family)kit maybe

Pray: maybe it is Kit because she won't come to Amazon

Par:(mumbles)Amazon had another assignment this week

Park:(lowly)she would've surly opened the door for us

Pray: uh what did you say?

Mel: What does the cat look like?

Pray: Black and White with milky green eyes

Par: That isn't one of ours

Paige: oh gosh um Pray concentrate on the door and not the cat

Par: ok

Prue: Did one of you girls unlock the door?

Girls: No

Piper: Girls what is she doing in there then?

Mel: mom I swear it was a bathroom break?

Phoebe:(whispers)I hope it wasn't the cat that unlocked

Prue: We told you to stay near her at all times

Glen: What kinda cat unlocks the door(they look him)I got it(moves past them to the door and jimmy's it)

Paris: We did(to Paige)I'm sorry aunt Paige

Paige: It's(notices that her nieces look really upsets)ok girls(pats her shoulder)

Pray:(yells)It wasn't their fault?

Paige: of course it wasn't(softly)the book in the chest

Prue: We locked it up

Phoebe: if it's still lock like the door(Paige sighs a panic sigh and looks at Glen)

Glen: Baby girl hand off the knob

Pray: It is daddy(he uses his fireball and melts the lock)

Glen: Piper I'll get you a new knob…back up Pray(kicks the door in and Pray is staying there)

Paige: Pray(pulls her out and in a hug)

Pray: I'm fine mom really(Piper notices the chest is still closed)but you scared the cat away

Piper:(whispers to Prue)The chest is still closed

Pray: She was pretty awesome....what's her name?

Par: Mystery

Prue: Girls go downstairs….do the dishes

Phoebe:we'll look for mystery

Par: come on Pray(grabs Pray's hand and they head downstairs)

Paige:(once they disappear sighs)that was close

Phoebe: Well were you prepared if it happened tonight?

Paige: Not at all(starts down the steps and they follow. Turn to her)Come on Glen we need to go home and think about this.

Piper: We'll put better a protection on the door and do night watching(Paige nods)

Glen: lets go say good night to our girls(they go downstairs)

Phoebe: What better protection Piper? Grams opened the door for me almost twenty years ago almost the same way. Once Pray walked in that door the nexus grab a hold and is apart of her like it did to us once we got reunited after Grams died.

Prue: ok True but Grams is locked up

Piper:(mumbles softly)Doesn't have to be Grams Prue(rocks back and forth with her arms crossed)

Prue: you think that cat?(looks for any site of the cat and sees the window opened)

Phoebe: a window opening cat....or maybe her familiar

Prue: I really hope that's it(goes over and locks the window)I just can't believe she needs her own sperate familiar.

Phoebe: or we can ask Kit...I mean(laughs)Kat tomorrow

Piper: or it could've been mom?

Phoebe: might be Prue…she might be trying to make it easy for Paige

Prue: maybe but not(looks up)if it's stressing her out and me in the process mom

Piper:(laughs)oh yeah Prue yell at mom(goes downstairs, Phoebe laughs and follows. Prue rolls her eyes and walks out closing the door)

Prue: I need my drink back(goes downstairs)


	7. Chapter 7

In heaven Patty is walking around in a yellow sun dress. Her hair is pent up in curls and she stops in front of a wheel and looks down in it. Orbs appear behind her and turn into Sam.

Patty: hello Samuel

Sam: Patty(taps her shoulder and she smiles)what's going on?

Patty: Prue blamed something on me wanted to know what

Sam: our granddaughter is back

Patty: yes I know(turns to him)what did you do?

Sam:(laughs)what are you talking about ?

Patty: you lead her to the attic and got me blamed(plays with her finger)

Sam: Patty I(she gives him a look)I'm sorry ok it's I think…

Patty: Pray(sternly)is there kid Sam not ours…

Sam: I know but

Patty: it is their job as to letting Pray know about this. She is not Paige, and you know how Paige will act if she found out if you did that(softly)if they want our help they'll ask. All we have to do is be there when needed(kisses cheek and walks past him while he looks on)

Sam:(mumbles)I'm not a bad man for wanting to help her Patty?(she stops)I mean what I did was out of love. I'm sorry it was too soon though

Patty: I know you love them and of course you're not you're a wonderful father for wanting to help(smirks)Lets go eat

Sam: ok(turns to her and they walk away)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige and Glen walk into the house they once owned 13years ago. Paige turns on the light and everything in the house is filled with boxes.

Glen:(smiles)our first home sweet home(kisses her cheek)

Paige: that I brought

Glen: with our money(pats the small of her back)I've missed this place a lot. Good thing we rented this place out and didn't sale it

Paige: yeah(looks around)I always loved the colors

Glen: really because when I decided to paint our other house those colors you snapped

Paige: these colors we're always meant for our first house

Glen: funny because when I had my own house when we separated you told me not to use them either(Paige turns to him)if I(plays with her hair)remember(Paige bites her lip)

Memory

Paige stands outside a door of a town house holding Pay(5) and Pray's(8) hand. Pray goes up to her elbow as her sister goes up to Paige's hip. Pray is wearing a short sleeve purple sweater hoodie, with black pants. Her hair is down. Pay is wearing a pink sweater dress, with black leggings and boots. Her hair is pent up in a pony tail. Paige is dressed to impress. Her hair is in loose curls, she is wearing a red tank top, with a belly sweater, and a knee high skirt, with black boots that go up. Pay shivers a little

Pray: mom can you please knock(she looks at her)I haven't seen dad sense he moved in North Dakota and that was two weeks ago(pulls away and knocks)

Paige: Pray(the door opens and Paige quickly shuts up. Glen is standing there holding the door and smiling at his girls. His face and head has a fresh cut. He is wearing a big tee-shirt and sweat pants)

Glen: my girls(they hug him and he picks them up at the same time)gosh I missed you

Pray: we missed you too daddy(he puts them down)

Glen: good

Pay: Daddy we're excited about staying here for the weekend(he picks her up)

Glen: good(kisses his baby)hey Paige

Paige: Hey Glen(they look at each other for awhile)um it's cold up here. This state

Glen: your welcome to come in(steps aside and Paige and Pray walk in. As soon as they enter it's a wall to cover the living room on the right, the dinning room on the left, and a stair well)welcome to my home

Pray: I love it dad….Pay and I have our own room

Glen: well(smiles)of course on the right(puts Pay down)they're a little smaller then the ones at your mom's house but…

Pay: can we go see them?

Glen: of course(puts her down)on the right. Those rooms are done Paige would you like too

Paige: No I'm good

Pray: come on Pay(takes them up)we'll hurry up mom(takes Pay upstairs. Paige and Glen look at each other for awhile)

Glen: quiet an outfit

Paige: thanks I have a date(slowly)in a few(he nods)thanks for sending us a jet out but I'll just be you know orbing back

Glen: yeah wouldn't want you to miss that date(gives her a quick smirk before heading towards the back)would you like something to drink?

Paige: No I'm fine really(moves forward to follow but stops)so how was the move?

Glen: easy(walks back in with water)just had a hard time driving through the snow to get to work.

Paige: money where you want huh?

Glen: Yeah pretty much(sips his water)would've left if it wasn't

Paige: Did you meet anyone? Yet!(leans against the door)you know outside of work?

Glen: oh(laughs a little)awkward Paige(drinks his water)

Paige:(smiles)I know just(stops smiling)we haven't been together for a year and….

Glen: I've been on dates Paige just not here(scratches his chine)yet…..but I am dating

Paige: good-good(silence)

Glen: sorry about the paint smell I just painted(Paige looks around and glares)what's wrong?

Paige:(clearly upset)nothing

Glen: oh really(smirks)come on Paige what's wrong?

Paige: nothing it's your house

Glen: good lord Paige what…

Paige: the colors Glen(looks at him sharply)the colors

Glen: wh…

Paige: from our first house. I thought we agreed to never use them again. These colors were only meant for our first house.

Glen: no you agreed to that I didn't. You agreed to a lot of stuff that I didn't

Paige: That's why we didn't make it Glen because you we're always against me

Glen: Never was…you just always demanded. Paige your always starting a fights....couldn't find one so you used paint.(laughs)come on Paige(Paige goes to answer that when the girls come down)

Pray: wow dad the rooms are small(they force smiles on their faces)

Glen: Well in the next couple of months if I get a raise dad will move to a bigger one

Pay: dad(he picks her up)I love my princess room and bed

Glen: sorry it's not a canopy like at mom's house(Paige smile and twitches a little)

Pray: It's cool mom you should see…my room it's painted orange

Pay: and my is purple

Paige: maybe next time I'll see next time(looks at the clock)mom has to go

Pay: mom stay with us for dinner(the girls look at Glen who clearly isn't for it but smiles anyways)

Glen: yeah mom(looks at Paige)join us I have plenty of room at chucky cheese

Pay: yes!(he laughs and kisses her cheek)

Paige: Whoa big spender!!(Pray rolls her eyes)

Glen:(stops smiling)Well the house still stinks…especially down here

Paige: I don't want them to be spoiled all this weekend Glen

Glen: well I'm only going to have them for this weekend Paige

Pray: mom dad(they look at her) I thought you separated to stop fighting(with that said Paige opens the door a little)

Paige: yes well come here girls mom has to go(Glen puts Pay down and they go over. Paige hugs and kisses them each)you be good for dad….listen to him and have fun ok

Pay: alright

Paige:(smiles)alright(kisses Pay again and stands)Pray watch out for your sister

Pray: ok(goes upstairs. Paige sighs and watches her go up)

Pay: bye mommy love you

Paige: love you too(hugs her)so much(pulls away)stay safe and behave please

Pay: OOOk mom(runs upstairs. She smirks a little)

Paige: see you Glen

Glen: Yeah(rubs his forehead)she'll get over it Paige(she nods)

Paige: such a(laughs)a daddy's girl(stops laughing)

Glen: Yeah I am sorry about(Paige nods no)(softly)you be safe

Paige: Yeah!! I will

Glen: I'll take good care of them

Paige: of course you will your dad(opens the door)

Glen: look I am sorry about what I said before

Paige: don't be we both meant it and we know it(walks down the steps and Glen goes to the door. Paige walks down the street in tears and orbs out)

Glen: I'm still sorry(leans his head against the door)

Memory ended

Paige pulls her hair away while he looks at her.

Paige: I didn't demand…you took it as a demand(he holds her)

Glen: I'm still sorry about that fight(kisses her head)lets go sit in the living room. The couch should be out at least(closes the door and together they walk to the living room together)mm(makes them fall on the couch in a sitting position)I never felt so at home

Paige: mm-hmm it's like the best years of our marriage was here(they sit in silence)

Glen: two out of three at least

Paige: how do you figure?

Glen: When we first came to our house married, when we brought Pray home

Paige: I agree with those too

Glen: only if we brought Pay home to this house(she looks at him)funny how she was born in San Francisco when we came to visit. I think you planned it(she hits him)

Paige: you wish…I remember how Pray reacted to Pay the first time. Wouldn't hold her at all

Glen: Daddy had to use his moves

Paige:(laughs)I love you for it(looks at the wall)what are we going to do about Pray Glen. It's her time any day now(sighs)it almost happened an hour ago and I'm not prepared all. She will hate us forever

Glen: No she won't hate us just never understand us(kisses her head and sits them up` making Paige look at him)uh Paige

Paige: What?

Glen: Do you know what I've been wanting to do sense we got here.

Paige: oh(sighs)Glen no(he starts kissing her neck)Glen stop(laughs)we have to try to find away to help Pray not ourselves

Glen: Paige clearly the only way to help her is if we relax(lays her back)so lets relax(She rolls her eyes but soon her lips locks with Glen)

Paige: ok(pulls away)but only first base(continues to kiss him)  
AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

At the manor Piper is walking up the steps to an empty couch(chair) in front of the girls room where Pray is staying. Piper picks up a book and starts reading. Orbs appear and Leo orbs in. She looks at him as he kisses her cheek.

Leo: How long you got duty?

Piper: Next three hours(stands up, he sits and she sits on his lap)

Leo: I'll keep you company.

Piper:(softly)so how was your day today?

Leo:(softly)before or after the in-laws

Piper:(softly)both(lays on his shoulder and reads her book)

Leo:(softly)very different…has been different sense Paige left(rubs her back)how about you?

Piper:(softly)got a post card from an old boyfriend

Leo:(softly)mm!

Piper:(softly)guess who?

Leo:(softly)How's Dan and his family?

Piper:(softly)fine still in Borah-Borah

Leo:(softly)good….how is the restaurant?

Piper:(softly)great but that daughter of yours never bus her tables

Leo:(softly)you know Princess honey

Piper:(softly)yes I birth her and she likes very nice things but she has to know(looks at him)I'm not going to start giving anymore money if she won't help out

Leo: (softly)come on Piper

Piper:(softly)Leo this is a family business. She only has to work two times a week and gets 6.50 an hour. That's all I ask from her(sighs)and it doesn't help if you give her any or everything…so will you please just stand by me on this(looks at him)I don't want her get out in the real world and spend money that she doesn't have Leo.

Leo:(softly)ok-ok alright I'll stick by you on this.

Piper:(softly)Leo I know you and the rest of the men in this family faint and bend over backwards for these girls…..so promise me

Leo:(softly)I promise I swear on the wings

Piper: thank you(gives him a kiss and looks back at her book)so what do you think will happen tomorrow?

Leo:(laughs quietly)now that's something I don't know(lays on her head)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

The next morning Paige walks into the manor with balloons just to find her sisters and Jason sitting at the table eating breakfast. They look at her

Paige: good morning sisters(closes the door and walks over to them)

Sisters: morning

Paige: Jason(puts the balloons on the table)

Jason: Hey

Phoebe: someone is glowing

Paige: Yes because today I am finally a mother to a teenager(puts her hands on her hip)

Prue: your excited about that?

Piper: I dreaded it…every sense Melinda turned into a preteen. You know

Prue: here-here(holds up her coffee mug)my head is pounding(Phoebe soothly rubs her arm)

Paige: oh come she made it thirteen years....your telling me you weren't excited

Phoebe: I was and I'm excited for you now. With Pray going through what she did(Paige nods)when she first came into this world, I am so excited for you

Paige: thank you

Prue: dido....coffee Paige

Paige: No I'm fine I just want to know where is my birthday girl?

Piper: The girls are getting ready should be down in a minute

Paige: good(yarns)

Phoebe: so(passes Jason the jelly. He gives her a smirk)where is Glen this morning?

Paige: washing up I got the early start this morning

Phoebe: oh late night

Jason: I'm going to go get the other jelly(gets up and walks out. Prue chuckles a little and sips her coffee)

Piper: smart man(drinks her orange juice)

Paige: yes late night we unpacked

Phoebe:(laughs)yeah the bed maybe?

Paige:(whispers)that was before that thank….

Piper: too much info

Paige: Sorry

Phoebe: the way your glowing must been the best you had in a while

Piper: Phoebe we haven't seen her in a while to know

Paige: it's just something about that house

Prue: Phoebe stop being noisy cause you haven't(Pay comes down)(whispers)did it in awhile

Pay: mom

Paige: good morning baby(hugs her daughter)

Pay: morning

Paige: where is your sister?

Pay: mm I think she is in the shower

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Pray is walking outside in the backyard looking at the garden. She goes around and looks and smells all of the flowers. One of the rose bushes catches her eye and she goes to touch it.

Voice: I wouldn't touch that if I was you(she quickly turns and there stands a boy about thirteen with the most beautiful gray eyes and brown hair)

Pray: Who are you? What are you doing here in this yard?

Boy: I'm someone who just saved you from a dangerous rose bush(Pray rolls her eyes)

Pray: oh please

Boy: Pray right

Pray: what's it to you?

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Back in the house Paige smirks when she hears foot steps but stops when Paris comes down.

Paris: nice to see you too

Paige: sorry baby(smiles)good morning

Paris: good morning (Glen comes in)

Paige: hi honey(Glen closes the door and comes over)

Phoebe: good morning honey

Jason: Phoebe pass the juice(gives her a stern look)

Phoebe: ok-ok(she does and smiles as Paris's kisses her cheek)hey baby girl

Glen:(laughs)hey sorry I'm late(gives Paige a hug) where is my birthday girl(kisses Pay on the head)

Pay: upstairs I think(he looks at Paige)

Glen: What are you thinking about?

Paige: The first morning that you weren't supposed to see the gender of Pray(looks at him)but you did

Memory

13years ago, Paige is five months pregnant and is cooking while listening to baby riddles on head phones. Paige turns to the window and looks at a blue bird. She doesn't know her pancake burning. Glen comes in and notices a lot of smoke coming out the stove.

Glen:(shouts)Paige(she still doesn't hear him)ugh(he rushes over to the pot. Paige sees him from the corner of her eyes)

Paige: oh my goodness(takes off the head phones. He puts the pan in the sink but burns himself)

Glen: ouch(shakes his hand)damn(stops shouting and looks at her and sees tears)it(softly)Paige

Paige:(crying)sorry(he sighs and pulls her in a hug)I was just trying to make you breakfast

Glen: oh(rubs her back)its ok I'm fine really...thank you honey(kisses her head)that was thoughtful

Paige: but its burnt(looks at the pancake in the sink, pulls away and turns off the stove)

Glen: It's ok I wasn't hungry anyways. How about I make you breakfast?

Paige: ok(looks at his hand)how is your hand(takes it and looks at it)

Glen:(softly)it's ok just a small burn(quickly puts behind his back when he sees tears form)

Paige: That's not a small Glen.....I feel awful

Glen: no-no I'll take care of it(sits her down)lucky charms

Paige:(sniffs)yes(Glen goes to the cabinet and gets the cereal)your so good to me

Glen: Naw I'm just your husband! Milk?(she nods)man do you like Lucky charms(pours it in a blow with milk)

Paige: are you calling me fat? Because(Glen puts in front of her)the tummy comes with being pregnant

Glen:(thinking)just say sorry she is not your Paige(softly)I'm sorry(she eat it)your right

Paige: oh this is good

Glen:(laughs)oh really

Paige: yeah it's like have an or…

Memory

Back in the century….

Piper: Paige(she stops the story and looks at Piper then notices all the girls have all come down.

Paige: and we thought Pray was a boy the end(Phoebe laughs)

Park: aunt Paige cried that much

Glen: Yep I apologized for sneezing once

Paige: oh you so did not

Glen: Did too because you thought the baby would get germs(thinking)wait a minute I think that's when you were pregnant with monkey

Phoebe:(laughs)you would think she would get better(Glen laughs and nods)

Paige:(grunts)ok enough(softly)so where is Pray. All girls are down here but her.

Mel: I thought she was down here already

Paige: Was she in the shower?

Mel: No I was the last one out(everyone looks at each other)

Phoebe: oh gosh

Paige: Pray!!(everyone gets up and they start looking for her)I hope she didn't shimmer out during the night

Phoebe: She didn't…don't worry

Prue:(calls)Pray where are you?

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Back in the yard Pray is looking at him still. He smirks at her

Boy: what are you looking at?

Pray: why are you still here?

Boy: trying to make sure you don't…(Pray goes to sniff it but he stops her)

Pray: keep your hands off of me(pulls her arm away)….I know some serious taebo

Boy: What part of poison plant don't you understand?

Pray: Look here weirdo I don't know who you are talking too(hears her name being called and turns to the house. The boy grabs the plant and orbs out)what's going on now? Hey you better get out of here before my father(turns around to see that his gone and the rose bush)you have to be kidding me(walks towards the house)13year old plant thieves(goes in the house and heads out of the kitchen on when she bumps into Paige)

Paige: Pray(holds her)(calls)I found her. Thank god your alright

Pray: mom(they come in as Pray pulls away)of course I am why wouldn't I?

Glen: Where were you?

Pray: In the back yard looking at the flowers(Phoebe sighs and sits down)You guys have a beautiful garden. But do you know you have thieves?

Piper: What?

Pray: yeah a boy just stole your rose bush and said it was poison(Prue gives Piper a look and shrugs) Disappeared when I turned my back. I mean how do you escape with a rose bush?

Paris: Was the boy mm a little taller than you with brown hair and a(n) orange shirt

Pray: oh my gosh that's him

Park: Yeah that's our Whit(Mel hits her)ow I mean(rolls her eyes and pats her arm)we know him

Glen: I don't think I want you to see that boy(Prue chuckles a little)

Pray: dad wh!!(gives him a confused look)

Paige: Glen!(steps in front of him)You tell someone when you leave the house.

Pray: mom I was just in the backyard!

Paige: I don't care if you where in the front. You don't just get out the bed and decided to leave early in the morning. I thought someone came in and took you. You tell someone

Pray: I thought aunt Phoebe heard me walk past this morning(Paige looks at Phoebe quickly but is back on Pray's ass)Do you always sleep outside girls doors at night?

Paige: That is none of your business(gives her a look)and well she didn't.

Phoebe: Yeah I was reading rudeness.....that's were we read

Pray:(softly)sorry aunt Phoebe

Paige: You know better than that. You leave a note or you should've waken her up. You're not in North Dakota anymore. You don't know this place Prayla

Pray: ok sorry jeez relax

Paige: Re…

Glen: ladies(smirks)happy 13 birthday (goes over and hugs her)

Pray: thank you daddy(Glen pulls away and looks at Paige)

Piper: Yes happy birthday

Everyone: happy birthday

Piper: We have a big breakfast in the dinning room waiting for you

Pray: oh cool(hugs Piper)thank you

Paris: Where is your birthday crown?

Pray: Right I'll be right back(Phoebe grabs her)sorry aunt Phoebe(hugs her, Phoebe kisses her head and lets go. goes to walk past Paige)

Paige: Pray…happy birthday

Pray: thank you mom(leaves the room)(calls)I'll be right back

Prue: girls go get some breakfast(they leave the room)Paige you didn't…

Paige: I know I was upset, and worried…

Phoebe: I should've heard her Paige…I'm sorry

Paige: Phoebe she knows better it's ok

Prue: Paige she's fine that's all the matters

Glen: I want to know who this boy is(they all look at him)what?(Phoebe laughs)

Piper:(smiles and rocks back and forth)that's why you're not part of girl talk

Prue: always about boys-boys-boys even though she left without telling anyone which is curtail

Phoebe:(laughs)typical

Girls: Daddy!!

Glen: Well I never(turns to leaves. They laugh)

Paige: honey we love you(he walks out clearly frustrated and not hurt at all)I love him

Piper: We know!

Paige: how did she sleep last night?

Prue: I checked every ten minutes. She didn't even toss(she looks at Piper)

Piper: Same here and both Leo and I were there(they look at Phoebe)

Phoebe: I fell asleep as the sun came up. But she didn't do anything but snore lightly

Prue: Phoebe!!

Phoebe: What the sun came up an hour ago?

Piper: did you not just see what happened with in that hour?

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Pray comes out the room smiling and birthday crown in hand. She starts to go downstairs but the attic door opens.

Pray: Hmm-hmm-hmm(quickly but quietly runs up the steps)who's here?(no one answers and walks over to the window)wow(turns and sees the book of shadows on the stand)what is this(goes over to it and it glows)(mumbles)what the(opens it then shivers)witchcraft?(flips through the book)demons, witches, enchantress, mermaids, Potions?!!(looks at the door)they're devil worshipers no wonder!

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Back downstairs in the kitchen the sisters are talking

Piper: So do you know what your going to say to Pray!(grabs a mug of coffee)

Paige: Not at all but I'm going to tell her tonight(sits down at the island)

Prue: We'll we will be here so don't worry(pats her arm)

Paige: Phoebe(looks at Phoebe)you get any vision on how I tell her? Or if she takes to it easy

Phoebe: Nope for all I know she might think we are devil worshipers(lays on her hand)

Paige: Wouldn't be surprised her dad did!(laughs to herself)she's been up there too long.

Piper: Paige it's only been a couple of minutes

Paige: It only took us a couple of minutes to get our powers

Piper: relax she is just probably washing her teeth

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Back in the attic Pray is still going through the book.

Pray:(mumbling)no wonder mom wanted us to leave My family is too crazy. Poor mom must be embarrassed about it. Wait until I tell Pray about this family and why mom left. I mean I still love them(The from last night jumps out and on the book stopping her from flipping. jumps up)whoa(sighs in relief)kitty(picks up the cat and rubs under the chine)you scared me(looks at the page)Hmm

Spell: _Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of the magic is sought. In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power, bring the power to me. I want the power, Give me the power_

Pray looks around with her eyebrow up. She then laughs

Pray:(to the cat)For a spell it's not really rhymie but demanding(that's when her she gasps and drops the cat. The cat jumps out of the now opened window)what the(Pray is soon developed by tornado like wind and is swirled around in a wryly wind)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Downstairs Phoebe gasps and the sisters look at her.

Phoebe: Pray(pulls out of it and looks straight at Paige)in the attic in trouble

Pray:(yells)help!!

Paige: No(runs out. Prue follows. Piper goes over and helps Phoebe)

Phoebe: I'm ok come on….she's scared Piper

Piper: alright come on(Piper and Phoebe rush out)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

As they reach the attic, everyone gasps as they see Pray in the wind knocked out. Chris who just arrived runs for it but gets knocked into the book shelf. Piper goes to his aid. Wyatt now orbs in then out again into the winds. Glen doesn't leave it to him and goes for it without shimmering. He forces his way in as Wyatt grabs Pray close. He makes a face and tries to grab Wyatt hand

Paris: Parker telekinesis'(uses her power and it break up a little)

Park: I'm with you(she does)ow we need more

Mel: Pay come on kid we got you(Pay goes and helps clearly scared)hold hands guys(they do but it's not enough. Prue join hands with them and it starts to die down)

Wyatt: Chris(Chris knowing what to do grabs Paris hand. It's so hard on Pray her nose bleeds. The things breaks and they back away almost fainting, but Andy, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo grab a hold of them. Phoebe kisses Paris's head. Wyatt flies on the floor and Pray goes flying in the air. Glen grabs her and falls with her in his arm. The tornado flies into Pray and she gasps shaking)

Paige: Glen Pray

Leo: It's her power Paige(Glen sits up with Pray as her eyes open but her eyes are different. Everyone is standing accept Wyatt and Melinda who has went over to tend to Wyatt. She stares at them with eyes bold black with gold honey around them)Becareful it might not be Pray anymore(she still says nothing but looks at Glen and fire comes up. Glen makes his own do the same)

Paige: Gl(but stops because of Andy)

Andy: Her powers are challenging him Paige(the fire gets bigger and so does his. She frowns and goes choke him but he grabs her hands. Phoebe covers her mouth)

Pay: Pray(tries to help but Paige holds her back)no please don't do it please. It's daddy Pray(crying. Pray blinks a couple of times and her eyes turn back to normal and puzzled. Glen's turn back to normal and he lets go)

Glen: honey(she faints in his arms. He looks at Paige who is crying and can't take it. She, lets go, turns to leave but grabs the door way panel)Leo catch(Paige falls backwards and he quickly grabs her)

Piper: Paige!!!

Glen: mother just like daughter(stands up with Pray in his arm)lets get them downstairs


	8. Chapter 8

Glen is sitting in the parlor with two of his girls. Pray is laying on one couch by the window. Her breathing is steady but panicked. Glen is sitting next to Pray holding her hand but he is looking at Paige. Paige moves a touches her face. He puts Pray's hands on her stomach and stands as Paige's eyes start to open. He goes over to her as her eye vision has perfected.

Paige: Glen(reaches out for him. He takes her hands and sits)no I want to sit up

Glen: Just lye down for a bit

Paige: Glen I think I have been laying longer than five minutes(sits up even though Glen insisting her not too and looks over at Pray)I was hoping it was a nightmare. How is she?

Glen: Still sleeping…Leo says the powers are still flowing in her

Paige: how long we been out(pulls from behind Glen and sits up all the way in a sitting position)

Glen: Five(Paige gives him a look)35minutes (Paige sighs and moves the hair out of her face)

Paige: I hope it's not hurting her?(Glen doesn't say anything and touches her leg)You used your demonic on powers on her.

Glen: I didn't Paige it was just a demonic, top dog thing. Her demonic side was looking to whip my ass Paige

Paige: (softly)still doesn't make it ok…with that scroll saying what it said

Glen: You believe in it(Paige takes his hand)

Paige: babe I don't know what to believe(Pray moans as she wakes up)Glen(they stand up and go over to her)baby(she looks at Paige and Glen)

Pray: mm my head(goes sits up)

Glen: easy(helps her up a little)

Pray: I had this crazy dream that(laughs)that(looks at her hands and notices purple streaks running through her hand)what the(shakes her hand and looks at her parents. When they don't say anything she quickly leaps away from them)

Paige: Pray

Pray:(yells)stay away from me(Piper, Prue, and Phoebe rush in)

Glen: calm down honey

Pray: What am I? What are you?(looks at her aunt Phoebe)

Phoebe: uh um....mmm(Pray looks back at Paige)

Paige:(softly)Pray(goes to grab her but Pray cowards to the window)

Pray: What am I?

Glen: honey you're a witch

Paige: and half demon

Glen: and angel

Paige: and the profit of all magic(stops and everyone is quiet until Pray brust out laughing)

Pray: you guys are loons(laughs but when they don't)you're not kidding(shreaks)I'm a freak

Phoebe: sweetie no you're not….your special . You've always known that

Pray: Yeah special as too you can ride a pony backwards, or cook at a very young age, or do three back flips in a row, you survived at birth… but not some freak with powers(rushes past them. They quickly turn and follow her with their eyes)I'm in a house fool of weirdo's

Piper: Pray we are not…and neither are you(They meet her in the foyer)

Pray: Why did you make me this way!(turns to them)god I made me this way! I'm never going to have any friends.

Prue: of course you will…your cousins do and your sister!!

Pray: oh god them too(smacks her head)wake up Pray

Glen: bunny would you stop hitting yourself

Pay: you think this is a nightmare wait until the demons come after you(says Pay who is watching from the steps with her cousins)

Pray: god demons(looks at Paige)that was the man that attacked me?!!

Pay: yeah you killed it(Pray eyes pop out)

Glen: Patience(gives her a look)

Pray: I killed someone…I'm out of here(Pray opens the door)

Paige: Prayla you will not leave this house(Pray steps outside the house when Wyatt and Chris orb in front of her. She screams and falls on her butt)Guys!

Chris: We decided to use the front door so this wouldn't happen

Mel: yeah genius's that worked(Piper gives her a look)what happened to sensing first?

Wyatt: Sorry Pray…we didn't mean it(goes to help her up but she scoots back)

Pray: Don't touch me you big weird alien thing

Chris: Jeez Wy you do look like a(n) alien(laughs)thingy

Wyatt: ha-ha!! what are five(to Pray)That did hurt though Pray

Pray: I hate this place. I want to leave now-now-now(holds her stomach)ow

Paige: Pray!!(Leo orbs in with Andy)

Andy: Glen stop her

Glen: What!!(goes for her)

Andy: She's being summoned(Pray disappears in a thing of fire. It leaves a burnt mark)

Piper: great my floors!!

Paige: my god(looks at her brother in laws in a panic)where did she go?

Prue: Leo Andy

Leo: she hasn't chosen a side yet you know that

Andy: most likely(softly)anybody has her

Paige: Glen(grabs his shirt panicked)

Glen: I'm going down there….and I'm taking down all the walls of hell until I find her

Paris: No need(they look at her as she walks down)Daddy has her(looks at them with arms crossed)

Phoebe: of course the window of opportunity

Prue: I think it's time to pay your dad a visit!(rubs Parry's head)

Paige: I agree haven't seen him in awhile(anger is definitely brewing in her eyes)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Pray is now standing but still holding her stomach. She is standing in front of a chamber fool of brimstone. She sniffs the air and smells the air of charcoal. She looks around and there stands a face we all know behind her.

Pray: Cole

Cole: oh you remember me!! Good

Pray: Where am I?(looks around)

Cole: questions will be answered soon but aren't you just happy to get out of there

Pray: yes but this place isn't any better!

Cole: Well I've only summoned

Pray: summoned

Cole: Yes!! Would you like a seat

Pray: No I'm fine(holds her stomach)

Cole: your first summon I think you should sit

Pray: No I said I was fine

Cole: stubborn just like your mom

Pray: Not like her

Cole: Poor Prayla!! I know you feel betrayed(comes closer to her but she doesn't move)like why did they hide this from you, Why lie? Parent's aren't supposed to do that

Pray: mm

Cole:(softly)Prayla your powers are a special gift. Not a lot of people have them

Pray: I don't want them!

Cole: Well I can help you get rid of them but that might hurt or help you make good use of them. If you let me(goes to touch her but flies backwards with her force field. Pray looks shocked)

Pray: oh my gosh I am so(Cole turns to her and has now turned into Balthazar. Pray screams and then Paris has shimmered in front of her)

Par: hi daddy(Looks at Pray)your coming with me

Pray: What-What is he?

Par: Pray where more a like then you think(smiles)take in a deep birth and it will disappear(Pray does and it slowly goes away)(smile)ok your gonna be alright

Cole: Paris honey(changes back to Cole)stay out of this

Par: I am apart of this…(looks at Cole with her arms in front of Pray)she's my cousin(Cole goes to point a finger when his wall gets blown up. They look at the wall and Piper is holding up her hands with a smile. and Prue walks in first holding her hand, Phoebe comes in frowning, Piper follows. Glen and Paige come in super hero like holding hands and stand in front of them. Pray admires them a little)

Phoebe: Don't point the finger at my kid

Cole: uh(smiles)my ex wife and sister in laws(gasps)my god is that Paige and her hunky. What brings you here?

Phoebe: Demons that you send by every week we can deal with but that's my niece Cole

Cole: Who has a choice? She is new to magic she can choose as to whether she wants to be a good guy or bad

Piper: Trying to score another one for team bad

Paige: She's coming home with us there is no choosing Cole

Cole: Look at her telling you what you're going to do with your powers(turns to her. Paris goes to talk)Paris you have no say in this.

Prue: Paris he's right step aside(Paris looks at Phoebe who nods. Paris hugs Pray who accepts it)

Par: It's your decision(walks over to her mother)

Paige: I'm not telling her….Pray(looks at her)this is no place for you. Believe me

Cole: How would she know? She's never stayed here? Your mom never gives anything a try it's always she will do what I say or yes you will! It's never can you or would you

Paige: Poor argument Cole Pray come on(puts out her hand)

Pray: No(they look at her)I'm not going anywhere! First off no one would live here, second I'm thirteen I can make my own decisions, lastly I'm not going anywhere with anyone until I get answers. Why did you hide this from me?

Paige: Pray your father and I were just trying to protect you?

Pray: But Pay has her's and always has it seems

Cole: and that's not fair

Paige: shove it Cole

Glen: Pray we did this even though it's not fair. But Pray your different from the rest of us. You have different and whole bunch of powers running threw you

Cole: that's funny because Wyatt has the same thing and Piper let him keep his powers

Piper: Cole you know Wyatt isn't as powerful as Pray.

Paige: Pray when five of his demons maybe came to the house and tried to take you because of your powers I had to protect you some how.

Pray: but you didn't protected Pay

Paige: Yes but demon's didn't come after her not once

Glen: We were gonna do it…if demons showed and interest but they didn't

Paige: but(closes her eyes)we should've...it was(Pray cuts her off)

Pray: I don't care you lied to me. For all these years

Cole: oh yeah score for team Cole(that's when fire appears into James and some more demons)

Pray: Grandpa!

James: If she is turning evil she's coming with me(Cole's demons now appear)Don't do it Cole it's fair game!

Cole: you bring them on my turf…

Glen: She not going any where with any of you

Pray: I can't believe this first I've been lied too for years, then I'm a freak, next I get stolen, and then my grandpa is evil(yells)and I am not some game you can play!!(they floor starts to shake everyone falls and looks at Pray who is still standing when it stops)

Paige: Bunny!!

Prue: sweetie calm down….of course your not

Pray: I want to be left alone(stomps)alone(stomps)ALONE(she orbs out)

Piper: great(everyone stands up)just great she's missing again(Leo now orbs in)hi hon(he waves)you missed something serious(Leo goes to say something)

James:(talks over Leo)She wasn't summoned

Phoebe: good she left on good terms she orbed!!(looks at the demons)

Paris: oh yeah(Phoebe looks at her amused and nods no)sorry

Cole: well that can be changed(sighs)Paris daddy will see you next weekend for lunch(they look at him as he shimmers out)

James: He's going after her follow(they do)Glen I rather her be with me than him

Glen: I don't care that's my kid James

James: as I stated before "all is fair" when it comes to her. Face it Glen she's no longer just yours and Paige's …she's responsible for the whole magical world. She belongs to all of us.(flames out)

Paige: god(quickly lays on Glen chest for comfront then pulls away)sometimes I wonder why we even…

Glen: Paige we wanted Prayla more than anything. Don't doubt that

Paige: look what we got her into(turns to him)how could we be so selfish?

Prue: Paige you weren't being selfish and don't think that now. You are giving her a chance that most of this world would love to have. Paige you gave her a life.

Paige: a life she doesn't want Prue

Piper: Look being down here won't help us find her. They are all looking for her now .

Phoebe: They are three minutes a head

Paris: I'll sense…when I hugged her our powers linked(they look at her)it's like I got a power charge. I can see why they want her. I didn't want to let go

Glen: I felt that too when I held her

Paige: What(gives him a look)why didn't you spell that important info about our daughter? I mean you didn't feel free to share?

Glen:(frowns)I felt a lot of things I can't remember(Prue puts up a hand stopping them)

Prue: lets get out of here before Cole sends us a demon to stop us(they group hands and Glen shimmers them out)

Thanks for the um reviews i really appreciate...sorry i haven't been saying it lately. I feel like I'm lacking it my stories and like the passion that i had before is leaking away. So I'm going to take a break not only because of that but because my birthday is next week and I need to get some new material for my up coming chapters. I have written out two after this one but i don't know about my other ones. So please know it might be awhile but I don't know how long though.....

Write me up Prayla


	9. Chapter 9

Prayla ends up in a park fool of trees, animals and people walking around. She sighs a relief and sits on a bench close by. People haven't seem to notice her orbed. She holds her stomach as a woman sits next to her. We don't know who she is because she is wearing a hat and a white dress. Pray looks at her

Pray: Are you a demon also?(they lady now looks at her and Pray looks shocked a little)you look like me!(we look closer and it's none other than Patty)

Patty:(smile)why thank you are very beautiful but I hardly think you're a demon

Pray: you'd be surprised lady(looks at the flowers)

Patty: nice day isn't?

Pray: How do get that?(Patty stops smiling)

Patty: well(smiles)I see it this way because at least I'm up and alive and met a new Person(Pray looks at her)

Pray: are you some kind of weirdo?

Patty:(laughs)you are mother's daughter(stops laughing)

Pray: I knew it(stands up)she told you to follow me(Patty looks at her with a smirk)stop smiling at me! Who are you?

Patty: Pray she told me nothing….I know what you're going through and I knew what your mom went through when she and your aunts found out. They didn't know about their powers neither(stands up)

Pray: how do you know that?

Patty: because I did the same thing your mother did for you. Prayla I'm your grandmother(Pray sits down and covers her face)um(Pray just sighs and starts crying)

Pray: why is this happening to me

Patty: oh sweet heart(sits next to her)may I(Pray nods a little and she holds her)gosh you're so different most kids just yell about stuff….like your cousins(Pray keeps crying)its going to be ok I promise. We all went through it and are still making it….and so will you. Shh I know your scared but I promise it will be alright baby(rubs her shoulder and Pray pulls away with less tears. Wipes her face)

Pray: I don't know why I trust you

Patty: because we've met before….when you were just a small little peanut. You just smiled and smiled at me. That's Why I am so surprised that you aren't smiling that beautiful smile.

Pray: Well grandma….I'm not sure and scared and feel like I've been lied too

Patty: not lied to protected! This is for your mother and father to do but I(pauses)would like to give you some information about who you are

Pray: Yeah I feel like you are the only one who won't lie to me! You aren't working for teams are you?

Patty: No…I believe in you making your own decisions and I believe in that strongly…until you ask?(pray looks in Patty's eyes)

Pray: I am willing to listen

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

At the manor Paige is pacing around the attic while Paris tries to sense and her sisters look in the book. Pay is sitting on the couch looking at her mother. Paige runs her hands in hair as Melinda and Parker walk in.

Park: We checked all the parks and every section at the camp grounds

Mel: and Sam wasn't there so maybe he's looking too

Paige:(mumbles)doubt it!!

Prue: Paige Andy called me and told me that everyone is looking for her

Paige: That still doesn't give me comfort. I want to find my daughter. Not anyone else too

Pay: mommy(Paige looks at her)is Pray going to be missing forever(Paige sits next to her and holds her)

Paige: of course not(looks at her sisters)we will find her most defiantly(Piper nods)Mommy is just worried because that's what mom's do(kisses her head)

Phoebe: Paris how is it going?(Paris looks at them)

Paris: She's near just can't locate her(Paige lets go of Pay)

Paige: Time to go old school(gets up)give her the crystal(walks over to Mel who has picked it up and as she turns with the crystal Glen shimmers in)babe

Glen: Not down there(Paige sighs in relief)no protection spells went up or anything(Paige gives Paris the crystal)what's going on now(sits next to Pay who holds him)

Paige: Paris is sensing her she's just not close enough(That's when white lights appear and turn into Pray)Prayla(Pray looks around and soon bowls over a little)Pray(they get up to go over to her but she puts up her hand)

Pray: I'm fine just nausea

Glen: Who did this?

Pray: I need to sit down(walks past them)

Piper: give her some room(scratches her head as she sits where Pay was)

Paige: Where-Where

Phoebe:(stopping Paige)are you ok ?

Pray: not use to moving from place to place

Prue: Do you know how you got here…or where you came from?

Pray: I don't think I want to say(glares at her parents)it's a secret

Glen: We need to talk(looks at everyone else)to her alone please

Pray: I don't want to talk(stands)I just want to go to bed(walks out the room. Paris motions for her cousins to come and they quickly come)

Phoebe: poor kid

Piper: at least she's back(looks at her sisters)I'm going to go call Leo and the boys then finish dinner(walks out)

Phoebe: yeah I better go call Jason tell him…he can stop looking(leaves with Prue giving Paige and Glen a small smirk before following Phoebe)

Glen: um(Paige walks over to the window)now I really don't know what to say(Paige then goes to the book)what are you doing now?(Paige flips)I don't think it's a spell for loss of word(she flips again)we found her(gives her a look)what are you doing?(walks up to her)Paige!!

Paige: Doing what's right! The forgetful spell

Glen: Paige no(Paige keeps flipping)no(she flips harder)No-No(grabs her hands and Paige tries to pull away with a force of tears falling)shh(pulls her in a hug)

Paige: No we-we and she(cries harder and Glen sits them on the window pane)

Glen: I know babe

Paige: I am so scared for her…I never wanted stuff like this to happen

Glen: of course you didn't(kisses her head)everything will be fine and it will work it's way out(she now holds him)we can do this together. Like we always planned and knew(silence)I was hoping lost for words would be our only problem.

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

After a few minutes Paige and Glen find themselves coming downstairs just to see her sisters standing near the girls door. Glen nods to her the other steps. She nods and he goes downstairs. Paige goes over to her sisters who look at her.

Phoebe: She locked herself in the room

Piper: The girls have orbed in to try to talk to her

Paige: Let her breathe guys(gives them a stern look)

Prue:(surprised)are you sure?

Paige: Yeah(calls)Paris, Melinda, Parker and Patience get out here please(they orb and shimmer out)lets just leave her alone

Pay: but mommy….

Paige:(firmly)What did I say Patience ?

Park: but that's my room!!(Prue gives her a look)I love to share hehe(Paris smirks and looks at Park)

Piper: Girls go do something constructive

Par: Let's go practice some spells

Phoebe: not for your cousin(gives them a look)got it

Mel: crystal(they head towards the basement and her cousins follow)

Piper: I'll make some tea

Phoebe: Sweetie are you coming?

Paige: I'm staying here(sits in front of the door as her sisters looks at her)

Prue: um are you…

Paige: I'm not moving until she's ready for me(Prue runs her hands through her hair)

Phoebe: Do you want us to stay with you?

Paige: No go on(looks at the door and puts her hand on it)

Piper: lets go make sure the girls aren't mis-using their magic(sadly leads her sisters downstairs. She looks back one more time before following)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

An hour later Glen comes to check on Paige; who is reading a magazine. She looks up at him then back at it. Glen crosses his arms and leans against the wall. Another hour passes by and her sisters come up to see Glen sitting by the steps and Paige and Glen looking at each other. Piper goes back down, Phoebe follows but Prue sits near her door. Paige picks up her magazine again and looks. Two more hours pass and two more family members join(Phoebe and Pay)Paige finally stands smelling food. Prue and Glen look at her.

Paige: let's go eat

Pay: What about Prayla?

Paige: She'll come down when she's ready or we'll bring her something. Aunt Piper didn't make this meal for us to sit here and waste it. Besides fireworks start soon(pulls her daughter up as the rest of her family stands)smells good

Pay: yeah(Paige smiles and leads them down. She looks at her sisters and husband)

Paige: yeah it does(they follow)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Everyone at the table is eating quietly. No one says a word and the sun is almost down for the day and firework are almost ready to start.

Wyatt: this is the most suckiest fourth of July(everyone looks at him. chris rolls his eyes)

Andy: that's not even a word kid

Wyatt: but its true(goes under his seat and pulls out big cherry bombs)these are illegal in this state and I was going to blow them.

Piper: Wyatt!!

Wyatt: Relax its not exciting like last years….I think the fire bomb master is retiring

Chris: You weren't in business in the first place(Paris laughs)

Mel:(sighs)here we go(plays with his roll)

Wyatt: I'll have you know(they hear a voice clear. They all turn to the steps and Pray stands there)

Pay: Pray(gets up, runs over to her and hugs her)

Pray: hi(pats her back a little)It smells good….what do you have?

Piper: all your favorites

Phoebe: Come join us(points to a seat near Phoebe and Paris)

Pray: is it ok if I eat in the kitchen?(Piper looks at Paige)

Paige:(mumbles)if you want to(Pay goes over to the table, picks up a plate and gives it to her)

Pay: I was going to bring you a plate(Pray gives her a small smile and heads towards the kitchen before turning to the staring eyes)

Pray: I need to talk to you(looks at her parents)before I make my decision after I eat.

Glen: You know where we are(Pray heads to the kitchen and Glen sighs a long sigh)

Paige: pass the rolls(everyone doesn't move)please now(everyone scrambles for the roll)thank you

Glen: This looks really good(Paige, puts the roll on her plate and lays on her hand before looking at him)mm what?(she just looks at him. He pokes her nose and she glares at him)sorry(That's when swirls appear)

Wyatt: Head's up(everyone looks at the swirls puzzled. The swirls turns into Patty)

Pay: grandma(goes over to and hugs her. Park stands up and goes over to her as well)

Patty: hello darlings(looks at Melinda and Paris)and you two teenagers to cool for grandma(Phoebe laughs and Mel quickly stands up)

Mel: GRANDMA(jumps up and down sarcastically. Wyatt laughs)

Piper/Leo: Melinda Lindsey Rose(Pay and Park pull away. Park uses her powers and trips her up)

Mel: Hey(Paris stands up and rolls her eyes)

Prue: Parker

Mel: its on(Goes to use her powers but Paris interferes)

Paris: knock it off twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber(hugs Patty and Mel follows up glaring at Parker who glares at her)

Patty: now I didn't come here to start any trouble(lets go of her granddaughters and looks at Glen and Paige. They walk back to their seats. Mel pushes Park who grabs on the chair so she won't fall. Mel laughs. Paris sighs and goes to her seat. Park mumbles under her breathe)

Chris: Hey Grandma (the girls sit down)

Patty: Hi Boys(look at Paige again)I came to tell you I had Pray earlier

Paige:(calmly)You what?

Patty: She orbed up to where(Andy stands and Patty sits)thanks Andy

Andy: No problem(Patty smiles at her daughters and son in laws before looking back at Paige again)

Patty: she orbed up to where Pris first appeared when she passed away. I knew she needed to talk and well I was there

Paige: and you didn't think you should've left note or something

Patty: Paige I had to gain her trust…or she never would've come home

Paige: I'm her mother and I was worried about her and you couldn't

Patty: Now you know that you wouldn't give her the space that she needed if you came....and I sent her home

Glen: Wait a minute you can't say that

Patty: I can….cause I would do it if it was Paige. This family needs to learn space is space and that's what the girl needed

Paige: She could've had space

Patty: sweetie she felt like this world was against her. It was her destiny to come to me again(Paige slams her hand on the table)Paige!!

Paige: I'm tired of this family and destiny….she is my daughter ok mines(stands)and I would appreciate if people stop peering into my life.(Pray comes in and the windows slam open. Everyone turns towards the windows and see Pray)

Pray: It is not her fault you lied to me, you looked at me every day and kept it from me, you knew I felt weird and out of place, all of you did(looks at everyone)I want to go home…I hate (yells)everyone I-I-I want to go with(Cole appears)

Cole: Yes(everyone thinks)

Glen: She's not going with you(goes to lynch at him but Jason grabs him)

Cole: Alls fair Glen

Patty: Prayla think about this first…you'll never know the truth

Pray: you said "you don't pick sides"

Patty: I'm not just know you won't know the truth on either(steps away from the two steps)It's time to choose(everyone stares at her. Pray walks past her family and doesn't go to Cole either but Patty)Pray what are you?

Pray: I want to go with you….if I-I don't I will kill myself

Patty: You can't stay with me forever(Pray starts to cry)but what's done is done(takes her hand)she will return(looks at Cole)to my daughter when ready

Paige: Wait…Pray(Pray looks away from them but we can see tears)

Patty: She'll be back

Paige: Pray your father and I love you

Glen: Bunny we were just trying to protect from scum like Cole

Cole: oh nice…talk about your nieces father like that

Paige: They would've used your head for a bounty then all your power for themselves. You passed so much tribulation with coming early into the world(crying)you were owed a normal life

Glen: It was wrong but right Pray at least...at least

Pray: Grandma I want to go now(turns to Pay)I'll be back I promise(Patty nods to the sky and disappears with Pray. Silence)

Cole: Well isn't this some bull…I thought I had her(Paige goes for him but Jason stops her)

Piper: if you weren't my niece's father

Cole: dinners at five tomorrow Paris(shimmers away. Paige forces away from Jason)

Par: He's crazy if he thinks I'm attending(crosses her arms. Phoebe pats her arm. Park goes into the livingroom obviously sad. Prue touches Andy's arm and he follows his daughter)

Prue: I'll be in in an second(there is a long pause)(softly)Paige

Paige: I just lost my daughter…I don't want to hear it(walks towards the door)this forth of July is over(walks out the door with a slam. Glen eyes sadly dim as he looks at the door. Pay starts crying getting everyones attention. Glen quickly goes over to her and picks her up)

Glen: Shhh no come on pumpkin(Piper rubs Pays head)

Wyatt: like I said suckiest 4th of July ever(Leo gives him a glare)sorry to soon(Mel nods)


	10. Chapter 10

Paige is sitting on top of the Golden Gate Bridge with tears coming from her eyes. She looks up at skies and orbs form behind her. She looks down at the cars. The orbs turn into Sam and he sits next to her. They don't say anything for a minute

Sam: She's confused Paige

Paige: I know(silence)how is she?

Sam: Your mother is doing the best she can

Paige: I am her mother I should be doing this(softly)I shouldn't of let her go.I should've told her she couldn't go and locked her in a crystal cage or something

Sam:(softly)but you didn't and I think you made the right decision by not doing that

Paige: This was supposed to be the birthday of her life(fireworks shoot up)now-now(sighs)I hate this family's destiny. I can take it ruining my life but my daughter's

Sam: It's not ruining her life Paige…it's just becoming apart of her after along time. She says if it's ruining her life or not. You never know….(Paige wipes her eyes)

Paige: Sam it's done nothing but ruin everyone's life and you know it. Look at you and mom

Sam: It's known to twist around but it doesn't ruin destiny. It brought me back to life so I could have you and my beautiful granddaughters

Paige: You sound like an after school special

Sam: That's the job of parents(Paige now looks at him)

Paige: Have you seen her yet

Sam: She freaked when she saw me….told me to get out and well let's just say these fireworks had nothing on your kid(Paige laughs a little)

Paige: Shocked to see you there?

Sam: Yep couldn't believe I was magical also(smirks)Elders forbid me to come up until Patty told them it was ok(Paige looks at the fireworks)

Paige: So you came to check on me then…

Sam: no-no I(looks at her)

Paige: Don't worry(looks at him)that's how I would want you to do it. Girls first always….

Sam: yeah(nods)Paige don't forget you have another daughter…..who –who is just as confused as Prayla and might I add just as scared.

Paige: I know but Sam my world just shattered…part of it(mumbles)at least. I will definitely go back to talk to her. I just needed to get my thoughts straight

Sam: Well let me tell you by this time next year, she will be use to it(another firework goes up)you should be spending time with your family now Paige. I know a lot is going on and you don't want to celebrate with one of your daughters gone but you shouldn't punish the rest of your family. You never know when that person might not be there tomorrow(she blinks a couple of times and kisses his cheek)

Paige: Thank you(he blushes)tell her I love her and I'm waiting for her. She always has home waiting...here..for her(orbs out. Sam just sighs and looks at the fireworks)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

We go back to the manor ,outside in the backyard. Everyone circles around while Wyatt starts up his fireworks and they go up letting out blue and pink. Glen is holding Pay on his back. Piper is standing near Prue and Leo who are sitting on the table. Phoebe and Jason are talking while Paris standing in front of them. Andy is leaning against the tree along with Chris. Mel is standing right in front of Wyatt with Parker who, looks up not impressed. Piper scratches her head and looks at Wyatt.

Mel: Wy come on that sucked!

Wyatt: Don't underestimate baby sister(he starts another one and it makes a flag. Mel leans against Leo. He smirks and holds her)

Par: I agree Wy(sits on the ground)this isn't that wowish!!!!

Wyatt: everyone is a critic!(Phoebe giggles along with Piper)

Mel: I thought you said these were illegal in frothy states(Piper looks at Mel)

Pay:(smirks)including this one(Wyatt glares at her as Piper looks at him)

Chris: busted it….good going little bit(wrestles her hair)

Phoebe:(laughs)Wyatt!!(plays with Mel's hair)

Par: Doesn't seem that way(leans on her knees)

Wyatt: Haven't you heard of saving the best for last?(looks at them)

Park: Why not make our own fireworks?(starts to make an orb ball)

Prue/Andy: No way(Park sighs as Paris laughs)

Piper: Last time you almost took off the neighbors roof(they don't notice Wyatt pull out a big fire cracker)

Park: I didn't practice then but now

Andy: nothing is different so put it out(Park sighs and does. Piper notices the big firecracker)

Piper:(sternly)Wyatt Matthew(everyone turns to it)

Park:(laughs)now that is what I'm talking about(jumps excitedly)

Wyatt: I call this the Super Mega Magical Blast

Chris: How kindergarten of you!!(Prue bumps him with a smile)

Wyatt: Watch little brother as the genius of the family(lights a match)

Mel:(cuts him off)oh please

Par: He means the imitate family(looks at Melinda who glances at her then back at Wyatt)

Wyatt: Blows your mind(laughs evilly)

Piper: Don't you dare light(but he does just as Paige orbs in)that(Paige watches it go up and looks at everyone with puzzlement)

Pay: mom(jumps off Glen and runs over to her. Paige smiles and pulls her in a hug)

Paige: mm(kisses her head)baby(looks at Glen who gives her a concerned look)I'm ok(pulls away and looks at Pay)promise and Pray will be home before you know it(everyone is silent as the sisters look at each other)

Jason:(uncomfortably)Wyatt, nephew this would be a prefect time for a bang(clears his voice)where is the bang?(they all look up)

Wyatt: It's coming(smiles and puts on his glasses)it's coming(all of sudden a little light comes out)

Par: um…

Mel:(yells)you spent money on a faulty fire cracker?!!

Leo: Calm down Linda(lets go of her. Piper sighs and takes Melinda's spot who moves forward to hit Wyatt but doesn't instead she turns read with frustration)

Pay: I want to see fireworks(goes back over to her dad)

Park: gosh don't criticize my cousin's genius

Pay: I want to see fireworks(looks up at the little fire flares)

Wyatt: thank you Parker

Par/Chris: Don't make me hurl(Chris and Par look at each other and laugh)

Pay: I want to see fireworks

Glen: can someone please do the fireworks(snuggles more with Pay)

Park: of course uncle Glen it's coming(smiles)if it's one thing i learned something that comes so small at first MUST have a big finish(looks at Wyatt who nods. she makes glasses appear on everyone's face)

Mel: Hey

Wyatt: wait for it(it disappears then all of sudden a big light comes out and twelve lights shoot from everywhere)oh yeah(it turns into the triquetra. Piper pulls away from Leo and steps forward amazed. Prue wraps her arms around and pulls Piper over. Piper smirks. Then it turns into kit, then the flag, then it says happy forth of July, last happy birthday Prayla)(yells)who-hoo(turns to them with a smile. Everyone claps except for Melinda and Chris)

Phoebe: Good thing Park orbed glasses on us……we would've been blinded

Prue:(laughs)not the first time(they laugh)

Park: Now that was Cool Wyatt(hugs him)

Wyatt: thanks Park

Andy: Now I see the illegal part(hits Wyatt shoulder)you could get jail time "nephew"

Prue: Andy stop picking

Wyatt: yeah i mean that's why your my police uncle get me out of Jams(Prue moves the hair out of her face then crosses her arms. Leo gives him a stern look)I mean sorry and I appericate it(Andy gives him a wink)so siblings(looks at his brother and sister)

Mel: impressed I guess(hits him)you did ok

Wyatt: I'll take it

Chris: We are defiantly getting a visit from the police(smiles)right Andy(Andy now sighs. Wyatt lets go of Park))

Wyatt: Can't you just show a little support pin head

Mel:(rolls her eyes)I can't believe you two are older than me(Paris giggles as Park glares at her cousins)

Chris: Me a "pin head"?.....who tries to blind the whole neighborhood oh I know(laughs)a bumb ass

Piper: Chris lanugage(they start bickering)Gosh(Chris pokes him)

Wyatt: Did you just poke me?

Leo: WYATT DON'T(They family tries to break it up before it starts but Wyatt jumps on Chris)

Piper: Wyatt LET GOT OF YOUR BROTHER(sternly)Christopher LET GO OF WYATT'S HAIR(points her finger)Do not make me turn you two into pin cushions

Mel:(yells) You two are too old to be acting like this(Wyatt and Chris look up at her)you guys are such idiots(Wyatt and Chirs look up and turn around still fighting making Melinda get pulled in it)OW

Andy: HEY(Park climbs on the table and watches)

Jason: LET GO OF YOUR SISTER

Piper: boys-boys....

Par: she can handle herself Papa...they just caught her off guard

Piper: MELINDA DON'T PUSH HIS face IN THE DIRT(points some more)

Par: see(moves out the way as they come through)

Phoebe:(to Prue)this is why we only have one(Prue nods)

Prue: lets act our age guys(jumps as they roll under her feet. Andy pulls her close and away from the tumble)thanks babe(Leo turns red with anger when they almost make Piper trip)

Leo:(yells)knock it off(yells harder)GET YOUR ASS OFF THE GROUND RIGHT NOW ALL THREE OF YOU(they stop at Leo's shout. Piper looks shocked)Your grounded

Mel: What?(whines)DADDY!(Pay pulls Paige to the side)

Leo: I don't want to hear it(his kids stand up)

Mel: mom....they...(looks at Piper)

Leo:(sternly)nothing Melinda

Wyatt: Sorry kid(pats her arm and she shrugs away)

Leo:(loudly)YOU BOYS CUT OFF FOR....AS LONG AS I'M BREATHING(Phoebe pats his arm but Leo doesn't move out of his tense state)

Chris/Wyatt: mom(Piper doesn't say anything and they all turn to Leo with an argument)

Pay:(in the background)do you think Pray saw that last part? The last firework I mean

Paige: of course she did! She wouldn't miss it(rubs Pay's face)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Up in the sky, Pray is laying on a bed looking at her family celebrate and fight. She sits up and looks at the double doors in front of her. She sighs and leans back. That's when there's a knock at the door. Pray looks at it for awhile.

Patty: it's grandma

Pray: come in(Patty comes in with a cake)

Patty: happy birthday(sits next to her with it)I heard chocolate strawberry is your favorite

Pray: thank you but I'm not hungry

Patty: you haven't eaten all day…and so much has happened already. You need food to keep your strength(Pray doesn't answer)I know chocolate hardly(laughs)healthy(she doesn't say anything)You don't think this is pos(Pray quickly nods no cutting her off)then it can only be one thing(softly)its not the same without your family huh?(Pray still doesn't answer)you could go back(Pray gives her and absurd look)just for tonight or we could call them up…your birthday isn't over yet

Pray: No(silence and Patty puts the plate on her bed)grandma will I ever be the same?

Patty: No but it's your choice to make it a better or worse thing. And, it all starts with you eating something(Pray just looks at her plate. Pray takes piece of cake and stuffs it in her mouth. Patty just looks at her and laughs)we have spoons you know?(Pray swallows and soon laughs)good hmm?(Pray nods)oh good I won't have to yell at the chief. She's such sweet but weird woman(laughs at Pray's confused face)she calls it her "one hundred bloody" she says bloody because she from Britain(nothing against Britain love them)she says bloody but never the h word she's in heaven now but any who I'm rambling, she calls it her "one hundred bloody angel" Cake(Pray's eyes widen)Sweetie?

Pray: oh gosh!!! I'm eating angel

Patty: No-No not angels actually(Pray sighs in reliefe and then smirks)(gives her a playful glare)of course you knew that. Anyways that is(stops glaring and smiles)what it sounds like. have I menotioned she is....

Pray: "weird but sweet" yes(Patty laughs making Pray laugh)

Patty:(laughs)gosh(hugs her)I love you so much(Pray holds her back with a smile)so does everyone else...especially your mom and daddy(Pray tenses up and pulls away. Patty sighs)you know Prayla laughter heals the heart(puts some cream on her nose. Pray looks shocked and Patty puts some on her own nose as well. Pray laughs as does Patty)come here(pulls her in a hug again)my dear heart everything will get better(Pray snuggles into her)

Pray:(after awhile)I'm still going have to get the concept of the cake Grandma(Patty laughs)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige walks in from the backyard and enters the kitchen where her sisters are. They look at her and she stares back. Piper gives Phoebe a wine glass while still looking at Paige.

Paige: What?(Phoebe sits down with her wine glass and looks at Piper)

Prue:(pissed off)Don't ever do that again(Piper now stands up striaght)

Paige: Excuse me!?(gives them a puzzled look)what are you…

Prue: If you ever hurt Pay like that again I swear

Paige: What-What Prue?

Prue: I can't even talk to you(goes to walk out but Paige orbs in front of her)

Paige: You are not going to do that!(crosses her arms)You are not going to dismiss me like that. I would never do that to you.(Piper rubs the side of her face with a finger)

Prue: Paige move(dangerously low)now(Phoebe sits up uncomfortably and plays with her wine glass)

Paige: or what(Piper now steps in and pushes Prue back)

Piper: time out(looks between them)you are not going to have it out like my children(points to one corner)over there(sternly)now Prue. We are going to talk about....

Prue:(cuts her off)I'm not(glares at Piper)

Piper: well if your not...you are going to surly listen(Prue not winning this still holds her ground)so help me Prue don't make me blow you up(puts her hand on her hips and gives her that Piper look(you know the one she gave Grams on the episode "cheaper by the Coven". I love that "nice going grams" look))

Prue: I'll throw you first

Piper:(mocking tone)you can try(Prue grumbles)yeah-yeah lets act our age here remember?(Prue goes over to the fridge watches Paige and Prue the corner of her eye)thank you(to Phoebe)this forth of July has had to many fights already

Phoebe:I agree(Piper sits at the island between her eldest and younger sister, she then looks at Phoebe)Paige(taking her "que")You scared Pay like you scared us(Paige looks at her) you left her and she didn't know how to deal, she thought you weren't coming back. Not only did she just lose sister….she lost her mom.

Piper: she saw you not together(Paige looks at Piper who is not looking at her. Phoebe looks down)your never supposed to do that. How do you expect your children to think you're always going to be there to protect them if you do that?

Paige: your right(they now all look at her and are shocked especially Prue)you are! I don't know what I was thinking. It's just I lost Pray all over again to magic. I love that girl and when(blinks back tears)I feel horrible. I feel like a bad mom on both sides(sits down by Phoebe)like I let my little girls down.(silence)

Prue: Your not letting your girls down…by you being here, caring like you are(walks over)I understand you needed reassurance but acting like a baby won't get you that(Piper lets out a(n)long sigh)(strongly)it won't and I'm not going to pussy foot around it Piper

Piper:(softly)I know your not Prue(silence)

Prue:(softly)but I do know that I can't compare anything to how you are feeling right now…..

Paige: I don't think no one in hell can(moves her hair out her face)

Prue: but hang in there because this will not be the only time you will feel like you feel right now

Paige: thanks! you don't sugar coat do you?!

Prue: Only when I'm not Pissed

Phoebe: yeah a new member(happily)welcome to my "Prue is Pissed at You club"(Paige smirks a little as Piper laughs)

Prue: oh(nudges her and Phoebe laughs)

Phoebe: ow(thinking)at lets I brought down the mood I hope

Piper:(laughs)Paige we are always going to be here(stops laughing)to reassure you when you don't know. Just tough it until we can(leans against the counter)get to you

Phoebe: please believe our bond is strong enough to get to you; even when if we ourselves can't get to you right then and there(touches her arm and Paige smiles)

Paige: thanks guys(sighs)I miss her already…what am I going to do without her? Without hearing from her, seeing her, talking to her, telling her I love her, just knowing her day by day?(looks at her sisters)

Phoebe: We'll work something out with mom

Piper: I'll talk to Leo in the morning. You never know she might be back by then(Paige stands)

Paige: Well I'm going to go tuck Pay in and apologize deeply to my husband as to you. I'm sorry very-very-very sorry(Prue walks over and pulls her in a hug. Paige snuggles in the nip of her neck)I'm sorry

Phoebe: group hug(joins the hug along with Piper)mmm we love Paige

Paige: Love you too

Piper: its take a real woman to say sorry

Paige: sorry a million times

Piper:(laughs)and we are here for you always

Prue: But if you act out again…I will kill you(Paige laughs a little and they pull back)that I promise

Paige: I won't I promise

Ok long chapter. I haven't really been getting reviews lately. Where are you? LOL I think I might have to cut this story short and retire the story as well as myself. I really need some encouragement......Tell me what you think

Write me up Prayla


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the review Lizardmomma

Two weeks have gone by and Pray still hadn't come home. By this time Paige and Glen have unpacked and put all the rooms together and Pay has been involved in summer camp but they miss Pray so much. It's like a dead silence at the dinner table. Glen sometimes leaves at night, Paige cries at night and Pay has restless sleep. The manor isn't any better ,everyone goes around the Pray subject. Paige walks into her house with a briefcase. She walks past her living room and sits on the steps. She takes off her heels and lays her briefcase down on the floor. She starts rubbing her foot and her eyes go to a picture of her girls on the wall. She sighs as the front door opens and Glen and Pay come.

Pay: Hi mommy(Paige looks at her smile)

Paige: hey pudding(Pay goes over and hugs her)how was camp?(hugs her back)

Pay: ok can we go to the manor later?(Glen closes the door)

Paige: Yeah we're having dinner with them tonight(looks at her watch)in about an hour. Go wash up and change please!

Pay: ok(pulls away and rushes upstairs leaving Glen and Paige. Glen and Paige have had this awkwardness between them since Pray left)

Glen: Couldn't make it upstairs?

Paige: No been on my feet all day(stands up with her stuff)

Glen: How was the case?

Paige: Waiting for the jury ….when you working?

Glen: I'll be able to go to dinner tonight(Paige nods)I'm going to go shower

Paige: ok(he walks towards her and kisses her cheek before heading up)Glen(he turns to her. She walks up the steps and gives him a peck on the lips)I want her back to you know?(he gives her a little smirk)

Glen: I know

Paige: Don't leave at night anymore please….I hear you

Glen: promise(Paige now smirks and goes upstairs)(sighs)Pray come back(follows Paige)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Pray walks around in a dark looking forest cautiously. She stops in front of a pound. The water is too dark to see in it but she still approaches. She looks inside of it with a glare. Bubbles start to form and the water starts to turn into tare. She sighs and turns her back. She doesn't notice it starts to shape into something. She starts to walk away when she hears a whimper. She turns to the lake slowly

Voice: Cur ere itum alibi puer?

Pray: I came to get answers about me(walks over to her)Do you speak English?

Voice: I do(steps out the water and Pray backs away slowly)

Pray: Do you have a name?

Voice: I do

Pray: Do you have a face?

Voice: I do

Pray: Do you say more than I do?

Voice: I do…questions child

Pray: May I see it?

Voice: what?

Pray: your face?

Voice: You are not ready for that

Pray: I am

Voice: Are you sure?

Pray: Yes(the tare face turns into her)What? Your me

Voice: I am you…

Pray: so who are u calling child(crosses her arms)What does this mean?

Voice: Only you can answer that Prayla

Pray: Is this some wait…How did you….

Voice: Prayla-Prayla(Pray starts to shake)please come back(Pray faints and reappears, I'm not going to say heaven but back with her grandmother in the limbo)

Pray:(moans)grandma(looks around and sees she's now sitting in grass)

Patty: sweetie(pulls her up)you fell off the bridge you where meditating on?

Pray: mm(looks around)she was…

Patty: I can't know pumpkin(Pray looks at her and rubs her head)This is the end Pray

Pray: yeah for tonight

Patty: no for your time up here Pray(Pray stops rubbing her head and makes eye contact)

Pray: what do you mean Grandma?

Patty: Time to go home(a bunny rubs Pray's leg and she bends down)

Pray: but I didn't learn much(a carrot appears in her hand)

Patty: you say you didn't(smiles and Pray feeds the bunny and looks at Patty with a shy smirk)

Pray: I have been here for only two hours grandma how is that so much.

Patty: actually you have been here for two weeks

Pray: What are you talking about?

Patty: Well(leads her towards a portal)you see times work differently. Two hours here are two weeks down there and two weeks up here are two months down there

Pray: Wow(Patty stops and hugs her)

Patty: you stayed the limit they allowed you(pulls away)it's time to work it out with your family(Pray looks down)it's nothing to be afraid of Pray

Pray: What do I say to them?

Patty: Hi how are you? That you missed them and what you haven't learned here. You would(plays with Pray's hair)love to learn from them.

Pray: only if it was that easy

Patty: it's only as easy as you make it(pulls her face up and smiles making Pray smirk)

Pray: You always make me feel better(laughs)Grandma will I ever see you again?

Patty:(giggles)of course but I'm afraid not until next year

Pray: Grandma I'm(Patty holds her again)Why?!!!

Patty: Whenever you need me….just talk I will hear(Pray holds her)I love you

Pray: I love you grandma(Patty kisses her head and pulls away)

Patty: I am sorry about this Prayla(pushes her in the portal)you'll be fine promise

Pray: Whoa(reaches up for her)Grandma!!!(disappears in the swirls and Sam orbs in)

Patty: She's on her way back

Sam: Good…we're still looking for your mom(Patty looks at him)How did she escape?

Patty: We don't know yet(sighs)my mom won't stop and we both know that.

Sam: We need to tell Paige

Patty: Tomorrow's problem….right now they need to gain each other's trust. You will just have to keep an eye on her until then?

Sam: alright if your sure(Patty gives him a little smile)I'll go now…you got up here

Patty: Sam if you see her(holds up her potion)

Sam: I have the potion with me(Patty nods)good luck to you too(they disappear at the same time)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige walks downstairs in more comfortable clothes and picks up the mail off the table.

Glen: Paige(outside Pray falls on the lawn and looks up)

Pray: thanks for the landing(stands up and wipes her butt off. She walks up the steps quietly. Back in the house Paige stands near the steps)

Glen: Paige!

Paige: Downstairs!(flips through the mail)

Pay: mom where is my orange headband(Paige doesn't know the door opens and Pray head is poking in. Paige goes to answer)never mind it orbed in my hand(Paige smirks and keeps looking)

Pay: ugh daddy!!!(Paige looks up and see Glen carrying Pay down)let go

Paige: Glen let her down(before he can they hear a cough and turn to see Pray standing by the door)Do you guys see(Pray closes the door softly)

Glen: I(puts Pay down)think so

Pray: hi guys…um I missed you

Pay:(yells)Prayla(runs towards her)

Pray: whoa-whoa stop(Pay jumps her making Pray back in the wall)ow(hugs her back)Pay

Pay: oh my gosh-oh my gosh(holds her tight)where you been?

Pray: Can't breath…dying(Pay lets go)(sighs)thanks

Pay: sorry

Pray: it's ok(hugs her)I missed those killer hugs(lets go and looks at her parents)Are you mad at me?

Glen/Paige: of course not

Paige: just…are you mad at us?

Glen: anymore?

Pray: I don't know yet

Paige: baby can we(starts to cry)at least hold you(Pray nods. Paige and Glen rush over but Paige gets her first)I am so sorry Pray. For this whole thing baby(Pray doesn't say anything but holds her tighter. That's enough for Paige and she smiles)mm(pulls away and Pray wipes her face. Paige laughs a little and moves so Glen can hug)

Glen: Come here(pulls Pray in a big bear hug that picks her up)don't leave again(Paige gives him a look)I mean it wasn't the same without you(puts her down)Your mother and I will have to talk to you about this later.

Paige: He means if you have(pushes Glen away and gives him a death stare)any questions(smiles at her daughter)ok

Pray: Yeah

Paige: You go get cleaned up….we're going to the manor for dinner

Pay: I will show you too your room(takes her hand and leads them up)(whispers)mom and Dad have been off lately(Paige crosses her arms and glares at him)

Paige: What is wrong with you? We just got her back Glen

Glen: Look we should've talked about this the day she left. We shouldn't have let her go like that. We need to talk to her.

Paige: Glen she needs to approach us first

Glen: Well I was telling her….that we are willing to listen when she is ready(walks out the room leaving Paige upset and confused. Glen goes in the parlor and looks at his arm. A Chevron has appeared)(sighs) not again please.

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Later at the manor everyone is hugging and welcoming Pray back. Except for Glen who is in the back not saying anything. Pray looks at him and he looks away. Paige sees this and approaches Glen but before she can say anything. Piper speaks.

Piper: Gosh we are so happy your home and safe

Phoebe: we really are Pray(rubs Pray's face)

Pray: thanks! I happy your not mad at me

Prue:(softly)of course not!!

Par: Yeah Pray we never will be!

Pray:(softly)thanks(looks at Glen whose looking at her)

Paige:(clears her throat)We need another plate and setting

Paris: I'll get it(Pray looks at her)

Pray: No I'll get it

Mel: We'll get it(Park holds on to Pray)

Phoebe:(laughs)ok hurry up and don't get into much mischief(the girls go into the kitchen)So good to have her home

Prue: It really is

Glen: She starts her training tomorrow(Paige looks at him)

Paige: Glen she just got home(the sisters share a confused look at Glen's sudden bluntness)

Glen: She has to have some control of her powers before school Paige. She is two weeks off

Paige: my mom has been teaching her and she is better than us and Keep your voice down

Glen: Why that's how we lost her the first time….by keeping our voice down. It is not a safe world Paige and….

Piper: um

Glen: Stay out of this(looks at Piper)

Paige: Do not talk to my sister like that(Glen looks at her)

Glen: I have to go(walks away from them)sorry Piper

Paige: excuse me(Glen walks out the door with Paige hot on his trail. They leave the door open. The sisters look at each other then the door way where Pray stands with her plate)

Piper: right! sweetie did you get your cup(they walk in the dinning room)

Pray: Paris is getting it?(looks at her plate)

Phoebe: Hey I have an idea(they look at her and she looks at Prue)you thinking what I'm thinking?

Prue: I guess it has been once in a blue moon(the rest of the girls walk in)lets eat in front of the TV tonight in the living room(Piper gasps and glares at Prue)

Park: oh yeah!!!

Piper: Oh no(shakes her head. Prue nods and smiles hard)I will kill you no

Park: that will be so cool…you would be the coolist Piper(Piper laughs)

Mel: Can we mom?(goes over and starts to lift the plates off the table)

Piper: Melinda put….

Par:(cuts off Piper)yeah aunt Piper and we have the whole family together

Pray:(mumbles)most of them at least(Piper now has a change of heart)

Phoebe:(softly)Piper(Piper looks at Phoebe)

Pay: please aunt Piper(Piper sighs a long sigh as Andy picks up Pay so she can pout)

Piper: good grief(Phoebe laughs. Prue lightly closes the door with her hand)ok(everyone sighs in relief)just tonight though(people starts grabbing their plates)tonight only(Andy kisses Pay's cheek and puts her down. Jason rubs Pays head as she runs to hug Piper)

Pay: thanks Piper(Piper hugs her and Leo whispers in her ear)

Leo: It's sad….they got you with the baby(Piper smacks him)

Park: Yes you rsister did it….power of five, music to my ears. We can get anything done with you here(hugs Pray who is looking at the door. The hug forces Pray to smile)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Glen starts down the steps but Paige quickly jumps in front of him with the most deadly look stopping him in his tracks. He looks at her.

Paige: What the hell is your problem?

Glen: Paige I don't have time for this

Paige: you better damn well make it(yells)that is your daughter and my sister(softly and confused)have you lost it?(Glen just stares at her)Damn it Glen would stop looking at me with that stuck up stupid look

Glen: I have to go see my father(goes to walk past her again but side steps him)move Paige

Paige: Are you kidding me?!!! Your daughter just got back today….

Glen: I know….I have to go see James(goes to walk past again but Paige side steps him)I can just shimmer right past you

Paige: Then don't bother coming back tonight

Glen: Paige(sighs)I don't want to fight

Paige: Then tell me what's going on

Glen: Just something with me…..alright! Something that isn't any of your business(now Paige closes her mouth and glares)I'm sorry Paige(she turns her face away from him and moves)

Paige: go ahead then(goes to walk in the house but he grabs her. Pulls away)don't

Glen: Paige I can't tell you….because I don't know what's going on with myself…myself(Paige now looks at him)It's a demon thing I can feel it….I need him.

Paige: fine

Glen: I will tell you as soon as I find out(walks up to you) I could never keep a secret from you.

Paige: Yeah you can

Glen: but it always comes out in the end(Paige sighs a deep sigh)I will be back two shakes of a lamb and maybe this attitude will be gone(Paige allows him to peck her on the lips and shimmers out)

Paige: Damn you Glen(turns and heads back to the door. She forces a smile on her face and goes in the house)hey I'm back….dad went for ice-cream.


	12. Chapter 12

Glen shimmers down to his fathers layer and walks over to the table where is father is eating a meal fit for a king. On the sides of him are two demons and in the corner a demon is getting beat with a fireball every time James moves his hand. The two demon gauds stand in an attack mode but James stops them.

Jimmy: in line(they step back as the demon in the corner screams when James puts his hand down)(smirks)son

Glen: You would think being the king of all evil in this region….you wouldn't need minor league demons to protect you(glares at the demons)

Jimmy:(laughs)that is how it's always been. You would know if you had your own demonic place. Like your brother and I(Glen rolls his eyes)instead of a family. I do love my grandchildren though(dryly)besides son I am getting older

Glen: your 512 years old….you're going to out live mom and myself

Jimmy: mm hopefully not my grandkids. I would have one of my faithful demons put me out of my misery before then. Have a seat…what can I do for you?(grabs a blow and goes to hold it up)

Demon: Please sir(Jimmy holds it up and he gets hit again)

Glen:(eyes the demon)no I have dinner at home(He nods and puts it down making the demon scream again)James what is going on?

Jimmy: nothing of your concern

Glen: Well I need to talk to you alone

Jimmy: wonderful a heart to heart(looks at his minions)take him with you and let him lye. Breakfast will be soon(the demons disappear and he sits up)I would've thought after me coming to take your daughter well….

Glen: James my arm(holds it up and shows his chevrons. James sits up)they are coming back. I thought you said that….

Jimmy: I did but you can't out do destiny(Glen sighs)It looks like someone broke through the spell

Glen: Like who….I mean it started when Pray hit me with…the energy light when she got her powers. Do you think it tweaked it?

Jimmy: I think it triggered the spell that was put on you to…break mines(pause)yes

Glen: Do you have any idea….

Jimmy: I don't…it could've been anyone.

Glen: Is there away I could hold it back?(James leans back)

Jimmy: the only thing I could think of is that….you either mediate on it, like before to help hold in your inner beast or give up your powers.

Glen: I'm not giving up my powers

Jimmy: mm that sounds very demon like Glen

Glen: Well it's not it's me being me

Jimmy: Well a father would give up his powers

Glen: you didn't

Jimmy: True but I wanted too…but your mom said "No, I need to protect you"(pauses)

Glen: why can't you just put the spell back on me.

Jimmy: Three spells on you at the same time….we're talking wild demon for sure.

Glen: I knew you couldn't help!

Jimmy:(yells)now wait a damn minute. You interrupt me during dinner and expect dear old dad to know. Glen you only come to me when you need something

Glen: Yeah I do because you were hardly here for my James….and you made me this way. It's your fault so you should know how to fix me.

Jimmy: Glen you are not a teenager anymore….you need to stop this blame game. It's your turn for the blame games now.

Glen: Yeah well how am I going to be able to deal with them? I'm not going to know how to answer their questions, because you don't answer mines.

Jimmy: You want answers huh? You knew it was a possibility your evil would happen when you shacked up with that witch.

Glen: PAIGE

Jimmy: you knew you would have it in for your kid

Glen: James lets stop that right now. If I had a doubt in my head I wouldn't of(slams his hand on the table and then sighs)Look I'm coming to you because I want you to promise that you will stop me before I perform any impairment to Prayla….any of them(James looks at him and sees how torn up about this)

Jimmy:(softly)done(Glen nods)

Glen: It looks like you ARE going out live me anyways(goes to leave)

Jimmy: Glen(stands up)Glen let me help you mediate before you go(Glen looks at him)I really want too(Glen nods as his dad walks over)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Glen shimmers back to the house with a box. He listens for the family, hears them in the parlor and sits it down on the side of the table. He then opens it and it's a bunny cake. He puts a(n) 13th candle in the cake and lights it. He then picks it up and goes towards the parlor.

Piper:(calls)who's there(Glen turns off the light)

Prue: Get ready(that's when Glen walks in. Prue holds up her hands)

Glen: whoa it's me(Prue puts her hand down)

Andy: Glen you where about to be shish-kabob!(Piper looks at Andy)

Phoebe: didn't you hear us ask who is there?

Glen: Sorry

Paige:(softly)Glen what are you doing?(bounce's Pay on her knee)

Glen: We never got to celebrate Pray's birthday(they all look at Pray and she looks at them like what)happy birthday Pray(no one says anything until Paige does)

Paige: (singing)happy birthday to you

Pay: belated(they laugh and Pray covers her face)

Paige:(singing)happy(to Pay) "Belated" birthday to you(kisses Pay and everyone sings when they stop. Pray smiles)

Pray: thank you everybody(looks at them)thank you daddy(Glen puts the cake down as Pray hugs him. He holds her close. Paige smiles)

Glen:(softly)I'm sorry for being a jerk

Pray: Its ok daddy….I love you

Glen: love you too(kisses her head again and lets go)

Paige: we'll lets cut this bad boy open(they all go over to the cake)

Piper: look at that(they laugh at the bunny)

Pray: chocolate bunny daddy(Prue takes a picture of it)

Glen: yes ma'am(Paige and Glen sneak a kiss because Pray's happiness but after the kiss Paige looks at him lovingly but still upset and he can tell)

Pay:(snapping them out of it)I don't want to eat the innocent bunny

Mel: pay its not real

Park: I want a piece of the head(everyone gives Park a stern look as Pay screams and runs out)(laughs nervously)I'll go get her

Andy: and no cake until you fix your cousin(Paige gives him an amused look. Prue and Piper hit him. Phoebe giggles as Park smiles)ow

Park: Daddy " fix"?!(Prue now turns her attention back to Park making her bend her head a little)

Prue: move it young lady(Parker goes to find her)

Paige: honey I agree this kind of hard to eat(Glen shrugs a little. Wyatt closes the box and squashes it. Everyone gasps. He opens it and it is flat)Wyatt

Mel: now it looks like road kill

Wyatt: what it looks better(Mel covers her face)

Piper: between you and your cousin

Pray: doesn't matter let's just cut it open before Pay comes back(Paige gives her a knife)mom you do it(gives it back and Paige gives it to Glen who smirks and cuts it making Pray winces)poor bunny

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Later that night Glen pops up from the bed and rubs his face. Glen looks at Paige and she moves but soon goes back to her light snoring. Glen gets up quietly and heads for the door.

Paige:(sleeply)Glen where are you going?(he turns to her)

Glen: I'm going to go check on the girls

Paige: why? did you hear something?

Glen: nothing I'm just…

Paige: being a dad(lays back down)do you want company?

Glen: No it's ok…I'll be back(Paige turns over and Glen leaves. Glen walks down the hall holding his arm in pain. He looks in Pay's room. Pay's room is Hollywood theme. The walls are hot pink and Hollywood are on the main walls and Pay by the window. Over her bed is a stack of money. Money stacks boarder all four of her walls. In her room she has sterling silver furniture. She has silver Vanity along with a silver nightstand. On night one stand it's a black and pink lamp. In the corner closet there are stuffed animals that just don't go with room at all. He sees her in the bed and turns towards the next room, his eyes turn bold black. He literally floats to the next room which is pitch black for some reason. He goes to walk in and gets the jolt of his life. He falls on the floor and sees a crystal)

Paige:(angrily)Did you really think I wouldn't protect her(he stands up)I loved you Glen. I really really did

Glen: Paige it's not….

Paige: really tell that to the inflamed arms(he looks at his arms and watches them burn up then her)(crying)I love her more goodbye Glen(she throws a potion and really pops up from a dream)

Glen: god(rubs his head and looks at Paige's side of the bed. Paige is not there but the hallway light is on. Glen watches Paige walk in with some water. She jumps and stares back)

Paige:(slowly)what are you looking at?

Glen: What?(Paige gives him a look)nothing

Paige:(rolls her eyes)Glen if you want water you can share mines(gets in bed with him. He stares at her)because I am not going back down(the hall light goes off and she turns on her bed side lamp)that cake was so hard on my stomach(sips some water and gives it to him. He sips it as she climbs under)it was a nice attempt honey(takes water and leans against him. Glen without thinking about puts his arms around him)and good but just harsh

Glen: yeah(siluence hits the room and they look around. The room has brown walls with a blue border. The curtains are orange that flow to the ground. They're dressers and nightstands are chestnut brown. It's a nook in their room where there is an office center for Paige. In the office place is a chestnut desk, computer chair, a sofa and a p.c. In front of them though is a wide tv hanging off the wall. There are two walk in closets. The bedroom blankets are blue, orange and has a little brown in it. They are sleeping on an canopy bed)sorry about that

Paige: mm-hmmm(sits up and puts the water on the night stand)it was the thought that count(looks him and he's still staring)(laughs)what Glen?

Glen: nothing(laughs)nothing

Paige: mm-hmm(turns to him fully)ok Glen about earlier(silence)well…

Glen: I was being a jerk I know(Paige moves the hair out of her face)….I wanted someone to blame for the Pray thing. I couldn't blame you or Pray. My father was the closets thing. I mean he put me through so much. He never taught me how to be a parent or anything so….I blamed it on him

Paige: honey this is new to both of us. We both have to figure out the world of teenagers as we go. Nothing could prepare us. I mean not even our nieces. Pray is totally different….we just have to be patient with…..our daughters as well as our nieces

Glen: Yeah…I'm going to make it up to guys I promise(Paige goes to say something but Glen kisses her. Paige puts her arms around and pulls him down. She pulls away)

Paige: I love you(he stares in her eyes. She gives him a smirk)

Glen: I love you too I really-really do(Paige blushes a little. kisses her again)so much(he roughly pulls Paige into him making her gasps. She kisses him and wraps her legs around him)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

At the manor Prue walks out of her room. She ties up her rob and lightly closes her door. She heads towards her daughter's room but stops when she sees Phoebe knocked out in the chair. Prue walks over to her and shakes her.

Phoebe:(mumbles)what Prue?(Prue steps back as Phoebe opens her eyes. The conversations are all in a soft whisper)

Prue: How's the watch going?

Phoebe: I(looks at her watch. It reads 3:00am)only fell asleep fifteen minutes ago(stretches)Jason was supposed to be getting me coffee

Prue: That's why I'm up…I heard someone downstairs. I thought it might have been Pray cause you always fall asleep(Phoebe smiles and moves over)

Phoebe: It's Paris's fault for depriving me of sleep that whole entire first year of her life(Prue sits in the seat with her and Phoebe lays on her shoulder)

Prue: mm Parker was two(Phoebe laughs a little)

Phoebe: but I wasn't going to let her slip past me(sits up)I put bells on the door(points to the door)clever huh?

Prue: yeah clever! It'll wake up the whole hall(Phoebe looks at her)your off duty duty

Phoebe: oh(laughs and Prue laughs also)ok(Jason comes upstairs with two mugs)

Jason: oh hello

Prue: hi

Jason: You can have my coffee(gives her the mug)

Prue: thank you!! But I'll take both(puts the mug on the side table and takes the other)

Phoebe: honey we are relieved from(reaches out to him and he pulls her up)our duties and we can sleep

Jason: oh goodie(Phoebe snuggles up too him)Andy joining you?

Prue: Maybe later

Phoebe: ohhhh big sis still gets it on(winks at her)tired him out(Jason smacks Phoebe's butt)ow

Prue: Bed Phoebe!(Phoebe laughs and Jason smirks)(glares)the both of you

Jason: night Prue(leads her towards their bedroom quietly. Prue raises her eyebrows and sips her coffee. Jason and Phoebe enter the bedroom and quietly close the door)

Prue: ewww(sighs)too much crème (orbs appear in front of her)what now?

Paige: just(turns into Paige)your sister coming to check on her kid(Prue puts her drink down)I thought Phoebe had shift

Prue: I let her get some sleep

Paige: she fell asleep again?(Paige moves her hair out of her eye)

Prue: Jason was with her

Paige: did you check on her?(looks at Parker's door)

Prue: No not yet(Paige goes to head for the door)Paige what's wrong?

Paige: what do you mean?(looks at her and Prue smirks and looks down)

Prue: your glowing…really-really hard(looks at her and Paige blushes)and your here

Paige: it was so different Prue(sits down next to her)like I was having mm-mm with another man. I mean Glen has never been so(blinks a couple of times)dominate

Prue: You sure it was Glen?

Paige:(laughs)I know my husband(looks at her)Anyways I mean Glen's always been the best Lover I had but tonight was….(stops and Prue looks at her like go on)he was rough Prue

Prue: not to rough!!!(Paige sips Prue's coffee)

Paige: No just right!(very softly)I just kept coming

Prue:(very softly)to much information

Paige: oh sorry wrong sister!

Prue: Yes wrong sister(silence)so how many times?(Paige holds up one finger)oh well....

Paige: for like 3minutes Prue(puts the coffee on the table)

Prue: good lord woman(Paige covers her face while blushing)and your still awake?

Paige: just barely(stops covering her face)I had to check on Pray

Prue: I'll check with you(they both stand up)to make sure don't faint…from the loss of strength

Paige:(grossed out)oh Prue(Prue laughs as Paige blushes more)

Prue: so Glen(nudges her)

Paige: Is asleep the only problem is….it was quick(Prue stares at her)good but like 16minutes

Prue: Paige tell me you're going home to get more?

Paige: I wish I have to wake up in three hours for work(they walk to the room)

Prue: well it's nothing wrong with keeping the marriage spicy I guess(Paige nods)

Paige: who made the nasty coffee….

Prue: Jason!(Paige nods and goes to poke her head in when a light comes on in Parkers room)(barely above a whispers)someone's awake

Ok thanks for the reviews and I 'm happy to hear that you liked the chapters. I hope you keep reading. I just got my computer fixed and im back in college so i don't even know when the next I write will soon.

Write me up Prayla………..


	13. Chapter 13

Paige and Prue walk towards Parker's room and peep through the crack of the door. Pray is sitting up in Parkers bed. Paige goes to open the door but Prue nods no.

Paige:(mouths)Why not?

Prue:(mouths)Her time Paige…(all of a sudden the book of shadows appears in front of them cutting the argument short. Prue quickly moves Paige back as the door opens slightly more and allows the book to come in. The door the close back to a jar and they see the book fly to Pray who catches it)um ok

Paige:(thinking)what is she doing?(Pray looks through the book. She gasps at one picture making Parker move a little but not enough to wake her. Pray glances at her but then back at the book. After 2minutes of flipping Pray stops turning the pages and looks up)

Park: Some shocking stuff(turns towards her and sits up)huh?(Pray looks at her)Man you flip pages loud(moans)at three clock in the morning.

Pray:(mumbles)sorry(Parks face softens and she wipes her face)

Park: penny for your thoughts ?(Pray looks away)

Pray: I don't ever think I can get use to this……

Park: of course you can….

Pray: no one minute I'm Pray normal girl now…..I'm Pray strange girl

Park: HEY!!

Pray: no offense….but I'm the new weirdo you've always been one

Park: and that's any better?!!

Pray:(mumbles)I guess not

Park: its fine, just don't do it again…..I'm guessing you saw Cole

Pray: that guy still creeps me out….how could aunt Phoebe(sighs)

Park: the same way your parents did(smiles)my mother never said I told you so(Pray gives her a look)I'll tell you about that when I'm fully awake. Carry on

Pray:(sighs)I mean I knew something was different about me…..about the world but(looks at the book and opens it)witches, demons(flips roughly)charms, and spells.

Park: Hey careful(takes the book)with the heirloom. It gets passed to one of us one day

Pray: How do we decide that?

Park: Easy who ever lives in the manor with their family keeps the book and battles all the demons who try to pursue it. I mean we come and help out of course(Pray looks at her like she's crazy)

Pray: and this is something to be excited about?!!

Park: Well yeah I mean come on….this is our history. This is who we are. Who could possibly say they can trace back to the Salem witch trails and a little before that(opens the book)to Melinda Warren(Pray just stares at her)(smiles)Beautiful ain't she?

Pray: What did she do?

Park: Grandma didn't tell you?

Pray: No time went by so….

Park: oh that's right two hours is two months. Well read it you might learn to love magic(hands her the book)but carefully please(Pray nods)Look Pray I know this is hard but you're not alone in this…..even if you might feel it. In our own way….us girls are going through something with magic

Pray: Like what?

Park: I got a problem with using it for everything(her light goes off and the side lamp comes on)see! One day I might expose magic and that's the last thing….well that will be bad. Paris is going through it with her father and mother. I mean one is good and one is evil she doesn't know which one to use. Melinda doesn't like using it because it ruins her life on a daily basis but she still tends to trip up the tramp girl(Pray laughs at this)at our school with magic. You know Mel drama(Pray nods)Drama and Pay; well she doesn't have an y problems yet I guess(makes a face and Pray laughs under her breathe) Our biggest problem though…is personal gain. We depend on it for so much stuff when our world turns for the worse. Well we use too at least we are better(smirks)a little

Pray: mm(quietly)maybe I shouldn't use it after all.

Park: But my point is you may never get use to magic but it chose you because it knows you are destined to do wonderful things with it.

Prue:(thinking)that's my girl

Park: From now on(pats Pray's arm and lays down)you and magic are one. There's no letting each other down or getting rid of each other. Trust will come soon enough(yarns)promise. Don't stay up to late…we practice around 9.

Pray: night Park(Park nods and Pray looks at Melinda Warren)hmm(touches the book, leans back and turns off the light. A book light appears on the book and she starts reading)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Prue:(whispers)come on(leads Paige back to the couch)

Paige:(whispers)I should go in there….explain stuff

Prue:(softly)not early this morning Paige…..let her take it in on her own. From the get go she hasn't had time to do it alone….with us trying to persuade her to be good, then going up with mom and then coming back here. She hasn't had enough time to herself.

Paige:(mumbles) I'm sure she had enough time with mom

Prue:(softly)time difference up there

Paige: no I mean mom would've respected her space.

Prue: exactly so…

Paige: (softly)Prue I'm her mother and I believe she shouldn't do this alone. I understand you were a mom before me but this is my daughter(Prue crosses her arms)and when I was going through this….I had you guys.

Prue:(softly)ok she has our girls who relate with her better

Paige: but I really wanted mom….and Glen and I should be teaching her or at least supporting her up close.

Prue:(softly)I can understand that but you don't honestly think I'm going to let you do this alone? Pray is my daughter too. I let you and Glen raise a normal girl for 13years alone but magic no way(puts her hand on Paige's shoulder)she shares at least one power from all of us(Andy comes out of the room)and when she needs help with that one power…I'm not backing down(Paige pulls away)

Andy: What's going on over here?(smiles but they turn to him with a slight glare)oh(slowly)k(stops smiling and backs up. Glen shimmers in and grabs Paige making her jump slightly. Glen is sweating a little and his eyes slightly glaze over but he gives Prue and Andy a smirk)

Paige: Glen(taps his arm that's around her waist)

Glen: you left and didn't tell me(shimmers out with her when his hands start to travel around her body. Prue rolls her eyes and looks at Andy)

Andy: Are you ok?

Prue: I'm going to be

Andy: How about a cuddle( sits down and Prue sits on him)

Prue:(smiles)What are you British all of a sudden?

Andy: I'm trying not to be but Melinda(Prue laughs)and those darn British sitcoms. Every day at two o-clock when I get home for my lunch break. That's all that's on the FLAT(Prue laughs harder)screen downstairs. What a waste of a flat.

Prue:(laughs)that's my niece….acts just like Phoebe when it comes to a show

Andy: good thing we had better things to do….when Phoebe got hooked to sitcoms(she gives him a look) while we got hooked to each other(softly)I remember a specific hickey(Prue elbows him)ow(silence)I sure hope the girls have something else better to do, other than what we did.

Prue: they do don't worry. They have magic…we had nothing but a tv(Andy nods)

Andy: True but I'm going to coming home every lunch break….when Parker gets a little friend. That's for sure.

Prue: you are going to ruin their lives(smiles)

Andy: yeah-yeah….I'm making sure they don't make another life.

Prue: oh Andy…they're not us

Andy: (softly)yep(changing the subject)Good thing Glen is going to open up the old bar downstairs soon. Get this damn British out of my vocabulary(Prue laughs)Hey what's with the bell?(Prue looks at the door)

Prue: Phoebe's stupid idea

Andy: that's the silent Christmas bell(Prue makes it fly to her)doesn't even jingle

Prue:(sighs)Phoebe!!(Andy looks at the cup)

Andy: this our's

Prue: it's warm but yep….drink up have we a long night(snuggles with him)

Andy: oh wonderful

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Later that day Paige and her sisters, nieces and daughters are downstairs in the basement, which has been changed into a training area. The girls are sitting on the stairs while Paige and her sisters stand in front of Pray. Pray is wearing long pants and her hair in a bun. She stands tall but she looks nervous. Paige has her arms crossed, Prue is leaning against the wall. Piper is holding the book and Phoebe smiles at Pray.

Paige: Prayla(walks towards her)welcome to your first day of training.

Prue: our purpose here today and for the rest of the summer is to make sure you have some type of control of your powers

Piper: and some type of self control when you develop new powers.

Phoebe: What we mean by this….you might develop your powers during school hours or when a demon might decide to bother you at school…we just want you to be prepared

Paige: for a new power, demon or

Par: emotion(smirks)you might also develop a new one when you get upset at someone right Melinda?(Paris laughs a little. Ducks a pencil that gets thrown at her)hey!!(Melinda smirks at her)

Piper: Cut it out(Looks at them)

Mel: What? I didn't use magic to throw it at her (Mel sticks her tongue out at Park)

Par: worse than toddlers

Mel: oh shut it

Prue: girls this is Pray's day….cut it out or go upstairs

Pay: I don't have to go. I have been good(looks at Paige)right mommy?

Paige: right(clears her voice)ok-ok (calls)hat(it orbs in her hand)ok here in this hat are names…

Pray: wouldn't have guessed that

Prue: Prayla!!

Phoebe: ok what are the names for then smartie?

Pray: haven't gotten that far

Piper: then keep your mouth shut and listen….you don't want to miss anything. This is important

Pray:(quietly)sorry(looks back at Paige)

Paige: the next time you interrupt Pray like you did…the lesson will(pauses)be doubled understand?(Pray nods but hardly)good(comes towards her)let's try again. This hat has names in it, the names are going to tell you who your teacher for the week is going to be. Your teacher is going to teach you the lesson or lessons for two weeks or less if you improve. By the time you go to school you should be able to handle your powers and your trainings will turn to a twice a week thing. Any questions?

Pray: Will it start off easy?

Paige: It's based on the teacher(Pray looks at her aunts who smile)

Pray: Great!!

Park: Don't get aunt Phoebe first…she's tough(Pray and her aunts look at the girls who nod)

Phoebe: and here I thought Prue(Prue nods nope)

Prue: sorry sis

Pay: no I'm the baby and your even hard on me(Phoebe laughs a little)

Paige: WHAT!! Piper was hard on me more

Piper: you where hard-headed on me

Paige:(laughs)no

Pray: Can I please pick my person?(they all their attention to her)I wasn't being smart. I just want to get started. I want to be able to choose who is tougher(Phoebe smiles bigger)

Paige: Yes sorry(sticks the hat out)you might even get two at the same time so…

Pray: I'm ready(sticks her hand in. Everyone holds there breathe))ok(pulls it out and looks)Melinda and Prue combination orb ball/telekinesis.

Mel: oh yeah(runs down and high fives Prue)We got first dibs

Park: man!!

Piper: What is that combination(looks at Phoebe who whistles )doing in the hat?

Pray: What? What's wrong with it?(Paige goes to answers)

Prue: nothing(shutting Paige up)this is going to be fun….working with two of my favorite nieces

Paige: Well ok(backs up)lets go upstairs

Pray: what?

Paige: We don't watch you practice until you have some type of control

Phoebe: because if we do we might try to pick up your slack when or if you mess up and you need to learn on your own.

Piper: so we're going to go shopping

Mel: What?!!

Park: oh yeah(the girls go upstairs)

Par: Have fun Pray you'll do great

Pay: love you

Pray/Mel: love you(Pray looks at Paige)

Paige: you'll do fine….if you need me call me ok?

Pray: ok(Paige kisses her forehead. Phoebe rushes over and pulls her in a big hug)ow

Phoebe: good luck

Prue:(baby voice)Phoebe don't break her(Phoebe lets go)I haven't gotten to her yet(Pray moans and Phoebe laughs)

Piper: come on sisters(hugs her family)we'll do the movies later

Mel: coolie

Prue: Leo on call

Piper: yep(kisses Pay)alrighty be back around 4

Prue: ok now leave(Paige, Phoebe and Piper go e sip the stairs. Paige looks back before disappearing and closing the door behind them)ok(looks at the watch)its 12 we have 4hours to practice. 3:30 we'll stop for lunch(Melinda nods and looks at Pray who has nervous written on her face.)

Mel: Don't worry Pray(Prue looks at Pray)you got this(Pray sighs)we won't rush into anything you're not ready for.

Prue: yes(holds Pray)we will teach you conjuring of orbs and telekinesis separate. And you have two weeks to learn it….you only need half of that time.

Pray: you think I will get it that easy?

Prue: of course you will

Mel: You're a Halliwell…..we always get it(Prue nods and pulls Mel in the hug and kisses their heads)

Pray: even the pencil trick(Mel gives her a look)what?

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Leo and Andy are on the golf course with Jason. Jason goes to put the ball as the birds fly across. He goes to hit the ball when the sun comes from behind the clouds shinning an abnormal light which blinds them. They moan and quickly cover their eyes. Jason puts on his sun glasses.

Jason: What the hell?(orbs appear in front of them)

Andy: oh great

Jason: I'm guessing it's not the kids

Leo: It's not(it turns into elders)they know better

Elder: Leo

Andy: Ah ha(takes the club)the mission is for you(smiles)tell me if you need help Leo

Elder: Actually it's for the both of you….your family is truly in danger

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

At the mall the girls are walking in front of their parents while arguing. Pay is in the middle of Parker and Paris trying to break them up while they walk and argue. Piper looks at her sisters who either roll their eyes or shake their heads.

Piper: like water and oil you and Prue's kid

Phoebe: yeah I wonder where they get it from(Piper laughs and looks at Paige who doesn't say anything)

Piper: Paige(she looks at them)she'll be fine(they stop once the girls go into Holocaust)

Phoebe: She's in good hands(pulls out her cell phone)

Piper: What are you doing?

Phoebe: are you kidding me? This is(to the phone)Paris(mumbles)favorite store(it dials and she puts it to her ear)she'll spend her whole college fund on this(Paige laughs a little and Piper continues with her speech)store if she could.

Piper: yeah Prue and Melinda are great teachers

Phoebe: totally agree(to the phone)Paris nothing more the 150 is your budget today….alright bye

Paige: one fifty?!!(Phoebe hangs up the phone and looks at her)

Phoebe: what it's for the week….

Paige: a week?

Piper: believe me your niece is

Phoebe: nieces

Piper: aren't cheap skates….don't worry Pray and Pay will find it

Paige:(laughs)not weekly

Piper: oh now Paige stop changing the subject

Paige: I still feel like I should be there for her(whispers)or at least she should be taught spells and potions first. The easy stuff you know?(they step to the side by the rails and watch people walk past)Not combinations Phoebe.

Phoebe: What….I-I-I thought that(looks at Piper)

Piper: Paige…are you kidding me your daughter is…way past spells and potions

Phoebe: yeah she's a lethal weapon

Paige: even lethal weapons start off small

Piper: We understand……

Paige: I'm still worried small or not(Leo walks up to them)

Piper: Hi baby(gives him a kiss)what are you doing here?

Leo:(smile)ha

Phoebe: oh no what's wrong?

Leo: Well I have good and bad news

Piper: it's not Melinda or the boys?

Phoebe: or Jason(he nods no)Do we need Prue?

Leo: No not yet…but Paige this is for you(Paige looks at him)good or bad first

Paige: bad!!

Leo: Grams is missing!!

Sisters: What?!!(he jumps)

Phoebe: and the good

Leo: She isn't after Pray anymore

Paige: how do you know?

Leo: she left a note after she knocked out the guards

Phoebe: jeez

Piper: I knew they should've did a sturdier spell for her(sighs)

Paige: then who?

Leo: that's the other bad news….Where is Glen?(Paige doesn't waste time pulling out her cell phone)

Phoebe: I'm going to get the girls(runs in the store)

Piper: how long has she been missing?

Leo: The day before Pray came back that's why she was sent back(Paige looks at Leo)

Piper: and they are just now telling us?

Leo: look if she wanted her….believe me she would've gotten Pray while she was up there.

Piper: Why didn't mom tell us(sighs)

Paige: He's not answering…I'll meet you back at the manor

Piper: Where are you…

Paige: I'm going to look for my husband(Piper nods)

Piper: be alert(Paige rushes for a bathroom)

Leo: I'll see you back home(Phoebe and the girls come out)be careful

Piper: Grams won't hurt us

Leo: I mean emotionally Piper

Piper: ok I will(Leo gives her a kiss and heads towards the restroom)

Piper: let's get home(they rush out)someone call the manor…warn Prue


	14. Chapter 14

At the firehouse, Glen and other firemen are putting out a car fire for practice. As the fire dies down Glen runs in with the jaws of life and pries open the back of the car because the front was already opened. He gets the door opened as fire is gone.

Man:(calls)7minutes and 32seconds(the bell at the fire house buzz's)we can do better(everyone turns down their hose's)a car fire can spread quick and we don't need firry car parts flying every where(Glen sighs looks over where his bag is. The same black and white cat from the attic is sitting on his bag. They meet eyes and the cat hisses at him. Glen eyes turn red out of no where and they have a staring contest until a guy touches his arm making Glen turn to him)

Glen: Mark

Mark: Hey Glen shifts over….take off the gear man(pats his back)unless you want to take my shift

Glen: no(takes off his helmet but makes sure his eyes are back to normal)man morning shift is kicking my ass

Mark:(laughs)I feel you on that bro(Glen looks at his bag and the cat is gone)better be happy I love this job(Glen nods yeah and they head bag taking off while taking off their fire suites)What time you come back in?(Glen looks at him)

Glen: not until another 3hours and then 5am

Mark: Jeez I don't come in until six and I just get off midnight

Glen: What is going on with our hours?

Mark: Jackson(points to the guy who called out the time)

Glen: man way before your time…. When I used to work here like 13years ago, my boss(gets cut off)

Mark: you're an old vet(Glen gives him a chuckle)

Glen: Yeah but anyways Captain was hard but he didn't play with family time

Mark: how many do you have?

Glen: two kids and a wife I have been married too for almost 14years

Mark: ah man…B and I have been married for 5 and now she's pregnant with my first

Glen: special time(Mark nods)

Mark: but the way Jackson is playing with my hours…I won't get to see the birth. I mean I thought maybe he was giving me these hours so I could take off but yeah(smirk)I don't think he likes me much

Glen: I don't think he likes the squad at all. Look if you ever need me to do your shift so you can help your wife. I'll be there

Mark: thanks!!! We don't have the family support sense we moved. I'll appreciate it

Glen: I know what you mean(sighs)I've been in the game longer then Jackson and even owned a fire Department in North Dakota

Mark: and you didn't try to run this place when you got back?

Glen: I never thought about it(picks up his bag)

Mark: what? Man your one of the best here(they walk back towards the building)

Glen: I know but(sees Paige rush over to him)I don't know

Mark: Huh(Paige goes over to him and hug him)

Paige:(mumbles)thank god your ok(Glen gives her a one arm hug and looks at Mark)

Glen: Yeah(Paige pulls away)of course I am

Paige: I called and called and called

Glen: we had a car drill(pulls out his phone from his bag)phone was in the bag

Mark: No need to worry ma'am(Paige looks at him)he's in one piece

Glen: Paige this is Mark…Mark this is my wife Paige(Paige and Mark shake hands)

Paige: Hello

Mark: Hi

Paige: baby can we talk in private ?

Glen: actually I'm off(looks at Mark)uh let me…

Mark: I'll take it….if you promise to think about what we're just talking about(takes Glen's fire equipment)

Glen: yeah I will think about it

Mark: ok cool(smiles)see you guys later

Paige: Bye(Glen waves and they head on to different directions)what thing?

Glen: Nothing the kid is a dreamer

Paige: Come on what?

Glen: He wants me to run for captain(waves at some of his people then takes Paige's hand as she looks at him)I guess because I have better morals or something

Paige: What?

Glen:(laughs)I know right

Paige: well are you?

Glen: Why would I?

Paige: I mean you're….i mean you were one back in Dakota. You would be a wonderful Captain

Glen: yeah but not this year Paige(they go to his car)it's too much stuff going on with Pray this year. So why wouldn't I be ok?(opens his car door)

Paige: well(gets in on his other side as he gets in and starts the car)Grams escaped(they close the door)

Glen: What? And you're not with Pray(starts the car and drives off)

Paige: Babe she's not after her(Glen stops at the light and looks at her)not anymore. Glen's she's after you(he just stares at her)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

At the manor, Prue and Melinda are smiling while standing in front of Pray. Pray has her hand out and a little orb ball is in it.

Pray: it doesn't look so impressive

Prue: of course it is!!!

Mel: yeah especially sense you haven't done it in awhile and it's your first conjure of it

Pray: it's so small(Melinda goes and stands by side her)

Mel: ok let's see….I guess you have to put some emotion with it

Pray: meaning

Prue: power trigger one on one …powers are tied into emotions(Pray ball gets a little)oh wow good job pumpkin(walks over to her side)

Mel: What did you think about?

Pray: nothing…look(they look at the corner where Pray is looking)it's the cat

Mel: How did she get in here?(Prue stands straight up in protective mode when Mel looks at her)

Pray: I don't know…come here kitty

Prue: Whoa sweetie…she's a stray(Prue walks towards her and the cat hiss's)

Mel:(laughs)I think she doesn't like you(Prue backs up)She doesn't look like a familiar

Pray: a what?

Mel: a guardian that protects you until you come into your powers well enough

Pray: so why wouldn't she be...

Prue: She wouldn't have hissed

Pray: she didn't hiss at me. Come here(the cat starts walking)that's a good girl(bends down to her but that's when the phone rings scaring the cat and the cat runs towards her eyes red and all)

Mel: Whoa(goes to react)

Pray: Don't blow her up(Prue goes to pull Pray up)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Glen and Paige pull up and see the girls Piper and Phoebe getting out of the car. Paige and Glen rush over to them.

Piper: I couldn't get a hold of them

Paige: well(that's when the house shakes)Pray(they rush in the house. Paige is the first one to the kitchen and sighs a relief as Prue, Mel and Pray come out of the basement. Piper rushes over to Melinda when she notices she has burnt marks on her clothes. Prue cough and goes over to the fridge gets a water. Paige now goes over to Pray)

Phoebe: What happened?

Mel: That(catches the water Prue throws to her)darn cat(drinks her water)thanks

Pray: the cat got spooked(Mel passes her a bottle)I didn't mean to throw the energy ball

Paige:(loudly)energy ball?!!

Prue: orb energy ball(softly)and of course you didn't?(Pray drinks the water) the phone freaked it out…

Mel: bump spooked the cat turned demonic(Prue sighs as everyone becomes quit)

Phoebe: um girls go study in the attic or something

Pray: what's going on?

Glen: nothing….just get upstairs please(Mel takes Pray by the hand and they walk out)

Piper: and no listening through the vent either(goes over and closes the vent then the door)

Prue: It's nothing to worry about….the cat is clearly not a nice cat

Phoebe: Is it still downstairs?

Prue: no!! Once Melinda froze her for about a second the damn cat broke through and almost scratched our eyes out we moved but not before it pushed Pray's energy ball out of her hand. We literally had to lie on the floor before it hit something for the huge impact. Piper were going to need Christmas decorations again(Piper moans)Good thing to know your kid has a kick in her powers(sits down and kicks off her shoes)she can exterminate six tribes…within 3seconds.

Piper: Can the sight unseen spell work?

Prue: Sure!! So what's going on?(everyone is silence)oh gosh what's going on?


	15. Chapter 15

Continue back in the kitchen

Prue: So(looks between Glen and her sisters)she's after you?

Glen: afraid so(thinking)This is good Pray needs all the protection she can get(Phoebe hangs up the house phone)its better they know

Phoebe: Kat's not in(shakes her head a little)

Piper: must be protecting a new witch

Paige: Where are the rest of your cats around here?(Piper sighs and shakes her head)

Prue: So we're putting Glen under protection?

Paige: Yes(Glen)No(they look at each other. Glen grabs the table)

Piper: Are you ok?(eyes him)

Glen: No(sighs)Paige Grams coming back(pause)is meant to be

Paige: What are you talking about?(Glen pulls up his sleeve and shows her the chevrons )No(goes over to him)

Phoebe: oh no(Prue now stands)

Paige: baby control them

Glen: I can't(Paige looks him in the eyes)not anymore every sense I got hit with Pray's magic the day she got them...I've been changing and I know you guys noticed

Paige: Glen(clamly)what are you saying?

Glen: The prophecy is right(Paige slaps him and has an evil frown on her face)

Phoebe: PAIGE!!!(Glen blinks a couple of times and then notices he was day dreaming)

Paige: Glen what are you saying?

Glen:(thinking)just say it(softly)the prophecy might be coming true(Paige turns from him)

Piper: Have you been having thoughts?(walk towards Phoebe who's by the phone to get a better look of him)

Glen: Not thoughts but I get mad whenever I see her I just don't feel like me(they hear a meow and notice kit at the window)

Prue: Kat(Piper goes over and opens the window)

Glen: Paige(she walks away from him. Kit comes and jumps down before turning into Kat. Kat shakes her head and allows her red hair to fall. She's wearing a blue dress and sandals)

Kat: Woohooo!!! Hello

Piper: Hey girl(sarcastically)where you been?

Kat: New witch…powers…Australia

Phoebe: What?!!! I thought your charges where here?

Kat: She went to Australia for break had to follow her.

Phoebe: Kat(shakes her head confused)Kit

Kat: Doesn't matter(goes and sits down)whoooa meow(turns to Glen)Glen do you know your demonic powers are I don't know extra demonic?

Glen: I'm going through a change(Paige looks at the wall)

Kat: mm(keeps an eye on him)

Piper: Well get to him later…Kat there's been a black and white cat around here. I mean you got our messages right?

Kat: No I actually heard that you needed me…through the cats.

Prue: Speaking of cats where are they? They haven't protected us from this black and white cat that shoots red eyes…

Kat: red eyes(sniffs in the air)not mines. It's still here(closes her eyes)and I can't sense any of mines. Something's wrong.

Phoebe: What do we do?(Kat opens her eyes)

Kat: I'll take care of it(yarns)I leave for a few weeks and this is what happens?(stands)Glen(a few cats come in)you need to be taken care of(Paige now looks from the wall and at Kat)(to Paige)SOON

Glen: I'm ready(Paige walks to the door, opens it and walks out)excuse me(goes after her)babe

Phoebe: Kat?!

Kat:(sighs)you're in for a whirl wind

Piper: when aren't we?(goes over to the fridge)

Phoebe: No what's with the cats

Kat: meet Edger(points to a tabby who rubs against Piper's leg)Meleana (points to a white)my most trusted cats. We're going to find that cat(turns into a cat and the head for the basement)

Prue: This family is too weird

Piper: What are we going to do about Glen?(Phoebe sighs)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige: Don't(turns to him)how long have you known?(he doesn't answer)and you expect me to be ok with this right now?

Glen: You have to be Paige!! Look I'm not going to be me for very long

Paige: Glen stop(goes for the front door)

Glen: No!!!(takes her by the hands and forces her to face him)you have to destroy me if I(Paige starts crying)(crying himself)I love you(Paige pulls away)

Paige:(crying)if you did you would fight it

Glen: I have(bends his head)I tried(softly)its taking over

Paige: I-I can't deal with this….with losing you. Fourteen years Glen(cries harder. Glen pulls her in a hug)no(he lays on her shoulder crying)I hate you(tries to pull him off)

Glen: I know(holds her tighter)I know(Paige lets him hold her)

Paige: How am I supposed to do it without you?

Pay: Daddy mom(Paige and Glen pull away)What's going on?

Glen: We'll tell you later pumpkin(Paige walks over to her and Glen knows she standing there to protect her if Glen goes to attack)

Paige: Go back upstairs ok?

Pay: but mommy(Paige shakes her head no)

Paige:(loudly)Now(Pay jumps)

Glen: Paige(Paige realizes she shouted and covers her face)

Paige: please Patience(looks at her and smiles)I'll be up in a minute(Pay nods and slowly walks upstairs)is it her as well?

Glen: No but if she would get in my way….I don't know what I would do(Paige goes over to him)

Paige: What are we gonna do Glen?

Glen: I don't know. I think we should talk to the girls about this and then I should …

Paige: Leave(Glen nods his head and Paige crosses her arms)Where would you be going?

Glen: I-I don't know? and maybe you shouldn't know either(the hear a meow and look on the steps to see the black and white cat)

Paige: Guys(Glen pulls Paige behind him)no the cat wants you(Her sisters rush in. The Cat slowly comes down the steps. Kit runs in and jumps in front of them while hissing. The other cats stand behind Kit and hiss. The black and white cat gives a wink and the cats they were looking for fall on the floor in a pain)

Prue: on no Amazon Snow(Kat shakes her head and the other kids go towards the other cats. Kit then turns to Kat)What are you doing?

Kat: It's your grandmother!!

Paige: What?(The black in white Cat turns into Grams. She looks exactly like she did 13years back. Except she's wearing a red and white dress that flows to the floor)

Grams: Nice to see you again girls(Kit goes over to her hurt kittens)and where you're going Glen is entirely up to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Grams smiles at her grandchildren and Glen, as they look at her dumbfounded. Kat waves her hands above her hurt cats and they quickly stand no longer in pain.

Kat: Go home all of you…I will be home(walks in the middle of them)as soon as this is over(the cats run out but that's not before Amazon hiss's at Grams)

Grams: No one's as good as you are Kat. I took them out in a snap(snaps her fingers)

Prue: This whole time(they all look at Penny)you've been here.

Grams: I'm very persistent but let's talk about this like grownups shall we? You guys should be tired of fighting something you can't win.

Piper: you're the one hissing at people Penny(Pray now walks downstairs)

Pray: What's going on?(Paige looks between Penny and Glen and has a hard time choosing who to protect Pray from. But when Glen backs away and stands in the living room making the decision for her she goes past Penny to get to Pray)mom who is she?(looks at them)What's going on(looks at Paige)No lying

Penny: tisk-tisk haven't talked about your dear old grandma Paige?

Pray: Grandma? I thought Patty was my grandma?

Paige: She is(gives her a calm smile)this is your great grandma(looks at Penny)She does know about you Penny she just can't remember you sucking her into a vortex.

Pray: What?

Penny: That was intended to protect her from her murderous father

Pray: Hey don't talk about my dad like that.

Penny: hmm has a mouth like her aunt Phoebe(Paige orbs them over to her sisters. Prue holds on to Pray when she glances back to see Glen holding the couch)

Pray: What is she doing here?(glares)anyways!

Penny: I'm here for you Prayla(walks towards her and Paige steps in front of her)

Paige: Don't you dare step near my kid

Penny: oh please! I'm not gonna hurt her. If I did don't think I would've already…I mean I was midnight

Pray: She's the cat?(grams nods)midnight(slowly pulls away from Prue)

Phoebe: Pray what are you doing?(Paige turns just in time to see Pray walk past her. Paige goes to grab her but she hears Glen moan)

Piper: Paige(Paige doesn't know who to choose but she quickly turns to Pray and grabs her back)

Penny: Good choice!(Paige glares and holds Pray close)

Paige: Stop it!

Kat: Let her out of the trance Penny(Penny sighs and Pray blinks)

Pray: what happened?(looks up and sees Paige clearly upset)

Penny: Such a beautiful girl you are Prayla(Pray looks at her)You have my eyes and my fight

Pray:(softly)thank you

Paige: She has nothing of yours Penny(motherly)this is my child

Penny: Well are you gonna tell your child or should I

Prue: Stop it Grams

Penny She needs to know….she needs to know about the prophecy.

Pray: What prophecy?

Phoebe: That's enough Grams

Penny: About how your father wants to kill you(Piper sighs a long sigh and covers her face)

Pray:(shocked)mom?

Glen:(gruffy voice)I don't want to kill her(Paige sighs)

Penny: Sure you don't. Listen to you(laughs and Pray tries to turn to look at him Paige doesn't allow her)your changing now(Piper goes to freeze the scene but Phoebe stops her)

Glen: I DON'T DAMNIT(softly)why would I want to kill my own child(holds his stomach)Pray look at me(Paige let her turn)Paige please(Paige starts shaking then turns Pray and herself to him)

Pray: Daddy(sees him holding on the couch. Tries to go over to him)

Paige: Pray(holds her tighter)wait(Pray looks up and sees tears in her mom's eyes)

Glen: Pray(she looks at him)no matter happens today I love you and your sister and mother all of you very much

Penny: oh brother(rolls her eyes)

Piper: Shut it Grams(dangerously low)and I mean it

Glen: Prayla I am changing…to something that wants to harm you

Pray: No you're not

Glen: sweetie Ye(Pray cuts him off)

Pray: No

Glen: I never meant for this happen Bunny.

Pray: Daddy you love me(Glen winces)(voice cracks)why would you hurt me?

Glen: because I'm a monster(Pray now cries. Prue holds Phoebe who holds her stomach knowing the pain of losing a man because of his demonic side)You must know this(he winces)before I…

Pray: Daddy what are you…

Glen: I'm(holds his stomach)I-I need to(bends over in pain)

Paige: Glen(turns to Grams)What are you doing to him?

Grams: nothing but you might wanna watch out(Glen sits up with black eyes)back off demon boy(comes forward and pushes him in to the wall)

Pray: No(yells)Daddy(Glen looks up while on the floor while frowning)stop it(Grams sighs as Glen is inflamed with flames)

Kat: Move(pushes Prue, Piper and Phoebe out of the way as soon as the flames get bigger. Paige cover Pray as she screams. Grams uses her powers to push the flames back)

Male voice: Flames vanish(the flames disappear. Grams sees Wyatt standing by the front door and smiles proudly)(laughs shocked)Grams(sees Piper on the floor)mom(rushes over to his mom, aunts and Kat)

Piper: I'm ok son(he helps them up)you guys

Phoebe: Yeah

Prue: Yes thanks Kat(Wyatt hugs Piper)We're getting to old for this

Kat: you are?(laughs)I'm over a hundred(Phoebe smirks)

Prue: Pray? Paige(they see Paige and Pray in the middle of the floor once the air clears. They are sitting on the floor with Pray crying in Paige's arms)

Paige: No baby no(the rest of the girls now run down the steps. Paris stares at grams as her cousins run past then she goes over to her aunts)

Pay: mommy(Paige looks at Pay)What's going on?

Wyatt: That's what I would like to know. All I see is uncle Glen get swept in flames

Piper: Wyatt!

Mel: What?(Pay starts to cry now)

Wyatt: whoops(Jason comes in from the kitchen is so surprised when Pay runs to him crying)

Jason: whoa muffin(looks at Phoebe and picks up Pay)ok(sees Grams)what the?(Pray pulls away from Paige and stands. Paige quickly stands to comfort her)

Kat:(quickly)wait Paige(Pray screams and starts to shakes)Wyatt grab her arm(lightening comes down and strikes her. Paige screams. Kat grabs one arm)hurry(Wyatt grabs the other. Paige rushes over and grab's Pray's face)

Paige: No-No baby you're not going to do this ok? Stop it(Pray keeps crying and her eyes turn black)We're going to get him back ok?(force her to look at her)I promise(Parker, Melinda and Paris look at her other and then step forward)

Prue: girls?(they push Paige to side)

Mel: let go(Kat nods and so does Wyatt. Mel, Park and Paris pull her in a hug)shh(Pray slowly stops shaking and closes her eyes)

Par: Its gonna be alright…just rest(they hold for a couple of seconds. The girls glow)

Park: Wyatt! She's out…come grab her

Wyat: Are you sure?(Park blows in her ear)

Paris: ugh(rolls her eyes)

Park: Yeah pretty sure(he goes over and they place Pray in his arms. Paige covers her face)

Mel: We put a small sleeping spell on her.

Penny: That's my great grand girls…smarter than your mothers

Phoebe: girls go upstairs with Pray you too Wyatt. Watch over her

Wyatt: ok Aunt Phoebe…I'll send Chris a text

Phoebe: We'll be up to tell you everything(looks between the girls)in a minute

Park: ok(Jason goes over and gives Phoebe a kiss before following, the girls and Wyatt up. Paige touches Pay's head before Jason takes her up stairs)

Prue: Paige(goes over to her and pulls Paige in a hug and Paige starts crying)ok-ok(kisses her neck)We're here for you

Piper: let's go in the living room(looks at grams)all of us(they head towards the living room but Paige stops and pulls away from Prue)What's wrong?

Paige: Call the girls back down….like you said we all need to talk(goes towards the last stop Glen was in and just stares)

Kat: I'll go get them(turns into a cat and runs upstairs)


	17. Chapter 17

The sisters are now on the couch in the living room with the rest of their family and Kat. Pray is lying on the couch and her head is laying on Paige's lap. Paige rubs Pray's head while looking at Penny who is standing on the opposite side of the room by herself. Prue is the first to step in the middle of the floor.

Prue: Where is he Leo? I-I-I mean can you locate him?

Leo: you know the deal Prue…he's not my charge(Prue sighs and looks at her husband who nods no. She then looks at Kat)

Kat: Sorry Prudence he is too far gone

Prue: Do you know who could've taken him?

Leo: no not even a clue. I don't even know where to start

Kat: His magical trail is long gone by now

Phoebe: Do you know Penny(Phoebe looks at Grams)

Penny: Why would I care…he's gone isn't he?

Paige: Stop it….don't start(everyone becomes quiet)

Piper: What do suggest we do? Where do we start?

Paige: We start by waking up Prayla, then were going to take her to my cabin in limbo(**the cabin from my third story**)all of the girls

Park: What? No(everyone looks at Park)

Par: knock it off Parker

Park: I want to help find him too

Par: It's too dangerous for us Parker

Park: Please! Stop being a suck up(Paris goes to say something but Park cuts her off) we're in danger every single day. Besides who's to say that we can't find him? I mean we are more powerful than you guys(looks at her aunts and mom)

Mel: enough Park!

Paige:(softly) you guys are just children…magic or none.

Park: but!

Prue: Parker…and I mean it(there's another thing of silence)

Wyatt: then what do we do?

Paige: then we go after Glen

Park: How are you gonna go after him and you don't even know where he is?

Prue: What did I just tell you?(Pay goes over to Paige and sits on her free leg. Paige snuggles with her)

Piper: She's right Prue(everyone puts their attention on Piper)the only way we can even locate him is probably squiring and that has a 45% chance of working. The only thing that probably would get him is blood and we don't want to…well(looks at the girls)

Pay: Cut me!

Phoebe: No sweet heart were not going to do that

Park: Besides we don't know what's going to happen when he appears, if we try to summon him(everyone looks at her)you know

Mel: Park wh?

Park: I mean like he can be full blown…you know bad(Prue goes to say something but Andy nods no)he could take you guys out with a snap. I know you guys have been doing this for about 25years but this is a different kind of evil(sees Paris giving her a look)We're finally part of the grown up conversation's and I want to put in input. Anyways we are taking over the charmed legacy.

Piper: I understand sweetie(goes over and holds her)We really do(gives Prue a look)but this is a time when you listen and think before you talk. Because if you don't people start to panic and that's something we had to learn not to do over the years.

Park:(softly)sorry

Penny: it's fine dear(they look at her)it's better to learn now…than later. It took your aunts and mom almost their whole demon fighting career to learn not to panic(the sisters sigh)

Pay: I have a question

Paige:(softly)shoot peaches

Pay: Is daddy going to hurt us?(everyone falls silent)

Pray:(faint voice)of course not(they look down at her. Easily sits up)He wants me not you guys(Paige goes to respond)No mom! It's true…why did you even decide to have me(stands up)you guys are better off without me(Paige looks upset)

Penny: Wait a minute young lady(everyone looks at Grams)They had you because you deserved a chance of life. You are here for a reason…never doubt that. You are an amazing child and have done nothing but bring joy to your mom and aunties and to Grandma Patty and well…me. Just because your daddy is a bit off doesn't mean we can't fix him(Prue gives her a little smirk)

Pray: Yeah right we can't fix him….he just charged at me. I mean I just got my powers and I don't know how to control them. I don't even have all of them yet. Who knows when my father is going to attack me again?

Paige: alright-alright that is enough(motions to stand up and Pay gets off. Paige stands up and goes over to her)Now look baby girl I have been in the game for a long time and I can understand the reason for you panicking. But you have to understand I love you more than anything and I'll go to the ends of this earth to protect. And your aunts and I can protect you better than anyone else can…do you understand?(Pray doesn't answer)No one is going to place a claw, finger nor fireball on you(turns to all the kids)any of you. Do you understand?(the kids silently nod)Now we're going to do this my way. No remarks(looks at Parker)no questions asked(looks at Prayla)until I'm finished. Got it

Kids: yes ma'am

Phoebe: lesson learned

Paige:(sighs)now(calls out)James get up here now(nothing)I know you hear me(James appears in a large thing of flames)

Piper: my floor

Pray: Grandpa you're a…oh forget it. This family is nothing but lies and secrets(goes and sits in the conservatory)

James: Nice to see you too baby doll! Halliwells(they don't say anything)hi babes(Pay goes over and hugs him)so(picks up Pay)what can I do for you darling daughter in-law?

Paige: Your son is gone…vanished or summoned do you know by whom?

James: I didn't summon him if that's what you mean? So I'm guessing he's transformed

Park: How did you know(Everyone glares it her)that?(softly)never mind

Prue: Parker go talk to Prayla(Park sighs and heads for the conservatory)

James: I know because any demon of my standard can sense when someone is converting…especially his own son.

Piper: Has he completely changed?

James: I can't sense him anymore…someone has a strong field over him

Paris: Daddy!(everyone now has full blown attention on Paris)I mean who else do you know that uses force fields?

James: Maybe

Paris: Not maybe I'm sure of it(starts to flame out)no stop

Phoebe: Paris(Melinda goes to grab her but flies across the room. Leo orbs out and then orbs across the room just in time to catch Melinda. Melinda is still knocked out. Piper rushes over to them. James waves his hand making the flames disappear. Paris falls on the floor and rolls over to Penny. Phoebe rushes over and helps her up along with Penny)Are you ok?

Paris: Yeah(Phoebe holds her close)I'm ok Mom. I can't believe Cole would try to summon me down there(Pray and Park are now in the room)

Wyatt: I'm going to kill him(Melinda isn't awake yet. Wyatt and Chris go over to Melinda when they see she hasn't woken up yet)Why isn't she up yet?

Piper: Leo?

Leo: She's ok just resting(Piper rubs Melinda's head)Let's lay her on the couch!

Park: So I'm guessing it is him after all(Paige rubs her head)I should be a part of meetings more often(puts her arm around Pray)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Glen is sitting in a clear like tank with dusty flooring. He is covering his face in his hand as he listens to all the screams and yelling surrounding him. He is clearly in hell. This is when he hears someone clearing there voice. Glen looks up with bright blood shot red eyes. Cole is standing there with his brother Eclipse.

Eclipse: Well-Well-Well my little half demon brother…locked up. I never thought I would see the day(smirk)and here I would've sworn his wife would've been here by now(looks at Cole with his arms crossed)really disappointing

Cole: You're disappointed? My kid squealed. So don't worry they should be here any moment. I just hope(mumbles)he transforms before that

Eclipse: Hmm how are you doing(looks at Glen)by the way?(he doesn't answer)Why don't you let the demonic powers take over(walks toward the cage)you'll feel much better(Glen throws a fireball at the glass)whoa(laughs)it almost cracked

Cole: That witch better have put a good enough spell on that glass(smiles)you remember your ex-wife Jessica(Glen looks at him)yeah hired her…did you know she started doing Wicca right after you and her did the spilt ? And when I told her about our little project…well she couldn't resist!(Glen holds his head)

Eclipse: How long are you gonna allow yourself to be in pain(Cole walks over)

Cole: All this work…how about some dinner?

Eclipse: I never liked you Cole…but dinner I do like(they head towards the Exit)Coral(a demon shimmers in)watch him(they leave out. She smirks at Glen. Glen takes deep breath and his eyes turn back to normal. The demon sits in front of the cage. Glen then bends his head in his hands again)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige and her sisters are now in front the cabin that she and Glen bought so long ago. The sisters are stunned we birds start chirping and the three rainbows in the sky.

Piper: This is limbo alright(looks at the birds that fly past)Are you sure this is going to be safe?

Paige: Yep! Demon Glen shouldn't be able to get in here.

Phoebe: this is a beautiful cabin

Paige: Yeah I just wish Glen and me spent more time here(Phoebe puts an arm around her)

Prue: The girls hate that they can't leave this realm. We gotta find him fast. It's not fair that they have to put their lives on hold.

Paige: I know-I know

Piper: Where gonna have to put Dylan on watch because Andy and Leo can't watch the house the whole time. They have charges too(looks at Paige)do you hear me?(Paige nods)honey

Paige:(sadly)What if I have to vanquish him?(turns from the house and tears start to form)

Phoebe: sweetie(they go over and hug her)

Paige: I can't lose him(cries harder)I can't do this. He's my husband…the love of my life

Prue: its ok baby…we're going to fix this

Voice: Paige(Paige becomes quiet)Paige

Paige: Glen(looks around with tears still coming down)

Phoebe: Where? Paige what are you talking about?

Paige: Shh(pulls away from them)Glen(looks around)I hear you honey

Glen: Jessica….witch(long pause)not enough time. Cole…..hurry. I love you(her sisters just stare at her staring into space)

Paige:(softly)I understand Glen(looks at her sister)(angrily)Come on this is the last time I'm going to let her interfere(Piper looks at her confused)I have a bitch to vanquish(Paris comes out of the house)

Phoebe: Paris(Paris hugs her mom)sweetie

Paris: Be careful mom(pulls away)we love you guys

Phoebe: We love you too….we'll be back before you know it(Jason stands at the door)

Jason: Paris lets go(Paris hugs her aunts and runs back in. Jason and Phoebe look at each other. The sisters grab hands)(mouths)I love you(Phoebe blows him a kiss with her free hand and soon disappears in blue and white lights. Jason throws a crystal in a bush and a blue glow goes around the house. He closes the door. Kat then jumps in front of the cabin with two other cats. Kat shrugs her head towards both sides of the cabin and they go around the home)


	18. Chapter 18

The sisters are now in the attic of the manor racking up on potions and writing spells. Paige goes over to a shelf and picks up a book. Piper looks up from the potion that she is making and frowns. Paige looks at her.

Paige: What?

Piper: nothing(looks back at the potion. Phoebe laughs and they look at her)What are you laughing at?

Phoebe: my spell(looks at them)I hope you guys are having better luck. Especially sense I don't know what I'm writing a spell for.

Paige: Don't worry(picks up the book and shakes it)I got us?

Phoebe: is that our little black book of spells(Prue goes over to the book)

Prue: We vowed to never use them

Paige: unless it was a dire emergency….and this seems like one.

Prue: ok look let's just slow down(Paige shoots her a look)for(puts up her hands in a defense way)a quick second. We just can't jump into danger and you know that. I am not going to jump right into danger and I'm not going to allow you too. So you just mine as well tell us what you know.

Paige: Were going to Cole's….(goes over to the window pane and pulls out a knife)kingdom and getting my husband. How do I know where he is located? Because he came to me that's how(Phoebe smirks a little)and it wasn't and isn't a trap.

Piper: How can we be sure of that Paige…I mean its thousands of them and four of us(Paige sighs)come on now we have been doing this for too long to actually fall for this.

Phoebe: or even act like it

Paige: Prue we've been to the future….we know that we get Glen back

Prue: Yes but by the time we get him Paige…he is already coocoo. Paige we have to really think about this…you have kids now you can't carelessly go into

Paige:(cuts her off)I am not carelessly walking into anything. Look you either come with me or I go without you(she meets eyes with her sisters and challenges them)fine(picks up a bag)I'll save my husband on my own(orbs out leaving a silence)

Phoebe: you know we're going to have to bail her right?(Piper picks up a vial and shakes it)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

At the cabin in limbo, Jason has now gone to work with a watchful eye of Wyatt. With Jason gone and at work, leaving five girls alone well let's just say it's chaotic.

Paris: Parker you are not going anywhere(Parker comes from the back(where the bed rooms are)and rushes to the front door. Pray is sitting on the couch in front of the fire place. She leans up just in time to see Paris shimmer in front of the door. Pay comes from the kitchen(which opens up to the living room which Pray is sitting)with a cup and sits in the love seat (which is sitting next to the couch Pray is on). Mel comes from the back also and sits next to Pray and sighs a long sigh)

Park: move

Paris: We're not supposed to be going anywhere!

Park: I have horseback riding lessons and I'm not missing it

Paris: It would be stupid for you to go out there Parker….and half the demon world wants to capture one of us.

Park: I can handle myself. I am not going to put my life on hold because of(Pray leans against the pillows and Mel clears her voice)besides I can handle myself

Paris: Parker I mean it(glares)you're not going anywhere

Park: and how do you expect to stop me?

Chris: ok girls(orbs in front of them)what's going on?

Park: I have horseback riding class…in five and I'm going

Paris: Chris she can't go(towards Parker)there are demons coming after us.

Chris: ok-ok look(calls)Dylan(he orbs in(the boy from the rose accident) and Pray is smitten )

Dill: What's going on?(looks around and sees Pray staring at him)oh hey(goes over to her)I'm Dill your white-lighter. Sorry about a couple of weeks ago(puts his hand out and she gladly accepts)

Pray: uh oh um(Mel smirks knowing the stutter)hey

Chris: oh lord(goes over and breaks it up)I need you to stay with them(looks at Park)while I go with you or you can go with her Dylan

Park: oh no way(Dill sighs)no offence Dill but I can protect myself

Dill: Do you ever let anyone take care of you Park?

Park: Nope(orbs out)

Paris:(yells)Parker!

Dill: It's ok my brother Alex has her….and you know he won't let anything happen to her.

Mel: but Uncle Andy will make sure something happens to him. Parker has the biggest crush on him and likewise. He'll kill him

Paris: then by all means(sits on the arm of the chair Pay is sitting in)I hope she has fun

Chris: as long as he doesn't kill me(sighs)I'm going to go follow her(orbs out)

Paris: So hard headed

Mel: Ah Paris stop pouting….and you know if(coos)Allen was going you would(throws a pillow at her)go

Paris: and Aaron for you(Mel blushes)( towards Pay)and Adam for you(Pay chokes on the drink she was sipping on)

Pay: eewww gross(Dill laughs)I do not like him(Paris and Mel now laugh. Puts her cup down)

Pray: Who are all those people?(every stops talking forgetting Pray doesn't know anything)

Dill: their my brothers…and clearly the Halliwell women have a weak spot for them(Mel slaps her forehead when he says that. Pray gives him a look)(laughs)what?

Pray: nothing(gets up)so you have four brothers?

Dill: um yeah

Pray: Why is your name the only one that starts with an D?

Dill:(laughs)I guess I didn't look like an A name. Already doing a back ground check?

Pray: mm(blinks a couple of times and goes to back where the rooms are)

Mel: Dylan you're such an idiot!(gets up)

Dill: What I do?

Mel: I don't know Casanova(pushes him on the couch and follows Pray)

Dill: Hey(watches Pay snuggle with Paris. Paris puts her arm around her)What?

Paris: You should just go um we'll call you if we need ya(Dill shrugs and orbs out)

Pay: Paris

Paris: yeah

Pay: Pray doesn't like him anymore does she?

Paris: no I don't think so(slides down in the seat with her while still holding her)

Pay: I'm scared(Paris kisses her head)for daddy! What if we can't help him?

Paris: of course we can….we're going to fix your daddy. Don't worry Pay. Halliwells can do anything.

Pay: How do you know? Can you see him better in the future?(looks up at her)

Paris: I'm not going to lie to you but for some reason….I can't see that far in the future(they sit in silence)but I have an idea(calls)Melinda Pray get in here pronto(Melinda is the first and then Pray slowly comes in)

Mel: What's up?

Paris: It's time for Pray's first summoning spell

Mel: excuse me what?(looks at her like she's crazy as does Pay. Paris just smiles)oh you have lost(laughs)it seriously.

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige orbs right in the middle of Cole's layer. She looks around for demons but doesn't see any. She pulls out a crystal and it points right in front of her.

Paige:(mumbles)this is the third cavern I've been too

Girls voice: looking for something(Paige turns and there she is, Glen's first wife standing on top of some rocks. Jessica looks the same but with a few crow's feet. She is wearing a halter top pink dress and her hair is now cut short to a bob. Next to her stands a woman Paige has only seen twice and that's Cole's new wife. She is a very tanned woman with red hair and blue eyes. She's about "5,4" and a little plump in her rear end and a nice size rack. Something Cole was probably pleased to pay for)Well-Well-Well if it isn't Glen's new wife(jumps off the rock)nice to see you again

Paige: Where's my husband Bitch?

Jessica: Oooo ouch…did you hear that Nija. She wants my husband back

Nija: hmm(smirks)Cole said she always wanted what wasn't hers(Paige glares at them. jumps down also and lands beside Jessica. Nija is wearing a navy blue night gown with heels)Glen is Jessica's now Paige

Paige: What do you have to do with this? Please don't tell me your apart of this because Cole is. That is so 17th century.

Nija: I support my husband in all his ways…besides I have everything to do with this. I was the one who helped Jessica turn Glen almost 15years ago…to the demon that he's going to be soon enough.

Jessica: Yep this is my mentor Paige….the one who helped me make all this happen(Paige starts breathing heavy)but something went wrong….now I'm here to fix it

Paige: Where is my husband(Jessica comes up to her)bitch?(Jessica slaps her hard in the face)

Nija:(warning)Jessica(Paige holds her face as it turns red)Cole wants her. She is not for you

Jessica: I'm just playing with her(pushes Paige to the ground)you know those daughter's of yours where supposed to be mines. But that's ok people make mistakes(laughs)don't worry after Glen kills Pray…he'll kill Pay and together we'll kill you(raises her hand)and start our happy evil family(goes to swing)

Nija: Jessica stop…she's Coles(Jessica looks at her which is a bad mistake. Paige stands up and punches Jessica and she flies. Paige gets on top of her and starts going for it)oh hell(goes to double team Paige but out of no were Phoebe appears and kicks her to the ground)

Phoebe: keep your hands off my sister bitch(Nija smiles while blood comes from her mouth. Piper and Prue come from behind the rock)

Piper: Oh I think she's going to need another job(points to her mouth)for your mouth(all of a sudden Jessica slides from under Paige and to Cole and Eclipse)

Cole: Nija(she spits blood at Phoebe and goes over to Cole)

Phoebe: Oh Come on….let me whoop her ass some more(Prue helps Paige up)

Cole:(to Eclipse)I thought your demon was watching the place.

Piper: oh the short stumpy female demon

Prue: took her out five minutes ago(Eclipses screams with rage)whoops did you love her. Oh wait that was your future wife wasn't it(smirks)Carol

Paige: last time where is my husband?(Jessica stands up)

Cole: Well Paige…ask and you shall receive(waves his hand and there Glen stands with no chains and bold black eyes)Paige meet Glen….Glen this is your ex Paige(Jessica claps)

Jessica: He's prefect!

Prue: Told you Coocoo(Phoebe nudges her as Paige glares at them)

Write me up Prayla….

Ok here's another chapter….tell me what you think. I think I left it on some good Cliff hangers what do you think?


	19. Chapter 19

At the cabin the girls are standing in the living room with candles around them and holding hands. Melinda looks between her cousins before sighing

Paris: Yes Melinda

Mel: first this is crazy…..second we're not to supposed to summon anything here especially a demon, third we need Parker

Paris: We don't need Parker and a Seer is not a demon

Pray: What is a Seer?

Paris: She is someone who can see in the future…better and further then my mom actually(mumbles)don't tell my mom I said that

Mel: that's because that's what Seer's are born to do. They see all….but you can't trust them. I mean Paris if we summon the Seer you know she's going to have some type of tricks up her sleeves or we are going to have to make a deal with her.

Pray: Why do we need a Seer?

Par: Well my little baby cousin gave me a good idea(pulls Pay over to her)and that is if we can see far enough in the future and if it's bad maybe we can fix it to a better outcome

Mel: Now Paris we all know that's just not a good idea….destiny is destiny and we should leave it like that. All people have a rough patch in their lives that's just part of being human

Par: Melinda I

Pray: She's right(pulls out of the circle)I don't want anything to do with this. Either daddy is going to die or I am. That's destiny(goes to the back)

Par:(calls)Pray(they hear Pay sniff. Looks down and sees she's crying)oh come on(covers Pay's face and looks at Melinda who looks away)lets get you some ice-cream

Pay: I want my daddy not ice-cream(Mel goes to the back with Pray to talk to her)

Par: I know(picks her up)another thing I know is that ice-cream stops the ache and helps make you feel better. Trust me I know(takes them to the kitchen)god your heavy.

Pay: well I am 10

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Parker is at a stable riding on a white and black horse. Chris is standing outside of the fence watching her. Her teacher(which is a(n)thick Latino women with short black hair) is standing inside of the fence with her. A boy with(the same gray eyes as Dylan but with blonde hair, and his wearing a blue polo and gray shorts)stands at the gate with Chris but on the other side. They are all watching Parker make her horse jump over the burls. The last one the horse stops at it because it's too high.

Park: Whoa Poppy(of course her horse has to have a P name)it's ok girl(the clouds start to come together as storm clouds)must be a storm(looks at her coach)she's a afraid of storms coach

Coach: ok well let's bring her back in.

Park: ok(looks her horse in the eyes)what is it(the horse nahs)maybe your right we gotta do this girl(turns her horse around and leads her back to the hurdles)

Coach: What are you doing?

Park: let's do it for the goal and carrots(plays on the rains and makes her horse charges at the burls)go girl go(the boy smiles at her. Laughs as she jumps over them gracefully)come on girl this is the last one(the horse jumps off her back legs and goes at least 7feet in the air)(yells)yes!

Boy: oh my gosh….she's gonna make it

Coach:(gasps)Parker hold on(lighting comes out of nowhere and then the boom. Park pays more attention to the lighting than the horse and flies off. She lands on the ground hard)shit!

Chris: damn(they rush over to Parker. The horse goes over to Parker and sniffs her)Parker(when they reach her she is rubbing her horse's face)

Park: I'm ok Poppy(reaches in her pocket and gives her a carrot. The horse then backs off. Her coach helps her up)

Coach: Parker…

Park:(cutting her off)good thing I'm wearing my helmet(laughs but stops when her coach gives her a glare)to soon

Chris: are you trying to make your dad kill me?

Park:(ignoring Chris)Hey Alex

Alex: Hey(another thing a thunder happens and the horse goes to run)

Park: no-no(goes to calm her down)shh it's ok

Coach: Take her in lessons over…Parker you have poop and food duty for not listening

Park: oh come on(she gives her a look)ok come on girl

Alex: I'll walk you

Park:(smiles)ok

Chris: oh god(Park gives him a look as her coach laughs)well hurry up

Park:(mumbles)don't rush me(Chris hits his watch)come on(they walk towards the barn with Poppy)(coos)we're going to get you safe and warm!

Alex: So what's going on Park?

Park: What do you mean?(gets in the barn and takes her down to the stable)come on

Alex: You just fell off Poppy(puts her in an empty stable next to another horse. Comes down to the stable and touches the other horse next to Poppy)you never fall off of her and(talking about Chris)you have a baby sitter(Park grimaces)

Park: He(loudly)is not my baby-sitter(sighs)and nothing is going on(takes off her sattle and hangs it on the gate)lighting just took me off guard.(gives her a carrot)here you go momma(walks out of the stable and closes the gate)

Alex: sure doesn't sound like nothing

Park:(softly)ok(the horse comes up to the gate when there's more thunder)ok baby(picks up some headphones and puts it on her)

Alex:(laughs)what are you doing?

Park: it soothes her and(gives her horse sugar cubes)there you go(gives some to the other horse next to her Buck)ok when the storm is over the headphones will disappear(turns to Alex)put a spell on it(Alex nods and they head out)night guys(closes the door and Alex makes her stop)What?

Alex: I'm serious Park…if something is going on you can tell me. I mean Dill knows but he won't tell because I'm not a White-lighter far from it actually(Park stops him)

Park: look nothing is going on that(takes off her helmet)I can't handle. Don't worry

Alex: if you're sure! I mean I'm not that much of a jerk to not care, you know? You are my friend

Park: No you're not much of one(gives him kiss on the cheek)but your still a jerk

Alex: um thanks(Park smirks)but you know I'm here for you. I can help(Park nods and he quickly gives her kiss on the lips)um

Park:(laugh nervously)yeah(Chris comes up and pulls Park over to him)

Chris: now(laughs angrily)Parker lets tell your friend goodbye

Park: fine-fine(smiles)bye Alex

Alex: yeah just call if…

Chris: she knows(orbs them out. Alex frowns)

Coach: Alex(comes from around the barn)where's Parker?

Alex: went home

Coach: damn that girl. I'll give her duty for a month(sighs)well let's get this place put up before the storm comes(they go to the other side of the barn)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

At the cabin Pay is leaning on Paris as Paris leans against the arm of the coach. They both have bowl of ice-cream in their hands.

Par: this is some good ice-cream!(eats it)don't you think?

Pay: Yeah(smiles)this is good

Par: mm-hmm(Chris now orbs in with Parker. Paris frowns but stops when she notices Parker is kinda of red in the cheeks could it be a blush. But she's obviously pissed at Chris for something)

Park: could you have been any more ruder?(throws her helmet at him)

Chris: You just keep trying to get me killed by your daddy(puts the helmet on the table that's behind the couch)look I got to go class….Jason will be home in an hour or less please don't get in any trouble until then(looks between his cousins before orbing out)

Park:(grunts)mm(sees them staring at her while eating ice-cream)

Pay:(mouthful)what happened?

Park: Nothing….where is everyone?

Pay: Pray had a melt down…and Melinda is with her

Park: How long ago was that?

Par: 15mintues ago

Park: and they're still back there?(Paris nods and sits up a little)well why aren't you back there "Oh fearless leader"?

Par: because loser she needed me(looks down towards Pay)and Melinda got to Pray first

Park: oh(sweetly)hey monkey….you alright?

Pay: mm-hmm(eats her ice-cream)this is some wonderful ice-cream. You should try it(Park takes the blow and makes a face once she smells it)what?(Park looks at Paris who nods no)

Park: oh nothing it's(looks at Pay)just um I don't like this kind(gives it back)

Par: aunt Paige said give IT to her….because we like it so much and it CALMS us(Park nods understandingly…that obviously there is a potion in it)

Park: too bad it's not my favorite flavor(Pay eats some more as Paris puts her blow on the table)did you get the same kind Paris?

Pay: yep(Paris nods no)How was horse riding?

Park: it was(blushes more)ok

Pay: how is Poppy(Park traces her helmet with her finger shyly)

Park: she is wonderful(Paris's winces her eyes a little)

Pay: What did you do?

Park:(laughs)What do you mean what did I do?(they give her a look)I rode Poppy like always. I mean what else would I do?

Par: oh my(eyes widen)

Park: What? What?(sees Paris's face light up)no!(snorts a dorky laugh)no

Par: yes(yells)Melinda

Park: No shut up(Pay quickly sits up as Park jumps on Paris)

Par: Melinda(laughs)Prayla(Park puts her hand on Paris's mouth)mmmm(laughs harder and moves around trying to get her off. Melinda comes in quickly followed by Pray)

Mel: What the(Pray pulls Pay up and close to her so she will be out the way)

Park:(grunts)Shut up!

Pray:(smirks)best thing to do is let them wrestle around(says Pray when she sees a panic look on Melinda's face)(mumbles)that is until someone draws blood

Mel:(yell)quit it guys…you are too old for this(sees Paris push Park off and Park falls on the other end of the couch)Paris(Paris quickly stands up on the couch)

Par:(laughs and yells)Parker kissed Alex(everyone becomes quiet and looks at Park. Park has the big blush on her face but it's from anger)

Pay: eeeeewwww gross!(Parker makes her powers slap Paris hard with an pillow. Paris slips and falls off the couch. They gasp)ouch that has to hurt(Park crawls to the other in of the couch. Paris now jumps up and on top of Park and they begin to fight)

Mel: damn(Pray and Melinda now rush to break it up. Pay goes around to the love seat and sits down with her ice-cream. She smiles and takes a bite)

Ok I broke this chapter up….this was going to be on big chapter so I just made it into two. Yes their girls are a bit of a handful don't you think?

Anyways write me up Pray


	20. Chapter 20

In the underworld The Charmed Ones are now standing in fighting mode. Paige watches Jessica go over to Glen and touch his face. Glen just stares at Paige in a trance.

Jess: I can't believe it worked Cole(jumps up and down. Cole gives a little smirk before taking his wife's hand and kissing it. Nija smiles hard at Phoebe)

Phoebe:(mumbles)oh please….you know what Cole this is the lowest(stops in frustration)Paris will never forgive you for this.

Cole: sure she will….

Nija: and she needs to understand this is her daddy's job

Phoebe: no one asked you bitch

Nija: bring it(goes forward but Cole holds tightly to her hand)

Cole: As much as I would love to see the battle of the wives(Prue glares at him)this isn't the time nor the place.

Paige: last time I want my husband

Cole: I'm not his owner(points to Jessica)she says if he goes or not

Jessica: He's not going anywhere…right honey(goes to kiss him and he quickly grabs her face. He smiles evilly)

Eclipse: He likes it rough(Glen pulls her closer then picks her up by her neck)oh not good(he throws her into a rocks and makes a fireball and throws it at his brother. And the attack is now on. Paige goes for Jessica and Piper blows up Cole. Phoebe smiles at Cole's shocked wife and attacks her…leaving Prue and Piper to handle demons and Cole)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

At the cabin the girls have now separated to different sides of the room and their all sitting on the floor. Parker glares at Paris as Paris frowns at her. Parker and Paris's hair are both sticking up on their heads. Paris has a swollen lip and Parker a purple cheek. Pray is sitting next to Paris and applies ice to her lip. Paris winces.

Pray: sorry(Paris gives her a small smile and takes it)

Park: That'll teach you to open your mouth(Paris raises her eyebrow and chuckles)

Par: yeah whatever permanent blush face…purple is not your color(talking about Parker's now red and purple colored cheek. Pay puts a heating pad on Parker's cheek and then lays on Parker's leg. Mel is sitting in the center of everyone and looks at the fire)and that was a lucky shot

Pray: would you guys just shut up? We have more important things to worry about(moves away from Paris a little)and you shouldn't add to it with your pettiness

Par:(laughs)huh-haha(Mel smirks and shakes her head. They sit in silence for a while)so Parker(everyone looks at Paris)how was the kiss(Parker glares at her)I think everyone wants to know.

Mel:(sighs)Paris

Par: What? we do(smirks at her cousin)sooooo?(Park sits Pay up and orbs out)

Mel:(quickly)heads up(Park orbs on Par's lap but surprises everyone when she's kisses Paris's cheek)(sighs)thank god

Park: What? I think I bruised her up enough(Paris laughs again and shimmers them on the couch. Soon the rest of cousins join them on the couch)Pray your right…we are petty(pulls her in a hug)

Par: and sorry(kisses Pray's head. Mel snuggles with Pay who's on her lap. Pay yarns and leans on Melinda's shoulder)

Pray: it's ok(sitting in the middle of them she pulls them both in a hug)so Park how was the kiss(everyone laughs)

Park: well(pulls away and looks at her cousins)it was awesome. First I kissed him on the cheek because he was being all sweet but then he kissed me on the(loudly)lips(they squeal)

Par: what really?(Parker nods)

Pay: that's gross(they laugh that's when Wyatt orbs in with Jason)

Par:(laughs)hey papa(he kisses their heads)

Jason: Hey!

Wyatt: What happened to the couch?

Mel: What's it you to you?(Wyatt gives her a playful glare)

Jason: um your mom's get back yet?(they nod no)oh(looks at his watch)

Par:(softly)Papa I'm sure they're fine(Jason looks at her a smiles a little)

Jason: yeah(Wyatt pats Jason's arm)How about some dinner….we can all make it for your moms for when they get home(they all nod ok)great…I'm going to go change(goes to the back)

Mel: Wy?

Wyatt: they haven't called yet and I still sense them. They're fine(Mel nods)Don't worry(ruffles her hair)I'm going to check on Chris(orbs out. Leaving them all to sit in silence)

Mel: We'll give them five minutes(Paris nods in agreement)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

In the underworld it's a full on battle. Glen is throwing demons all around as Paige stabs and sends energy/fireballs that come towards her back to the demons. Phoebe is beating the hell out of Cole's wife and goes to stab her when she shimmers out. Phoebe sees Nija shimmer next to Cole who is standing near his throne. Phoebe glares at them. A demon comes behind her and knocks her down. He goes to throw a fireball when Glen comes out of no where and punches him through the heart with a fireball. Phoebe looks at him and Glen stares off in space.

Phoebe: Thank you(Glen eyes bold black eyes turn into fire)no Glen(he goes for his brother)(yells)Guys(gets up and throws potions at demons as she quickly gets to Prue and Piper who are back to back throwing and blowing up demons)guys(now they become a triangle while fighting)we got to end this quick…he's changing fast

Piper: easier said than done Pheebs(blows up two demons)

Prue: I don't know how much of this I can take

Piper: power of three?(Prue sends some demons in the air and Piper blows them up)

Phoebe: mm-mm no four …power of four(calls)Paige(Paige looks up from her demon and sees Phoebe shrug her over to them)hurry(Paige orbs to the other side and grabs Prue and Piper's hand as Phoebe grabs Prue and Piper's other hand)(quickly says)"Power of four will insure"

Prue: What? That's stupid

Phoebe:(yells in a humorous way)Well can you think of something better?(Paige watches as James throws Glen hard on the ground)

Paige: No-No that's fine…just say it with your hearts and it will know what you mean(he goes to stab Glen but James comes and sends Eclipse back)

Piper: Just in case Prue and I will say Power of three…Paige Phoebe

Paige: Got you!(James pulls Glen up and puts a chain on his rest. Closes her eyes)

Phoebe/Paige: "The power of four will…insure"(4X)

Piper/Prue: "The power of three will set us free"(3X)

Cole: heads up(shimmers out with his wife and Jessica quickly tries to run out but Prue makes her trip and throws a crystal cage around her. Eclipse shimmers out with rage that his father interfered. James flames out with Glen. Demons explode from all angles and they don't stop until they know every last demon is gone. The sisters engulf in a hug)

Piper: half the demon population vanquished because of the power of four. Feels like the good old days

Phoebe:(mocking)Power of four spell is "Stupid" huh?(they pull away)

Prue: I'm sorry…it was great but couldn't you have used "endure or always soar or score"(Phoebe gives Prue and unbelievable look and Piper laughs)it's ok we'll work on it(Phoebe throws her hands up as in "forget about it". Paige noticing they still have a guest runs over to the crystal cage. Jessica whimpers because of the lack of help and fear. Paige opens the cage with a hand high)

Jessica: No!(Piper, Phoebe and Prue turn towards them)you wouldn't kill me

Paige: no worse(loudly)I Paige relinquish you from your powers(Jessica nods no)and every memory of Glen forever(throws a potion at her and she faints. Stares down at her)

Phoebe: Paige(goes over to her and touches her shoulder)

Paige: you don't know how much I wanted to kill her

Piper: you could've taken her thoughts away after she changed Glen back

Paige: Didn't trust her that much too(turns to them)besides she probably would've done something more to him under our noses.

Prue: How do we know that this will work….that Cole can't give her back her memories or powers.

Paige: Because the elders are now fully responsible for her…and if they aren't careful and slip up on the protection. I will vanquish her(Jessica soon orbs out)

Prue: We did our parts….let's get back home to our families(Paige and Phoebe walk back over to them hand in hand. Piper holds Paige in a side hug and Prue hugs Phoebe as well)anybody need healing?

Piper: I have a couple of cuts

Phoebe: and sprang a couple of things….I hope this is the last big battle we have to do. We're getting to old for this.

Prue:(laughs)we're never too old to kick ass….look at Grams. She's dead and still kicking it(Phoebe laughs a little)

Piper:(smiles)Paige? What about you?

Paige: What's hurting me….nobody can heal(looks down at the ground. Piper stops smiling)

Prue: right(painfully for her sister)let's get home(Paige orbs them out)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

When they orb in they see Paris lighting up the candles she had ready for the Seer all over again. She looks up at them and smiles a huge smile.

Phoebe: And what do you think you're doing baby girl?(pulls away from her sister)

Par: oh summoning a couple of party animal witches….that we're about to be late for dinner.

Phoebe: get your butt over here(Paris rushes over to her and hugs her)mmm my baby!

Par: I was so worried(Phoebe kisses her head)Are you in pain?(pulls away and sees bruises)

Phoebe:(softly)nothing Leo or Andy can't heal(pulls her back in a hug)I love you so much

Par: love ya too

Piper: Paris(Paris looks at her and smiles)hi(Paris pulls away from Phoebe and goes over to her aunts hugging them)Where are your cousins?

Par: oh cooking(but before she can finish Mel walks in)

Mel: Paris are you done(stops when she sees her mom)(yells)They're home(quickly goes over to them and hugs her mom. Wyatt and Chris soon orb in and embrace Piper)

Piper: whoa!(hugs her kids)

Mel: mom!(Piper kisses her boys and they back off except for Melinda who keeps holding on)mom(looks at Piper)I'm sorry for being lazy at working and acting the way I have been acting(Piper nods no with a smile)I'll do better I promise

Piper: You're being a teenager….I couldn't ask for anything better(kisses her head before holding her again. Parker soon comes in and attacks Prue making Prue fall against the couch)

Prue: Ow Park!

Park: sorry! I was worried(Prue eyes soften)a lot(mumbles)I thought you might not come back(this hurts Prue and she kisses Park's head)

Prue: I'm not going anywhere(Pay runs over to Paige's open arms. Paige picks her up and sees Pray standing in the door way of the kitchen. Paige opens her free arm while looking for some emotions. She then sees tears and Prays goes over to her. Paige pulls her into a big hug. Everyone watches as Paige holds her girls and they breakdown together. Jason now finds the time to come from the kitchen)

Jason: Dinner is served(looks at his wife and smiles)

Piper: Dinner?(Jason blows out the candles Paris has set up)

Park: Yep fit for queens

Wyatt: and Princes

Mel: get over yourselves

Piper: Children(pulls her kids over to her)I've only been home for 2minutes(grunts)knock it off

Chris: Yeah(Piper shoots him a look. Phoebe laughs. Leo and Andy orb in)

Leo: say sorry Chris(goes over and kisses Piper who smiles)

Chris: sorry!

Leo: manor is secured(Piper pulls Leo in another kiss)

Mel: gross(steps from her parents. They pull away)

Leo: Hi honey(pulls Piper in a hug. Chris and Wyatt pull Mel over and hug her while they watch their parent hug. Mel smiles)

Andy: Crystal cage goes down in about 2hrs(goes over and kisses her wife and then heals her)so if we're going to eat(heals Phoebe)we better eat now(Leo heals Piper then Paige)

Prue: there is enough space for all of us?

Jason: Yep so let's go dig in(everyone heads in a the kitchen and Phoebe is the last one in because she wants to steal a kiss from Jason which she does)(softly)I was so worried about you.

Phoebe: I know(rubs the side of his face)

Jason: I don't want you to ever leave me(kisses her hand)I love you

Phoebe: I love you too(kisses him)

Par: mom papa come on(they go in the kitchen hand in hand)

Ok here is the part two of getting Glen back…I'm now on writers block….Help! Tell me what you think

Write me up Prayla…..


	21. Chapter 21

We go to Paige's house, upstairs in Paige 's room Paige is laying in the middle of her king size bed holding her girls on each side. Paige looks at wedding photo that is on the wall that's in her built in office(that's in her bedroom). Paige wants to cry at one of the most happiest moments in her life. Pray then sits her head up a little and looks at Paige. Paige feeling the movement looks down and sees Pray looking at her.

Paige:(thinking)damn I forgot she can feel my emotions and hear my thoughts(Pray sits up all the way)I'm sorry

Pray: What are you talking about?

Paige: you can feel my feelings?

Pray: No

Paige: Hear my thoughts(Pray nods no and looks down)oh then what is it?(pull Pray's face up to look at her)bunny come on….tell me

Pray: Where is daddy?(Paige looks at Pay who is sleep)

Paige: honey(looks at her)get down(Pray gives her a look)its ok I just wanna talk over there so we don't disturb your sister(Pray easily rolls off into an standing position)hand me the pillow(Pray does. Paige easily moves and puts the pillow in her spot. Pay quickly clings to it)(softly)mommy will be right over there sweetie…sleep(gets down)ok(leads her daughter over to her office nook that's right in front of the bed and sits down at her round table. Pray soon takes a seat. Paige stares at her)ok ask me anything…I'm listening and I will tell you anything.

Pray: Where is daddy?

Paige:(sighs)to tell you the truth I don't know and I think it's best I don't know(gives her a smile but Pray sees tears coming)your grandpa took him

Pray: Why?

Paige: because we asked him too! He um(plays with a pencil)fixed dad before…we think he can work with him again. But the bad thing about that is that we don't know for how long, or if it's going to work because he might be too far gone OR where he's(chokes)located(looks down at the table)we just gotta hope for the best(Pray doesn't know what to say but she reaches over and touches her mother's arm)

Pray: mom! Um(rubs her mother's arm)

Paige: I'm ok(Paige puts her free hand on top of Pray's hand)anymore questions?

Pray: Can I ever see him again?

Paige: I(softly)I don't know honey….the odds are no not right now(Pray gasps and pulls away from Paige. Looks up at her and sees her shaking)I am so sorry(goes over to her and hugs her)

Pray: Why does this have to happen to me?...it's not fair

Paige: I know-I know(crying)I am trying my best….you have to believe me(Pray keeps crying)it's ok it's ok I'm going to fix this I promise(thinking)I just gotta

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

In the underworld Glen is laying on a table while being chained up. His back in towards the rocky ceiling and his stomach is on the table. He is screaming in fury and the walls start to shake. He father walks over with a need and veil. He frowns while Glen screams in anger.

James: This is what's best for you Glen(a couple of demons shimmer in)

Demon: Sir do you think we should relinquish his powers first?

James: It's too late for that….the only way they will even leave his body is if he dies. Pull up his shirt(they go over and hold up his shirt as Glen moves around so he can get free)his wife sent this potion. It stopped his chevrons from coming before.

Demon 2: but my lord I thought you said it was too late

James: This will slow them maybe even stop them with more potion treatments of course, but as soon as he gets a whiff of my grandkid…

Demon 2: He is a hunter?(James puts the needle in the veil and it sucks up the potion)

James: He's many things(looks at them)Just like I'll be if you double cross me and I run to my son Eclipse and tell him this info. I will hunt your ass' down and give you the most horrible deaths(roars)Do you understand me?

Demons: Sir(James then looks at now fool needle and sticks him in the back with potion. Glen screams and makes the room shake)

James: there-there Glen(pulls out the needle)ok it's over(looks at the demons)leave

Demon: Sir(they shimmer out. James brow then frowns worried about his son. He pulls Glen's shirt down then turns the table so that is Glen's face is now upward and another table appears up Glen's back. The board that was on his stomach disappears. Glen's heavy breathing starts to slow down and he soon starts to calm)

James: Close your eyes son…let dad take it all away(waves his hand in front of Glen's face and his eyes close. James starts to hum and closes eyes as well)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

On Cole's side of town Eclipse is throwing stuff furiously. Cole sits on throne watching. He's wife is standing next to him also watching.

Eclipse: They killed my future(yells)WIFE

Nija: Calm yourself Eclipse….there will be others

Eclipse: Shut up! You know nothing of this pain

Cole: Now-Now I am sorry for your lost but….

Eclipse: This was supposed to work(comes closer to Cole)(snarls)he was supposed to be on our side. But of course of your wife's little experiment Jessica(glares)couldn't fall through. Where is that bitch anyways?(turns away from them)

Nija: Elders have her under strict protection….I can't get past nobody can.

Cole: In away that's good….nobody can break his spell….he will be evil soon enough.

Eclipse: My own father(throws a fireball and Nija catches it and goes to throw it back)

Cole: No(looks at her and takes her hand. Kisses her hand all the way up to her elbow making it disappear)honey why don't you go and figure out how we should attack next(Nija nods and bends to kiss Cole. She then glares at Eclipses who is still throwing a temper tantrum, kisses Cole and shimmers out)(yells)Eclipse(he looks at Cole)My friend!

Eclipse: Friend my ass Cole….this was supposed to work. I can't even sense him any more. My father, My father chose him over me his first(yells)born(throws energy balls at the wall)

Cole: I know parents! Are so over rated(that's when Paris flames down)

Par: You got that right

Cole: Honey(stands up)Didn't daddy tell you to knock.

Par: What do you think you're doing dad?(Nija now shimmers in)

Nija: He's job

Par: mind your business this is between my father and I

Nija: he is my business and watch your mouth

Par: Who do you think you're talking to(makes a fireball)

Cole: enough!(gives Paris a look and she slowly puts it out)Paris you will watch how you talk to her(Nija gives her smug smirk) She is a grown women you're a…..

Par: and I can beat her ass like one

Eclipse: ooooh she's mouthy….I like her(sits at the table)

Cole:(sternly)Paris

Nija: Don't worry kid you'll get your day to try….Especially after I kill your mother

Par: What did you just say(starts to storm over)

Cole:(yells)Enough! Nija get out(Nija looks at him)now

Nija: fine…I'll be in the conference room(gives him a kiss and shimmers out)

Eclipse:(laughs)she didn't want none of that! I mean look at what your ex-wife did to her face already(he's talking about all the scratches and punch marks. Paris smirks a little)

Cole: Why did you come?

Par: I was hoping you would explain yourself….

Cole: I don't explain myself to a child

Par: How could you do this dad?

Cole: I didn't destiny did Paris

Par: No this is all of you….this is your fault don't blame it on destiny

Cole: Watch your mouth….do you understand? I am your father

Par: You sure act like it

Cole: Paris I'm warning you(Paris glares at him and Cole sees himself)(thinking)it's like looking in a mirror(sighs)You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about

Par: I do understand Cole…it's good or evil right?(he frowns at her)What about me?

Cole: This is more than us Paris….this is the world

Paris: but what about me?(Cole doesn't answer)I'm your daughter(he still doesn't answer)I'm sorry(shakes her head no)no I'm not. I'm not coming back, I'm not coming to dinners, or parties or lunches(yells)I want nothing more to do with you.

Cole: Well if this is how you feel(growls)then get out

Par: "Get out"? You're just gonna let me go like this?

Cole: No if this is what you wanna do fine….I don't care anymore Paris!

Par: you are a just a heartless demon(throws a fireball at him before shimmering out. Cole looks at the ground as it hits the wall behind him)

Eclipse: Wow and I thought me and father had issues'(Cole just goes over to his thrown)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paris flames on the back porch of the manor. She turns towards Paige's house and sees Paige's light is on. She sits down on the bench that's on the back porch. Then a boy that looks exactly like Dylan shimmers in(he has reddish brown hair and light brown eyes). He sits next to her.

Boy: I heard(rubs her arm)

Par: thanks for coming with me down there(there's silence)

Al: talk to me

Par: I can't believe he just let me go Al

Al: Come here(holds her)hey I know how you feel. My dad was a demon too….literally

Par: I was always his Princess Paris….he picked his kingdom over me, like he did my mom. I thought that you know I'm his flesh and blood(sits up)why not stop for me?

Al: yeah!(runs his hand through his spiky hair)he's a jerk. He always has been

Par: We're enemies now. I can't believe it me and my father(looks at him and he looks at her)

Al:(softly)and I'm sorry that this has to be Paris

Par: Yeah(smiles)oh on another note…guess what happened today

Al: What?

Par: your brother Alex and Parker(whispers)kissed

Al:(laughs)no way

Par: Way but you can't tell Alex you know. I don't want Alex to think Parker was bragging or anything

Al: Whatever you want(moves the hair out of her face and goes to kiss her but she pulls back. He sighs)

Par: I'm sorry! (they look in each other's eyes)Jason's in there and if he were to see us….

Al: but we like each other….a lot(Paris blushes)

Par: you're Jason's god son ok….so you're like my step god brother. It's like incest

Al: No it's not…..Paris come on we've liked each other for forever….everybody can see it especially your mom(she sighs)look how about we tell Jason together that….

Par: That? That what?...we're not together

Al: but we're feeling each other. I'm tired of only getting together when you want too

Par: shhhh(they sit in silence together for awhile)Allen I do like you

Al: that's all you gotta say(they see the kitchen lights come on)you better get in there

Par: ok(he kisses her cheek before orbing out now)you either orb or shimmer(she then shimmers out then in the kitchen just to see it's Jason going to the fridge)hey papa

Jason: Hey baby bear(kisses her head)what are you doing up? Couldn't sleep?

Par: No….um not at all(he goes and grabs some water from the fridge)

Jason: Me neither I'm about to take water and a sleeping pill(looks and sees Paige's light on)worried about them?(walks back over to her)

Par: Yeah(Jason holds her)

Jason: Don't worry baby(kisses her head)everything will be better before you know it

Par:(thinking)Papa the only dad I got…I can't possible talk to Allen. I couldn't hurt him like that(holds him tightly. He rubs her back)I love ya daddy

Jason: daddy?(she nods yes without looking at him)Paris uh(speechless but gets over it quickly)I love you too(holds her for a couple of seconds)well let's get you to bed

Par: ok(turns off the light with her powers and they walk out still holding each other)

Thank you for the reviews! Your guys are awesome….chapter 22coming soon hopefully. I hope you enjoyed.

Write me up Prayla….


	22. Chapter 22

Before I start I would like to tell you that this chapter will be connecting to my third fan fiction story "_True love Comes with surprises and problems",_ chapter 28. Instead of seeing it from Melinda, Chris, Paris and Parker's point of view, I'm going to see it from everyone else's side. So if you need to go back to my third fan fiction to refresh your memory as to what's going on feel free. I'm changing the ages so Paris, Parker and Melinda are no longer 13 and 12(which is the age of them in "_True love comes with surprises and problems"_)they are 15 and 14. The last thing I'm going to change is that Glen is still with his father not with Paige. So the whole attic scene is going to have major changes.

A week later the Halliwells have now been trying to adjust to life. Paige and her girls have been taking it one step at a time. Paige and the girls still sleep in the same room together and Paige hasn't seen Glen in a week. Every day Cole sends his demons and everyday Paris ends up ripping a photo of him. Paris hasn't told her mom of the confrontation with her father but Phoebe and Jason both know something's up. But Paris is more worried about the relationship of her and Allen. Parker and Alex have been sneaking more kisses at the stable. Prue and Andy know something's up with their daughter's new behavior…especially Prue. Piper and Leo's family are still the same accept for Melinda who's going out of her way to make sure Pay and Pray are alright. Melinda stops by everyday to teach them a new potion or spell. Now let's start the story….

Piper rushes down the steps of the manor with Melinda following behind her. Piper takes her purse off the rail and looks at Melinda.

Piper: Are you sure you want to stay home by yourself?

Mel: mom I will be fine…I've stayed home by myself numerous times

Piper: Yes but this under different a circumstance(grabs her glasses from her purse)

Mel: mom the manor is the safest place for me and we checked out ever spot of the house. I'm going to be fine(rubs her mom's arm)the restaurant needs you go on. Besides if I need anybody daddy will be on call(Leo orbs in)see(Piper gives her one of her Piper looks before putting on her sun glasses)

Leo: somebody call me?

Mel: I am trying to prove to mommy that I will be fine until she comes back. I am 15

Leo: Piper(leads her to the door and Mel follows)(mumbles)Trust that she will be ok

Piper: That's a little hard to do when the whole demon nation wants our kids(looks back at Melinda who has stopped following and heads for the parlor)

Leo:(smiles)Piper I have a watchful eye on all of our kids(she looks at him)they'll be fine. Now work needs you(opens the door for her)and the business has been off for a little while they need the owner

Piper: which I don't understand why when I hired the best(sighs)alright fine but if one little string of hair is missing.

Leo: got it(Piper kisses him)

Piper: ok(calls)see you Melinda(Melinda walks in)

Mel: Bye mom(walks in)

Piper: Dinner is in the stove and it should be done about 5 and(looks at her watch)it's 4:20 now(looks at Melinda)

Mel: ok ….mom don't worry everything will be fine

Piper: you kids must understand it's my job to worry(kisses her head)be good

Leo:(to Piper)I'm going to walk you to your car(kisses Mel's cheek)call me if you need me(Mel nods)come on Piper

Piper: Love you(Leo ushers them out)

Mel:(yells)love you too(Leo closes the door)yes(happily)the house to myself(heads towards the kitchen but stops)(whispers)Aaron!(a boy orbs in and he looks exactly like Allen but with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is a little taller than Allen. He is wearing niki basket ball shorts and taint top)

Aaron: Hey babe(she goes over and hugs him)what's going on?

Mel: I have(pulls away)the house to myself

Aaron: Can't you're um pops sense us

Mel: He is not watching right now(smiles)

Aaron: oh well(gives her a kiss)hello

Mel: Hi(sighs)you smell like outside

Aaron: I was playing basket ball….sorry

Mel: it's ok I'll take you how every I can get you

Aaron: oh really(gives her another kiss)

Mel: not like that(hits him)I just I miss you….I haven't seen you in a week

Aaron: Yeah how is everything going?(leads them to the steps and they sit down)

Mel: it's not going….no one knows how Glen is? Pray isn't doing good at all(looks at him)I don't know what to do(sighs)I hate when my family hurts(he takes her hand and starts playing with it)

Aaron: I hate when you hurt….it's going to get better. You know I'm here for you

Mel: Yeah!(lays on his shoulder)

Aaron: We should go out tomorrow

Mel: then I'm going to have to tell my family where I'm going. You know my daddy doesn't even like the thought of us hanging out

Aaron: Beg Paris to come or Parker I know her and Alex have been meeting secretly(Mel laughs)

Mel: Yeah(laughs)they are so gross(he laughs)and it's going to have to be Parker. Paris isn't really into your brother right now.

Aaron: Yeah he seems sad lately….she hasn't talked to him in a week

Mel: Yeah I know(looks at him)she won't tell me why neither….all she does is go for a jog whenever I mention his name(he looks at her)

Aaron: and he wants to box anybody who mentions her

Mel: promise we will always be up front and never hold anything back from each other.

Aaron: Promise(They kiss that's when an angry Park orbs in)

Mel: Parker!(pulls away from him and stands)Announce yourself next time(turns to Aaron)you better get out of here….my uncle has just started sensing(Aaron quickly stands, kisses her cheek and orbs out)gosh Parker!

Park: Where is she?

Mel: Where is who?(comes over to her a little and then notices something)wait where is Paris? I thought she was supposed to walk home with you.

Park: exactly….I spent 20minutes waiting for her and you know who had left because you know who had practice(talks in code because she knows her daddy is watching)

Mel: Why didn't you call me?

Park: because it wasn't(yells)your job(storms past her and up the steps)

Mel: oh boy(hears the oven ping)oh dinner(rushes in the kitchen)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige orbs with her daughters up to heaven. They look around Pray can't help but smile as she remembers not being up here not even a month ago. That's when Patty and Sam orb in together.

Pay: Grandma Grandpa(goes over and hug them. Pray soon follows)

Patty: oh my youngest little grandkids(kisses them as does Sam)

Sam: How are you guys?

Pay: better now(Sam picks up Pay)

Paige: thanks again guys(smiles as her kids happily greet their grandparents. They look at Paige)

Patty: Are you sure you want to do this sweetie?

Paige: Yeah….I mean he is my husband I have to go see him(goes over and kisses her daughters)now I'll be back before you know it. Please be good

Pay: ok

Pray:(worried)mom?

Paige: I'll tell him you said hi(looks at Patty)mom(nudges her head)

Patty: oh um please excuse us(Sam nods and Patty and walk off together)

Paige: I don't want them watching this(looks at Patty)ok? They are already going through a hard time and I've been to the future almost 15years back. I remember what he says to me. I don't want Pray to hear what he says about her.

Patty: I understand(gives her a side hug)are you going to change? One smell of her and you know Glen's progress goes right out the window

Paige: yes I know and I am(pulls away)well I better go. Watch over them ok….especially Pray. She doesn't feel good about herself at all

Patty: I will(rubs her shoulder)you hold in there(Paige nods and looks at her kids who are playing catch with Sam)he's a great granddaddy

Paige:(smiles)that he is(they walk back over)ok mama has to go(they girls go over and hug her)I love you girls so much

Pay: love you too mommy

Pray:(whispers)love you

Paige: alright(pulls away with a smile before orbing out)

Patty: well how about we go see your other grandparents

Pay: oh yeah grandma and grandpa M(Sam smiles and picks Pay back up. Patty holds Pray close and they start to walk over the horizon of the clouds)

Pray: I can't wait to finally meet them

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paris is jogging around the neighborhood while listening to music. She stops at the corner and ties her shoes. She then sits up and checks her heart beat. She walks around in a circle trying to lower down her heart beat. She then glances at her watch. Her eyes jump when she sees the time and she rushes back to the manor. After she runs around the corner she ends up a couple of feet from the manor. She starts to slow down to a jog and starts up the steps, half way up the steps she turns back around and goes down and goes to the mail box. She opens and sees no mail.

Par:(gasps)Melinda! My magazine(rushes up the steps)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige orbs down to James' layer. James is standing right in front of her with a little smile.

Paige: Hello Jimmy

Jimmy: Paige welcome

Paige: hmm(locks around and sees he's layer is starting to look modernized, he no longer has boulders as walls he has brakes and he has a stone pattern on his floor but that's about it)nice looking walls and floors.

Jimmy: Yes well I think it's about time I get a little hip. But this is all the work I'm going to do

Paige: mm(nods)

Jimmy: How are my grandkids doing? The truth please

Paige: confused and hurt(looks down)

Jimmy: oh well we just have to fix him as soon as we can(she looks at him with a small smile)well I don't smell any of them on you.

Paige: Yeah new clothes(Paige changed from her sweat pants and big t-shirt, to black stretch pants and a red halter top. She is wear black boots)how is his progress?

Jimmy: He is calm and he comes in and out from Demon to regular old Glen. Come(walks ahead and Paige follows anxiously. Paige has a potion and knife if her pocket for her protection. She also has her sisters on call(who weren't too happy that she was going to do this alone). They appear at a blank stone wall. James waves his hand and up appears a door)Are you ready?

Paige: as I'll ever be(he walks in first and she follows. Her face falls as she sees him on the floor chained up. She wants to walk closer but he stops her)

Jimmy: wait(turns to her)this isn't your Glen anymore. You don't just go walking up to a demon

Paige: sorry

Jimmy: Hide all of your emotions. You don't want him to play with you

Paige:(thinking)he's right….that's probably why I was acting the way I did when I went to the future back then. No emotion means he can't toy with me but I can toy with him. It makes sense now(nods slowly towards James)

Jimmy: good(turns to Glen)boy(Glen slowly looks up but Paige's heart melts. He has grown a short breed with gray hair in it. He's face is muddy and scratched up. He looks tired and weak)

Paige: Have you been feeding him?

Jimmy:(emotionless)He throws it up when he turns to demonic

Paige:(shocked)When was the last time my husband had a bath? Or when was the last time he slept

Jimmy: no emotions(looks at her)if you are going to have them leave(Paige takes in a deep breath and shakes her head no)

Paige: I'm ok

Jimmy: fine(looks at Glen)Do you know who this is boy?

Glen: Paige(gives him a look)of course she's my wife(looks at Paige who wants to smile but holds it back) what are you doing here?

Jimmy: She came to feed you and clean you….for today(turns to her)I'll be right outside. Remember do not unchain him, do not show him any emotion(mumbles)don't mention your girls. He doesn't remember having any ok(Paige nods)

Paige: ok

Jimmy: guards(they bring in food and a bowl of bath water. They glare at Paige who glares back)I'll be outside and give you 35minutes(she nods and rushes over to Glen with a cloth that was in a bowl. She bends down to him wet cloth in hand. They look in each other's eyes. They place the food and the bowl next to her. Paige quickly turns away from him and starts cleaning his chest)well be outside yell if you need us(they shimmer out. Paige goes to clean his face. Glen is still staring at her)

Glen: Paige?

Paige: shh(keeps cleaning him)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Prue and Phoebe pull up to the drive way at the same time. Prue pulls in first and the Phoebe follows. They come out of the car at the same time. Phoebe waves at Prue and Prue waves back. Phoebe walks up to her.

Phoebe: How was work?(kisses her cheek)

Prue: long! How about your day?

Phoebe: Just as long

Prue: mm(closes her front door and leans against the door)

Phoebe: you're not going in?

Prue: no not just yet(looks at her)because if I do I'm going to have to be go right back into the magic part of my life and I just need a break from magic and work.

Phoebe:(amused)and the drive way seems like the prefect place?

Prue: Why not?

Phoebe: Are you too tired for the sister part of your life?

Prue: never that(puts her arm around her and they both lean against the car together)

Phoebe:(smiles)good(silence)your right Prue this is peaceful(Prue smirks and they look straight a head and the cars that are coming in and out)So have you heard from Paige?

Prue: Not sense she left(lets go of Phoebe)you know if she has a problem she'll(grabs her necklace of the charmed symbol(Paige gave this to them in the 4th story))contact us. You are wearing your necklace

Phoebe: Yep(Andy orbs in with Jason)Hey! Jason why did you book a ride with(he gives her a look)oops

Jason: Yeah did you forget that I rode with you(Andy kisses Prue a couple of times)

Prue: Are you still working?

Andy: night off on both ends

Prue: yay(gives him a kiss)

Andy: Prue um I was looking down on Parker

Phoebe:(now in the conversation)so you where spying(Prue gives her an amused look before looking back at her husband)

Andy: haha no(Phoebe laughs Jason pulls Phoebe in a hug)but she was talking about someone in code. Do you think maybe um…

Prue: She has a boyfriend?(Phoebe laughs)

Andy:(angrily)Do you know something?

Prue:(laughs)no Andy….Parker doesn't tell me things like that

Phoebe: but it's pretty obvious….the way she walks around here

Andy: I'm going to kill him

Jason:(smirks)him who?

Andy: Whoever it is

Prue: Honey she's at that age….I mean I had you

Andy:(outraged)Do you remember what we did?(Prue can't help but laugh)we were a bunch of horn balls(Jason and Phoebe laugh. Phoebe sits her head up from Jason's chest)the both of us

Phoebe: that you guys where(Prue gives her a look like you're the one to talk)

Prue: Says the woman that's still a horn ball(Phoebe gives her a playful glare which Prue gives back)

Jason: She's not a horn ball she's just at her sexually peak

Phoebe: thank you baby(gives him a peck)

Prue: Yeah sense she's been 16(Andy now laugh)

Phoebe: awe shove it(sticks her tongue out at Prue)

Jason: you know what we should have a big dinner tonight…if things go well with Paige. Invite the parents, my sisters and my god son Allen and his

Phoebe: Yeah baby um(baby voice)I don't think you should invite Allen

Jason: Why?(looks down at her and pulls away to get a better look)

Phoebe: Well Paris hasn't talked to him or mentioned him in awhile and I think maybe they had a spat

Jason: you think?(looks at Prue and Andy. Prue nods yes)well maybe this dinner will lighten up the mood

Phoebe: I think we should ask Paris before we invite him. That's all I'm saying babe

Jason: Well fine if you want…

Prue: um speaking of Paris…..there was a torn picture of Cole in the hallway

Phoebe: yeah she's been doing that lately(sighs)my baby is feeling it all

Andy: Have you tried to talking to her?

Jason: Have we? Of course we have

Phoebe: you know Paris….she puts on a front of being ok….and doesn't talk about it(looks at Prue)she reminds me of someone.(Prue looks at her)normally she's over her fights with Cole because she talks to Allen but I don't think they have been talking. So I was wondering Prue….

Prue:(cuts her off)you don't even have to ask twice(Phoebe lets go of Jason and hugs Prue)

Phoebe: thank you

Prue: anything for you guys(kisses her cheek. That's when they hear screaming. Prue and Phoebe quickly turn to the house. They see and orb ball fly out the window and hit the tree)what the?

Andy: hold on(grabs everyone and orbs in the foyer . They turn and see Paris pushing a huge fire ball at her cousin)

Prue:(sighs)great(uses her powers to help Parker out and the fireball hits the wall. Her cousins look at Parker shocked. Park knowing it didn't come to her turns to the door way. Jason and Andy cross their arms. puts her hands on her hip)(mumbles)your kid packs a punch Phoebe(she frowns more at them then turns red when she sees the burnt wall. Moves the hair out of her face and also puts her hands on her hips and scolds at Parker)

Par: Wow Parker you did it

Park: I didn't do it(points to her family. They all turn to them now)they did

Phoebe: Paris Crystal

Prue: Parker Andera

Andy: What the hell is going on in here?(Park and Paris now rush over to their parents to tell their sides of the story)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

At the restaurant(Halliwell's)Piper is at the bar, looking over shipment papers as waitress and waiters come in and out of the back. The place is packed except for the bar. Piper shakes her head at bill

Piper: $4,000 for some Vodka…I pay less of this at P3 and it's a club(that's when Wyatt walks up and bangs on the table. Looks up at him angrily but then smiles when she sees its Wyatt)

Wyatt: hey mom(reaches over and kisses her cheek)you know it's not good for the owner to talk to herself. They might think you had a little bit too much.

Piper: oh haha(Wyatt chuckles)Well(pops him in the head with the paper)this is what happens when mom leaves for a couple of days. Workers change everything(sighs)What are you doing here Wy?

Wyatt: Can't a son come visit his mommy?(smiles innocently)

Piper: of course you can!(laughs)but you're not Chris(bats her eyelashes)you just don't come to visit and not want something

Wyatt: I am hurt mom….I really am

Piper:(smile)you'll get over it….Now I'm very busy so spit it out(notices that her female workers have stopped working to make googoo eyes at her son. Wyatt looks at what she's looking at gives them a wink and a wave. They give him sexy looks or fan themselves)(laughs)ok(rings the bell that's next to Wyatt ear a couple of times. Wyatt covers his ear)enough(the waitress' snaps out of it and continue to work)Wyatt….my office(grabs him by the shirt and leads him to the back were her office is)get your butt in there(closes the door once they get in the office)Son(Wyatt cuts her off)

Wyatt: When did you hire them?(watches Piper sit at her desk)

Piper: the same time I hired you…I just put you on a different schedule to avoid situations like this(puts the paper down on her desk)If your dad didn't make me hire women I would have all guys.

Wyatt: Now why would you want to do something like that(sits down in front of her. Piper smirks)

Piper: hmmm I don't know(fixes the pictures on her desk)then your daddy reminded me that I do have a girl so yeah I couldn't have too much guys. See if you kids weren't doing your own thing I would just keep it at a family business and family members only and I would have you working full time. So I wouldn't have to worry about these situations.

Wyatt: Situations?

Piper: oh I don't know you dating the girls and them thinking it's love and then when you break it off with them, which son you have a track record of doing(he laughs)them quitting and me having to find new workers each week.

Wyatt:(laughs)not each week(Piper gives him a look)well you don't have to worry mom(slowly)because

Piper: oh yes here it comes….what's up Wy?

Wyatt: I have a date tonight….and I mean she's prefect mom(makes out her shape with his hands and Piper puts up an eyebrow)I mean she has a prefect personality

Piper: mm-hmm(looks at her schedule)you work tonight Wy

Wyatt: I know mom(she looks at him)I was wondering if I could work tomorrow

Piper: your dad is working it tomorrow and tonight he needs you. I'm working the club tonight

Wyatt: funny thing about that is my date wants to go to P3

Piper: oh really….you didn't tell her that I own it!

Wyatt: nope! I learned my lesson from the last time with Lexie. Good thing Paris read her thoughts, even though some thoughts shouldn't have been read.

Piper: That is correct your aunt Phoebe was really upset with you for bringing a girl home that was worried about having an organism.

Wyatt: and she had(laughs hard)to explain to Paris what it is(Piper laughs)

Piper:(clears her throat as her laughs die down)ok look I'll give you a proposition….you can miss work here, tonight for your date if you promise to help with the club afterwards

Wyatt: well mom I was kinda hoping to get(stops quickly and Piper crosses her arms)um 12:30 fine

Piper: Prefect(Wyatt stands as does Piper. They shake hands and Wyatt kisses her cheek)my son(pulls him in a hug)he's such a ham(Wyatt chuckles a little)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Mean while at the manor. Prue and Phoebe both sigh as their daughters storm upstairs in angry,mad and defeated. Melinda is now looking at them as well as Chris.

Chris: Kids!(Prue and Phoebe look at him)what? I know that's what your all thinking.

Mel: I know right(glares at him)what is he doing here?(he gives her mocking look)

Chris: oh haha(that's when Prue and Phoebe's necklace starts to rings)

Prue: Paige!(Chris and Melinda stand)

Jason: I'll stay with the…

Phoebe: They're coming with us and you're going to your sister's

Jason: What….wait

Andy: Girls Aunt Paige needs you(Park and Paris shimmer and orb in at the same time)grab your potions

Phoebe: Please don't argue(gives him a kiss)I love you

Jason: I love you too(everyone joins hands. Andy takes Jason by the arm)be-careful

Par: We will don't worry daddy(Phoebe gives her a look then Jason who pulls away and holds her close. Andy does the same to Park then kisses his wife passionately)

Park: love you daddy

Andy: love you to both of you(Jason gives Phoebe one more kiss before he and Andy orb out)

Prue: ok let's make it stick Paris(Phoebe puts her arm around Paris instead of holding her hand. Paris shimmers everyone out)

Ok Part Two of the battle is coming soon well hopefully….thanks for the reviews! Hoped you liked it

Write me up Prayla


	23. Chapter 23

They appear where Paige is. Paige is on the floor looking up at them. They don't notice that Glen is free on the other side of the room right behind them. James who was knocked out magically stands up.

Mel: Creepy(They go over and help her up)

James: What are you doing here?(looks at them but only for a few seconds before looking at Glen)

Phoebe: why is she on the ground?(moves Paige's hair out of her face. Paris turns and sees Glen eyes bold black and firy)(mumbles)are you ok Paige?

Par: um that's why?(they all turn and see Glen)

Prue:(panicked)isn't he supposed to be chained up?(pulls the girls behind her)

James: that he is

Phoebe:(calmly)well how did he get out then?

Paige:(breathing heavy)he took my powers…..he grabbed my wrists and orbed off the chains. That wasn't before he threw me across the room(Andy holds Paige up)

Glen:(evilly)where is she Paige?

Paige: Who?(leans against Andy while glaring)

Glen: Don't play with me(makes a orb ball with fire in it)

Chris: What the hell?

Mel: if he wasn't trying to kill us that would be cool(Paris gives her a look)it would be

Paris: no it's just , that's something Parker would say(Park rolls her eyes and ignores the comment)

Park: He still has your powers aunt Paige?(that's when the orbs come out of the ball and Paige's powers flow back into leaving just a regular fireball)never mind(Andy then heals her)

Glen: I let you have it back(smirks)to give you a fair fight…I'm sorry a chance at least

Paige:(to Andy)thanks(steps forward. Phoebe takes her hand)Glen please don't do this

Glen:(demonic tone)it's already been done(smirks)Glen doesn't live here anymore

Prue:(quickly)where's Piper?(Glen throws the fireball and the battle begins)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

At the Restaurant, Wyatt and Piper walk out of the back laughing and talking. That's when a waiter rushes up to Piper.

Waiter: Mrs. Halliwell there's um(out of breath)

Wyatt: breathe dude(gives him a pat on the shoulder)

Waiter: Sorry(blushes at Wyatt)we ran out of the crapes

Wyatt: oh wonderful how will we live? The business will surely die...IS THERE NO ONE HERE TO MAKE THE CRAPES(A couple of people stop eating and stare at him. Wyatt laughs and Piper gives him a look)sorry I just um...

Piper:(cuts him off)Have(looks at the waiter)Chief Kaygen to make them

Waiter: It's his day off Mrs. Halliwell

Piper: Damn ok(goes in the kitchen with them following. She watches her chiefs cooking)(yells)Hello chiefs(they look at her)Does anyone know how to make crapes?(A few chiefs raise their hands)Good! Are any of you free?

Chief Lee: I am after this steak

Piper: Great!(looks at the waiter)John go to chief Lee for crapes(turns towards the chiefs)thank you chiefs(steps out with Wyatt)

Wyatt: Way to go mom

Piper: mmm-hmm(gives her jaw line a little scratch)can you take the family business a little more seriously son?

Wyatt: I do mom(she raises an eyebrow at him)but he was totally freaking(stops)and he blushed at me is he um(shakes his hand side to side)

Piper: and if he is?(puts a cup from the bar in a cleaning bin)

Wyatt: nothing it's just another one who(John walks out, gives Wyatt a flirty smile and walks away. Piper seeing this has a huge smile on her face)(sighs)who wants me. I hope he doesn't quit when he finds out I don't roll, turn or whatever they do(Piper bust out laughing)that way

Piper: He'd try to change you

Wyatt: then you'd never get grand kids out of you're first born

Piper:(laughs)true…but there is always adoption

Wyatt: oh haha

Piper: Your father and I taught you to love all people and to be kind no matter what(pats his shoulder)that is why your growing up to be such a good man

Wyatt: thanks mom(gives her peck on the cheek)besides I love women to much

Piper:(laughs)I know(puts a bottle on the shelf)

Wyatt: mom um couldn't you have cooked the crapes yourself or are the bills taking too much out of you and your time?

Piper: Yes I could but Aunt Paige was supposed to be calling me by now(looks at her watch)I'm worried(looks at him)

Wyatt: I'll check(leans against the bar and closes his eyes. Piper looks around to make sure no watches)mom(eyes snap open)lets go

Piper: ok(calls)Paula(a lady comes from the other side of the bar)

Wyatt: I thought the necklace was supposed to work(looks at the necklace and it looks dead )

Piper: ME too(looks at Paula)I have an emergency you're in charge(Paula nods)ok(smiles)Mr. Wyatt is going to be here by the time its time for you to get off(Piper and Wyatt rush out the front door and around the corner. Wyatt orbs them out)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

When they arrive they see their family being defeated. Cole and Elcipses have now arrived.

Piper: oh hell no(blows up the demons that surround her family and Wyatt waves his hands taking about twenty himself. James and Paige run towards Glen with fool force)

Piper: help your sister and your cousins(he does what he is told and Piper goes over to Prue. Phoebe gets tossed into the wall and knocked out. Nija rushes over to Phoebe blade in hand and gets kicked in the stomach. Paris stands in front her mother, eyes flaming. Phoebe then starts to come too. She sees them fighting and going for it)

Phoebe:(mumbles)Paris(she sees Paris fly in the wall next to her. Nija then jumps on Paris knife in hand)no Paris(moans and turns on her side so she can get up but fails)Paris

Nija: I think I'm going to kill you first(Paris just glares at her(Nija is then lifted off Paris and thrown a cross the room. Phoebe comes in and out enough to see its Cole. Cole and Paris stare at each other before Paris sits up and crawls over to Phone)

Paris: mom(Cole then goes back to the fight)mommy are you ok?

Phoebe: Paris what(Paris helps her up)what? What's going on?

Paris: you got knocked out

Phoebe: no with you and your father?

Paris: nothing mom(Phoebe sees that she's lying and gives her a motherly look)I'm handling it?

Phoebe: Oh no! we're going to talk about this when we get home….do you understand?(Paris nods. Andy comes over and heals them)thanks Andy(they get up and head back in action. James slaps both Eclipse and Glen across the face hard and knocks them on the floor. James hits Eclipse with an energy ball. Paige ducks and scoots over to Glen. She pulls out a needle from her pocket and sticks it in Glen's arm. Glen sits up and squeezes Paige's arm. Paige lets out a yelp in pain. Parker comes over and kicks Glen hard in the chest making him let go of her aunt. Park helps Paige up and they go back over to their family. The girls and the sisters form their own groups)

Eclipse: Don't let them combine(throws fireballs at them. Chris jumps in front and sends them back. Wyatt gets in front of everybody, holds up his hands and Excalibur appears. The sisters and the girls start to chant "The Power three spell"(girls even)and "The power of four")great(the powers flow into Wyatt. Glen gets knocked out by the power that's being drained from him. James quickly chains Glen form his hands to ankles and flames out)damn(covers his face as wind starts picking up)

Cole: lets get out of here(grabs his wife who is pissed off and shimmers out. Eclipses soon follows)

Wyatt:(deep voice)Paris Melinda shields(Melinda covers her cousins and Chris and Paris covers her mom and aunts but Wyatt is in the open)ok Wyatt it's your chance(he goes to swing)

Leo: WYATT SHEILD(Piper quickly turns and sees Wyatt turning completely white and swings at the demons. She goes to run to protect him but Paige holds her tightly)

Piper:(screams)Wyatt!(Andy orbs Leo out as the place is devoured with light. Chris even in the shield covers his sister and cousins from the light. They sisters hug and look away. The room is soon shakes and then its covered with dust)Wyatt! Wyatt!

Prue:(calls)girls! Chris(she gets no answers)Girls Chris!

Phoebe: god please be ok(they hear coughs after the room is still and calm)

Park:(calls)we're ok(Phoebe sighs in relief when she hears them all agree)

Piper:(to herself)no Wyatt where is he?(calls)have you seen Wyatt?(there's silence)

Mel:(yells)Wyatt!(Piper looks at her sisters in a panic)

Piper: Wyatt! Put the shields down

Paris: We can't it's too much smoke…we don't know what will come at us aunt Piper

Chris: It'll be wonderful if we could see past this damn smoke

Paige: "Let the Object of Objection Become but a Dream As I cause the Seen To be Unseen"(the room starts the clear)I love this spell(they soon look over and see the girls in the same stop safe from harm along with Chris. Paris and Mel put down their shields)

Park: Way to go aunt Paige!

Phoebe: we sure do pack a punch together(Piper knowing that her family is alright expects to see Wyatt standing in the spot that he was in but she sadly mistaken)

Piper:(yells)No(runs past them and to Wyatt who is on the floor while twitching and blue)no-no(every one goes over to them)baby(crying she pulls him in her arms)Wyatt

Mel:(crying and calls)Daddy

Chris: bro please hold on(holds Melinda. Leo and Andy orb in and quickly bend down to heal Wyatt)

Leo: hold on Wyatt(winces in pain)

Andy: come on Leo I feel it too lets do it together(they start to heal. Looks at Paige)we need you(she bends down and helps. It takes about 2minutes for Wyatt to stop twitching and turns back to his normal color. Wyatt takes gaps and sits up. Piper fills him with kisses and holds him tighter. Leo soon scoops him in a hug. Andy and Paige move out of the way. Mel and Chris join the hug)

Piper: oh Wyatt(gives him a thousand more kisses)

Wyatt: I'm ok mom promise(Andy hugs his girls happy that they are ok. Phoebe then hugs her daughter)wow that was really(breathes hard)different(lays on his dad's shoulder. Piper looks at Leo who pulls away from the hug but still holds Wyatt)

Leo: He'll be out of it for a minute

Paige: Let's get the hell out of here(Andy waves his hand and they orb out)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

They arrived at in the parlor. Chris and Leo lay Wyatt on the couch, whose fallen back a sleep. Piper quickly sits on the couch with Wyatt

Mel: I'll go get a wet rag towel(leaves)

Paige: I'm going to get the girls(orbs out. There's a silence and Piper takes his hand)

Wyatt: mm(they look at him)what is everyone standing around here for(opens up his eyes and looks at them)and being quiet for?

Piper: you!(plays with his hair)you scared us

Wyatt: I was scared myself(his stomach rumbles)I think I scared myself hungry(everyone laughs. Mel comes in with a rag)

Mel: and he's back(they laugh)Well dinner is on the counter(puts the rag on his head)

Wyatt: what? My little sister is taking care of me

Mel: only this once bone head(Wyatt chuckles mockingly her before taking her hand and giving it a squeezing assuring her that his fine. Gives him a quick nod)eww coodies(snatches away)

Wyatt: says you you're the one that's the girl

Piper:(thinking)thank god for that

Paris: and what's that supposed to mean?(Piper almost laughs thinking Paris was asking her)

Chris: I have to agree with my brother for once(Wyatt gives an "alright" look before giving Mel a "haha" look)it's a girl gene(Piper shakes her head with a small smile)

Park: and this is why your bothers are single(it's the girls turn to laugh)

Wyatt: ooo touché(gives them a daring look)coodie queens(Chris bust out laughing)

Mel: oh that's it(laughs)and sense your feeling better…let me give you a little more pain. Melinda style(holds up her fist but Leo quickly pulls her hand down)

Leo: alright-alright you guys(smiles)let's get ready for dinner. Are you alright to work tonight son?(Wyatt nods after looking at Piper)good

Andy: anybody needs healing?(everybody nods no)ok(Wyatt sits up and leans against the arm of the chair)I'll go get Jason(Phoebe nods thank you and he orbs out)

Piper: lets get cleaned up…we'll meet up in 15. I gotta warm everything up(everyone nods)

Phoebe: Paris(indicates for Paris to follow her to the conservatory. Paris nods and follows. Everyone goes their separate ways. But Piper stays with Wyatt)

Wyatt:(softly)honestly mom I'm ok

Piper:(smirks)I know

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

In the conservatory Paris goes and sits down and Phoebe closes the doors. Just then Jason orbs in out of no where. They look at him.

Jason:(happily)Andy orbed me in here. Am I interrupting something or could I get a hug?(opens his arms and smiles happy to see them alive)

Par: of course daddy(gets up and hugs him. Phoebe sighs. He holds her tightly)

Jason: I'm so happy your ok(kisses her head before letting go)

Paris: How is aunt Janet and the baby doing?

Jason: wonderful little Frank is getting so big. The most beautiful blue eyes and red hair

Paris: awwwweee! I can't wait to see my baby cousin again

Jason: yeah the family says hi and they love and miss the both of you(looks at Phoebe who hasn't said anything)(slowly)hi honey(Phoebe blinks a little before walking over and giving him a peck)

Phoebe: hi(gives Paris a look and Paris goes back to her seat)I'll have to call Janny and Julie later on

Jason: yes that will make their day(silence hits the room)(slowly)Am I interrupting something?

Phoebe: no sit(pushes him in the seat in front Paris)What's going on baby?

Paris: What do you mean mom?(Phoebe raises her eyebrow)

Phoebe: oh I don't know you don't thank your father for rescuing you, you rip his pictures and you call Jason daddy(Jason looks up at Phoebe and then at Paris who bites her lip)

Jason: you can tell us baby bear….what's up?

Paris:(sighs)fine(Jason pulls Phoebe down on his lap and Phoebe puts an arm around him)Cole and I got in an argument the night that you guys went down there and(they wait impatiently for her to finish)

3minutes later….Phoebe is pacing around the room in anger. Jason is sitting next to Paris holding her hand. Phoebe takes a pillow and punches it before acting like she's strangling it.

Phoebe: I can't believe him! His own daughter, his own blood he would pull this(throws the pillow at the wall)I'll-I'll(goes to the seat she was just sitting in and sits. She then covers her face)

Paris: mom I'm sorry…

Jason/Phoebe: It's not your fault(Jason smiles a little)

Jason: honey why didn't you tell me that night you got home?

Paris: because I handled it…I cut ties with my father and he did the same with me(Phoebe looks at her)it's fine

Phoebe: no-no it's not fine Paris(sighs)I had an absent father Paris…yes he is back now but(sighs)I wish I had my father in my life growing up

Paris: but I do have a father…Jason is my dad(Phoebe shakes her head no)

Jason: baby bear(Paris looks at him)I can't deny that I love that you think of me this way. But you have to understand he has a responsibility to be your father as I do but he is supposed to be number one. I mean he is supposed to be the one that answers all the questions your mom can't and the one you look too when life is just too tough to understand and you feel your mother and I don't get it. He is not only supposed to be here to support you but love you, and that is supposed to be endless(Paris looks at him confused)when you become a parent you will understand why your mother and I are so upset(kisses her hands before standing up. Goes over to Phoebe, pulls her up and kisses her on the cheek)it'll be ok babe stop worrying(Phoebe nods)

Phoebe: Yeah(looks at her daughter who looks worried. Goes over, sits down and pulls her in a hug)

Paris: I'm ok mom I promise(holds her back)

Jason: Paris(she looks at him)I kinda of like papa better then daddy anyways(Phoebe and Paris look at him)it's cooler(gives her a wink and Phoebe smiles)

Paris:(laughs)ok papa(Phoebe kisses her head)

Jason: um Paris(she gives him full attention)What's going on with you and Allen?

Paris: Nothing…he went with me to my fathers to make sure I was all right(pauses)

Jason: so what happened afterwards(crosses his arms)I haven't seen him in awhile. He's normally here twice a week when I get home

Paris: we've both been busy this week that's all(gets up and walks to the door. Phoebe looks at Jason who looks at her)

Jason:(slowly)so(looks at the back over Paris as she opens the door)you wouldn't mind me asking him to dinner tonight?

Paris:(mumbles)sure why not?(sweetly)why would I mind papa?

Phoebe: sweetie(stands up)where are you going?

Paris: to wash up for dinner(they watch her walk through the dinningroom. They walk to the door way and watch her head up the steps)

Jason: Doesn't seem fine to me(Phoebe lays on his shoulder and wraps an arm around his waist)

Phoebe: babe let's not invite him to dinner tonight(he kisses her head in agreement)


	24. Chapter 24

After dinner Paige is sitting in her living room looking at the pictures of her and Glen. She picks up her glass of wine, sips and leans back in the chair. Next to her bottle of wine on the table is the scroll that first told them about who Pray was. She looks at it then back at the picture of Glen. She sits up and throws the wine in the fire and covers her face. Orbs form in front of her and she sits up and sees Pray.

Paige: What's going on bunny? It's 2 a.m.

Pray: Couldn't sleep(sits next to her)

Paige: your daddy?

Pray:(slowly)yeah…What are you doing?(sees the scroll and Paige follows her eyes)

Paige: um following up(closes the scroll)on some business(Pray looks at her)that might help your dad.

Pray: Does that have something to do with me?(Paige doesn't answer)oh come on mom you can tell me

Paige: it does(shakes it a little and it orbs out)that was a document of your destiny

Pray: really…I have my own prophecy?(Paige nods a little)do all of you?

Paige: well yeah but yours is extra special

Pray: Can I see it?

Paige:(sadly)no you can't….no one can know about their prophecy until they live it. I just know because I'm your mother and your protector and even I don't know much about it sweetie(reaches over and kisses her head)

Pray: really

Paige: Yeah it only fills out as your destiny goes. I only get little pieces(looks at the pictures of Glen)I was hoping to find something that could help your daddy. But there's nothing(mumbles)I must be missing something(looks at her and sees Pray is worried)um but don't worry baby….I'll figure it out

Pray: did he seem better?

Paige: oh yeah(gives her fake smile)much better but he still needs a lot of work(Pray nods happily feeling reassured)

Pray: you're not lying to me are you? I am 13….I do understand

Paige: yeah(holds and leans them back on the couch)I know(rubs her head)and I'm not(they sit in silence for awhile when Pay orbs in)hey peaches

Pay:(glares at Pray)you left me up there(grunts)alone

Pray: sorry I couldn't sleep and you were(Pay lays on the other side of the couch and lays her head on Paige's lap and they sit in silence. Paige is holding Pray around the waist and rubbing Pay's head)

Paige: How about a story?

Pay: about how I was born

Pray: nooooo way….we hear that all the time. If I have to listen its gonna be….

Pay: you're too old for stories anyways Pray

Paige:(chuckles)no one's too old for stories baby…..mmm lets see(thinks)

Pray: how about the story of why you moved us too Arizona?

Paige: oh

Pay: yeah mom tell us

Paige: ok well it all started when Pray was a little baby(5minutes later)and that's why we moved to Arizona and bind your powers

Pray: to protect me

Paige: yes I regretted it everyday. I mean I grew up without knowing and it hurt me when I found out that I was no longer normal Paige

Pay: your normal mom(Paige chuckles again)

Pray: she means mortal normal. Carry on mommy

Paige: my sisters protected your cousins all the time when they were little with no problems and I was the one that(sighs)

Pay: mom I think what you did was brave?

Paige: thank you sweetie

Pray: she's right mom! I'd been through so much already. I would want to take me away too. I mean something's like taking me away from my aunts and family for six years and allowing Pay to keep her powers wasn't cool but protecting me from demons and even stop being a full time charmed one for me….your an awesome mom

Paige:(thinking back to Glen's words)"You are going to be a wonderful mom. I can tell by the(wipes her tears away from eyes)way you care for every child that comes your way. You always take them under your wing. The way you fight for their justice and respect in the world and how you give up so much love and still have love for your own(kisses her head)Paige you can never be a bad mom...yes a worried mom but not a bad one"(story: True love Comes with surprises, problems and devotion, chapter 25)

Pay: mom(Paige blinks and they look at her)

Paige: thank you Pray(kisses her head then Pay's. They both lay back on Paige)you both are too awesome daughters(they sit in silence)sooo how about another story?

Pay: this time is about me(Pray moans and Paige laughs)

Paige: ok…but after this bed…when Pay was born

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

At the manor in Melinda's room, Melinda is standing in front of the mirror doing her hair while being in her pajama's. Park is doing her nails on the floor while talking to her.

Mel: I can't believe mom let Wyatt go on a date instead of working at the restaurant

Park: He did almost die Linda

Mel: but she planned this before he got hurt(turns to her)she gives my brothers anything they want(lays down on the end of her bed and looks at Park)

Park: didn't he work at the club though?

Mel: Yeah but all he has to do is ask if people are they doing ok? Or do they want something?(grunts)I don't understand my parents(Park laughs and looks at her)

Park: who understands parents period? I can't wait for tomorrow

Mel: me neither we haven't(sighs)spent time together in about a week in half

Park: I'm just happy the Purple cheek Paris left me with is gone(lefts up her feet and wiggles)this cute?

Mel: yeah(Park puts her foot down proudly as Paris walks in)

Paris:(coos)someone has a date with Alex

Park: shhh(glares and closes the door lightly with her powers)my dad's home(Paris sits on her bed, picks up her brush and brushes her long brown hair)and how do you assume I have a date?

Paris: oh come on your doing your nails(ties her hair in a pony tail)Parker Halliwell doesn't do her nails(looks at Melinda who nods nope before looking at Parker)

Park: whatever(closes the polish and stands up but makes sure she doesn't mess up her feet)

Par: so where are you going?(Park looks at Mel who looks down)what's going on? Tell me…now

Mel: well we are having a double…um

Par: gathering(picks up the polish. Mel nods yeah)with the A brothers(Paris looks shocked)

Par: oh(clears her voice)ok night(lays down and turns from them)

Mel: come on Paris(sits up)

Park: just because you're not talking to Allen doesn't mean we have too

Mel:(snaps)Parker

Park: what?(thinks about it and winces)wrong thing to say?

Par:(mumbles)no right thing…just because we aren't talking doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to them. They are still like brothers to me(they sit in silence)and he's the one not talking to me

Park: Parry I don't know what happened last week(sits with her)but maybe you should come tomorrow

Mel: yeah cut ties with everything….start fresh

Park: yeah one of you has to talk in order to fix it(Paris says nothing)well I'm going to head to bed

Mel: night(Park nods and orbs out)night Paris(she does say nothing but the light goes off)night Mel see you in the morning(sighs and lays under her covers)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

The next day Prue walks through the living room with her camera bag when Mel races down the steps. Prue opens the door and goes to leave but Mel tries to get through and past at the same time.

Prue: Whoa niece(pulls her back)what's the rush angel girl?

Mel:(laughs)nothing aunt Prue….you know the end of the summer is coming up and I wanna spend my last days at the mall(tries to get past her but Prue knowing better pulls her back)

Prue: it's 11 in the morning…it's not open yet! You're not going to Paige's house to teach the girls potions are you?

Mel: No…I want to be doing something before mom tells me I have to work(tries to leave)

Prue: uh huh(pulls her back)

Mel: aunt Prue!(they laugh a little)

Prue: one more question…you're going to the mall dressed like that(looks Mel up and down she is wearing a pink halter top, tennis dress and flip flops)

Mel: uh I always dress like this(Prue gives her a "yeah right" look)

Prue: and lip gloss and your hair is different(that's when Park comes down wearing a big winter jacket. They look at her and Melinda smacks her forehead. Prue holds back a laugh and gives her "that's rich" look. Park comes over to them)

Park: hi mom

Prue: morning sweetie(crosses her arms)cold?

Park: oh yes very

Prue: you're up early

Park: yeah I decided to accompany Melinda

Prue:(glares)really(they nod)how about a ride?(Park and Mel look mortified)I can do it on my way to work.

Mel: no we got it(rushes past Prue just as Piper and Phoebe walk in. They all look at Parker who's wearing a coat)

Piper: morning Park

Park: hey(laughs)pretty cold this morning(Phoebe just nods but smiles when Prue gives them "she's meeting a boy look")

Piper: Where you headed?

Prue: To the mall with Melinda…who's wearing pink!

Piper: Pink?(catches on)oh really(Phoebe's smile gets bigger)

Park: well I gotta go(rushes past Prue before she can say anything)(calls)bye(Prue then closes the door and lets out the laugh she's been holding in)

Phoebe:(laughs)Parker's first date

Prue: that we know about

Piper: She's only fourteen….are you sure she should be dating?

Prue: no but I'm going to allow her to think I don't know about it. Besides Melinda is with her

Phoebe:(laughs)and wearing pink(they laugh)

Piper: if Leo saw her he'd think it was cute

Prue: they both would but we know better

Phoebe:(smiles)did Paris go?

Prue: no(Phoebe stops smiling)but she's could have been the smart one and shimmered out

Phoebe: I'm worried about her…she hasn't been herself for a week now. I just want my baby back.

Piper: I can't believe Cole said that to her(Phoebe just looks at the floor disappointed)

Phoebe: When(looks at them)ever I see him again. I swear I'll knock he's fucking teeth out(that's when Paris comes down still in her pajama's)hey honey

Paris: hey(to Piper)what's for breakfast?

Piper: you missed it…it's noon

Paris: oh!

Piper:(smiles)but you know I saved you a plate(Paris smiles and gives her a hug)

Paris: thanks(Phoebe reaches out and stops her from walking)

Phoebe: you decided not to go to the mall with your cousins?

Paris: naw…it's over-rated

Piper:(softly)that's new baby doll

Paris: well I'm a new person. I feel like I'm growing up

Piper: even grownups like to shop look at your mom(Phoebe gives her a little shove)

Paris: Well I'm not mommy(gives a friendly smile)I just don't like shopping any more ok?(heads towards the kitchen. Phoebe looks defeated)

Prue: um Parry(Paris stops and looks at Prue)How would you like to go to work with me? I haven't spent any time with you in a while

Paris: I'm not dressed

Prue: Well I am the boss I can wait….we can get you some food on the way(walks over and plays with her hair)what do you say?

Paris: well ok! I'll be right back(runs upstairs. Piper and Phoebe look at Prue)

Phoebe: thank you

Prue: no gratitude needed she's my baby too(Phoebe smiles)

Piper: I know one thing…I wish Melinda would start thinking the mall is over-rated(Prue and Phoebe chuckle a little)Well I'm going to check on Paige(looks at the clock)before I head to work

Phoebe: I gotta go to work also

Prue: I'll walk you guys to the car(calls)Paris take your time I'm walking your mom and Aunt Piper to the cars.

Paris:(yells)ok….bye mom

Phoebe: bye Parry(the sisters walk out)


	25. Chapter 25

~Before I start I want to thank you guys for the reviews….really appreciate it

Phoebe sits at her desk typing her column when flames appear in her office and her door close's magically. Phoebe's eyes quickly leave the computer screen and she looks a now formed Cole

Cole: I'm not here to fight(Phoebe takes off her glasses, calmly puts her glasses down and stands)I'm here to talk about our daughter(Phoebe goes over to her door and locks her door. Turns to her as she walks behind him. Once Phoebe turns to him she socks him in the face. He grabs his face. Phoebe looks like she once to spit on him)

Phoebe: I swear I hate you and she is MY daughter(her office then glows making her room sound proof)(yelling)how dare you come into my office unannounced to talk about the child that you decided to get rid of?

Cole:(yells)you don't know the story behind it

Phoebe:(yells)I don't have too Cole she is a fifteen year old girl(tears form in her eyes)you know I didn't grow up with a father. Jason is a father to her but YOU'RE HER FATHER

Cole:(yells)she was the one who cut it off Phoebe

Phoebe: She's a kid Cole! You're her blood….damn it you're the one who wanted her the most Cole. You forced me to get pregnant with her…against my own will.

Cole: I still do…she's just so stubborn

Phoebe:(loudly)it's ok for you to choose your kingdom over me but Paris(stops because she is crying to hard. She goes over to her desk and wipes her face with a stained napkin)I hate you for doing this to her. She's been walking around like a zombie

Cole: I have been trying to reach out to her sense the fight….she won't answer none of my calls

Phoebe: DO YOU BLAME HER?(sits down)God you just don't see it…my father wasn't in my life

Cole: but I am in her life

Phoebe: it's worse though Cole…my father left me when I was a baby so I didn't know him or had a strong connection but you-you're here now and your just a….

Cole: I feel horrible it happened Phoebe I swear(sighs)how do I make it right?

Phoebe: I don't know Cole….I don't think she wants to see you right now nor talk to her and I'm not going to make her neither. She's not some 5year old that you can toy with. She's old enough to know what she wants and who she wants to see(crosses her arms)and you deserve it(Phoebe's door goes to open and Cole shimmers out. Looks and sees Jason)

Jason: honey(closes the door)I knew something was wrong(Phoebe gets up, goes over to him and falls into his arm)

Phoebe:(crying)I'm so mad at him Jason…I could've vanquished him right there(Jason leads them to the couch in her office and sits them down)I'm a horrible mom. I should've protected her from him.

Jason: Phoebe how where you supposed to know Cole would say that stuff?

Phoebe: I have premonitions Jason…I should've known

Jason: Phoebe he's her dad. It's not your fault. You never could've known that this was going to happen.

Phoebe: I feel I let her down

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Prue and Paris are sitting at a picnic table look through Prue's picture albums. Prue points to a picture and Paris laughs.

Paris: I should put this on the web(we look at the photo. Paris is trying to feed Parker(who looks about one years old). Parker has mush all over her face. Mel is stand beside Parker with a smile on her face and hand of her hip. You see Paige sitting down and her pregnant belly in the photo but barely)Melinda always camera ready

Prue:(laughs)Yeah that's angel girl(stops laughs)and Parker will kill you(smiles)she'll give you another split lip

Paris:(laughs)she got lucky that time

Prue: I hate when you girls fight

Paris: that's funny cause mom said you and her did it all the time

Prue: oh really?(Paris nods)remind me to hit her later(Paris laughs)(smirks)you know baby girl you remind me of me

Paris: Yeah you told me a couple of times

Prue: Have I told you why?(Paris nods)because you're the oldest girl like me…and your pretty like me, and you're the head of the charmed line not only because your older but just as wise and…

Paris: and keep going? I like where this is going

Prue: We both have a father(Par stops smiling)(with a caring face)well I had a father who wasn't the best…while growing up(moves the hair out of her face)

Paris: I told my mom I was fine and I am

Prue: and we both try to play it off like we're tough(softly)but all we want to do is scream(Paris doesn't say anything)you don't have to speak I know the feelings

Paris: Aunt Prue really I don't have any feelings of anything he has done

Prue: and it's not normal if you don't have any feelings Parry

Paris: I mean I'm mad but it doesn't bother me….I half expected it. He is a cold evil demon

Prue:(sadly)for what he said to you he is(they don't say anything for awhile)you know how I got through my past?

Paris:(mumbles)no

Prue: it wasn't my sisters or Grams who helped me get through it(almost smiles)it was your uncle. He was always there when I needed him. He was and still is my protector. Everything felt right in my teenage life when he was there you know(Paris nods)and because of that I decided to keep him around(holds her hand)this is another way we are the same. I am happy that you have Allen like I have Andy(Paris eyes now start to water)uh-oh(Paris now pushes them back)

Paris: no! No I don't have him(Prue quickly pulls out a tissue and gives it to her)thanks(wipes her eyes)

Prue: welcome(frowns)you remind me of your mom…when your mom was a teenage girl

Paris: minus the boyfriend's(Prue wants to smile but simply nods)

Prue: you guys had a spat?(gives her hand a squeeze before letting go)

Paris: Yes(sighs)you see Aunt Prue I'm mad at my dad…but I'm more worried about not getting my friendship back

Prue:(softly)I see

Paris: I mean he is really mad at me….we haven't talked for awhile. I'm afraid our friendship is over

Prue: well have you tried calling?(she nods no)ok why not?(she shrugs)Paris sometimes you have to put past your pride and make it better(Paris doesn't answer)how about you tell me what's going on? (quickly)and don't say I'm handling it because obviously you're not

Paris: I can't tell

Prue: if you don't want me to tell your mom I won't. Well sense it doesn't have anything to do with Cole.

Paris: I don't care about my mom…I just don't want you to tell Jason

Prue: oh I see(turns so she is facing Paris then she turns Paris so that they both face each other)you like each other huh?(she nods)

Paris: We got in argument when I called him later on that night after I went to see my dad. We talked before but I defiantly knew what I wanted to do. He took it wrong like I didn't want him as a friend and told me to never speak to him again

Prue: I can see how that can make you feel that way. But do you know how many times Andy and I have said that to each other when I was younger. It didn't mean anything…and it took time to fix it but we did. You just got to talk to each other. I mean personally I think you're too young to be worried about a dating relationship but you guys can get it together.

Paris: but I don't want to be together because(tears come down)Jason is the only father I have left and if I date his god-son he'll walk out on me like Cole did(Prue engulfs her in a hug)

Prue:(softly)sweetie

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Mel, Parker and Pray are walking in the mall on the top floor. Mel is teaching Pray how to use telekinesis on a paper ball by making it float by unnoticed.

Pray: thanks for inviting me to the mall

Park: no problem!(sees someone throw paper on the ground and walks off)how rude(picks up the paper and hits him in the head. Pray laughs as he looks at the paper shocked)

Mel:(laughs)Parker!(that's when the guy picks it up and throws it in the trash)You think your mom knows we're meeting the guys?

Pray: are you kidding me? Did you see the smile she gave you guys?

Park:(pops her gum)I think they all know

Mel: I guess(hugs herself)they are nosey(Park nods in agreement)

Pray: so Paris didn't want to come?

Mel: no!

Pray: well where is she?

Park: in the shower when we left(sighs)I wish they would make up

Mel: I wonder what they fought about

Voice behind them: Who knows?(they turn and see Alex and Aaron standing there)

Mel: Aaron(goes over to him, they engulf in a hug and give each other a quick but passionate kiss. Park gives Alex hug and a quick kiss on the cheek because she notices Pray and Mel watching them to interact with each other)

Pray: gross(Aaron and Mel laugh still holding each other)so I'm guessing your Aaron and Alex

Alex: that's us(holds on to Park and extends his free hand. They shake. Aaron does the same)

Aaron: Aaron! nice to meet you

Alex: so this is who Armon likes(its Park turn to laugh)

Pray:(brow frowns)Who's Armon?

Mel: Dylan(wipes the gloss off of Aaron and he steals another kiss)Hey!(kisses him again)

Pray: Who's he?(it's his brothers turn to laugh)

Alex: burn(they give each other a high five)

Park:(smiles)that's our white-lighter

Pray: oh the guy who thinks all of the Halliwell's have the hotts'(crosses her arms)for you guys(looks them up and down)

Mel:(softly)Pray!(smirks)and that would be him

Pray: well this Halliwell ain't it(Mel and Park look at each other knowing better)

Alex: oh I can't wait to tell him(Aaron nods while laughing before kissing Mel again)

Park: Knock it off guys…lets hit the shops(they look over and see Melinda still kissing Aaron)

Pray: I'm not shopping with them(Alex and Park laugh)

Park: Melinda it's your daddy(Mel quickly pulls away and they laugh again)

Mel: that is not funny!

Pray: well lets shop then jeeze(Park puts one arm around Alex and links arms with Pray. Alex puts his arm around Park's shoulder. Melinda wraps an arm around Aaron and lays on his shoulder, she then links pinky's with Pray. They then start walking)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Later that night Prue and Paris walk in the manor and are greeted by Phoebe.

Phoebe: hey you two

Par: hey mom(takes off her shoes)what's for dinner?

Phoebe: aunt Piper is still at the club…so we must fend for ourselves(gives her a kiss)

Par: ahhh man!

Prue: Pizza it is! Your nieces home yet?

Phoebe: nope! I guess they are having a good date(they look at Paris who looks shocked that they know)what is it sweetie?

Par: no-nothing(Prue smiles)I'm going to go shower before they get home(rushes to the steps)thanks for the day aunt Prue(rushes upstairs)

Prue:(calls)welcome(looks at her sister and they laugh)I'll order the pizza(walks to the kitchen. Phoebe quickly follows)

Phoebe: soooo(Prue turns to her with phone in hand)how did it go?(Prue doesn't say anything)oh no you don't I would never hide anything from you if it came to Parker. You don't have the right….

Prue: Pheebs(puts a hand on her shoulder)calm down! I'm going to answer you-you didn't give me a chance(Phoebe sighs)

Phoebe: your right sorry(sits down and Prue puts the phone down)

Prue: Well it's not Cole bothering her…well not really(Phoebe gives her a confused look before ushering her to continue)it's Jason she's worried about

Phoebe: Why?

Prue: She's worried that he will want to stop being her father and disappointed in her because she likes Allen(Phoebe looks down)and he likes her and they want to be a couple. But Paris doesn't want to risk it because Jason might not approve(Phoebe looks up at her)and she thinks he will disown her.

Phoebe: then I'm going to fix it(stands up)

Prue: wait(steps in front of the door)what are you doing?

Phoebe: I'm going to tell Jason what's up(Prue nods no)it is about him

Prue: She's going to do that tonight after dinner…but first she is going to call Allen and talk to him first to make sure that he still wants to be friends at least. So she (Phoebe sighs angrily)Don't worry Pheebs she's got it

Phoebe: No why couldn't she just have come to me. I'm her mom I've could've had this thing fixed right away

Prue: I know but I guess she wanted to figure it out on her own. Just like I do

Phoebe: yeah! you are a pretty awesome role model(Prue and her hug)well(pulls away and sighs)Allen better not make her cry or I will give him a good one like I gave Cole today(Prue gives her a look)what? I will hit a kid for her!

Prue: you hit Cole?(Phoebe nods)loudly and shocked)What?(that's when the back door closes and Piper walks in with pizza and Paige and Pay)

Piper: What? What?(they look at her)oh calm down I bought dinner(Paige laughs)

Paige: Are the girls home?

Phoebe: uh no but Paris is

Pay: I'm going upstairs with her(rushes upstairs)

Paige: slow down peaches! So the girls are still on their dates I mean gathering(Piper lets out a little chuckle but Prue and Phoebe don't laugh)um what's going on?(Prue looks back at Phoebe and Phoebe looks at her)

Piper: oh gosh(puts the pizza down)what's going on?(Prue looks at them)

Prue: Phoebe hit Cole today(they all looked at her shocked)

Phoebe: What? He hurt my daughter(Paige goes over and slings her arm around Phoebe)

Paige: I thought I'd never see or hear about the day…Phoebe lays one on Cole(gives her a shake)congrats!(Phoebe smirks a little)

Piper: Phoebe we-we aren't supposed too um(stops)oh forget did it feel good?(Paige laughs)

Prue:(worried)did he hit you back?

Phoebe: ugh yeah right….and I didn't feel anything! I'm not proud but I'm defiantly not ashamed(the front door now opens)

Mel:(calls)we're home

Phoebe: We'll talk about it later! Let's go pick on the girls(they nod in agreement and rush for the living room causally)

Write me up Prayla…..


	26. Chapter 26

Paris walks out the front door and sits on the steps. That's when Allen shimmers in. She looks at him and motions for him to sit. He sits next to her but gives her space. They sit in silence.

Paris: How you been?

Allen: good how about you?

Paris: I could be better(Allen nods and they listen to crickets chirp)

Allen: I've really been feeling bad about the fight(she looks at him)you know(looks at her)you are my best friend Paris

Paris:(softly)you're my best friend too. I'm sorry

Allen: I'm sorry too(they quickly hug each other)friends(they pull away)

Paris: maybe more(she moves closer and it doesn't take Allen twice to think about it. They slowly but surely kiss. They don't notice Phoebe is looking outside from the front door)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Phoebe turns away when they pull away and looks at her sisters who are standing behind her.

Prue: She gets her kissing from you

Phoebe: oh shove it

Paige: nah Phoebe grabs hungrily(Phoebe glares at her)and eats the lips(Piper and Prue laugh as Paige mocks Phoebe with her hands)

Piper: so true!(Paige stops and laughs)I think if you would've saw Paris do that you would faint Phoebe

Phoebe: sleep with one eye open(points to them)all of you(they laugh)

Paige: I dread the day Pray starts kissing. It was so awkward for me…and then my mom walked on me and Glen when our braces where stuck

Piper: No!(Prue and Phoebe laugh)that happened to you too?(Paige nods yes)That's how I got the name geek. My first kiss I got stuck to Billy Lewis

Phoebe: you kissed him?

Piper: yes!

Phoebe: that's funny so did(stops as they look at her. Paige's eyebrows raise amused)(laughs)I

Paige: someone was a little promiscuous(crosses her arms)if you stole or kissed one of my boyfriends you wouldn't have your looks right now(Phoebe mouth drops amused)

Piper: that would be three boyfriends you tried to steal or you did steal Phoebe

Phoebe:(sighs)Piper please

Paige: you didn't have many boyfriends either did you Piper?(Piper glares at her and Prue shoves Paige)ouch

Prue: We all had braces it didn't happen to me(laughs)and surprisingly not Pheebs with her many boyfriends in high school

Piper: that's because you both had tricks you and we're about the same Prudence

Paige: haha Prudence(Prue glares)(laughs)I love hearing about you guy's past

Prue:(gasps)oh no we did not…I had two other boyfriends other than Andy. They barely last two months because Andy got his morals straight. Little miss fresh freshman had a different guy every…..

Phoebe: 3months and I was not fresh…I only slept with 2boys thank you(glares at Prue)how about you?

Prue: only Andy!

Phoebe: oh lie what about Josh Michaels(Prue blushes)

Piper: Josh-Josh(gasps)Josh Michaels Andy's rival(turns to Phoebe)I thought that was you?

Phoebe: please that jerk(points to Prue)nnnnooooppppeee mm-mm it was Prue(Paige laughs loving this)

Prue: shhh(whispers)we just made out and that was because I was mad at Andy. At least I didn't steal my sister's boyfriend(they all turn their attention back to Phoebe)

Phoebe: Piper(sighs)honest it was nothing I promise…when I got there I was in the 9th you were in the 11th how was I supposed to know. We barely spoke of relationships

Paige: which I don't understand why? If I knew you guys I would tell you everything(Prue, Piper and Phoebe laugh)what? What's so funny?

Phoebe: no you wouldn't

Prue: because we'd rush and tell Grams every chance we get. Well me and Phoebe at least(they look at Piper to get her answer)

Piper: I didn't talk about my love life because your sisters we're too sex bunnies doing it ever chance they had(Paige now laughs as Leo and Andy walk in)hi honey

Leo: hey(pulls her over and gives her a long smooch)I'm happy you weren't a sex bunny in high school

Piper:(gasps)eavesdropping Mr. Wyatt?(he nods and kisses her head a couple of times before whispering something in her ear)(smiles)um sure(to her sisters and Andy)night guys(Leo orbs them out)

Paige:(sighs)loving! I miss that…I'm going to check the scroll again

Phoebe: I'll help you until Paris comes in

Paige: ok(smiles)thanks! Let's go in the parlor we can keep an eye out on her(they walk out)

Prue: hey honey(goes over to kiss him but he turns his cheek)(laughs)what's wrong with you?

Andy: Michaels?(Prue looks down at the floor)I thought you said nothing happened Prue(she looks at him as he crosses his arms)

Prue: nothing did, it was just a harmless HIGH SCHOOL kiss(rubs his folded arm)don't make a big deal about it ok(takes off her shoes and heads for the steps)

Andy: I can't Prudence especially if you just shushed Phoebe(she now stops and looks at him)you've been lying to me for almost 32years Prue. I know that it was long time ago but(stops)when?

Prue: when what?

Andy:(a little louder)did you do it?

Prue: shh(softly)I can't remember

Andy: I can….homecoming "87" wasn't it?

Prue: I can't remember Mr. Susan

Andy: Prue she was my wife ok? You're my wife now…I love you

Prue: exactly they were HIGH SCHOOL boyfriends….it was meaningless. A lot meaningless than marriage

Andy: oh come on!(Prue walks up to him)if it was why haven't you told me

Prue: it was!(softly)I didn't tell you because I knew you would react this way. I was afraid that if you found out as kids you would never take me back and we would've never had Parker

Andy:(laughs not believing her)Prue!

Prue: I'm serious! Do you know how much I didn't and how much I still don't want to lose you? Even though(holds him around the waist)I was with those boys no one could compare and still can't

Andy:(softly)back at you(holds her back)is there anything else you want to tell me?

Prue:(softly)well….the first time we did it. I really didn't enjoy it(Andy eye brows raise and Prue laughs)maybe you can make up for it

Phoebe/Paige: gross(Andy laughs)

Prue:(calls)stop listening then(smiles at Andy)what do you say?

Andy: you had me at "didn't enjoy"(orbs them out as Paris walks in. Paris looks around before closing the door. Phoebe then makes an appearance as Paris makes her way to the steps)

Phoebe:(softly)Paris(Paris turns to her)

Paris: hey mom

Phoebe: Are you ok?(steps closer to her)

Paris: oh yeah I'm great(Paige comes in holding the scroll)

Phoebe: oh ok good(makes a face)Where are you going?

Paris: upstairs

Phoebe: oh well(swings her hand and hit something. Allen falls on the floor out of no were right between Phoebe Paris)you might want to go up there alone(looks down at the confused boy who's rubbing his shoulder)hello Allen

Allen: Hi Phoebe(Phoebe gives him a look)Mrs. Dean(Paris helps him up)

Phoebe: more like it

Paris: mom!

Allen: Hi Mrs. Johnson

Paige: hey Ally(goes over and pinches his cheek)and it's still Paige for me even though you where trying to sneak up to MY 15year old niece's room at 9oclock at night(Phoebe crosses her arms)

Paris: THANKS AUNT PAIGE(Paige smirks)mom it's not like that honestly

Phoebe: then why where you sneaking him?

Paris: I-I….we wanted to speak to Jason in private

Phoebe: Paris there(grabs her face softly) is no private between us understand?(Paris looks at her)and I mean it. As your mother I have a right to know everything that's going on with you and not because I need to or have too but(softly)because I want too(Paris nods ok and Phoebe lets go)besides Jason is in my room and no boys at least no boy who is not blood family can go in there NOR your room(puts up an eyebrow)especially at this time of night. You both know that!

Allen: sorry Mrs. Dean….it won't happen again

Phoebe: it better not….or next time I will make sure I get the nose

Paige: and believe me kid she won't miss(thinking)I hope I don't have to go through this anytime soon at not until Glen is back(looks at Phoebe)I bet they're wondering how you knew he was there(Phoebe smiles as she sees them nod with agreement)

Phoebe: because first Paris always announces when she's home(stops smiling)second like mother like daughter(it's Paige's turn to laugh. Jason walks downstairs on the phone)

Jason: ok-ok I will have it on your desk by tomorrow(rolls his eyes)alright bye(hangs up)such idiots.

Phoebe: Who was that?

Jason: another company I'm thinking about investing in(gives Phoebe a kiss on the head)so what's going on down here?

Paige:(whistles)I'm going to go look at the book before I call it a night(orbs out with scroll)

Jason: Allen what are you doing here?

Allen: me is Parry made up

Jason: good that's great(looks at the clock)but at this time of night?

Paris: papa can we talk?

Jason: of course(looks at Phoebe)

Paris: I changed my mind Al(looks at him)I'll call you back tomorrow

Allen: ooook….see ya(gives her an awkward sideways hug and she returns it)Night Jas….Mrs. Dean

Jason: Mrs. Dean?(Phoebe waves and he shimmers out)sense when does he call you Mrs. Dean?

Phoebe: I just think it's more appropriate

Jason: What do you mean?

Paris:(bust out)me and Allen want to be boyfriend and girlfriend(Jason turns from Phoebe and looks at her)we wanted to be for a long time but we were worried about you. Please Jason please don't be mad please don't stop being my father because of this. I love you really do and I don't want you to go. I don't want you to turn me away.

Phoebe:(softly)Paris(Jason stops her)

Jason: Why would you ever think I would stop being your father?

Paris: well because you're not my blood father and I mean you could just live.

Jason: after 15years why would I?(puts his hands on her shoulder)you are my daughter (Paris starts to tear up)blood or not your mines. I experienced all of your great and bad moments. Why would I turn away from a life that I'm so proud of and in love with?(Paris shrugs she doesn't know)That's because there is no reason Paris…The only way I would leave is if someone put a spell on me and even after that I would find my back to you guys(squeezes her shoulders softly)I'm going to be your dad even after the after life. Just know you can tell me anything(she nods yes)I'm not going anywhere cross my heart ok?

Paris:(sniffs)yes

Jason: good(smiles) gosh you didn't take breathe did you(Paris laughs and nods no. Wipes away a single tear)you reminded me of your mom(looks at Phoebe who is rubbing away her own tears)

Paris: mom(pulls away from Jason's grip and goes over to her)mom?

Phoebe: I'm ok(pulls her in a hug and Jason turns to them)(laughs)I've been a crying mess lately

Paris: I know the feeling

Jason: now back to the boyfriend and girlfriend matter. I already thought you were together to tell you the truth

Paris:(shocked)really?

Jason: yeah I just thought that you guys wanted us to catch you rather than tell us

Paris:(laughs)what?

Phoebe: that's what normal kids do honey(Jason nods)That was proven today with your cousins

Jason: Cousin's?

Phoebe: I'll tell you later babe(gestures him to continue)

Jason: right(clears his throat)I'm happy you're not a normal kid(they give him a look)AND I'm happy that you guys weren't dating behind my back….but sense you're not(crosses his arms)as your second father

Paris: that has been bumped up to first

Jason: I just might be bumped back to last after tonight(calls)Allen come here now

Paris: papa!(whines)Please don't…not tonight

Phoebe:(amused and curious)Jason

Jason: I'm going to be busy tomorrow. This talk is needed(Phoebe smiles knowing he is going to give his blessing but Paris sighs scared)Phoebe Paris it's my Job(Allen appears)sense you both want this(glares) we need to talk first(Allen gulps ad looks at Paris)right now(walks in the kitchen)

Phoebe: if you want to be with Paris you better hurry up(without a second thought he follows behind Jason)(thinking)I love him

Paris: mommy?(looks up at her)

Phoebe: he's not mad Paris don't worry…I think he just wants to talk to Allen. Remember Allen is still his godson(Paris sighs)he's known him his whole life and he isn't some punk off the street. Jason will defiantly not go too far on him. Remember he's done this whole boyfriend thing before(Paris gives her a "what are you talking about look")for your aunt Janet and Julie.

Paris: Noooooo! Janet said her first boyfriend he made him sign a contract that said "if you hurt her I will hunt you down" and he had a knife so the boy could sign in blood(Phoebe laughs)with Julie he had a gun. He scared them right out the front door

Phoebe: that just means they weren't really into them in the first place. Jason knows what he's doing you'll see baby(rubs her arm to calm her down)besides(laughs)I just think he is going to be changing the rules around here a little bit(pauses for a second)no I'm sorry a lot(Paris groans)I know I know (smiles)dads !

Thanks for the reviews, even from the reviewers who haven't read in awhile and are now catching up(truly no hard feelings at all). I really appreciate it! I'm trying to knock some of these chapters out of the way because I have a new job I won't really have the time to write….so I'm just trying to get a little closer to the end.

Write me up Prayla….:)


	27. Chapter 27

It's 4:15am, we go to the attic, Parker hops up the stairs and goes for the light switch. She then notices Paige sleeping on the window ceil with her head against the window. Park goes over to her and taps her. Paige quickly sets up.

Paige: Parker?

Park: what are you doing here? I thought you would be at your house.

Paige: no(rubs her eyes)the crystal cage is up(puts her feet on the ground)I must've fallen asleep(Park sits next to her)mm(looks around)wait(panics)where is the scroll?(Park looks down on the floor and picks it up)phew(takes it and rolls it up)What are you doing up?(looks at the clock)its 4am(looks at her)

Park: I had to pee and I saw the light in the attic was on. I came to turn it off and saw you…

Paige: I swear I only closed my eyes for two seconds …now it's been 2hours.

Park: aunt Paige you need to get some sleep(looks at the bed that's in the attic)how about you go lay down?

Paige: mm that would be nice(rubs Parker's cheek)but I have too much to do. Especially with finding out how to stop this prophecy from happening and with work

Park: maybe you should take a vacation from work

Paige: no-no I can't(sighs)I need an income honey and with your uncle out of work….

Park: Did they fire him?

Paige: no! The elders are making it so that Glen not being there is not an issue(yarns and sees Parker give her a worried look)don't worry Parker(pats her leg)I got less sleep when the girls we're babies

Park: but your older(Paige gives her a look)(laughs)wait Dr. Oz said women your age….

Paige: ok stop! I am not an age(grabs Parker's chine)got it(makes Park move her head up and down)and please don't quote Dr. Oz(lets go of Parker's chine)

Park: well fine(smirks)I already got 5hrs. Why don't I help you with….

Paige: no-no!(Park stops smiling)This is not your problem Parker. This is mines. You just continue being a kid ok?

Park: aunt Paige I'm still worried about you(Paige lets out a sigh)

Paige: ok fine…I'll lay down for a bit(stands)but you lay down too(puts out her hand so Park can grab it but when Parker goes to grab they hear a scream)

Pray:(yells)AHHHHHHH STOP IT!

Paige: Prayla(Paige and Park orb out at the same time)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Prue is the first one in and turns on the light. Pray is still screaming while sitting up in bed. Pay is in the bed with Pray trying to calm her down. Phoebe rushes over to Pray

Piper: What in the world?(Paris and Mel come in right after Piper)(yells)Pray(Paige and Park orb in. Park grabs Pay and pulls her out of the bed. Paige quickly takes her spot)

Paige:(calls)Pray-Pray!(grasps on to her tightly)Open your eyes sweetie….It's just a bad dream(Phoebe grabs on to Prays other shoulder and goes into a premonition)Pray!(her and Phoebe start shaking)

Pray/Phoebe: He is coming for me(Prue and Piper now push the girls back and go over to try and help Paige control what is happening)and there is nothing you can do(Prue and Piper pull Phoebe off of Pray and they stumble back. Pray slowly opens her eyes and looks at her mom. Paige stares at her. Piper and Prue steady themselves and Phoebe. Phoebe's nose is bleeding)

Piper:(mumbles)are you ok Phoebe?(Phoebe nods. Prue picks up a towel and wipes Phoebe's nose)

Paige:(softly)baby(moves the hair out of Pray's face)your ok now(Pray nods no)

Pray: he's coming mom(mumbles)tomorrow(takes her mother's hand)I know what to do(whispers)I have to take him out mom and I am so sorry

Pay: mom(Paige gets up angrily)

Paige: James(orbs out. Andy hearing the commotion comes in)

Phoebe: Andy follow her(Parker sits on the bed and holds Pray who is shaking. The rest of the girls go over and go to comfort her. Grams appears)

Grams: No Andy! I'll take them(looks at Andy)stay with them(holds out her hand to her granddaughters)this spat with us has to end…and now(looks at Pray)Look at her(they look at Pray who is just shaking)

Prue: Andy(goes and takes Grams hand, her sisters follow suite)we'll be home in a little while(he nods and grams disappears with them)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige orbs down to James layer and sees him hanging up against the wall with a knife in his stomach. Her sister soon appear with Grams and are shocked to see this. Paige glances at them but looks back at James getting angrier by the minute

Piper:(gasps and screams)oh my god(turns away and Phoebe holds on to her)

Phoebe: oh my god(Prue holds on to Paige)

Eclipse: awwwee you don't like my present?(he appears in front of them)

Paige: What did you do to him?

Eclipse: he was in my way(smiles)and no one gets in the way of me and my brother(holds up a hand and a little black book appears in his hand)hmm(shakes it)and this helped a lot(Piper know looking at him glares)I'd never know how to take him out without it

Phoebe: how did you get that?(they go to connect hands)

Eclipse: uh-uh I wouldn't do that(smiles)who do you think has my brother? One little spell and you won't have to worry about the battle tomorrow(Paige wishes looks can kill. waves his hand and Glen appears beside him)so I'm guessing my niece got the message about daddy

Glen: I told you(makes a fireball and throws his brother who is shocked)I work alone brother(he burst into flames)why do they always underestimate me(clears his throat)anyways on another note(glares)I told you I was coming for your girl

Paige: if it's a fight you want….you'll get it

Voice: good-good(Cole appears)great(claps)wonderful

Phoebe: bastard!

Cole: now-now Phoebe you'll get your chance tomorrow as well(walks over to Glen)evil Demon Glen nice to meet you(puts at his hand but Glen just looks at it)oh I understand no trust got it(puts away his hand)I'm just part of the demon welcome committee

Glen: I work alone!

Cole: haha(claps his hands together)lets not play(caveman voice)"I'm bigger badder demon of the neighborhood…I can kill you"(laughs)I'm not here for all of that. I'm just here to ask one simple question(they look at him waiting for him to ask)how about some dinner before the big fight tomorrow? I promise no more lock ups or trickery(laughs)and you can trust me(points to Phoebe)she hates me and she is the good guy

Glen: no(Cole stops smiling)stay out of my way(looks at Paige)see you soon babe(flames out with a huge fire. Cole soon follows disappointed that he decided not to join the team. Paige without thinking goes over to James and orbs him down)

Prue: grams please tell me you have a plan(Phoebe picks up the black book Eclipse dropped)

Penny: after tonight girls….I-I really don't know

Paige: but I do(they look at her as she pulls the knife out of James stomach. He starts to heal and his eyes open)welcome back

James: I was almost done for!

Paige: yeah I know Glen made it so it wouldn't kill you right away. Believe me if you where dead(helps him stand up)you'd be ash

Prue: Paige!

Paige: I have a plan(looks at everyone)and this is for everyone…even the magical friends we met over the years. No one is getting exempt because not only are they protecting my child…there protecting yours(they nod with acceptance)lets back to the manor(looks at James)even you

James: are you sure?

Paige: this is my daughter and your granddaughter…I am completely sure(looks at Grams)and bring some of your trusty demons

James: yes

Paige: Grams(sighs)I'm over the past(walks over to her)I need you

Penny: and you have me(her and Paige hug. Her sisters smile)mom

Paige: thank you(softly)now you can help kick Glen's ass even if you're helping to save him in the end

Penny:(laughs)oh sweetie(kisses her head. The sisters join the hug)all of my sweeties(holds them all)

James: this is sweet but we must hurry(they break the hug)

Paige: right(orbs out and James follows in a shimmer)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Later that day the whole family is sitting in the manor living room. Paige is standing in the middle and soon magical creatures of all shapes and sizes appear. Prayla looks around shocked and walks over to her mother as they start to bow at her.

Pray:(questioning)mom?

Paige: they're fine sweetie. They just think very highly of you

Pray: oh(goes and helps an elf up)hi(Patty smiles and walks over to them)no need to bow I'm just like you(looks around at all the creatures in her living room)

Elf: but you aren't ma'am(Pray looks at the elf)

Patty: come(softly)sweetie let's sit down(pulls Pray along. Pray looks back and sees the elf happily run over to it's clan speaking of how "the light" has touched him)

Paige:(loudly)welcome!(they quiet down)all of you! I'm happy that you are here(smiles)the last time I saw you was many years ago, during a certain war with a friend and her sister(smirks)but water under the bridge(looks a Billie who waves)like before you guys came to our aid(looks at all of them)

Piper:(thinking)even though they turned against us in the end!

Paige: and I am so happy that you have come now. As you know a darkness has taken over my husband to harm "the light"(pauses as the creatures talk among themselves)but we're not going to let that happen

Mermaid: long live the light(the creatures cheer and Pray feels warm inside)

Ogre: she glows!(Pray notices that her family is staring at her and looks down. Her body seems to be glowing and from the shock it disappears)

Phoebe:(whispers to Piper)that's new!(Piper nods)

Chris: Did anyone feel a power surge?

Billie: I certainly did(looks at Pray)she's defiantly the light alright(everyone looks at Pray who cowards in her sit. Patty puts a supporting hand on Pray's shoulder)


	28. Chapter 28

The living room has now been cleared out and the sisters, Leo, Andy, Grams, Patty, Wyatt, Chris, Billie and Pray are chit chatting. Piper pulls her sisters to the side.

Paige: I'm so happy you can make it Billie

Billie: no problem(hugs her)you were here for me plenty of times(pulls away)I'm just returning the favor. I love you guys

Paige: mm(rubs her back)I love you too(we go back to Piper and her sisters)

Piper: Where are the girls?

Phoebe: I got a feeling where Paris is(leaves the room. Paige walks over)

Paige: anyone seen Pay(Phoebe comes back in and points under the dinning room table before going back upstairs. Sighs, goes the dinning room and crawls under the table with Pay. Piper and Prue start to look for their daughters)(groans)I'm getting to old for this(softly) hey peaches(Pay looks at her)what's going on?

Pay: I don't want to kill dad

Paige: baby we're not going to kill dad(holds her)I promise

Pay: then why did the Leprechauns say that?

Paige: they like to make bets(pulls away)

Pay: and the fairies

Paige: uh well

Pay: and the Nymphs, the Ogres, The Sirens or

Paige: ok-ok I get it(softly)I'm not going to lie Patience….daddy is going to be hurt but what we're not going to do is kill, we're just going to take out daddy's evil side.

Pay: Daddy's evil side?

Paige: he was born with a good and bad side and now his bad side is taking over. We have to take out the bad side so we can fix dad.

Pay: is it going to hurt him?

Paige: hopefully not babe(hugs her)we just got to pray it doesn't(whispers)I love you

Pay: I love you more mommy

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Prue goes to the front door and looks outside. She sees Parker hugging Alex and him holding her. They are swaying back and forth. Park pulls away and gives him a kiss on the lips. Prue's a little shocked turns away and sees Andy who has steam coming from his ears.

Prue: honey!

Andy: how long have you known? And no lying

Prue: I've known that she's had a boyfriend for a while but she never told me. This just proves(Andy is turning red)baby please(makes him look at her)I had you at this age

Andy: She's too young for a boyfriend Prue(Paige and Pay now come from under the table)bottom line

Paige:(whispers)go in there with Grandma Pay(Pay races in the living room as Paige walks over to the front door. Andy moves past Prue and grabs for the door)

Prue: Andy don't do this now

Andy: I'm her father(They give each other a stare down)so are you going to move or what?

Prue: Andy she's never going to talk to you again if you go and make an ass of yourself

Andy: move(Prue stubbornly moves and Andy quickly opens the door. Park was about to open the door)Parker(she looks at him and he notices her eyes are red)

Park: yes daddy(Andy looks at Prue who clearly upset and sees Paige standing behind Prue eager to see what he does)dad(he looks at her)

Andy: we were looking for you! Come on in here(moves so she can come and closes the door. Prue pulls Parker in a safe embrace)you're grandparents are leaving(looks at them one more time before walking off)

Paige: Andy?(tries to pull him back but he walks past her and into the kitchen)

Park: What's wrong with him?

Prue: nothing(smiles at her)work is just pissing him off. Let's go say bye to grandma(they all walk back in the living room)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Piper walks in the kitchen sees the back door open. She looks out of the kitchen window and sees Melinda on the swings, next to her is Aaron. They are holding hands while swinging. She watches Melinda laugh and bump into him. Piper almost melts.

Leo: so(Piper turns and sees him)they are dating

Piper: maybe(closes the blinds and turns back to him)what are you going to do about it?

Leo: he is a demon Piper

Piper: half demon Leo…he was born from Tailea remember. Your friend

Leo: Piper look half demons are never going to change(Piper sighs and crosses her arms)look at Cole and look at Glen. I don't want what's going on with Paige to happen to Melinda and I defiantly don't know what it is about evil but it's easier to consume than good

Piper: So that's what you say about me! I turned evil a lot of times and so have you

Leo: we were possessed Piper(softly)look(rubs her arms that are crossed)I don't want to fight but if you don't talk to Melinda about this. I will

Piper: and fine but right now our daughter's relationship is not an issue saving Glen is. And with Gods' will we will all come back and then we will deal with it. Ok

Leo: you're right

Piper: I know(Andy storms in just as they are about to kiss)hey Andy(he mumbles something and grabs a beer. Melinda now comes in)

Mel: what's going on?

Piper: we were looking for you(grabs her hand)grandma is leaving(looks at Leo. Waves her head towards Andy and leaves with Melinda)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Phoebe marches to Paris's room and doesn't see her there. She lets out a sigh of relief and heads for the attic. There is Paris sitting on the steps Allen. He is holding her hands and they are talking. They look up at Phoebe

Paris: mom…we weren't doing nothing promise. It's just the front and back yards were taken and you said not to go far. We couldn't be in rooms with doors so we choose the steps.

Phoebe: and that's fine(smiles)grandma is leaving…so you gotta go(softly)I'll give you guys a second(walks away with a big smile)(thinking)thank god for Jason's rules

Thinking back(Jason's voice): no being in any room with a door alone(also means no attic), no kissing in front of us, no talking after 11 on the phone, no talking outside after 9 on week days, 10:30weekends unless there is someone with you. No parties with just you two going. No more spending the night. Tell us when you're going out together some where and we you are getting back. They're should be no time you are coming home late because of your curfew. All homework must be done before you go out together. You can start dating after you save Glen, and last but not least "no sex"

Phoebe:(thinking)that surely embarrassed the both of them(chuckles a little but stops when Paris sadly comes out)awe baby(pulls her in an embrace)you'll see him soon enough don't worry

Par: I know but I just got him back(lays on Phoebe's shoulder)I'm going to miss him

Phoebe: Just the motivation you need to get Glen back and fixed don't you think?(Paris nods and they head downstairs)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Phoebe and Paris meet the rest of the family in the living room and they are hugging Patty, Sam and Grams goodbye

Patty: and there is my first born grand daughter(Paris smiles and hugs her)I love you

Paris: love you too(they pull away)(smiles at Grams)I never hugged you before

Phoebe: Paris!

Penny: well yes let's make up for time(opens her arms and they hug)I love you

Paris: love you too(Grams kisses her head. Paris notices Melinda, Parker and Pay all sad) guys(pulls away)don't worry(goes over to them and pulls them in a hug)(whispers)we just need to fix him real quick then we can get back to our lives(pulls away)it'll come soon enough

Mel: yeah

Park: sure(leans against Melinda's shoulder)

Prue:(thinking)poor sweeties

Paris: Pray we're(looks around and doesn't see Pray)Pray

Paige: Pray?(they look around)(panic)this is not funny

Piper: mom?

Patty: she was just here(Andy and Leo walk in)

Prue: did one of the magical beings take her

Paige: oh god! There was a double agent(Wyatt calmly takes her hand)

Sam: We would've noticed

Paige: She's gone! You didn't notice that she is gone(yells)until now

Sam: Sweetie calm down….you work better when your calm(Paige starts to shake)

Phoebe:(to her brother in laws)where is Pray?

Leo: haven't seen her(looks at Andy)

Andy: can't sense her neither(Pay goes over to the chair was in and picks up a note)

Pay: I found something(they look at her)ohhhh(loudly and in panic)mom!

Paige: What(rushes over to her and takes it)dear anybody who reads this(reads to herself)

~We go five minutes back in the past~

Pray is sitting in the chair while her family is looking for her sister and cousins. Her grandparents, Wyatt, Chris and Billie are talking with their backs to Pray. Now and then someone glances back at Pray but don't approach her knowing that she needs time. She leans back in the chair and looks up. A letter then falls on her lap. She looks down at it then around at who could've placed it there. But no one seems to be paying attention. She picks it up and reads it. She holds out her hand and a pen and paper appear. She quickly scribbles something down. She places the letter the fall on lap in her pocket.

Pray: I can't let them get hurt(easily stands up and puts the paper in the seat)(softly)I love you guys(sneaks into the parlor, bends down and picks up some potions from out of a bag. Looks at the pictures on the wall of her family over the years and hits a picture of her, her sister and Glen and Paige when they redid their vows, when they decided not divorce(Paige is just wearing a simple cream dress that is short sleeved, hugs her body and comes up to her knees. She has a pink flower in her hair that looks flattering with her bun. Glen is wearing a regular deep red collared shirt, and a cream tie with black dress pants. Pray(at the time 9)is wearing a red thin strapped dress and hair is down with a cream flower in it and Pay(6) has the same dress but her hair is in pig tails and has two red flowers on her pig tails)They stand in front of their kissing parents, smiling at the camera. That was the last real time she saw her aunts, uncles and cousins before this summer. She nods before shimmering out)

~End~

Paige: Pray no(drops the letter)we got to find her quick(looks at her sister)the plan is in motion

Phoebe: What? Now

Paige: now and fast! Call the army(calmly)the war is about to begin

Mel/Park/Paris:(thinking)Good thing I said good bye


	29. Chapter 29

**WARNING PLEASE READ CHAPTER 27 AND 28 BEFORE READING CHAPTERS 30-31, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT FACTS IF YOU DON'T...THANK YOU!**

Pray is walking along the beach shore. She holds herself and walks to the water. She looks out to the horizon and watches the sun. She takes a in breath of the sea water. Strangely there is no one else on the beach. She then turns and sees a cave and Glen standing there. Pray glares and slowly walks over but she leaves about 12feet between them.

Glen: Welcome(opens up his arms welcoming)daughter

Pray: Dad!(softly)I'm only doing this so you won't harm my family.

Glen: come(turns and walks in the cave)(calls)don't worry I'm not going to attack….yet(Pray looks like she wants to cry but walks in. As she steps in demons appear behind her. Pray turns her head slightly but follows behind Glen)don't worry they are here to fight your family not you(Pray looks back again and notices they're gone. That's when she gets pulled behind the rock. A few seconds she pops back from behind the rocks with a harsh smile)nothing to say

Pray:(smiling)nothing at all(They appear in a open dark space. That's when it lights with candles and there he stands in the middle. Pray walks forward a little. Cole shimmers behind Glen)

Glen: What are you doing here?

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Back behind the rocks Pray is sitting there with her aunts. She is shocked to see them

Prue: and what did you think you were doing?

Pray: it's my destiny to save you guys

Piper: you are the child not the parent

Phoebe: we decide what's your destiny got it?(looks around the corner and sees a fairy fly past)first things first we(looks at her)get you out of here

Pray: no then he will notice that I'm gone(stops)wait mom(shakes)no-no

Prue: yes sweetie

Pray: she might die…I can't lose both of them

Piper: honey if something happens to you or sister(looks over the corner then back at her)she will just die

Phoebe: now we are going to get you some where safe so you won't be in the way(Pray goes to say something but she stops her)and then we're going to bring you back in

Pray: promise

Prue: sadly yes we promise

Piper: see you soon sweetie(Pray disappears in a swirl of lights)lets go find Paige

Prue: everyone is order

Phoebe: good!

Piper: God I hope we can do this without actually killing Glen

Phoebe: We can Pipe!

Prue: we do it for innocents every day(peaks over the corner then looks at them)

Piper: but this is not just an innocent….this is Glen what if

Phoebe: we are not! We are going to save him(Pats her arm encouragingly) Before we go in to this battle I love you guys

Piper/Prue: we love you too

Phoebe: we're doing this for the Johnson Family

Piper: for our family

Phoebe: that we want to be happy and healthy

Sister: for our family(they nod in agreement)

Prue: now let's do this(Phoebe pulls out a bag)no sneezing Piper

Phoebe: NO sneezing

Piper: shh! Just throw it(Phoebe pours the dust on them. Piper goes to sneeze but Prue holds her nose. Phoebe laughs quietly as they soon turn invisible)

Prue: let's go find Paige(you don't see them come from behind the rock but you do see their foot prints in the sand)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Cole sits down on the rock and a couple of demons appear behind him. Glen continues to look at who believes is Pray.

Cole: just coming to watch you kill your daughter…and just incase you need back up I brought some of my demons.

Glen: just stay out of my way

Cole:(whistles)will do

Glen: Come here(she nods no)well fine I'm going to let you hit me first(smirks)then I'm going to kill you

Pray: I don't want to do this

Glen: well fine I'll do it(makes a fire ball)I'm really surprised that mommy isn't here to protect you

Pray: She doesn't know that I'm here

Cole:(softly)what?(stands)wait-wait demon Glen sir(Glen cocks his head to the side)maybe we should inform them. Give the girl a chance to have some sort of protection

Glen: Protection?(turns and looks at him)then you protect her

Cole: me!(laughs)no not me! I can't stand her family. It's just she's

Glen:(yells)then shut up and stay out my way(Cole puts up his hands and sits down)

Cole: fine what ever(Glen turns back to Pray and notices she's right in front of him)wow the kid does have a death wish(Glen puts out the fireball)

Glen: hmm your dad is really trying to stop me now(laughs)but I'm too powerful

Pray/Paige: that's why I'm here to separate you(Glen eyebrow raise and is surprised when she throws a potion on him)I'm sorry(turns into Paige and Cole stands)but I'm getting my husband back(that's when demon Glen slaps her and makes her fly. She is then picked up by orbs and lands safely on the ground with Wyatt supporting her)

Glen: it's an ambush

Cole: good thing I brought my demons(yells)Attack(his demons charge after them and all types of magical creatures come from behind Paige and Wyatt and the battle begins. Paige pats Wyatt on the arm and she heads for Glen. Piper blows up a demon that's behind Wyatt and goes over to him)

Piper: it's set up at home…mom, grams and Sam have transferred their powers to Aunt Paige

Wyatt: and Pray?

Piper:(sadly)she knows what she has to do. I'm going back to your aunts. You get back to Chris and your troops.

Wyatt: yep….Parker, Mel and Paris(They don't notice that Cole is listening and when he hears Paris. He starts to search for her)

Piper: all set and Pay is at home guarding the book with Sam, Grams, Mom and some Elders. So let's hurry we don't know who might try to go to the manor(they go their separate ways)

Cole: the manor is empty(he stops thinking about when he notices a demon is about to stab Paris and Phoebe can't get to her)NO!(shimmers over to them)Nija what are you doing?

Nija: baby she's done nothing but ruin us.

Cole: She's my daughter Nija!

Nija:(yells) She is the problem in our marriage and nothing but a brat Cole. You always choose her

Paris: you are pathetic but more than wife 2,3 and 4(she glares)They we're dumb blonds but you have to be the most unbearable(Nija goes to slap her but Cole's voice interrupts her)

Cole: get off!

Nija: Did you just hear how the cocky little bitch just talked to me(Cole says nothing)Don't worry baby! We will never have to worry about her again(smiles)after I take care of her(turns to Paris, that's when Cole takes a fireball and it goes through the heart. Nija looks shocked as she explodes)

Cole: I think you need a little heat to cool down that cold heart of yours( looks at Paris)Are you alright?

Paris: Why did you do that?

Cole: Are you kidding me?(bends down to her)even though I'm team bad, I am your father(sighs)Paris I love you more than life itself and I would never wish any harm to you(she grunts at that)well not intentionally… You have to believe me (she sits up and stares at him)you have to forgive me please (pauses before saying)pumpkin belly(they stare at each other for awhile that's when a fireball flies past her head and she remembers they are in the middle of a war)

Paris: I'll think about it(stands up quickly)just don't get killed before I decide(pushes him out the way when another fireball comes)there now we're even(runs back in battle with her cousins and they join hands causing a white light to take out a couple of demons.

Cole: great now I have to find a sixth wife(Cole lets out a long sigh thinking about the 3demon wives his had before Nija and after Phoebe. Nija was the first wife he had to kill and they're marriage lasted for 3years. He thought she was a keeper. He sighs and shimmers out. Phoebe seeing the whole scene smirks a little before helping Chris out with a demon)

Chris: thanks aunt Phoebe

Phoebe: Where's Wy?(he sends some demons flying)

Chris: you know bone head(flicks his wrist and some demons fly off an Nymph)he's always got to be in the middle of the action(they see Wyatt taking down demons left to right. He's jumping, diving and flipping everywhere. Phoebe laughs but stops when a demon sucker punches Wyatt)hey(grunts)not my brother you don't(charges for the demon and jumps on him. Phoebe shocked goes to find her sisters)

Prue: Phoebe(pulls her out of the way of a demon firing)watch out will you

Phoebe: sorry! How is it going?(Piper rushes over to them ducking and Prue sends some lighting bolts back towards some demons)

Piper: it's going!(out of breathe)it seems like they're more prepared this time

Phoebe: yeah(throws potions so that her sisters can take a breath)just a little! But we're still better I mean look at your sons

Piper: Yeah I saw(laughs a little)the girls aren't doing bad neither(they watch Parker and Mel make the demon's butt heads and Paris taking them out)I think we're doing the worse

Prue:(out of breath)what are you talking about I'm kicking ass?(Piper laughs and blows up some demons)

Phoebe: Pray should be getting to the nexus soon…as soon as she opens it we'll be our old selves with a pinch more of kick ass(Phoebe could've spoke sooner because soon the nexus comes in for a landing and lands right inside of them)

Piper: Oh yeah!

Phoebe: who's Pumped….I'm pumped(sees some demons standing over Billie)HEY! Get away from her(her eyes turn bold black and she turns in that wolf/stone dog(from "Once in a blue moon" )and charges for the demon)

Piper:(shocked)oh my god!(Watches the demon scream as Phoebe rips off her head and bites through the other demon's heart. Billie looks shocked and scared that Phoebe won't turn back to Phoebe in time but she does and helps Billie up)Prue?

Prue: she stopped before she hurt Billie. If she can stop before hurting one of her love ones then so can we. Lets do it Piper(Piper nods)

Phoebe: didn't hurt you did I?

Billie: No(dust herself off)I didn't know you could do that with the nexus. I thought it was only with the blue moon(sees her sisters turn into the beast as well)

Phoebe: me too but it's what I really wanted to do and our family nexus has as much ancient power as the blue moon so

Billie: I mean you could've mentioned this at the meeting. Hey we're going to be turning to wild beast that eat magical creatures

Phoebe: but I only ate the bad guys(sighs)besides I think we know how to control it now

Billie: so good to know. So it was spare of the moment

Phoebe: Pretty much! You know us Halliwells pretty much go and do whatever we want, go with the flow, ride along with the wind, make the beat of our own drum

Billie: ok-ok I get it Phoebe

Phoebe: Well we better get back out there(watches her sister taking demons out)god we're ugly

Billie:(yells happily)but killing machines(Phoebe laughs and turns back to the beast. Billie winces afraid that Phoebe might attack her. Phoebe just nudges her head like come on. Billie points to Phoebe's back and she nods. Billie gladly jumps on and Phoebe whimpers a little bit)sorry(stops when she sees humor in Phoebe's eyes)oh haha!(throws up her hand)CHARGE!(Phoebe charges and the good magical creatures let a sigh of relief when they notice the beast Charmed One's aren't there to kill them)


	30. Chapter 30

**WARNING PLEASE READ CHAPTER 27, 28, 30 BEFORE READING CHAPTER 31, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT FACTS IF YOU DON'T...THANK YOU!**

Paige sees her sisters fighting the demons while being beast. Paige almost wants to smile at how creative her sisters are. She then spots Glen and his dad fighting in the distance.

Paige: please hurry Pray(turns into the beast and rushes for her husband with blue orbs behind her. She leaps on him with claws out and starches his chest. He screams in pain and stumbles. Paige then turns to her father in law ready to fight him)

James: Paige no! Its me(notices Glen has healed)watch out Paige(Paige turns to him but it's too late Glen tackles her)damn it(He punches her and Paige whimpers causing everyone to stop fighting. Piper, Prue and Phoebe are now human again)

Prue:(yells)Paige(that's when Glen flies off and Pray orbs in front of Paige. Paige turns back into her normal self but is beat up. James quickly attends to her and Paige is healing)

Pray: leave my mother alone(holds up a sword)

Wyatt: is that my sword?(then Excalibur appears in his hand)guess not(stabs a demon with it and Chris shoots him a look)what? He was just standing there.

Glen:(laughs)finally the battle of all battles(walks closers to her)any last wishes or words(Paige stands and wants to jump in front of them but knows she can't this is her destiny)

Paige: Please god(James holds her hand comforting her)protect her

Pray: first all I want to thank all of you for protecting me(Glen groans)it was an honor but I request you to leave

Billie:(yells)not until the battle is over(the magical creatures all cheer)

Pray: it is over(waves her hand and the creatures disappear her family are the only ones there. The family quickly join Paige and James)second dad I know you're in there…I hope this works. Third every demon in here has three seconds to(James disappears)get out

Cousins:(chants)"The power off three will set us free"(Prue, Phoebe and Piper connect hands with the girls and Paige stands in front watching her daughter. Wyatt and Chris protect the sides)

Pray:(glares)bring it(Glen yells and throws fireballs at her. Pray jumps and rolls out of the way so the attack of fireballs won't hit her or her family. Wyatt grabs Paige so she won't run to protect her. She blocks the fireballs with the swords but falls from the force he uses. He walks up to her and she sends a huge orb ball towards him and he quickly shimmers out of the way)

Glen: fast but not fast(gets cut off by another coming his way. He jumps out of the way and sees Pray is not going down without a fight. She is now standing up with the support of her sword. She is glaring at him)this is where I end it(he blows fire out of his mouth. Pray screams and freezes it)

Piper:(thinking)that a girl(Pray soon gets out of the shock of her new power and sends it back but Glen isn't there. Instincts kick and Pray disappears in a shimmer. They family looks on and they watch to clears balls bouncing off each other. Phoebe puts her hands together in a praying position)

Park: come on Pray(Paris, Melinda and Parker got rid of the unlucky demons. Soon the bubbles fall to the floor and turn into Glen and Pray. They both have bold fiery eyes, bruised up face and sweat dripping from every where)

Phoebe:(thinking)that's his daughter alright, its like looking in a mirror….but she is Paige's personality

Prue:(thinking)you can do it niece(he disappears and shimmers for her. Pray looks at the sword and quickly puts up and trust it through the air)

Paige: please god(they hear a gasp and Glen appears with a sword in the ribs. He looks at Pray with normal eyes and Pray is crying her heart out. She pushes farther in and holds on tight as he tries to pull it out. Everyone rush into action. Wyatt and Chris keep it thrust in Glen and help him lay down)

Wyatt: laying down will make this comfortable(he nods no)

Chris: Sorry dude we can't let you take this out until we fix you(Paige is now holding her daughter who is hysterical)

Paige: it's ok(crying and kissing her head)you're ok! You did your part and now we can fix him(pulls away from her a little to look at her. Pray eyes are normal again)I am so sorry you had to do this Prayla…if I could manage the sword myself I would've. I never wanted this from you.

Pray: What if he dies?

Mel: Don't worry Pray(holds up a potion)me and mom made a remedy potion no magic. It should keep him stable until we get him to a hospital

Phoebe: honey I know what you had to do isn't your cup of tea

Prue: But we are so proud of you sweetie(Pray just falls back into Paige's shoulder crying)

Piper:(softly)it'll get better(rubs her hair)we promise

Park: look(they turn and see a shadow following into the sword. Piper pulls her boys off the sword. Paige and Pray now stand and watch Glen start to shake)

Prue: the potion worked! It is now separating evil Glen from Good Glen

Phoebe: we timed it perfectly

Paige:(softly)good job Piper and Melinda(Piper happily accepts the hug from Melinda. James now shimmers in and smiles once he sees her granddaughter is alive)

James:(thinking)it worked(he touches Paige shoulder before going over to the sword and Glen. They watch as the last of his dark side go in the sword)ok I'm going to count to ten then pull it out. I'm going to need you guys ready with the concealing potion(Piper steps forward ready)1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, 10(he pulls it out quickly and away from Glen. Prue quickly pours the potion on the sword. Mel gives Piper the potion. She goes over to Glen who is trying to catch his breath and gives it to him. He slowly starts to breathe)

Glen: Pray(Paige lets go of Pray and walks over to him)she ok?

Paige: fine!(Piper stands with the help of Chris and steps back)shhh!

Glen: this isn't magic(Paige sits with him and wants to touch him but any type of magic performed on him might make him crack again)

Paige: no just gives some numbness and stops the bleeding for a little while we are going to take you to the hospital. We have 30mintues so please just don't speak and relax

Glen: I'm sorry(Pray starts crying again and Park holds her)Pray?(tries to find her)

Paige: shhh! She's ok babe we'll talk about it when you get better

Glen:(mumbles)don't divorce me

Paige: never…for better or for worse Glen(James holds up the sword)

James: I'm going to get rid of this…hurry and get him out of here(Wyatt and Chris put on a gloves to protect their magic and pick Glen up by his pants leg and shirt. He winces)

Chris: sorry Glen(Leo and Andy orb in(both wearing gloves)and help the boys with Glen. Leo put towels over Glen's opened wound and Andy helps with back support)

Paige: How is Pay?

Andy: We just checked on her. Grams and her are baking(Piper smiles)or making potions, book of shadows was with them(Paige groans "great")she waiting on you guys to get back(They rush out quickly with Glen)we'll be in the car

James: I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can(shimmers out. Paris helps Paige up)

Paige: thanks Parry! Ok I'm going to drive him…girls go home please(they nod and Paige looks at her daughter)honey(takes her)I'll be home as soon as I can but I need you to be with your sister ok(Pray nods)good and make sure Grams doesn't teach her anymore potions, don't need her finding out a new way to blow up things(Phoebe laughs. the girls nod and engulf in a hug with Pray)

Par: See you at home

Piper: ok be safe and(calls)stay out of trouble(as they orb out)

Prue: What do you need us to do…seeing as how that was our only way home?(Paige almost smiles but turns it upside down and the tears flow)

Phoebe: I think I see what she needs us to do(they engulf in and hug and cry together)(sniffs)and I didn't even need a vision for it(they laugh)

Leo:(calls)Paige come on

Piper: mm(they pull away but still hold hands)do you want one of us to ride?

Paige: no go home(orbs them to her car)talk to mom and grams. Leo or Andy please ride with me there

Andy: I'll go(Leo nods. Climbs in the back of Glen's truck and closes the door. Glen is laying back there and Andy is there attending to him)

Piper: call us if you need us to ride back with you, or bring you food, or talk to the girls, or anything ok?

Paige:(nods)of course(they hug one more time before Paige quickly jumps in the front seat, starts the car and drives off quickly. Her sisters, Leo, Chris and Wyatt stand there for a second. Phoebe turns to the beach looking at the little bit of sun still in the sky)

Phoebe: so beautiful(this catches everyone's attention. Prue walks over and puts an arm around Phoebe's shoulder)I wish watching the sun set was on different circumstances.

Prue: me too sis(shakes her a little)

Piper: please let him be ok

Chris: look on the bright side mom(they look at him)he isn't evil anymore

Wyatt: yeah mission accomplished(Phoebe pulls away from Prue)

Phoebe: kids!(wraps her arms around both of them)it's so great they can find the best out of anything

Chris: What can we say we're half angelic(Prue laughs. looks at his dad who rolls his eyes and Phoebe laughs. He then turns to Wyatt who has his hand up for a high five they smack hands)

Wyatt: oh yeah! I was going to say optimistic but Brother that is it. I found a new way to describe myself to the ladies "I'm half angelic with a naughty side"(Phoebe and Prue laugh)

Chris: Nice! I mean that is gross but its so true(Wyatt nods)

Wyatt: No-No I got it "My name is Wyatt, I'm half angelic with a big sword"(shakes excilbar who is on his hip)

Prue/Phoebe: Wyatt Matthew!(this shocks Piper and she snorts with laughter. Chris laughs too)

Leo:(smiles)ok hot pants(riffles his sons hair)that's enough(wraps her arm around Piper)

Piper:(softly to Leo)you know it's your fault that they can use the angelic part

Leo: hey! You knew what the deal was before you married me(Piper looks shocked but laughs. He kisses her head)

Chris: gross!

Wyatt: now that is something to make the kids sick

Piper: watch it or I'm not cooking for you

Wyatt: mom(laughs)mama(smiles)mommy(pouts a little)

Chris: pathetic! I really think I should've been the eldest

Piper: if I could do it over it would be boy girl boy

Wyatt: I would be first right?

Piper: ok-ok fine I'll cook just don't make me answer(Leo laughs and Piper gives her boys a wink grabs hands with Prue who grabs a hand with Chris. Leo starts to orb)

Wyatt:(echoes)oh come on it'd be me right mom?

Chris:(echoes)if it was she would've said yes the first time

Prue:(echoes)see what you have started Piper?

Phoebe:(echos)hey if mom decided to do it again I know I would be first

Prue:(laughs)in your dreams(they disappear)

Leo:(echoes)see what you started Piper?

Piper:(echoes)oh shove it!

Ok here was the battle that you've all been waiting for. I hope it met your standards. I didn't know how I was going to do and it took some time to think about it. Also I had to end the chapter without the gloom and doom and had to add some Halliwell Glee. Chris and Wyatt always seem to do it. Well tell me what you think

Write me up Prayla….


	31. Chapter 31

We go to the hospital. Paige is standing outside of a door. Paige rubs her hands together and stares inside of the room through the glass. Her hands start to tremble as she puts her hand on the door knob. She sighs and opens the door. She slowly walks in the room and tears start to form when she hears monitors. She covers her mouth and freezes in her spot. The view turns to what Paige is looking at. Glen is laying down in the bed with monitors and wires hooked up. Paige stands there and looks at him. Her thoughts goes back to what the doctor said.

Doctor: Paige we got him stable but it was bad he died twice on the table. He lost too much blood during the transfusion, he fell into a coma. We've done everything we could do Paige. The rest is up to him…I'm sorry

Paige blinks a couple times as "I'm sorry" burns in her brain. The tears start to flow and she walks over to Glen.

Paige:(crying)oh Glen(goes to touch his hand but stops)time(looks for a clock)time(she says the time and quickly grabs Glen's hand)please get better(kisses his hand)I need you(chokes)the kids need you(lays her head on his)I am so sorry(Andy who stayed with Paige the whole time walks in. He watches her break down and sees Glen's heart monitor is slowing down. Paige is leaning against his oxygen. He quickly goes over to her and pulls her off and in a hug. Paige breaks down in his arms and Andy lets out a sigh of relief when Glen's oxygen goes back to normal)

Andy: shhh…come on let's sit down(Andy leads her to a seat and sits her down. That's when Prue sticks her head in. He looks at the door and gestures her to come in. Prue comes in. Paige stands and quickly falls in Prue's awaiting arms. Piper and Phoebe have now come in. Piper and Phoebe walk over to Andy)

Piper: thanks Andy

Andy: no problem(Kisses Paige's head, then Prue, who gladly kisses him back)I'll see you at home(walks over to Glen)(softly)hang in there Man(steps in the bathroom and orbs out)

Prue:(softly)let it out-let it out(Piper and Phoebe join the hug and Paige wraps her arms around her sisters. They stand they holding Paige who just breaks down)we're not going anywhere promise

Phoebe: We love you

Paige: (crying)love you too(starts to choke)

Piper: How about some water(Prue sits down with her but still holds on and Paige holds on tightly to Prue, afraid she might disappear. Piper goes over to the water pitcher on Glen's night stand. She stares at Glen while pouring water. Tears form in her eyes but she pushes it back and takes the water over to Paige)here sis(gives it to her and Paige drinks)that's better(Paige nods)good

Phoebe: Can I go to talk to him?(Paige stops drinking)

Paige: of course(softly)doctors say he might just follow back to us

Phoebe: then I'm going to talk to him until he does come back(rubs Paige's cheek as tears start to come down Paige's face again)ok(walks over to him)it's safe to touch him?

Paige:(voice cracks)yeah it's no chance of relapse(Piper sits on the other side of Paige and wipes her tears away with a tissue she found in her purse)

Phoebe: good(takes his hand)hey there big guy…this is your favorite sister-in-law(Paige smirks a little)you just got to get better because(tears form)my sister will go nuts without, and you have beautiful daughters to take care of, and nieces and nephews to teach, and you have brother in laws to drink with, and sister-in-laws who you have to kiss up too and swear to always cater to our little sister even if she being difficult(Piper and Prue laugh a little. Paige stands and goes over to Phoebe)you got parents who just want to see you live and, and you have to get better because(Paige takes Phoebe's hand as the tears fall from Phoebe's eyes)you have so many people that Love you Glen. I know that we've had our ups and our downs but whenever I needed you…you where there. I grew to love you and if you don't come back…to us(takes in a deep breath)I'll be really pissed at you(sighs and Paige reaches over and wipes away her tears with her free hand)(softly)I'm going to come by everyday to remind you as too why you need to get better(kisses his head)love you(Phoebe steps back and Paige quickly takes Glen's hand. Phoebe lets go of Paige's hand and holds herself. Prue uses her powers and makes a chair roll behind Paige. Paige sits and stares at Glen. Phoebe puts her hand on her shoulder and also stares at Glen)

Paige: did you tell the girls?

Prue: yeah!(Paige looks at them)Pray and Pay didn't take it well. Mom took them up with her(Paige nods ok)

Paige: I'll get them tomorrow(looks at Glen)how are the rest of the girls?

Piper: silent…they didn't say much.

Phoebe: they went up with mom too

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Patty walks into a room and Pay is sitting on Sam's lap just chatting away. Patty then looks over and sees Parker, Paris and Melinda sitting on the floor chatting. She looks around the room and doesn't see Pray. She looks at Sam and he doesn't notice her. She waves his him and catches his eye.

Patty:(mouths)where's Prayla?(he points towards outside. Patty nods and walks back out of the room. She disappears in a swirl of lights and appears in front of the wail. She looks around and sees other angels walking around. She then spots her laying in the grass at the top of the hill. She disappears in a swirl of lights and appears back on the hill next to Pray)Prayla(Pray opens her eyes and looks at her)mind if I sit(she nods no and Patty sits. Pray sits up)Did you look down and see your father?

Pray:(softly)no(lays her head on her knees. Patty rubs her back)he could die and its going to be my fault

Patty: noooo-nooo sweetie never. Look at Grandma ok(Pray looks at her)your daddy has a chance to live now. This is just a hurdle

Pray: grandma he's in coma(stands up)no one ever comes out of a coma(goes to walk away but Patty grabs her arm)

Patty: Prayla Patty Halliwell Johnson you will not(stands up)walk away from me(puts both of her hands on Pray's shoulders and faces Pray towards her)

Pray: I don't want to talk about it

Patty: and that's fine but you will listen(softly with a smile)got it?(Pray slowly but surely)now listen our family we do three things, we love, we fight and we never give up. I never want to hear defeated

Pray: but I'm not just a Halliwell grandma….I'm a teenage girl who put her father in a coma(starts crying)how many teens can say that? I mean why did I go through with this? I'm awful-awful person. I should be the one in the coma(Patty sighs and her hands glow. Pray soon shuts up and falls out. Patty catches her and lays her in the grass. Grams swirls in)

Grams:(laughs)Patty it is so good to catch up with friends(notices Pray laying in the grass with her eyes shut)Patty?

Patty: Don't worry she's just sleeping. She needed a time out. She was driving me crazy(Penny gives her a look)What? I learned it from you, mother(Penny lets out humorous gasp and crosses her arms)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

The sisters walk in the manor, Paige is on the phone and her sisters follow behind her. Phoebe closes the door.

Paige: ok Anna(nods at the phone and turns to her sister)ok I understand. Alright I'll call you if anything changes. Love you too bye(hangs up the phone)

Phoebe: So when is she coming?

Paige: tomorrow! You know Sean has Alzheimer and she can't be dragging him over here. She is going to get Sean's niece to look after him and I'm going to orb and pick her up(hugs herself)

Piper: How is she doing?

Paige: not well! I could barely understand her. She's worried about the girls.

Prue: Are you going up there to get them?

Paige: yeah but I got to get myself together first. Then I will go talk to them before I go back to the hospital.

Piper: Do you want us to stay with you to night?

Paige: no stay home with your kids(pats her shoulder)believe me if it wasn't Glen I would be home with my kids too.

Phoebe: How about some dinner?(Jason walks in)baby(goes over to him and hugs him)

Jason: thank god your ok(holds on to her tightly)

Phoebe: of course I am(he lets go of her and walks over to Paige)

Jason: I heard about what happened(pulls her in a hug and Paige hugs him back)if you need anything. Any specialists or therapy(pulls away)or the best world renown doctors. I'm here ok. I'll put any money forth…just say the word

Paige:(sniffs)thank you Jason

Jason: no problem…after all the times you and Glen we're here for me(kisses her head)that's what brother-in-laws are for.

Prue:(smiles)hey brother in law(he looks at her)are you the only one home?

Jason: nah the guys including the young guys are in the kitchen cooking

Piper:(gasp)my kitchen(rushes to her kitchen)

Prue: oh boy Andy doesn't cook he grills(Piper screams)that's my cue(looks at Paige)you coming?

Paige: sure anything to take my mind off of this(Prue solemnly puts her an arm around Paige and they go in the kitchen)

Jason:(softly)how is she doing?(Phoebe walks up to him)

Phoebe: if that had been you(smiles but it starts to tremble)

Jason: ok(holds her)how are you?

Phoebe: I feel like I'm going to break. I didn't like Glen at first but I grew to love him like a little brother(sniffs)but I gotta be strong for Paige and those girls

Jason: but not for me(softly)you never have to be strong for me. I'm your husband

Phoebe:(baby voice)yeah I know(they rock for a minute)he looked bad babe…really bad

Jason: yeah(heavy voice)I'm going to do anything to get him out of the coma. Nothing but the best doctors for Glen, Paige just has to say the word.

Phoebe: and his mom(pulls away a little to look him in the eyes)her and Paige have to decide tomorrow if they want to put him on life support or pull him off, or if they want to get more opinions

Jason: wow already! I mean if they can't pay for life support…I-I can pay for it

Phoebe: no baby!(sighs)Glen in the will said he doesn't want to live on life support for more than 2weeks. If he doesn't come back by then-then he wants to be taken off(tears come down her face)Paige and his mom have to decide if they're going to go forth with his wishes

Jason: oh man that must be….

Phoebe: tough?(laughs)yeah(sniffs as more hot tears stain her cheek)and Paige has to tell her kids that(closes her eyes)that he may never(cry hysterically)

Jason: shhh(holds her closes)shh it's ok(walks them to the parlor so that she won't draw attention to them)calm down babe(kisses her head)

Phoebe:(sniffs)Pray is never going to forgive herself. I wish the kid never had to do it. Why couldn't I have done it? She's just a kid

Jason:(softly)I know baby(pauses)hey I guess you had to break him to fix him

Phoebe:(laughs)Jason!

Jason: what it's true. You can't go fixing something that's not broken

Phoebe: I rather him not have been broken at all

Jason: True(sighs)look you never know Glen might just pull out of this. We can't give up hope. I mean this not the Phoebe Halliwell I know

Phoebe: I know sorry I'm a little broken(he kisses her head again. That's when Piper comes in with Leo who has flour all over him)

Jason: Whoa!(Phoebe wipes her face with Jason's shirt)gross(Phoebe laughs and turns to Piper and Leo. She jumps a little at the sight and humor comes on her face. Piper rolls her eyes)

Phoebe:(laughs)what the hell happened to you?

Leo: I was trying to make Pork Chops and it…

Piper:(outraged)and it turned into a food fight

Jason: what between Wyatt and Chris?

Piper: oh no-no(turns to Leo giving him a playful glare)big kid here(Leo gives an innocent smile)and the other big idiot(turns back to them)

Jason: I leave for 2minutes man

Leo: he started it(Phoebe and Jason laugh)

Piper: not another word Leo(Leo closes his mouth)now I see where my boys get there consist fighting and competing from.

Leo: oh no that is not from me…it came for you and your wacky sisters(Phoebe mouth drops. Piper puts up a finger telling him to shut it)

Phoebe: she said "not another word" Leo the weirdo(smiles playful as Jason laughs)

Leo:(smirks)oh mature

Piper: shhh!(calmly)now sweetie are you ok?

Phoebe: yeah(softly)Jason is helping me through this

Piper: ok good

Phoebe: how about you?

Piper: I'm getting there(sighs)Paige is um she's not saying much and Prue is coming at lost as to how to help her.

Phoebe: I'm on it

Piper: thanks! Leo is going to change then we're going to get the girls. Chris ordered Chinese?

Phoebe: it's 11

Piper: 10:45 and you know my boys. If I don't cook their not eating

Phoebe: Are they even open?

Piper: yes says my boys and believe me they know if they're still open. That's all they eat is fast food since there in college

Phoebe: True(Piper turns to Leo)

Piper: now march(Leo puts his head down and walks upstairs. Piper smirks a little and follows)

Jason:(laughs)good luck Leo(Phoebe laughs and heads for the kitchen but he stops her)wait babe(she looks at him)are sure your ok Pheebs?(Phoebe turns to him)

Phoebe: all thanks to you yes(kisses him)but I might need you to stay to catch me if I fall

Jason: you don't even have to ask(gives her a kiss)I love you

Phoebe: love you too


	32. Chapter 32

Piper and Leo walk into their bedroom.

Piper: I defiantly know where my sons get there mischief from(sits on the bed)

Leo: Andy started it he dumped the flour on me on purpose(goes in there closet to go change)

Piper: Leo I don't understand you sometimes.

Leo: oh really?(pokes his head out)I'm happy after 21years of marriage I can keep you puzzled and guessing(Piper just smiles and rolls her eyes. Goes back in the closet)it means its not boring

Piper: No…just annoying(she hears Leo chuckling)you know your cleaning my kitchen right?

Leo: yeah-yeah(silence)then I guess I'm going to clean it first then take a shower

Piper: We still have to get the girls

Leo: yeah I know just let me change first

Piper: take your time(looks at the pictures on her window ceil)I just can't face the girls right now(Leo now comes out in his boxers. She looks at him)

Leo: Piper(goes and sits next to her)how are you holding up?

Piper: I'm trying…really-really hard(voice crack)but I can't help thinking what we did was wrong. What we made Pray do was wrong you know?

Leo:(softly)honey there was no other way and you know that

Piper: Yeah she's just a kid…I would never ask our kids to do something like that.

Leo: Do you think Paige wanted her too?

Piper:(appalled)of course not(sighs)did you see how they broke down Leo it was…

Leo: heart breaking I know

Piper: Wyatt and Chris we're the only ones who could get to them and(tears come down)what if he doesn't make it Leo

Leo: I don't know Piper(his face saddens)I really wish I knew the future or the answers(holds her and the fall back on the bed. She snuggles into his chest)I'm sorry I can't just take the troubles away from you Piper.

Piper: by being here you are

Leo: mm good(he holds Piper as she lets the tears come down)I promise I'll try my best to get some answers and to get him back.

Piper:(sighs)Leo

Leo: No I'm serious Piper! I don't like you hurting or my kids…my family. As soon as I'm done cleaning the kitchen I'm going to get some answers.(they lay in silence)

Piper: Leo?

Leo: Yeah?(looks down at her and she looks at him)

Piper: Can you just do that in the morning? I need you tonight

Leo:(softly)of course(she lays back down and he kisses her head)anything(Chris orbs in)

Chris: oh gross(Piper and Leo look at him)

Leo: That's what you get for not knocking(Piper hits Leo's chest a couple of times before sitting up) Didn't we teach you how to knock son?

Chris: I didn't know you guys still…

Leo: Why not?(sits up)

Chris: because you guys are so ol….

Piper: watch it(Chris stops and Leo goes in the closet laughing)(glares playfully)before I blow you up k?(he nods ok)

Leo: and we weren't doing anything in OUR bedroom(comes out now wearing jeans)son(grabs a shirt out of his drawer and puts it on. Piper smiles and looks back at Chris)

Piper:(smiles)What can we do for you sweetie?

Chris: nothing just Paige and Prue are going to pick up the girls.

Piper: What?

Chris: Yeah so don't worry about it

Leo: actually I have some elder business to take care of. Where's Wyatt?

Chris: Him, Aunt Phoebe and Jason are going to get the food(sits next to his mom and Piper lays on her son's shoulder)

Leo: how are you holding up Chris?

Chris: I'm doing ok…I'm just worried about Pray and Pay

Piper: Yeah we all are peanut(sits up as Leo reaches over to kiss her. They give each other a peck)hurry back

Leo: yep(looks at Chris)take care of your mom(orbs out)

Chris: Where is he going?

Piper: He is going to try to find away to help your uncle.

Chris: How did he look?

Piper: not really good Chris

Chris: How did aunt Paige take it?

Piper: not good but she is getting better?

Chris: the way she is now is better?(she nods)Well mom how are you?

Piper: well(smirks)I just need to be with you guys…and I'll get through it(kisses his head)

Chris: Then I will be here as long as I need to be mom(kisses her cheek and Piper smiles)don't worry mom I got your back always

Piper:(smiles)so glad to hear that(there's a knock at the door and they turn to see Prue)

Prue: hey you two! Instead of going we're going to summon them. So we need the power of three.

Piper: ok(Prue nods and heads for the attic)you coming honey?

Chris: Yep(they stand up and leave for the attic)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige, Piper and Prue place candles down in a circle and Chris goes behind them and lights them. Piper smiles at Prue and they take hands. When they turn to Paige they see her with her hand out and head down. Prue and Piper stop smiling and Prue takes her hand. They look straight ahead.

Prue: Sweetie are you sure you're ready to summon them home

Paige:(clears her throat)of course(looks up)lets do this(Chris stands back)

Charmed Ones: "Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here. Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me"(Paige cuts herself and places her blood in an urn. Her finger magical heals on its own. Paige looks at her now healed finger with approval)

Piper: the nexus must still be in us

Paige: nope(turns to her sister)I'm just that good at it(smiles and Piper gives her a bigger smile. Winds pick up and Park, Mel and Paris appear)

Chris: that never ceases to amaze me(Piper gives him a smile)

Park: you could've just called us

Prue: Sorry we didn't know if you could hear us or not(Paris is the first one out and hugs Paige. Paige doesn't even get a chance to wrap her around Paris before her other nieces follow. Prue lets go of Paige and steps over to Piper. Paige wraps her arms around them)

Mel: aunt Paige we are so sorry(steps back)I wished me and mom could've made a better potion(Paris steps back)

Par: We all wish we could've done something different aunt Paige

Paige: I know sweetie(looks down and Park is still holding on)(laughs)Parky I can't breathe

Park: sorry(still holds on)

Chris: ok-ok(pulls her off but Park holds on tighter)Parker let go

Park: no you let go(Chris looks at Paige who nods and kisses Parker's head)

Paige: we can hug later promise(Chris finally pulls her off with the help of his sister)where are my girls?

Par: Grandma is bringing Pay but um Grandma and Pray had a spat?

Paige: what?

Mel: We should let grandma tell you what happened?

Paige: Where is Prayla now?

Mel: With Sam….he'll bring her down(Patty comes down now holding Pay's hand. Pay quickly runs out of her circle and into Paige's arms. Paige hears her crying and rocks her. Paige looks at her mom who comes over and hugs them as well)

Patty: it will be ok baby I promise(Paige nods and tries to hold in her own tears)you just be brave and strong for your girls(kisses her cheek before stepping back. Paige rubs Pay's head soothingly and looks at her mom)

Paige: What happened with you and Prayla?

Patty: We got in a spat. I put a soothing spell on her and when she woke up she realized what I did. Well she was mad

Piper:(shocked)mom

Patty: honestly it was harmless…grams did it to you girls all the time

Prue: mom since when are you turning into grams

Grams: and that would be a bad thing(appears)

Park: What is this a family reunion?(Mel laughs a little and bumps her)

Grams: Sweetie you need to learn when tragedies happen family is always a Key factor(goes over and hugs Paige. Paige wraps an arm around her)if you need anything I'm here no matter what(Paige nods and Grams kisses her other cheek before pulling away)

Paige: thanks Grams(pulls away from Grams)Patience(looks at her daughter who is nestling in her stomach)Pay(makes her look at her)we have to believe everything will be ok(rubs her face)

Phoebe: Hey(walks in the attic)what's going on in here?(Paris goes over to Phoebe and hugs her)hi baby(sees light swirls appear in front of her. Sam stands there with Pray)

Paige: Prayla(she steps over to Paige and pats her arm)

Pray: I'm ok(looks at Patty)I understand why it had to be done the spell an what has happened to my father(Paige looks a little shocked and looks at Sam who sighs)I'm going to go pack my things(walks past Paige and Pay)

Pay: How can you act like this?(pulls away from Paige)Your being a jerk(Pray slowly turns to them with her arms crossed)

Pray: excuse me(Pay walks up to her)

Pay: you heard me your just a brat

Paige: Patience wait a minute(walks over to them)

Pay: no its her fault that dad is like this? If he dies you did it(glares at her)I don't know why anyone isn't pointing there finger at you. You're the evil one you put him in the hospital. and if you where never born dad would be just fine

Pray: then you wouldn't be born either genius

Pay: I hate you!

Paige:(yells)enough

Pray: that's right it is enough(tries to leave but Paige grabs her hand)

Paige: this is no one's fault ok? Destiny is just sick and twisted this way…but we can't and won't point(looks at Pay)fingers because if you look at this way everyone in this room plays a part on what happened to your father…even your dad

Pray: are you done?(pulls away)because I am(opens the door and leaves. Paige covers her face defeated)

Pay: that's right Jerk walk off

Phoebe: Patience….(Paige holds up her hand to stop Phoebe)

Paige: I'm the mother Phoebe…I will handle this(grabs Pay's hand and looks at them)we'll be at home and I'll call if I need you. Thanks for the support, I love you guys so much and good night(walks out and pulls her daughter along with her)

Ok here is a much needed Leo and Piper scene...

Ok Write me up Prayla!...


	33. Chapter 33

Paige and the girls walk into the house. Pray walks ahead of them with bags on her arms and heads for the stairs. Paige closes the door and turns to see Pay use her powers to trip Pray. Pray falls on the steps.

Pray: ow(Paige sighs as Pray storms over to Pay and pushes her)you little brat

Pay: you murder

Pray: How about I murder you?

Paige:(yells)enough(walks in between them)enough I have had it! You both are nothing but selfish. The whole family is feeling it not only you two. Your dad could die and all you can think about is who did it. I did it damn it does that make you feel(picks up a vase and throws it on the ground)better(Pay jumps and cowards over to Pray. Pray holds her close. Paige looks at her silent daughters and sees Pray has tears coming down)just(sighs)go to bed. Your grandma will be here tomorrow morning early(walks past them and heads to the kitchen)

Pay: Pray(she looks at her)I'm sorry

Pray: I'm sorry too sis(smiles)you know daddy is going to pull through this right?(looks in her sisters eyes and Pay slowly nods)ok good(kisses her head)

Pay: yeah(wipes Pray's eyes)do you believe that?(Pray nods yes)lets go make sure mommy believes(Pray nods and they walk in the kitchen. Paige is sitting at the table with her face buried in her hands) mommy(Paige doesn't answer)Pray?(Pray goes over to Paige and wraps her arms around her. Paige takes one arm and wraps it around Pray. Pray lays on her head and rubs her back. Pay soon joins and Paige wraps her other arm around Pay. Pay lays her cheek against Paige's cheek. Paige just keeps on crying while her daughters sooth her)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Early the next morning Prue walks downstairs in her robe. She walks to the front door and opens it. She goes down the steps and grabs the paper. Prue sees the front cover and sighs in relief to see Glen is not on the front page(like Jason was a couple of years back). She then turns to Paige's house and is shocked to see Pray sitting in the front yard digging in dirt. Andy comes up behind her.

Andy: morning(kisses her head)what are you doing up I thought you didn't have work today?

Prue: I don't

Andy: come to see me off?

Prue:(mumbles)no paper

Andy: uh?(laughs)honey what are you looking at?(sees Pray)whoa what is she doing?

Prue: I have no idea! But it's defiantly not gardening

Andy: it looks like she's about to dig up treasure(Prue pushes the paper into the chest)ow I'm happy it's not our front lawn she's doing it too(sighs)people should not be treating mother earth like this

Prue: oh please(laughs)

Andy: come on Prue look what's she's doing?(outraged)Well are you going over there?

Prue: hold your horses(looks at him)I'm not going to let her dig up a dinosaur(he laughs. looks him up and down and notices he's wearing a biker outfit)what are you wearing?

Andy: it's undercover

Prue: well duh(smiles)like someone is supposed to believe you're a biker…at this age

Andy: well no because I'm not a biker a bouncer(Prue raises an eyebrow)sorry next time I will let you pick out my outfit(Prue smiles)

Prue: you do that(gives him a kiss)when you coming home?

Andy: around 3(Prue gives him a surprised look)yeah I know early right but they know my family is going through something…ok I'll see you(gives her a kiss)good luck with Pray

Prue:(softly)thank you…good luck with the undercover(Andy gives her the paper back)

Andy: if you need me call(Prue nods. Andy heads for his truck and heads to work. Prue sighs and looks at her niece still digging. Andy honks at Pray as he drives past and she just says sways her hand at him. Prue closes the manor door with her powers, throws the paper up the stairs and walks over to Pray and stands in front of her)

Prue: Hey Pray(she doesn't look at her)what you doing?(Pray doesn't respond)How are you doing this morning(Pray doesn't answer but just mumbles and digs)wow this is some hole are you trying to dig to China(laughs a little but Pray doesn't respond but keeps digging)honey how about we stop digging before your mom sees this and freaks(touches her arm but Prue's hand goes through it)what the?(Pray looks at her, gasps and disappears in a red and white light)jeez astral projection(mumbles)I wonder when she learned that(closes his eyes and then she goes limp. Prue astral projects out)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Prue astral projects into Pray's room just as Pray gasps and sits up quickly

Prue: Whoa-Whoa(Pray jumps when she sees Prue standing there)it's ok(sits next to her)

Pray: but I was just…you where just

Prue: deep breaths deep breaths(Pray does what she is told)

Pray:(sighs)did I just have a premonition or something…

Prue: better you did one of my favorite things…you did(smiles)astral projection

Pray: great another power(runs her fingers through her hair)how many powers am I supposed to have?

Prue: more than we can imagine kid(pats her arm)

Pray: don't be surprised if I pick up smoking

Prue: over my dead body(sighs)don't worry you'll get a hold over all them in no time.

Pray: I haven't gotten ahold of that freezing power...that I learned a couple of days ago(mumbles)I just wonder how I got a hold of this one

Prue: Well I got a hold of this AP power when I felt stretched out(smiles)like so many people wanted me to do this and do that and I didn't have time for me or for what I wanted to do. So all of sudden it appeared and I was in two places at once(moves hair out of her face)It's been so many times that I lost control of this power because I had too much on my brain and I never voiced it. So the inner me which is our astral form came out to play.

Pray: yeah aunt Piper told me about her wedding

Prue: not one of my best moments….but this is one of the best powers. Ask Parker…she's gotten in so much trouble when she used to spy on her teachers having an affair(Pray laughs)hey open up the door my body is outside

Pray: What? Your?

Prue: Yep(stands up)now hurry I'm standing out here in a robe(disappears and Pray quickly orbs to the front door. She opens it and Prue walks in)thanks(closes the door and pulls her in a hug. Pray holds her back)good morning

Pray: morning

Prue: mm I'm so proud of you(pulls away)don't worry…I'm going to teach you everything about astral projection and so will Parker hopefully just the good stuff(Pray laughs)where is your mom and sister?

Pray: they're asleep in the guest room…mom couldn't sleep in there so me and Pay slept in my room and Pay went to sleep with her.

Prue: alone?(she nods yes)how did you sleep?

Pray: I thought fine….until the inner me decided to come out?

Prue: at least you're not in jail for murdering a guy from the bar

Pray: WHAT?

Prue: ugh nothing(mumbles)tell you when you're older. So when is your grandma coming?

Pray: mom should be getting her around 8am(Prue puts her hands on Pray's shoulder)

Prue: How are you doing Prayla?

Pray: I really don't want to talk about it aunt Prue(Prue nods ok)

Prue: How about some hot chocolate with marshmallows ?

Pray: that sounds great but we don't have any?

Prue: orb it from the manor…I give you permission(Pray smiles and the stuff orbs in her hand)come on I'll make it(they head into the kitchen)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Upstairs in the guest bedroom, Paige is sleeping on the twin size bed. The bed in against the wall and Paige has her back against it. You can tell someone was sleeping in the bed with her. In the room is an computer, TV and a couch. Above her bed is a couple of shelves. Paige stirs in her sleep and soon opens her eyes. She notices someone's slept next to her and closes her eyes again.

Paige:(mumbles)Glen(opens her eyes)Glen(looks around and notices that she isn't in her room. Paige now covers her face)oh Glen(she then hears laughter)mm(uncovers her face, leans over the bed and sees Pay sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed watching SpongeBob Square Pants. Paige smiles and sits up into a sitting position)(softly)Pay(Pay looks at her)

Pay: mom(gets up quickly and hugs her)good morning

Paige: morning(rubs her back a couple of times)what you doing?

Pay: watching SpongeBob(lets go and sits next to her)it's almost 7:30 I was going to wake you up so you can go pick up Grandma

Paige: mm(rubs her hands through her hair)right-right! Where is your sister?

Pay: I think downstairs…I smell something downstairs(Paige sniffs a little)and I think someone is down there with her. I heard her open the door

Paige: mm…lets go see then(stands and holds out her hand)shall we

Pay: we shall(grabs her hand and stands. Pay orbs them out)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige and Pay appear in the kitchen just to see Prue and Pray sitting at the island and drinking hot coco. They look at them.

Paige: morning

Prue: morning

Pay: Coco!

Pray: on the stove(Pay goes over to make herself a cup)

Paige: What are you doing here?(kisses Pray's cheek)I mean this early(goes over and hugs her sister)not that I have a problem

Prue: nothing I just woke up early and went to get the paper…when I saw Pray

Pray: yeah(Paige looks at her)I have a new power mom…astral projection(Paige sighs a long sigh)

Paige: great(watches Pay sit next to her sister while drinking coco)what did you do?

Pray: dug a hole in the front yard(Paige looks at her)

Paige: how big?

Pray: pretty small(laughs)small(Paige raises an eyebrow)ok it's big but I'll put it back before you get grandma

Paige: right yeah grandma

Prue: do you want me to go with you?

Paige: no stay with them! I'm going to go and get ready

Prue: do you want some toast or something?

Paige: no I'm fine(walks out and up the stairs)

Pay: I want toast(Prue smiles at Pay who has marshmallow on her lip)

Prue: coming right up(Pray gives Pay a napkin to wipe her face)


	34. Chapter 34

Want to take the time out to say...thanks for the reviews guys!

Paige orbs in front of a small two floor home that's about 1200sqaure feet(it kind of looks like a little cabin). The house is blue and white. The front yard is full of roses and sun flowers. On the front porch there are a lot of wind chimes. Paige looks down and sees stepping stones leading to the house. On the stepping stones it has her daughters finger and foot prints over the years. She smiles at the little feet and finger prints of her kids.

Paige: hmm(walks up to the porch and goes to the front door)ok(looks down at the welcome mat "Welcome to Florida" and smiles again.(Sean and Anna moved to Florida a year after Paige had Patience. They decided it was time to retire and what better place to do it than Florida. A couple of years later Sean was diagnosed with a mild cause of Alzheimer's. Paige opens the screen door and goes to knock but is surprised when Sean opens it)Sean you scared me

Sean: Who is it?

Paige: Sean! It's me Paige(he looks at her confused before walking into the house)he must of not taken his medicine(follows him and closes the door. When she comes in there is a closet on the left and stairs a couple of feet away from the closet. On her right side there is a wall full of pictures. Paige turns to the pictures and the main one that catches her eye is the picture of her family from last summer when they came to visit. It was the last picture that Sean didn't lose his marbles, the last picture before Glen lost his marbles, the last picture that…everything…seemed…right)

Sean: (calls)Paige(Paige stops looking at the picture and goes into the living room where it's full of oxygen tanks, medicine, newspapers and book shelves. There is a fireplace and a flat screen on the mantel. Paige walks in and sees Sean sitting in his lazy boy and looking at her)Paige?

Paige: Yes?(bends down to him. He gives her a confused look before focusing in)

Sean: you haven't been by to visit(Paige smiles)thought I didn't remember?

Paige: of course not I know you're as smart as a whip(he smiles)and I'm sorry

Sean: Where are my grandkids?

Paige: At home sweetie

Sean: not right not to bring them

Paige: I know I'll bring them next time I promise(gives him a kiss on the cheek and Sean grabs her hands)

Sean: Are you ok buttercup?

Paige:(softly)of course(kisses his hands before standing)

Sean: where is my no good boy….working hmm?

Paige:(softly)yes

Sean: Can't be mad at him….for making a living

Paige:(softly)no you can't(Sean goes to stand and Paige quickly helps him)

Sean: Are you thirsty…how about a beer?

Paige: Sean it's(looks at the clock)8 in the morning

Sean: no it's 11 in the afternoon(walks out the room and heads for the kitchen. Paige sits on the couch)3hr. time difference member(comes in and opens his beer)

Paige: no thanks I just woke up(Sean shrugs and opens his)are you supposed to be drinking while taking your medication?

Voice: No(they look at the door way and see Anna)he is not(takes it from him)Sean you know better and you better not try to pull this with Agnes(throws it in the trash)

Sean: no!

Ann: oh stop your fuss you can have one at 5(calls)Agnes(a middle age woman comes in. She's a little bit thicker than Paige, her hair is bleach blond and goes down her back. She is wearing a nurse's outfit)I'm about to leave make sure he doesn't get a hold of that(makes digested face)stuff

Agnes: ok

Anna: ok(looks at Paige who stands)Paige(opens her arms and Paige goes over to her. They hug for awhile)everything is going to be ok(kisses her cheek and pulls away)

Paige:(whispers)does he know?

Ann: He does? He goes in and out dear(turns to Agnes and Sean)ok Sean I'll be back before dinner

Sean: Where are you going? Oh-Oh(puts his hand to stop her)that stupid sewing class(sits in his chair and looks at the tv)be safe…don't prick your finger or nothing(Paige smirks a little as Anna rolls her eyes amused)

Ann: will do…you be good(goes over and kisses his head)love you

Sean: you too honey(Anna motions for me and Agnes to follow her out into the hall)

Ann: Agnes you remember Paige…my son's wife

Agnes: of course I was at the wedding both of them

Paige: yes Agnes(they give each other a hug)How are you?

Agnes: I'm fine how is Glen? How is my cousin doing?

Paige: um not so good(takes in a couple of deep breathes. Anna rubs her arm)

Anna: Don't worry I'll deal with this(looks at Agnes)I will be back before dinner(Agnus gives her a confused look not knowing about magic)um hopefully. Please make sure he takes his medicine

Agnes: I always do! I know his tricks remember I am his nurse(Anna nods)don't worry you go take care of my cousin

Anna: and he can have a beer at five

Paige: is that safe?

Anna: yes it is and every time I throw those things away….he gets it's from his buddies but he won't tell me which ones(Paige and Agnes laugh)

Agnes: I'll wait for an update(they nod)See you Paige

Paige: bye Agnes…thanks for everything

Agnes: no problem(to Anna)Do you need me to pick you up from the airport

Anna: um no I'll take a cab dear(Agnes goes to debate about that)

Sean: Agnes come here will you(Agnes goes in the living room with Sean)

Paige: thank god for Sean(looks at Anna who smiles a little)you ready(Anna takes her hand)let's get out of here(calls)see you Sean

Sean: Bye!(they go to the front door. Paige opens it but closes it to throw off Glen's cousin. Paige then orbs them out)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige orbs them into the foyer of her house. Anna looks at the broken vase on the floor and looks at Paige.

Ann: not a demon

Paige: no a daughter in law(waves her hand at the vase and it heals. Anna picks it up and puts in on the table)I got mad at my kids and felt like breaking something

Ann: understandable(smirks and calls)and where are my grandkids?(Pay rushes out of the kitchen and into her grandma's arms)

Pay: Nana(Ann rocks with her)I've missed you so much

Ann: and I've missed you(Paige smiles)where is your sister?

Pray:(calls)in here nana I'm cooking?

Ann: really(lets go of Pay and goes into the kitchen)

Paige: where is your aunt Prue?

Pay: she left…out the back door(Paige goes to say something)She didn't want nana to see her in her robe(goes over to Paige and hugs her. Paige leads them into the kitchen. Anna is at the stove trying Pray's omelet(remember Anna used to own her personal restaurant))

Ann: not to runny…enough salt and pepper(smiles and looks at Pray)just right(Pray smiles)very good Prayla(gives her a kiss)grandma is proud(looks at Paige)here this is your plate

Paige: oh mom(Pay looks up at her as Paige rubs her back)I'm not hungry(Pray stops smiling. Ann gives her a look)honestly

Ann: EAT!...can't have you at the hospital fainting because your too upset and haven't eaten(goes over, makes her let go of Pay and sits her down)now eat(puts the food in front of her)Pay sweetie have you eaten?

Pay: I had toast but I want pancakes

Pray: Patience!

Ann: Coming right up

Pray: no grandma I have it

Ann: No I've already made breakfast and I've already eaten…now sit(Pray and Pay do what they are told. Ann makes Paige some coffee and gives it to Paige)here you go

Paige: thank you mom(sips coffee just to make Anna happy)

Ann: now doesn't that feel better(goes over to fridge before she can answer and starts cooking)

Pay: How is grandpa?

Ann: Just fine dear…

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Prue walks in the back door of the manor. Piper and Phoebe are in there eating breakfast. They give her a look.

Prue: I was at Paige's! Pray has a new power astral projection

Phoebe: Get out of town!

Piper: and here I thought you just back from sneaking out on Andy(Phoebe laughs)

Prue: oh haha(smirks)nope she dug a huge hole in the yard(grabs a mug and pours some coffee)it's crazy because she just got that blowing up power.

Piper: Combustion!(looks at Phoebe)Phoebe what do you make of it?

Phoebe: Piper(laughs)just because I steady psychology a little bit doesn't mean(they give her a look)ok fine I got to get a good look at that hole. Then I can tell you

Piper:(laughs) what time is Paige going to the hospital

Prue: I don't know…hopefully she'll invite us to go

Phoebe: Anna there?

Prue: Yep(Paris comes in)

Phoebe: Honey what are you doing up?

Paris: I'm going to go talk to my dad. After what happened to Glen it just made me realize I needed to talk him

Piper:(smiles)that's good sweetie

Phoebe: do you need me to come?

Paris: no-no I can handle it….I'll be back

Phoebe: Call me if you(Paris shimmers)(mumbles)need me(crosses her arms)That girl

Prue: Phoebe(goes over and slings her arm around her)she will be fine(lets go)your kid can handle herself(sighs)I'm going to go take a shower just in case Paige does call(walks out with her coffee)

Phoebe: I'm not being over dramatic am I(looks at Piper)

Piper: mm no(kisses Phoebe)how about a muffin?

Phoebe: please and thank you(Piper nods. Phoebe pulls out her phone and waits patiently for Paris to call)

Write me up Prayla...


	35. Chapter 35

Cole is sitting down at his desk at his law firm, looking over papers when there is a knock at the door.

Cole: Come in(in comes a woman with short jet black hair, crystal blue eyes, thick lips and thin all over)Rockitta(stands up)what kind of trickery ?

Kita: Hello husband(closes the door)

Cole: What are you doing here?(walks over to her)I thought you were dead?

Kita: no! I told you I was going to my mother's

Cole: your mother 's for 8years?

Kita: well let's just say I got a little side tracked…I heard about the 4th and 5th wife. Sorry that didn't work out for you

Cole: Yes me too! They were loyal to a marriage and never(loudly)strayed

Kita: Now-Now Cole temper-temper you are at work(sits down in her seat)(smiles)and I've come back haven't I sweetie…I just got a little side tracked. Besides I'm no home wrecker

Cole: No!(he sits down)I've missed you Kita

Kita: as have I(softly)Love

Cole: You look well

Kita: and so do you

Cole: the last time I saw you(sighs)I could've sworn that….

Kita: That your daughter vanquished me(laughs)not at all

Cole: but Paris wasn't there….too

Kita: not that daughter(waves her hand and a little girl about Pay's age appears)sweetie meet your other daughter Sarah(Cole looks at the little girl shocked)

Cole: a daughter?(thinking)and not a son

Sarah: Hello father(bows)

Cole: Sarah of course(looks at Kita upset)

Kita: Cole Sarah was a most difficult pregnancy. She constantly engulfed me with flames. I had to leave only my mother knew how to deal with her(Cole stands and goes over to the girl)

Cole: and you couldn't have written?(bends on his knee)Sarah…come here(opens his arms and she gladly hugs him. Kita smiles evilly)

Kita: A new queen to the thrown Cole

Cole: not this again Rockitta(looks at her)you know it's Paris's right only. Especially if the child you did not bear is boy

Kita:(outraged)Cole we shouldn't live in such Limens time…she is your daughter too

Voice: oh really?(they turn and see Paris)

Kita:(happily)Paris(stands)

Paris:(sweetly)Hello Kita(softly)what's going on here?(Cole stands)

Cole: this is my daughter and your sister Sarah

Sarah: hello sister

Paris: a sister?(sighs)oh great…this is just freaking wonderful!(angrily)when did this happen because no offense she's not a new born.

Cole: When Kita disappeared…she was pregnant with your sister

Paris:(looks at Kita)I thought you were dead?

Kita:(laughs)no just trickery that your sister did from the womb(happily)and she is taking the throne

Cole: Kita I didn't say that(Paris leans against the wall and crosses her arm)

Kita: She has as much of a right to your throne as Paris

Cole: So you come for a throne(Kita pulls Sarah over to her. Sarah looks at Paris and Paris looks at her)

Kita: I come for a birth right

Paris: whoa-whoa-whoa stop(they look at her. Paris goes over to her sister and smiles)I give you the throne(Kita looks shocked)I don't want it(looks at Cole)I've never wanted it. I'm a Charmed one…not a demon. This is(pauses)my sister's birth right…not mines(looks at her sister)it's not fair to your kingdom that they won't have a leader after you pass Cole. So(looks at Kita)I'm giving it to Sarah. I'm sure she'll make an excellent leader

Kita: thank you Paris(she nods)

Paris: I hope one day….we won't have to be enemies and we can be sisters(gives her a kiss on the cheek and that surprise Sarah)good luck kid(steps back)

Cole: Paris?

Par: I'm sure Cole…thanks for trying to fight for what you thought was my birth right(gives him a hug. He holds her for only a second before she pulls away)catch you later(flames out)

Kita: the kid still has it(smiles at her daughter)Queen Sarah(Sarah smiles)oh Cole we must prepare her(looks at Cole who is frowning)what is it?

Cole: nothing!(picks up his daughter who giggles)we will prepare in the morning. Until then we go to dinner?

Kita: Cole we can't….

Cole: we can(smiles at his daughter)she's a kid too Kita(looks at Kita)I already ruined it with Paris I'm not going to ruin it with Sarah(looks at Sarah)and then tomorrow we start her training

Kita: yes Cole(he kisses Sarah and puts her down)Am I your queen again?

Cole: Yes of course(sits behind his desk)guards(they appear)take Kita and my daughter Sarah home. Prepare them for dinner tonight(Kita smiles and takes Sarah's hand)also send Paris an invite. I want her to know her sister

Guard: yes sir(they flame out leaving Cole to sit at his desk frowning)

I know I know short chapter...but I went through my introduction and I saw that I said Cole had a wife and child. I had to place it in there. Anyways tell me what you think. This is probably the last Cole chapter I'm not sure yet. More Paige and Glen chapters to come.

Write me up Prayla...


	36. Chapter 36

At the manor Melinda and Parker quickly come down the steps. They rush in the into the kitchen where Prue is now dressed and Piper are sitting while drinking coffee. Prue is on the phone. Leo orbs in just as Parker and Melinda come in. They hit Leo hard and he falls. Piper gasps and Prue watches Leo fall. Prue glares at the girls.

Park: whoops(looks at her mom)sorry(Prue points to Leo and goes back to her phone conversation)Leo I hope you didn't break anything

Piper/Prue: Parker(he looks up at Parker)

Park:(laughs)just kidding

Mel: daddy(helps him up)I'm sorry

Leo: yep(goes over, grabs the paper and leaves)

Mel:(calls)daddy we're sorry

Park: but upstairs…

Prue: shhhh!(goes back to her conversation)ok we'll be at the hospital at three then. Bye(hangs up the phone)ok what's going on?

Park: Aunt Phoebe and Paris

Mel: are in a huge argument. Phoebe went upstairs to check on Paris after she so rudely said she doesn't want to go to the hospital to see uncle Glen

Park: and then she got the surprise of her life when Allen was in the room with her(Piper looks at Prue then back at the girls)with the door closed. He was sitting on the bed with her

Mel: aunt Phoebe is having a huge cow

Park:(laughs)and she called aunt Phoebe…Phoebe and said she wasn't going to do anything she isn't like her when she was a teenager(Piper's eyes pop open)

Piper: What has gotten into Paris?(Prue gets up)

Prue: we better break this up

Park: no need uncle Jason is…but that wasn't before Paris called him Jason. Aunt Phoebe grounded her for forever

Piper: girls it's not good to gossip(sips her coffee)

Mel: how is it gossip…when it's family. We need to know what's going on

Prue: right but that is between a mother and a daughter. How would like if Paris and Melinda told our business.

Park: they already do(goes and grabs a donut. Mel laughs)

Mel: what time are we going to the hospital? We have our first cheer practice at one

Prue: at three hopefully you'll be done by then

Piper: cheer practice already?

Park: yeah the girly squad starts to practice a week early. Doesn't mean they'll be any good during the football season(Mel shoves her and goes over to her mom)

Prue: Hey-hey watch it that was my old squad

Mel: you know aunt Prue(grabs the bagel off her mom's plate. Piper just watches her)Parker has what it takes to be one(Piper looks at Prue)

Prue: I know she does…she's my kid

Piper: mm(laughs)

Prue: you did too Piper

Piper: yeah-yeah(sips her coffee)

Park: I'm not for the girly squad(mouthful of donut)Throw me a football and then we can talk

Prue: and I blame that one her father (Piper and Mel laugh)don't talk with your mouth full

Park:(mouthful)sorry(Prue gives her a look. Park smiles a little and swallows)I wonder how Parry is going to do cheer practice if she is grounded for life(Phoebe storms in)oh-oh(moves out the way)

Piper:(mumbles with concern)Phoebe

Phoebe: don't(goes in the freezer and grabs some ice)I could kill her(rubs it on her forehead)

Jason: Pheebs(comes in the kitchen and sees everyone)oh good morning(Phoebe glares at him)

Everyone: morning(Jason looks at her)

Phoebe: I don't want to talk about it Jason

Jason:(Italian)Venite a Phoebe

Phoebe: Don't try to sweet talk me(yells)I'm don't want to talk to you or my spoiled child until I get an apology

Jason: you don't mean that Phoebe

Prue: Phoebe we know what's going on(Phoebe looks at her)don't you think your over reacting a little

Phoebe: over reacting Prue she was in the bedroom with a boy

Piper: Phoebe you've know Allen for forever…do you really think they would do something

Phoebe: I don't know(Paris walks in and they look at each other)

Paris: I have cheerleading practice(Phoebe doesn't saying thing)and as head captain of the team I have to be there. So can I go to practice then go back to being grounded later(everyone looks between them. Phoebe throws the ice in the sink)

Phoebe: that's all you have to say to me(she nods)fine yes you can go but you can also go to the hospital with us as well

Paris: fine then I'm not going to practice then. Melinda is co-captain she can handle it on her own(Melinda goes to respond but Piper stops her)

Phoebe: You are going to that hospital. I'm not leaving you alone here

Paris: so you don't trust me?

Phoebe: the rule was no boys in your room Paris…especially with the door closed. I don't know what has gotten in to you Paris but I don't like it and you need to get over it real fast

Paris: I'm tired of you treating me like a baby. I'm not a baby and I'm not you. I never will be(Phoebe hits her hand on the table making Paris jump and become quiet. Paris knows she really just hit a nerve. Phoebe soon grabs her keys and goes to leave)

Jason:(yells)Phoebe(she turns to him. Paris rolls her eyes and goes to leave)freeze Paris and I mean it(she stops in her tracks)I have had enough ok! My mother and my sister constantly did this and it was the death of my father(everyone looks at Jason starting to tear up)and I'm not going to let it be the death of me(Phoebe and Paris look at each other)now talk or I'm just going to leave….because I'm not going to put myself in the same predicament as my father(walks out)(mumbles)I refuse too

Park: you two should be ashamed of yourself….the both of you

Paris: shut up Parker!

Phoebe: no she's right we should be(softly)and if you're not feeling really bad now….you should

Paris: I am(Phoebe nods)

Phoebe: if you don't want to see Glen that's fine….but I still expect you to be there for your family(Paris nods)and you can go to practice for the week but you are grounded until school starts

Paris: fine!

Piper: Paris(gives her a look like don't make me kick your butt)

Paris: I mean ok(looks at Phoebe)

Phoebe: ok(puts her keys down)Paris I love you with all my heart but if you ever speak to me like that again….you won't have any teeth left

Paris: ok(looks down)sorry(Phoebe sees tears falling and her eyes soften)

Phoebe: let's go talk somewhere else(Paris turns and walks out. Phoebe keeps her head high and follows)

Mel: whoa! That was intense….I hope they fix it before practice

Park: are you kidding me…one bad move and the pyramid breaks(smiles)that is the best part

Prue: I also blame that her father(Piper laughs as Mel pushes Park)


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry for the long wait...

Paige, Anna and the girls walk into the hospital. Anna has her arms around her grandkids who have solemn looks on their faces. Paige goes to the front desk.

Paige: Glen Johnson…he's in intensive care(the nurse types in name)

Nurse: Yes Mrs. Johnson(looks up at her sadly)Dr. Russell and Dr. Haynes want to talk to about your husband.

Anna: is he ok?

Nurse: I can't tell you if he is or isn't ma'am(looks at the girls)but I'm sure everything is fine(looks at them)I'll page them and tell them that you're here

Paige: I'm sorry? Dr. Haynes…who is he or she?

Nurse: she! She is new to the case…she was hired by Mr. Dean

Paige:(smiles)Jason

Nurse: she's the best of the best…well one of them

Anna: god bless Jason(Paige rubs Ann's back)

Paige: thank you…We'll be in the waiting(the nurse nods and starts the paging. Paige leads them into the waiting room. When they step inside the waiting room, Piper, Phoebe and Prue are standing there)hey guys(sighs in relief)you're here

Piper: of course we are(Pay goes over and hugs them)

Paige: before us?

Phoebe: I know that surprised me too

Anna: Halliwells

Prue: Hi Ann(Ann goes over and hugs and kisses them)how are you?(grabs Ann's hands)

Ann: fine right now….but um I don't know how I will be once I see him(lets go of Prue)

Pray: where is everyone?

Prue: Parker went to the bathroom, Wyatt and Chris will be here later. Our husbands are working and Paris and Melinda started cheer practice….they will be here later(Phoebe nods in agreement)

Paige: mm the girly squad

Prue: you sound like my kid(Park comes in)

Park: Mrs. Ann(goes over and hugs her)I missed you

Ann: I missed you too sweetie(they let go)

Park: good to know(they see a doctor walk in and then another. One doctor is an African American women, she is about Prue's size, has black hair and light brown eyes. She's wearing the regular lab coat with denim jeans and a pink sweater. The other doctor is a Persian man, he has jet black hair, dark brown eyes, has a pot belly and is Leo height. He is wearing a lab coat over his suit)

Paige: Dr. Russell

Dr. Russell: Paige(he walks over to them)how are you?

Paige: could be better(looks at the other doctor. She walks over)

Dr. Russell: hello I'm Dr. Haynes ….Mr. Dean hired me(everyone looks at Phoebe shrugs shocked because she didn't know. Paige looks back at Haynes)

Paige: yes of course(shakes her hand)nice to meet you

Anna: hello I'm his mother Anna(she shakes their hands)

Dr. Haynes: Well um can we talk to you guys outside?

Paige:(softly)of course(turns to her sisters)

Piper: we'll be here….go ahead(Paige nods and her and Anna follow the doctors out)so(puts her hands on her Pay and Pray's shoulder)Prayla I found out you have a new(mumbles)power

Park: no way!

Pay: it's so unfair

Pray: it's unfortunate to me

Phoebe: you'll never be able to control your powers Pray if you don't embrace them

Pray: Why embrace something I don't want?

Phoebe: because your better off if you do. Pray you already established that you want to keep them?(smiles)So you have too try(takes her hands)please(Pray nods)thank you(holds her close)

Park: so what is it?(sits down and everyone soon follows)the power

Pray: astral proj….

Park: PROJECTION

Prue: SHHHH!

Park: sorry….It's just that is the best(softly)power in the world. I can teach you so many different ways to use that power Pray

Prue: She is using her powers for good not wickedness Parker

Park: of course mom! Why would you think anything horrible of me(Prue raises an amused eyebrow at her. Everyone laughs as Parker smiles)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Outside of the waiting room Paige and Anna are talking to the Doctors. Ann stands behind Paige listening and waiting to take charge when Paige can't.

Paige: So how is he today?

Dr. R: Well last night he stopped breathing but we we're able to pull him back. We managed to stop the blood of course and he's been able to contain the blood

Paige:(softly)good

Dr. R: and this is where Dr. Haynes comes in

Dr. H: Paige in order to figure out how to help Glen…I need to know what happened(Ann looks at Paige knowing about the whole thing can't wait to see how Paige will explain this)

Paige: Well Glen has been home sick for awhile and I came home early to check on him(sighs and Ann puts her hand on her shoulder)When I came home he left a note saying he was going to the beach. So of course I called him because he was supposed to be home. When I called him he didn't answer. I was worried he always answers. So I got in my car and headed to the place where me and Glen always used to go as teenagers(tears come down Paige's eyes. Anna wraps her arms around Paige)On my way out my brother in law Inspector Trudeau saw that I was in a panic and came with me. We walked few blocks on the beach and found him bleeding and it was a pool of it. He was unconscious… Andy let me use his shirt to help with the bleeding and he gave CPR. Glen came through for a few minutes. We got him in the car and I drove him over(Paige is now hysterical)

Anna: shh(Paige covers her face and Ann rubs her arm)Dr. Haynes what can we do for my son?

Dr. H: We are going to run some more test on Mr. Johnson and watch his progress. Hopefully when we do surgery today we finger out….

Paige:(sniffs)surgery?(looks at them)

Dr. R: Yes he's kidney was pierced by the knife. If we don't take it out it could be a fatal.

Ann: Well can I see my son before he goes in

Dr. R: I'm sorry only his wife

Dr. H: but(smiles)you can go with his wife but only for a few seconds(gives Dr. Russell a look and he puts up his hands)

Dr. R: fine but if they get caught it's on you(looks at Paige and Ann)excuse me(walks off)

Ann:(to Haynes)I like you already kid(Haynes smiles)

Dr. Haynes: I'll give you guys a minute to tell your family. I'll be right back(she walks off and Ann turns to Paige)

Paige: it was so hard to sorta relive that

Ann: I know sweetie(wipes her eyes)you gotta be strong

Paige: I know

Ann: and remember the story you told

Paige: remember I'm a pro(starts crying again. Ann holds her again)(mumbles)this is all my fault if I just…I don't know thought all of this through a little more(Ann rubs her back)

Ann: I know sweetie I know(Paige stops crying, sits up and wipes her eyes)how about we go in there and talk to the family.

Paige:(sniff)ok(rubs her cheeks to redden them)ok

Ann: I'll talk(Paige nods. When they walk in the rest of the girls are there)

Mel: Grandma Ann(goes over and gives her a big hug)

Ann: hi honey(Paris soon joins the hug. They pull away and hug Paige)

Pray: What did the doctors say?

Ann: Well dear your daddy is going through surgery today so…

Pray: mom(panicked and looks at Paige. Paige looks down and Anna places a hand on Pray)

Ann: His kidney was pierced baby…the doctor has to take it out. So we won't be able to see him today but maybe tomorrow(Pray pulls away from Anna)sweetie I know your disappointed.

Pray: I'm not disappointed Grandma(rushes out just as the doctor comes in)

Paige:(calls)Prayla

Piper: I have her Paige…you go see Glen(walks past them and follows Pray)

Dr. Haynes: Are we ready to see him?

Paige: I'm yes(looks her family)anybody have anything they would like for me to tell Glen?(Paige is soon bumrushed with "I love you's and get betters")whoa-whoa(the doctor smiles a little)

Write me up Prayla...


	38. Chapter 38

Pray is sitting in the flower garden in front of the hospital. She watches people walk around garden looking at flowers and nature(it's supposed to be healing emotionally and physically). Dill walks over and sits next to her. She looks at him

Dill: Hey(looks at her) I heard about your dad(she looks down)I'm sorry! How are you?(she doesn't respond)I know how you feel Prayla honestly(Piper comes out of the hospital in a huff. She starts looking frantically but stops when she sees Dylan sitting there talking to Pray. Piper smirks a little and walks over to a bench to sit and watch)

Pray: how could you?…you didn't kill your dad

Dill: and neither did you(Pray looks at him)no I almost killed my demon of a father. I was kind of in the same predicament. My father was down for the count and I had to choose to kill him or let him live. My brothers couldn't do it for me…It was totally up to me(looks at her)I couldn't do it, I just orbed out and stayed with my mother.

Pray: At least he didn't land in the hospital(looks away)

Dill: no he didn't(looks away)maybe if he had…he could be normal

Pray: at the risk of him dying you'd take that?

Dill: yeah I would and I wish I had three powerful aunts and mom to help fix my dad

Pray: hmm(looks at him)do you even talk to your dad?

Dill: Not really…this happened three years ago but I still can't face him. My father and I try to get past it all the time but we always end up arguing in the end(Pray lets out a long sigh)hey that doesn't mean…you and your dad are going to do the same thing. You and your daddy have a bond that I wish my father and I would have(looks down. Pray swallows and slowly touches his hand. A purple light comes out. Piper quickly stands up)

Pray/Dill: What the(they pull away)

Pray:(sniffs)great not another power

Dill: I don't think it's a power(Piper comes over)Hi Mrs. Piper

Piper: hi(looks between them)

Pray: we're you spying on us?

Piper: no I came to find you(bends down to her)I know how you feel right now believe me…growing up as a witch I had my fair share of problems

Pray: great there's going to be more

Piper: and I apologizes that you even have to go through this and I apologizes ahead the things you're going to go through. But there's two things I know that I know; magic made this happen and magic will heal it, AND(touches Pray's knee and smiles)kid you're a Halliwell with this family we can get through anything(touches her chine)I promise(softly)we can't be a family without you Prayla…it would be devastating without you(Pray smirks a little)ok(stands with the help of Dylan)thanks

Dill: your welcome(looks up)I gotta go(Looks at them as they look at him)will you be ok?(Pray looks at Piper who looks at her)

Pray: yep(smiles at Piper who smiles at her)

Dill: ok I'll be listening if you need me(looks around before shimmering out)

Pray: I thought he was supposed to orb?

Piper: shimmering(grunts as she helps Pray up)would be better

Pray aunt Piper(looks up at Piper)

Piper: yes(wraps an arm around her)

Pray: you said you knew two things but clearly you knew three(Piper laughs a little and kisses her head)thanks for coming after me and not telling me "it's not my fault"(lays on her shoulder and Piper looks ahead)thanks for letting me feel(Piper looks away)I love you Piper

Piper:(softly)welcome(they start walking back in)I love you too Prayla. So what was with that purple glow?

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Anna and Paige stop at a door holding hands. They look at each other

Paige: Do you want to go in first and then I'll follow? Or(Anna holds up a hand and tears form)

Ann: Come with me(Paige nods and opens the door)

Paige: come on(Paige leads the way. They soon see Glen and Paige turns when she feels Anna pull her hand away. Ann has now covered her mouth)

Ann:(crying)no-no(tears come down)oh god my son(walks over to him and kisses his bandge head)my baby boy(Paige holds herself and watches. Anna rubs his face and lies on his chest. Paige goes to comfort but is shocked when James shimmers in. Paige looks at him and he looks at her. Paige stands down. James walks over and rubs her back)my baby!

James: Shh Anna(Anna sits up)

Anna: it's our son James

James: I know

Anna: Why(breaks down)why is this happening?

James: I know(holds her)I know shh(Anna and James hold each other while crying. Paige's heart breaks all over again. Anna pulls away after a few minutes)

Anna: jeeze you don't look a day older than 50(rubs his face)

James: and you day older than 42(Paige smiles and turns when there is a knock on the door)call me after the surgery(shimmers out as a nurse comes in)

Nurse: it's time for Mr. Johnson's surgery

Paige: ok(walks over to Glen)

Anna: I love you son(kisses his head)you hang in there(kisses head again)because mommy said so(pulls away from him. Paige takes his head)

Paige: and I said so…everyone says get better and they love you(kisses his head)you gotta get better Glen I can't raise these girls without you, I can't live without you(Anna touches her shoulder. Paige kisses his hand)come back to me(kisses his hand again)I love you

Anna: he will dear(Dr. Russell and Haynes comes in)

Dr. Russell: ok Mrs. Johnson time for surgery

Paige:(softly)ok(they walk to the door)

Anna: you take good care of my son

Dr. Haynes: We will! The surgery should be about 3hours long.

Paige: ok(Anna walks out)is there a chance that he might wake up after the surgery?

Dr. Russell: We really don't know(solemnly)I'm sorry(Paige nods, looks at Glen one last time then leaves)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

We go into a cloudy room. We soon hear footsteps and the see Glen standing in the room with a white robe. He stands in one spot

Anna voice: I love you son

Glen:(echo's)mom?

Paige 's Voice: I love you…I can't live without you…come back to me

Glen: Paige(he's voice echo's)where are you?

Dr. Russell voice: time for surgery Mr. Johnson

Glen:(softly)surgery?

Glen voice: well if it's my good side(Glen turns to the evil him who's wearing a black robe)hmm your wife really got me(laughs)but she didn't get rid of me

G. Glen: but I certainly will….your my inner demon(holds up a fireball. Evil Glen smiles)you're my problem(yells)I'm not taking it no more

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige and Anna walk out of the back and her face is standing there waiting for them. Paige gives them a smile.

Par: How does he look?

Paige: mm like his resting

Pay: after the surgery will he wake up?

Anna: um it's a fifty-fifty percent chance(touches Pay's cheek)

Paige: I'm sure he'll be fine…let's just not think about it ok?(Pay nods stops smiling)where is Prayla?

Pray's voice: here(they turn and see Piper and her come out of the elevator)how long will daddy be in surgery?

Paige: three hours the most(Pray nods)

Phoebe: how about we go out and get some lunch?

Park: then come back?

Phoebe: if it's not too late(they give her a look)I mean in the day

Piper:(quickly)that's good idea! I'll call the boys and tell them to meet us at…

Pay: Water Chris!

Mel: that's too expensive Pay

Ann: it sounds like an excellent idea, I'll pay

Prue: Anna no(Anna holds up her hand)

Anna: please I insist

Pray: one more problem just to add to a boat load of them(they look at her)I had a purple glow come from my hand

Paige: were you healing?

Pray: no I touched Dylan's hand…

Par: oh my gosh(they look at her while she smiles)

Park:(mumbles)that explains a lot

Mel: Don't worry Pray(points to her cousins and herself)we know what that's about(wraps her arm around)we'll tell you later

Pray: but

Park: later trust me(claps her hand)so how about that Water Chris?(Paige lets out a breathe of relief seeing as how that's one last thing she has to worry about. Maybe things were about to turn around finally but Paige knows not to get her hopes up)

Piper: ok come on(everyone leaves)

Anna: Phoebe I want you to call your wonderful husband and ask him to join(hooks arms with Phoebe)I want to thank him for everything

Write me up Prayla….


	39. Chapter 39

It's now been two weeks the girls have now started school. This is Parker's first year in High school and Mel and Paris second. Pray is now in her last year of middle school. The middle school and High school are right next to each other and they walk home every day together. Not only that Dylan and his brother's attend the same school and make it their mission to make sure everyone knows the Halliwell girls are there's. Pay is in elementary school and she walks home with Adam(Dylan's little brother). Nothing has changed with Glen. He's two weeks are up.

We go to Paige's front lawn, the girls and their boyfriends are taming the lawn. Pray is putting rose bushes in the whole that she dug a couple of weeks ago. She looks up and sees Melinda and Aaron picking up leaves. Paris and Allen are trimming the bushes. Alex and Parker are setting a stone walk way on the lawn. Pray smirks at them bonding with their boyfriends. Then she thinks about what her cousins said about the purple glow("You only glow when you like a boy. We all did before we got with our boyfriends. I guess it's a Halliwell Tradition"). Pray frowns because she wants to be more than a tradition and Dylan Carson is not part of it.

Park: Hey Pray(she finally notices Park and Alex in front of her)stone walk way is done

Pray: yay(smiles at the walk way)it's prefect(takes off her gloves and stands)

Alex: thanks the rose bush doesn't look bad either(Park hits him as he scrunches his nose. The garden only has one rose bush and dirt everywhere)ow

Park: Lex!

Pray: its only half way done smartie pants(Alex smiles and holds on to his heart. Pray smirks)I had to re-dig the hole(sighs)and I have a lot on my mind

Park: Like what?(softly)do you want to talk about it? I can make him go away(Pray looks at her garden)

Pray: no-no he's fine

Pay:(calls)Pray(they look up and see Pay standing on the porch holding up a wind chime)How is this?

Pray: um(smirks at the colors)great! Are you finished with your homework? We have school tomorrow.

Pay: yep mom is checking over it

Pray: ok

Pay: I want to hang this up…but I'm short

Pray: Well(smiles)Alex can help you hang it up

Alex: sure(throws his gloves on the ground and walks away while Park laughs)why not(climbs up the steps)hey Pay

Pay: Hi

Alex: ok(opens his arms)may I(she nods)hold on(he lifts her up and Pay hangs it up on a hook)(grunts)got it?

Pay: yep(he puts her down. She looks up and smiles pleased)it looks awesome(pats his arm)thanks Lex

Alex: no problem

Pay:(mumbles)daddy's going to love it when he comes home(Alex looks at her and looks at Park who is not paying attention and talking to Pray while holding Alex's gloves)

Alex: yeah(looks at Pay)he definitely will(looks at Park who has now turned to him with Pray. She sticks her tongue out at him. He laughs. The front door opens and they turn to it)

Pay: Grandpa(He steps outside. Pay runs over and hugs him. Everyone stops what they are doing and rush to the elderly man)

Sean: Hi baby girl(kisses her head)and who are you?(Pray runs up and hugs him. Followed by the rest of the girls)hi everyone(kisses the girls)

Park: We haven't seen you in forever(Paris kisses his cheek)

Mel: We missed you(takes his hand)How are you?(he watches the boys come together on the porch)

Sean: I'm good! I'm taking my medicine and everything

Pray: Is grandma here?

Sean: She's talking to your mom

Paris:(smiles)how did you get here?(stops smiling when Andy comes out)

Andy: I brought him

Park: Hi daddy(steps a couple of feet away from Alex. Alex gulps a little as Andy stares the boys down)

Andy: Hi Parker(looks at her)

Sean: and who are these fella's?(Paris walks over to Allen. Pray wraps her arm around Sean)

Paris: this is my boyfriend(grabs Allen and pulls him over)Allen

Allen: How you doing sir? It's nice to meet you

Sean: nice to meet you son(Mel lets go of his hand so he can shake Allen's hand)and the rest of you are(no one answers)oh I see

Andy: Their boyfriends too(closes the front door)

Park:(shocked)no daddy(Andy gives her a look)

Sean: Andy(looks at him)why don't you go get Prue, Piper and Phoebe…Paige is going to need them

Pray: Why? What's wrong?

Andy: nothing sweetie! Your mom just wanted me to go your aunts and so that's where I'm headed(gives everyone one more look before heading down the steps)

Sean: help me sit down on the stoop…I want to talk to you young men(no one moves)well come on now(everyone helps scrabble to help him sit down)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige and Anna are sitting in the living room sipping on tea. Paige is looking outside on the front porch. She looks at her daughters and a few tears come down. She waves her hands and the curtains close. She turns to Anna. Anna takes her hand.

Anna: it's what Glen wants Paige(puts her tea down and turns back to Paige)it's been two weeks he gotten any better

Paige:(sniffs)but he hasn't gotten worse neither! We have the money to keep him on support Anna(pulls her hand away, puts her tea down and stands up)It has been long enough

Anna: ok what about the physical strain it will have on this family. On your girls(blinks back tears)He wants the Paige(sighs)don't you think I hate it as much

Paige: then why bring it up

Anna: because it's his wishes(stands as Paige begins to pace)you're his wife and you get the last word but I'm hear to speak on the behalf of him. If Sean wanted this…I would at least take that in to consideration. Especially if he hasn't made progress

Paige:(yells)what about his family Leeanna?(stops pacing and looks at her. The front door opens and Paige quickly cleans her eyes)

Phoebe:(calls)Paige

Anna:(calls)we're in the living room dear(Phoebe comes in)

Phoebe:(laughs)Sean is giving the girls boyfriends the talk(Anna smiles)you should see it(looks at Paige's back is turned to her)(stops laughing)what's going on?(looks at Anna, who opens her mouth to speak but closes it)Andy said you needed us. But Prue and Piper are at work. I'm the only one here

Anna: it's a life or death decision…that Paige has to make(Phoebe goes over to Paige and puts her hand on Paige's shoulder)

Phoebe: Paige

Paige: I can't do this…I can't make this decision(turns to them)Who am I to play to play god?(Phoebe looks down)(cries)how do I take him away from his kids. I can't I take my girls away from their father?

Phoebe: you don't have to Paige(pulls her close and Paige lays on Phoebe's shoulder. Looks at Anna)

Anna: your right Paige and I'm sorry(looks down)I don't want him to leave this world before me. But if you can't make this decision I will. Paige this is what my son wants(stomps her foot)and damn it as his mother I going to abide by his wishes(walks out)

Phoebe: What has gotten into Anna(leads them to the couch and sits them down)Paige sweetie(pulls away from her)you don't have to do this. We have enough money

Paige: but what happens when it runs out(wipes)she's right

Phoebe:(softly)about what?

Paige: what about the strain that it will have on my girls. What if he never wakes up. Maybe I should nip this in the butt(bends her head)but I don't want to take my kids hope away.

Phoebe: I know this is tearing you apart Paigey(wipes her sisters face)No one should have to make these decisions.

Paige: I feel like if I do this I'm committing murder, I mean what if it's a chance of him waking up tomorrow or the next day

Phoebe: and I wish that I could use my powers to tell you those chances(Anna walks in)

Anna: Paige(they turn to her)look I'm sorry…I love you so much and(tears come down. Paige stands up and goes over to Anna)I don't want to be this way

Paige: I understand believe me(pulls her in a hug. The front door opens)

Pray: mom(Paige pulls away and steps in front of Anna so she can wipe her eyes)

Paige:(clears her throat)in here(Pray walks in while helping her grandfather in. Pay is also helping him)yes sweetie

Pray: nothing we we're just looking for Grandma(Anna turns after she has wiped her face)

Anna: Hi sweetie! What's up?

Pray: he needs his medicine (Anna goes over to Sean quickly)he was giving the guys a speech and he got all discombobulated(rubs her grandpa's stoned face)

Anna: honey didn't you remember your medicine is in your pocket (grabs his face)

Pay: did something happen to daddy?(everyone falls silent)

Phoebe: Anna why don't go help you with Sean

Pray: oh boy(goes and sits on the couch as Phoebe stands up)what happened?(Paige looks up and sighs)Pay come here(Pay sits next to Pray and she holds her)

Anna: We'll be in the kitchen(Phoebe helps Anna with Sean)

Pay: mommy what is it?(Paige looks at them before sitting on the table in front of them)

Paige: girls we need to talk

Pay: is daddy ok?(Paige takes her hand and kisses it)(hysterically)no daddy's dead

Paige: no-no shh

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Outside of the house Park, Paris and Melinda look at their boyfriends with their hands on their hip. Paris looks at her cousins.

Aaron: I like that old man

Park: Grandpa Sean

Aaron: he's a lot nicer than your daddy's would be(Alex and Allen nod)

Paris: my dad knows about my boyfriend(grabs Allen awaiting hand)so I'm off the hook(walks over to him)

Al: if you need any notes(winks)I got you little bro(Paris laughs)

Aaron: We're a few seconds apart

Alex: So when are you going to tell your daddy?(looks at Park) Well he obviously knows

Park:(mumbles)Why tell if he already knows?

Mel: I think my daddy knows as well. He's been dropping hints and has been spying on me a lot, I know because I feel when he's sensing me(they hear something break and a scream)

Paris: that wasn't Pray

Allen: Can we come?

Mel: of course…we might need back up(they rush into Paige's house, as they come through the house they are met by Phoebe)

Phoebe: Prayla?

Paris: Didn't sound like her(they come in the living room and sees Pay throwing another frame on the floor)whoa(Pray sighs a very long sigh and lays on her hand. Paige stands there shocked)

Write me up Prayla...


	40. Chapter 40

Pay: I don't want to do it! I'm not going to do it

Paige: Pay baby…

Pay: no I hate you(looks everyone)all of you! I am not going to let you kill my daddy

Allen:(whistle)whoa

Aaron: maybe we should wait outside(kisses Mel's cheek and the boys leave)

Pray: Patience(grabs her sister)sit down(leads her to the couch before walking up to Paige. Paige feels about as big as a spec of dust)is this what daddy wants?(Paige holds on to her stomach and just nods)I want to see dad

Paige:(softly)when?

Pray: Right now…me and Pay want to talk to daddy(looks at her sister then turns to mother with pleading eyes)

Paige: if that's what you want to do(looks at everyone else)we'll be back in a few

Phoebe: take your time, Tell Glen we(softly)said hello(Paige nods before her daughters grab her hand and orbs out) girls one of you get the broom(Park heads for the kitchen)

Mel: I'll tell the boys bye(goes out the front door)

Paris: I'll help you mom(Phoebe nods and they start cleaning)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige orbs her daughter's in front of Glen's hospital room. Pray takes Pay and looks at her mom)

Pray: give us five minutes

Paige: are you sure?

Pray: yep(opens the door and they walk in the room)come on Pay(closes the door. Paige looks through the window. Pay goes on one side of her daddy and grabs his hand)

Pay: Hi daddy(Pray grab his other hand)how are you?(kisses his cheek)he looks so bad Pray

Pray: you know he may never get better right?

Pay: he has too(Pray doesn't say anything)do you think he's in pain?

Pray: I don't know(looks at her father's pale face)but if he is we should take him out of his misery

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

In Glen's head, Glen punches his evil self in the face and he falls.

Glen: I'm tired of this…I'm tired of you stay away from me(kicks him)I gotta get out of here(looks up and notices there is an opening in his head)ok Glen(closes his eyes and starts to float)go-go(before he gets to the top, Evil Glen grabs him by the ankle and pulls him down)

Evil Glen: Where do you think you're going?

Glen:(grunts)let go(looks above)(calls)Pray…Patience

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Glen heart beat jumps a little higher and his girls look at him. So his heart go back to normal and Pray sighs

Pay: Why do you want him to die so much?

Pray: look at him…he's a vegetable (looks at Pay who's eyes water)daddy has always been a proud man, now he has people feeding him, changing his diaper and he has a machine breathing for him. Do you really want this for him?

Pay: no(they look at their daddy)

Pray: and I don't want him to die at all(kisses her father's head)I wish he was never like this(they listen to the life support beep)I love you daddy(kisses his head)

Pay: Pray(she looks at him)maybe your right(Pray goes and wraps her arms around her little sister) I don't want to do this but I want daddy to be at peace(Pray kisses her head)

Pray: yeah(holds her sister and daddy's hand with her free hand)lets go tell mommy

Pay: ok bye daddy(kisses his head)I love you

Pray: bye dad(kisses cheek)love you(they head towards the door. We go back to Glen and go into his head)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

In Glen's head, Evil Glen is laying on top of Good Glen pinning him down. He looks up

Glen:(softly echo's)no…don't go(Evil Glen laughs)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige wipes her eyes as her daughters head to the door. Pray and Pay open the door and walk out. Paige gives them a worried glance

Pay: mom(Paige opens her arms and Pay goes over and hugs her)

Pray: mom(Paige looks at her)pull the plug

Paige: what?(Pay moves away)

Pay: We want him to be at peace mom(Paige looks them in the eyes)

Paige:(long sigh)are you sure? Because we don't have to do this

Pray:(softly)positively

Paige: ok(pause)lets go home and talk about this(Pay takes Pray's hand. They look around before Pay shimmers them out)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Later that night Paige is sitting of her front porch while looking at Glen's picture. She swings in her chair then looks up. Swirls appear and turn into Patty. Paige looks at Patty and Patty looks at her. Patty gives her a small smile. Paige moves over and Patty sits next to her. They swing back in froth.

Paige:(finally speaks)I have no more tears to give(Patty looks at her)I feel drained and now my girls are being me for me(silence)we pull the plug tomorrow(Patty takes her hand)it was decided by Anna and my girls(silence)and I don't feel anything. I don't feel mad or sad or relieved. I feel nothing mom and I hate feeling this way(Patty elopes her fingers with Paige and then kisses her hand)tell me what to do, Tell me how to feel

Patty:(softly)sadly I can't baby(silence)Have you talked to the doctor?

Paige: of course I did(looks down)and there is nothing(Patty nods and brings Paige's face to her)

Patty: I think your making the right decision…any decision you make is the right decision. I say this because you thought this through thoroughly and didn't make these decisions half assed. You're thinking with both your heart and your mind and that is all you can do(Paige nods)What time will it be?

Paige: tomorrow morning…I'm taking the girls out of school for a couple of weeks

Patty: understandable! I'll be there

Paige: thank you(softly)I don't know what to do

Patty: you are going to keep your head up and be a mother to those girls(softly)and be a wife to Glen until the end(Paige shakes her head no)and I know that you don't want to do this but it has to be done. Make your final moments with Glen a peaceful a one(kisses her head)

Paige:(sniffs)mom

Patty: hmm

Paige: Can you just hold me for a little while?(Patty gives her a smile and pulls her into an embrace. They rock back and forth)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

The next day everyone(both the Halliwell family and Johnson)are in the hospital lobby. Paige stands in the middle of them all.

Paige: Girls are you sure you don't want to go in there with me?

Pray: no mom(Pay nods her head while crying)we said our goodbyes yesterday(starts crying herself and Chris hugs them both)

Paige: well um(sighs)this is it

Prue: we're right beside you sis(grabs her hand and Piper grabs the other)

Anna: the minister is in the hall(Paige nods)

Paige:(softly)lets get this over with(Anna, Piper, Prue and Phoebe kiss their kids and husbands before leaving out with Paige. Paige sees the minister and Jimmy is standing there)

Anna: James?

Jimmy: I came to say goodbye to my son(Paige pulls away from her sisters)I've never really been there for him when he was a kid and I'll never be able to make up for it(Paige goes over and takes his hand)

Paige: thank you for being here! I know it would mean the world to him(kisses his cheek)

Jimmy:(clears his throat)hmm evil knows I can't stand you charmed ones(Prue glares a little)but if you ever need anything(Paige nods, lets go of his hand and holds Prue's hand again)

Paige: We're ready reverend Charles(he nods and they head for Glen's hospital room)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

In Glen's head Glen is standing over his evil self.

E Glen: You'll never get rid of me you know(laughs)I'll always be larking in the shadows I'll always be apart of you(Glen hits him)

Glen: shut up

Voice:(echo's)ok Mrs. Johnson would you like a few moments before we pull the plug

Glen: no(looks up and calls)Paige(evil Glen laughs)

E Glen: you mine(stands up)as well give up(Glen looks at him)look at all of the pain you caused to your family already. First you have your wife lying to your sister in laws about being a demon, then who your daddy is, then you get her pregnant with a child that you had to kill, then you try to kill her. You gotta be the worse man of the year(Glen sits down)

Glen: you're right

Paige voice:(echo's)so it's just the two of us...alone at least. Glen these are our last moments together and I never thought it would be like this(Glen looks up)You are one of the most amazing men that I have ever met. You never did me wrong(strongly)not once and you've always been there for me. I wish I could've done more for you(sighs)I'm going to do something for you though. I'm going to let you go…I'm going to let you have peace. You will always have a place in my heart, no matter how far apart we are.

Voice: listen to her daddy(the Evil Glen freezes and out comes Pristine)

Glen: Pristine….how?(she goes over and helps him up)

Pris: I'm really here daddy(takes his hand)after I become one with Pray. I hid apart of the old me somewhere inside of Pray, something told me too. I'm here to remind of you what was before you saw that prophecy. To remind you of what you had before...you knew of Pray.

Glen: so are you?

Pris: I'm no longer Pristine…I'm Pray. I no longer exist(sighs)daddy all these guilty feelings…have to stop

Glen: but everything I've done…

Pris: is being human. Humans make mistakes dad

Glen: They don't try to kill their daughters

Pris: true! But they love their daughters. I know you love me, I mean look at what you're doing to yourself

Glen: What do you mean?

Pris: Daddy we're in your head right now. What you say goes(Glen gives her a confused look before smiling)

Glen: I understand now(looks at his evil self and smirks)

Pris: good! Daddy I'm just here to remind you of this. I love you daddy

Glen: I love you too Pristine. Is this goodbye?

Pris: of Pristine yes…but of Prayla never(Pris turns into Pray. Glen smile widens)

Pray:(smirks)see you soon daddy(disappears and Evil Glen falls on the floor)

Glen:(mumbles)see you soon(smiles at Evil Glen)you're not real(Evil Glen looks around confused before turning to him)

E Glen:(frowns)what?

Glen: your all in my head(stands above evil Glen)you're my insecurity(smiles)the way I've been feeling, I've been scared of me and what people might think of me. I thought I was a killer and I didn't deserve to live. I thought everything I touched would burn. So of course I would make you(pokes evil Glen in the chest)because I was being a coward but I'm not going to be one anymore. I'm not going to hide from the true me ever again.

E Glen: Wh?

Glen: you're not real…you never were! You're not me and you'll never be. How could I be so stupid(turns and starts walking)I'm going home(Evil Glen starts to disappear as Glen keeps walking)I gotta get out of here

Write me up Prayla….


	41. Chapter 41

**WARNING READ CHAPTER 39 AND 40 BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER…YOU WILL MISS SOMETHING **

We go to the waiting room, everyone is sitting in the waiting room being silent. Pray has her eyes closed. Pay is laying on her shoulder. Everyone is looking at the two of them. Pray slowly opens her eyes and looks around.

Wyatt: Do you need anything?

Pay: no(looks at Pray)sis do want something(Pray nods no)

Chris: are you sure we can get you some water or tissue(Pray touches her chine and nods no)

Paris: I'm going to go to the bathroom(Jason nods as Paris get up)

Jason:(solemnly)ok(as Paris goes to the door. Pray bum rushes her to the front door and heads for the elevator)

Paris: whoa(falls to the floor. Wyatt who is closer helps her up)thanks

Pay:(calls)Pray

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Paige is sitting in Glen's hospital room holding Glen's hand. Anna walks in. Paige turns to her before turning back to Glen. Anna puts her hand on Paige's shoulder before kissing the top of her head. There's a knock on the door

Anna:(calls)who is it?

Piper: It's Piper...the doctor(raspy voice)is ready to pull the plug(Paige now has a lump in her throat)

Anna:(calls)hold on(softly)Paige I changed my mind you don't have to do this(Paige looks at her)we can send them away

Paige: Anna please we all agreed that this is best

Anna:(calls)come in(the sisters, James, the minister and the doctors come in. Paige stands up still holding Glen's hand)

Paige: I love you(Phoebe bends her head and Prue holds her)so much baby(tears start to form)so much. I always will(kisses his head and lets go of his hand)

Anna: Glen(crying)I love you baby boy(sniffs)I'll see you soon(kisses his lips. James pulls Anna into his arms)

Doctor Russell: Can we get a prayer?(Prue holds Piper's hand)

Minister: of course(opens his bible)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Pray comes out of the elevator and runs down the hall

Pray:(mumbles)daddy I'm coming

Pay:(calls)Pray(she turns and sees her sisters and cousin following)look out Pray(Pray turns and runs into the wall)Pray(some doctors help her up. Pray's nose is bleeding)

Mel: oh my god, are you ok?

Pray: We have to stop them from pulling the plug

Park: What?(everyone is fussing over her)

Pray:(yells)Daddy is alive (everyone looks at her)I have to stop them(pushes past the doctors and heads for her daddy's room)

Mel:(shocked)Pray

Park:(calls)Prayla(they chase after her)

Paris:(calls to the doctors)sorry

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

The doctor goes over to the machine and goes to turn it off. Paige lays on Anna's shoulder. Everyone is crying. Paige stares down Glen's face. She sits up when she swears he moaned

Paige:(softly)Glen(the hospital door bust open and everyone turns to see Pray)Prayla

Pray: don't do it-don't do it

Prue: honey what happened to your nose?

Pray: don't do this(goes over and pushes the doctor away)

Jimmy: buttercup what are you doing?

Pray: look he told me…you have to believe me

Piper: who told you what sweetie?

Pray: daddy said he would see me soon

Doctor Russell: young lady please

Pray:(pleading)mom(Paige looks Pray in the eyes)please(Paige nods and pulls away from her mother in law)

Paige: Glen(goes over to him takes his hand)sweetie(rubs his face)if you can hear me squeeze my hand.

Dr. Russell: Mrs. Johnson if…

Piper: hey shut your pie hole

Dr. Russell: excuse me

Jimmy: you heard her shut it(the girls come in the room)

Par:(out of breath)Pray

Paige: shhh(softly)Glen-Glen if you can hear me squeeze my hand or move or blink…just do something(Pray takes Glen's other hand. Pay goes over to Pray's hand and also takes his hand. Piper, Prue and Phoebe hold their daughters)

Pray:(crying)daddy I forgive you(Pay's tears falls on Pray's hand then on her daddy)

Paige:(whispers)please

Doctor Russell: Mrs. Johnson look(stops when Glen's eyes open and he looks around. The girls gasps and Paige laughs as tears come down)

Reverend Charles: it is a miracle

Pay:(happily)daddy(everyone surrounds him)

Paige:(kisses his cheek)I knew you wouldn't leave me

Dr. Russell:(calls)Nurse(listens to his heart)sometimes his brain can cause movements and it might be that(the nurse comes in)

Nurse: everyone must leave

Paige: except for me…I'm staying(meets Glen's eyes and he stares at her)go on everyone. I'll be out in as soon as I can(doesn't leave her husband's eye contact because she's afraid he may go back. Everyone clears out)(softly)I knew you wouldn't leave us(kisses his hand. Steps back as the doctor checks over him)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Five minutes later everyone is in the hospital room except for Paige of course. Everyone is excited and finally happy. Patty is now there and attending to Pray's booldy nose.

Wyatt: I can't believe he pulled through(they give him a look)I mean he came through in the nick of time.

Leo: that's always been Glen style(Paris pulls Phoebe to the side as people exchange secrets)

Paris:(mumbles)mom

Phoebe:(smiles)yes sweetie

Paris:(softly)do you think Glen will still be evil?

Phoebe: I really don't know sweetie but I strongly doubt it. So worry about it(wraps her arms around her)

Paris: I have to worry…if I'm going to be the charmed leader

Phoebe:(smiles)and I am very proud of that. But you have to a child first. Don't worry so much you don't have to grow up so fast.

Paris: but

Phoebe: I'll ground you if you don't(Paris sighs)please just be a kid. If it's something for you to worry about, I will tell you.

Paris: ok I'll stop(Phoebe kisses her head)

Phoebe: good girl(Paige comes in)

Pay: mommy(Pay and Pray run over to Paige who is smiling with her arms open. They embrace

Paige: mm(Pray soon pulls away)

Pay: is he ok?

Paige: yes(everyone lets out a sigh of relief)he will be just fine. You know your daddy better late then ever(Anna smiles and holds Sean and James hand)He's goes in and out because he's tired

Pay: but he's been sleep all this time

Park: he's still been fighting a battle to stay alive(Andy holds Park)

Paige: that's right sweetie(to Pray)that was some whack that you took(rubs her cheek)are you ok?

Pray: it's not broken...if that what you mean(rubs her nods)

Leo: it should magically heal later on tonight(Paige nods)

Paige: I'm so proud of you Pray...you believed when noone else did

Pray: no I just listened a little bit more(Paige smiles)I guess it's part of being a Halliwell(Patty smiles)

Paige: I love you two...so much

Pay/Pray: We love you too mom(they hug her tight. Paige closes her eyes)

Pay: Can we see him?(Paige pulls away)

Paige: of course(stops smiling)but not today. It's still a lot going on with him. But I'll tell him anything you want him to know

All at once Pay: tell I love him(Pray)hold on in there(Paris)get better soon(Mel)tell him I miss him(Park)tell him I taped all the football games(Wyatt)tell him I got a bone to pick with him(Chris)tell him we'll see him soon

Paige: whoa-whoa guys(laughs)one at a time

Write me up Prayla….


	42. Chapter 42

Paige walks into Glen's room. Glen's bed is now sitting up and he has his eyes closed. Paige heart starts to pound and she quickly goes up to him. She goes to touch him but stops when he sighs and opens his eyes. Paige holds her chest relieved. He gives her a small smirk and moves to get comfortable

Glen:(raspy)sorry

Paige: no your fine(quickly fixes his pillow for him)

Glen:(raspy)thank you(Paige just stares at him lovingly)I thought you we're coming right back. I didn't know I was that tired I had fallen right to sleep

Paige: sorry the girls kind of wanted me to tell you(pauses)stuff(sits down on the bed and takes his hand)did I scare you?(smiles)

Glen:(raspy)yes(Paige stops smiling)I thought I was dreaming

Paige: I kind of feel the same way(he squeezes her hand)

Glen:(raspy)I'm sorry I scared you baby

Paige: don't

Glen:(raspy)how are my girls

Paige: good(louder)relieved(softly)we all are(rubs his cheek)

Glen:(raspy)yeah I cut it kind of close?

Paige:(seriously)very

Glen:(raspy)I'm sorry

Paige: don't be…just be ok?

Glen: promise(pause)are you sure Pray's ok?

Paige: she's fine Glen(softly)everyone is…honestly

Glen: but I did hurt her you know?

Paige: it wasn't only you…it was a lot of things…including Cole(thinking)and I'm going to make sure I put him very close to death

Glen: You'll do no such thing(she gives him a look)my powers are coming back. I read your mind

Paige: well you shouldn't that is quite rude and(Goes to stand up but Glen closes his eyes and pushes the morphine button)babe

Glen: I'm fine(stops)I don't want you go out there and chase after anyone. The girls already have one parent in the hospital they don't need two

Paige:(softly)ok(Glen opens his eyes)so do you want to hear everyone's messages

Glen:(smiles raspy)let me hear it

Paige: Pay says she loves you(smirks)they all said they love you(softly)Pray said she's happy that your all ok and hang in there. Mel says she misses you a lot Paris said she can't wait to see you tomorrow and get better soon

Glen:(raspy and sadly)she's going to be nervous around me? She may never trust me again

Paige: She'll trust you ok?…it's just going to take her a little bit of time to trust you. But Paris meant what she said honey(he closes his eyes)and Park said she taped all the football games for you

Glen:(laughs)that a girl(coughs a little. Paige gives him a worried look)(raspy)I'm fine(smiles)good to know someone has a sense of humor

Paige: yeah! Wyatt says he has a bone to pick with you for scaring us like that and Chris said we'll see you soon

Glen:(raspy)good kids!(lets go of her hand and puts his hand on her leg)Are you going home tonight?

Paige: are you trying to hit on me(smiles really big)Mr. Johnson?

Glen:(raspy)always(she gives him a kiss on the lips)it feels like it's been forever since we even kissed

Paige: it has been(softly)these past three months have been….

Glen:(clear as day)thank you for never giving up on me

Paige: We made those vows to stay together through anything and I meant them(she sees his eyes water)(gasps)baby(moves his hand from her thigh, easily lays down beside him and lays on his chest)(tearing up)don't cry please(he wraps his arm around her but you can tell it brings pain to him. Paige water works start as soon as Glen's tears hit her forehead. They sit and cry for a moment)

Glen:(stop crying)So are you going home tonight

Paige: yeah! Your mom and Sean are staying here. Sean is doing much better(Glen nods happily)They should be back in an hour or two. They went to dinner with the family. Phoebe's going to bring them back over(Glen goes to say something)don't worry if Sean needs to come home I'll probably orb and get him.

Glen:(raspy)ok(sighs)good…I can't wait to see them. Does he know what's going on?

Paige: in and out most of the time(Glen nods)you know Sean

Glen: yep

Paige: um we made you a video(sits up easily and looks at him)well you where in here(stands up and goes over to her purse)we were waiting for you to wake up(smiles)would you like to(turns to him and stops smiling)watch it(stops when she sees him sleep…at least she hope)Glen?

Glen: yeah(opens his eyes but then closes it again)

Paige: nothing(goes and lays back on the bed. She lays on his shoulder)I love you

Glen:(raspy)I love you to very much(Paige closes her eyes and they both fall asleep)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Later at the manor, we go to Piper and Leo's room. Piper and Leo are watching TV while snuggling. Piper laughs at the TV and there's a knock. Piper looks at the clock and sees its 11:30

Leo: Come in(sits up a little bit as the door opens. Melinda walks in wearing her robe and slippers)hey Princess what's up?

Mel: nothing(sits at the bottom of the bed. Piper knowing something's up turns off the TV and sits up completely)

Piper: I hardly doubt nothing, it's almost mid-night and you have school in the morning(Melinda says nothing)Is it the Glen thing?

Mel: no not really(looks at her mom)mommy can I talk to daddy alone?

Piper: um(looks at Leo then Melinda)sure I have to go to the bathroom anyways(Kisses Leo cheek before getting out of bed and leaving)

Leo: ok I'm listening….I hope it's not about your sweet sixteen

Mel: no not really…unless we're talking about my guest list(Leo raises and eyebrow)Daddy I have a boyfriend(Leo raises an eyebrow)

Leo: oh I see(Pauses)and I know

Mel: kind of figured(rubs her hand through her hair)

Leo: What made you decide to finally tell me?

Mel: the whole Uncle Glen thing. I mean what if you died tomorrow and I held something so little from you. I would feel lower then low you know

Leo: I understand(opens his arm to her)come here kid(Mel crawls over and lays right down on his chest. He holds her)ok(kisses her head)why didn't you tell me earlier?

Mel: I don't know(mumbles)I guess I didn't want you to be mad at me

Leo: Why would I be mad at you because you have one(smirks)you're a regular teenage girl(frowns)I'm more upset that you hid it from me and then got caught

Mel: you saw me!(sits up)you we're spying(looks at him like she's trying to burn a whole in his eyes. Leo's eyes soften because he feels like he's looking in his wife's eyes)

Leo: no I saw you on the swings with him in our backyard. It was like you where trying to get caught(Mel turns from her dad)I feel disrespected. He didn't ask me to be your boyfriend

Mel: Daddy(pulls her legs up to her chest and then holds them)who actually does that anymore(looks at him)I mean he's a teenage boy

Leo: yeah but I know his mother and I know she taught him better.

Mel: So what are you saying we have to break up?

Leo: no because if I do your just going to do it behind my back anyways(Mel says nothing. Leo smiles and turns on the TV)you should head to be you got a school tomorrow

Mel: that's it no yelling…grounding

Leo: no you told me….I got the message(Mel sighs)I love you still

Mel: love you too(kisses his cheek before eezing out of bed)

Leo: oh Melinda(Mel turns to him)your grounded this weekend

Mel:(eyes grow)DADDY!

Leo: let's not make it two(Piper walks in now)

Mel:(whines)mom

Piper:(mockingly whines)What?(Leo laughs. looks between them)what's going on?

Leo: she's grounded for the weekend and(looks at Melinda)next weekend you'll bring your BOYFRIEND(Piper makes an OH face)to dinner so we can talk. Oh and your brothers will be here as well

Mel: so unfair

Leo: night sweetie(Mel looks at Piper)

Piper you heard your father….and I would take it, it could be worse believe me. He could come to school with you and find him in front of your friends(Mel's eyes pop and she looks at Leo)

Leo: hey good idea

Mel: no-no give me a date and time(gives them a quick glance)night(kisses Piper's cheek and rushes to her room. Piper closes her door and looks at Leo. The bust into a fit of laughter)

Leo: we're a good team(Piper goes and climbs in bed)

Piper: that we are(kisses his cheek before laying back on his chest)you did a good job with that

Leo: I had enough time to think of my way to approach(they laugh and look at the TV)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Andy walks into the Manor while taking off his tie. He closes the door behind him with his foot. He then takes off his jacket and orbs it on the rack. He then hears the front door lock and looks around for who might have locked it. He walks down towards the steps and soon gets his answers.

Andy: hey little girl what are you doing up?(Parker is sitting on the steps in a big tee-shirt)

Park: hi daddy…can we talk about something(stands up)I have to get it off my chest

Andy: yeah of course(puts his tie on the rail. Park goes over to the couch in the sitting. Andy follows and sits next to her)ok Parker I'm listening

Park: ok(sighs and sits Indian style on the couch)well

Andy: please don't tell me that….your failing that honor class. You were….

Park: no daddy(plays with her hands)Daddy(spits it out)IHAVEABOYFRIEND(he gives her a baffled look)and he's Alex

Andy:(laughs)what about Alex?

Park: he's my boyfriend dad(Alex nods)

Andy: well duh Parker(he laughs and so does Park)

Park: daddy(she pushes him)

Andy: Well(looks at her)Parker on a serious note I want you to know I'm kind of hurt. You've lied to me. I thought we had no secrets.

Park:(softly)I'm sorry dad

Andy: no you're not…you went behind my back because you knew it was wrong. You knew I wouldn't like it. No father ever likes it

Park: Dad I'm…

Andy: Your not sorry Parker because if you were you would break up with him right now(Parker looks like tears are about to form)but(softly)but I would never ask you to do that(rubs her cheek)I know what it's like…believe me. Your story is your mother and my story. Shoot! You're every teenage girl's story

Park: ugh

Andy:(calmly) you're always going to be my little girl…and I'm always going to want to protect you no matter what Parker

Park: I know daddy(silence)

Andy:(sighs)you can keep your boyfriend(Parker looks at him with hopeful eyes)but I want to have a talk with him

Park: a talk?

Andy: yep just a talk(kisses her head)you're my only kid and my daughter. I need to tell him a lot of things I expect from him to do AND(sternly)what he better not do(Park looks down)

Park(softly)ok(silence)daddy

Andy: yep(she looks at him)

Park: I didn't mean to hurt you

Andy: of course you didn't…just be straight up with me from now on ok(softly)I know I'm not your mother but I got a lot of stuff I would like to teach you too(Park nods)ok give your old man a hug(Park quickly reaches over and hugs. He holds you)

Park: I love you daddy

Andy: love you too baby(rubs her back and pulls away)mmm ok you feel better(she nods yes)good because it's bed time(stands up and then helps up his smiling daughter)

Park: Can you tuck me?(Andy laughs and wraps his arm around her)

Andy: And read you a story too?(Park lays on his chest and nods)mm I guess(sighs)but I hate to tell you(they start up the steps)your grounded this weekend(Park quickly sits up)and next weekend invite your boyfriend to dinner or I'm going to have to go out and find him myself. I'm not only a dad but a cop as well I know things

Park:(whines)daddy do we seriously have to do this?

Andy: do you really want me to find him?

Park:(whines)you're so unfair(pulls away)fine dinner next weekend

Andy: please don't make me ground you next weekend too(mockingly)then you won't have to worry about dinner for two more weeks

Park:(growls)ugh

Andy: Parker don't test me(Parker doesn't say anything)I think you should go to your room now

Park: I'm going to my room now(sternly)good night father(storms upstairs. Andy stands there upset a little before he chuckles and grabs his tie. Park comes back down)

Andy: Yeeeesssss?

Park: Hey where's my story?(Andy laughs)

Andy:(smiles)you love being difficult(climbs the stairs and pulls her in the hug)my daughter the Charmed One(kisses her head)and the most difficult girl there is(Park says nothing and snuggles with her daddy as they walk up the stairs)

~Well there is one more chapter before….it's the end of my Charmed Series. I want to thank you guys a head of time for all the reviews and the support. You guys are super awesome for sticking with me throughout these years.

Write me up Prayla…


	43. The End

A week later Glen is finally well enough to go home, and today is the day. Glen is in his hospital room getting dressed. But when he tries to put his shirt on he can't seem to get his head to fit through. He gets so frustrated that he hurts his back in the process. Glen holds his back and leaves his shirt on his head. Paige walks in and smirks a little

Glen: Shit(sighs)when did I get too old to put on my shirt?

Paige: now I guess; because you seem to be talking to yourself(walks over to him)as well

Glen: Paige?

Paige: who else would it be(heals his back)having a hard time babe?

Glen: no I just think the hole for my head shrank

Paige: or your head got bigger(Glen turns to her quickly while his shirt is on his head. Laughs knowing he is giving her a look)(laughs)come here you(grabs his shirt)big baby

Glen: am not(grunts)it shrank

Paige: Did not(tries to pull it down)ok wow Glen!(asking)Did your head grown?

Glen: the thing shrank….did you let one of the girls watch my clothes(Paige pulls it roughly)ow(grabs her by the hips)that hurts

Paige:(grunts)stay still

Glen: how about an "I'm sorry"?

Paige: I will do that(tugs)after I get it on

Glen: ow Paige(sits down)I have other shirts

Paige: I know but this a nice one…

Glen: you're going to have to rip it off to get it off(tries to pull it up but she smacks his hands)ow

Paige: and I will when it's time for bed(takes in a breath)ok I am going to pull really hard(bends him down further and tugs real hard)

Glen: ow damn it(moves his fingers on Paige's stomach trying to hold on tight but he ends up tickling Paige. She wiggles with laughter but she pulls herself together and tugs more. Glen is yelling so loud and Paige is laughing so hard that they don't notice the family come in. Phoebe covers her mouth trying to hold in her laughter. Parker pulls her camera out of her purse and starts filming)

Paige:(softly)this is Paige and Glen playing around when they should be getting ready to come home. Grownups can be such teenagers(Prue and Andy give her a look)hehe never mind

Piper:(shocked)Paige Glen in front of the children(Glen stops tickling Paige. Paige loses her balance and falls to the floor and she pulls the shirt with her. Glen's head finally pops through)

Glen:(out of breath)Air(taking air)finally(touches his face)good everything is still attached(looks at Paige who is on the floor. Glen helps Paige up who has a smirk on her face)

Piper: What is going on in here?

Ann:(stern but playful)yes children…what is going on?

Paige: Mom you saw that his shirt wouldn't fit

Glen: obviously it still doesn't fit(tries to put his arms in but they won't go)and she hurt my head mom

Paige: you're such a big baby(gives him a kiss on the head)and it kind of fits(Glen moves and it tares. The girls snicker and cover their eyes)(upset)oh Glen not that shirt…that was a nice shirt

Glen: hey I told you…it didn't fit

Pray: daddy I bought you a shirt(walks over to him with a bag)from the store downstairs. I think it's more of your style

Glen:(smiles)oh really let me see(takes the bag and pulls out the shirt. It says "I'm a dad of two, a husband of one and a man of many)wow thank you(gives her a kiss on the cheek)

Pray: your welcome

Glen:(to Paige)and I thought you knew my style Paige

Paige: oh just put on your shirt(whispers to Pray)Are you trying to out do me?

Pray:(glare playfully)maybe(Glen takes off his old shirt. Everyone sees the mark from his surgery. Paige stands in front of everybody block the view. Glen puts on his shirt)

Glen: mm much better! Next time my mom will put my shirt on(Anna walks over and holds his mother)

Ann: anytime(kisses his cheek)

Paige: whatever(the nurse comes in)

Nurse: Are you ready to go?(he nods)

Jason: Yes he is(Phoebe goes over to Jason and holds his hand)

Nurse: ok here are the papers…for your medicine pick up(gives it to Paige)Dr. Russell explained?

Paige: Yes he did

Nurse: Check in every…

Paige: three days(the nurse nods)

Nurse: and if you have any questions

Prue: We will call….got it

Nurse:(laughs)someone's very excited

Phoebe: believe me we all are(another a nurse comes in with a wheel chair)ok Mr. Johnson on you go(Paige tries to help Glen but he won't let her. Glen slowly gets up and gets in the chair)

Glen: Well let's get out of here(the girls clap. The nurse pushes him and everyone follows. Prue stops at the door and looks at the room. Andy comes behind her and takes her hand)

Andy: let's go home(Prue looks at him and smiles. He smiles back and they leave, not once turning back)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

The nurse stop at the front door so that the family can walk out first. They then go to push Glen out but he puts up his hand

Glen: wait stop(Everyone to him)

Paige: Glen are you ok?(goes up to him)is it your head?

Glen: no it's not like that(looks at her)I want to walk

Nurse: I don't think

Glen: I want to walk out of this hospital…and I don't want anyone to help me(looks at everyone)

Paige: if your sure(Glen slowly but surely stands up and takes slow steps out of the building. Everyone holds their breath as he walks)Glen you did(before she can say "it", he falls back. Jason quickly puts the wheel chair under him. He falls in the chair)

Leo: Are you ok man?

Glen: yeah it took a lot out of me

Paige: ok(rubs his shoulder)(to Jason)thanks(Jason nods)

Glen: ok now I'm ready to go home

Pay: I want to push daddy(takes the seat from Jason)

Paige: Pay sweetie(Pay takes off quickly down the side walk)

Glen:(nervously)Pay slow down

Pray:(yells)Give back daddy Pay(chases after them)

Mel: be careful you might break him(they girls chases after him)

Park:(quickly to the nurse)ok thanks for the help…see in three days. I have to ground one of my kids(Chases after her kids and nieces)(yells)Patience you stop driving your dad in circles

Jason: bye thank you for everything

Nurses: your welcome(everyone quickly follows Paige and the kids. The nurses wave bye and goes back in the hospital)

AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST: AT LAST

Later that night Pray is sitting on front porch. She watches the cars drive past. Orb forms in front of her and turn into Dylan.

Dill: Hey

Pray:(softly)what's up?

Dill: What are you doing out here? I thought you would be in there with your family.

Pray: daddy is resting…so while he's resting I'm just going to stay out here

Dill: oh mind if I sit?(she shrugs. He sits next her and they sit in silence)

Pray: Why do you always appear when I'm alone…and not doing anything?

Dill: I don't know(looks at her with a smile)good timing I guess(Pray gives him a smile)wow

Pray:(stops smiling)what?

Dill: first time you ever smiled at me

Pray: and?

Dill: I like it(Pray smiles more and rolls her eyes)you should do it more often

Pray: Well you'd always be around when something challenging was going on in my life(lays on her hand and looks at him. Dylan stares at her)What?

Dill: nothing(shakes his head and looks ahead. Pray smiles and looks ahead)So my brothers are having dinner with your cousins dad's tonight

Pray: Yeah(smirks)my cousins are totally nervous! How about your brothers?

Dill: Well yeah(Pray laughs a little)(laughs)they are(they sit in silence for a little while before Pray starts laughing again)What?

Pray: nothing it's just(looks at him and he looks at her)its just my cousins think they know why I glowed purple

Dill: oh really(leans against the rail)and why is that?

Pray: that we're going to fall for each other; like your brothers and my cousins did(crosses her arms)I refuse to be like them. Sorry Dill

Dill: yeah(mumbles)well you never know

Pray: What?

Dill: nothing(he looks ahead. Pray realizes that she hurt his feelings a little. She looks around, before taking in a breath, bending down and kissing him on the cheek. He turns quickly and almost hits her lips with his. Pray pulls back)

Pray: thank you for helping me through this(pats his shoulder)you're a good friend

Dill: no problem

Park:(calls)Prayla(Pray stands up and looks over at the manor)get over here and hurry

Pray: coming(Dill stands up)not another demon

Dill: I'll come with you(Pray nods and rushes over. Dill smiles and follows. Pray rushes up the steps and meets Park)

Pray: what is it?(Park goes to answer but stops when she sees Dill)

Park: oh(smiles slyly)mm am I interrupting?(Dill closes the door but not all the way)

Pray: Park(claps)focus…what's the emergency?(sighs)it better not be about the dinner thing

Park:(sighs)believe me it's not

Par:(yells)Parker!

Park:(yells)we're coming(looks at them)we have to hurry(they rush up the stairs)

Pray: What's going on? Where is everybody?

Park: upstairs

Pray: we should orb

Dill: Why? we're almost there!

Pray: I don't hear anything(out of breathe)I should call my mom

Park:(out breathe)no need(they stop at the attic door where Paige stands with a smile)She's already here(turns to her with a smile)

Pray: What's going?

Park:(softly)we'll be upstairs…come on Dill(he nods and follows Parker up the attic stairs)

Pray:(laughs nervously)mommy what's going on?

Paige: Everything is fine promise…there is no demon

Pray:(slowly)ok(gives her a confused look)

Paige: today is your wiccianing

Pray: Wicca what?(Paige plays with Pray's hair)

Paige: every witch or warlock has a Rite of Passage into their family(waves her hand and Pray's clothes turn into a white strapless dress.)I got mines the year after Wyatt was born. Pay got hers the year she was born(rubs her cheeks and looks her in the eyes)you never got one(sucks her teeth)and that is not fair to you. I'VE never been fair to you Prayla….and I'm deeply sorry for that.

Pray: I forgive you mom…it's ok mom

Paige:(softly)no it's not(enthusiastic)but today I'm going to make it right . And I couldn't think of a better time or day to do this. Prayla you will finally get your recognition into this family. Meaning you'll be stuck with us kid…no matter what. Dead or alive(pokes Pray in her shoulder)you are never going to be alone

Pray: I don't understand I mean(looks down at her outfit. Paige waves her hand her clothes turn into a light blue spaghetti strapped dress. Her hair is in curls and she wears her charmed necklace. Pray looks at Paige and her new clothes. Paige goes and lets Pray hair out so that it can fall)

Paige:(cutting her off)you look beautiful(pulls out a gold Triquetra necklace)but you're missing one thing(puts it on her)this is for you…never forget who you are or where you come for(kisses her cheek)you are truly a Halliwell, and more(pulls away with tears)I am so proud of you(Pray hugs Paige. Paige holds her. They hold each for)ok(clears her voice)let me take a look at you(steps away)beautiful

Phoebe:(calls)Paige we're ready

Paige:(calls)ok(looks at Pray with a smile)

Pray: I still don't understand what's going on?

Paige: You will(takes her hand)come along…people are waiting for you(leads her up the stairs. When they hit the door Pray stops walking. Pray has to take in a couple of breathes because she can't believe it. Not because her family(including Sam, Patty, Grams and Victor, Sean, Ann, James, Lily and Allen), her family friends(Daryl and his family, Billie and her family), and the Carson brothers are there, but because there are glowing women standing in front of her. Everyone has a smile on their face)Pralya(turns to her)

Pray: oh(Glen walks over with crutches. Glen is wearing blue dress shirt and slacks)

Glen: are you ok?

Pray: who are all these people?

Pay: I think you mean the dead people(Mel nudges her. Pay is wearing a black long skirt and green shirt with white flowers on it. Her hair is in a pony tail)

Mel:(mumbles)don't be rude

Pray: yeah what my sister said

Grams: Why it's your family silly(reaches out with her hand and walks over)step forward dear(Pray looks at her parents)

Glen: it'll be fine Pray!(smiles at Grams)she won't do anything to you(Gram gives him a quick smile before looking at Pray)

Par: go for it coz(Pray looks at her parents one last time before taking Grams hand. Penny smiles and walks her up to the book. Paige and Glen follow. Glen drops one crutch and takes Paige's hand. She looks at him. They give each a kiss. Pay walks over them and lays on Paige's forearm)

Grams: stand next to me dear(Pray does)well it's been a crazy thirteen years hasn't Matriarchs(they nod)(laughs)yes it has(looks at Pray who is confused)This amazing girl beat the odds. I couldn't be more pleased than I am today(clears her voice)Prayla this is a blessing and a promise to you…that you will not be alone in anything you do(kisses Pray's hand)Darling we will never be far and we will always be here for you(Pray nods)ok lets get started(turns to the Matriarchs)

Pray: wait(pulls away from Grams)

Anna: Prayla?

Pray: I have something to say before we do this(looks at everyone)it won't be long(stands between them and the matriarchs)hello everyone…I'm Prayla(waves and the matriarchs smile and nod)These past four months have been very difficult for me and they have left me with a lot of pain. Sometimes I wished I wasn't even apart of this family(sighs)but then I realized after everything I've been through not once have I been alone, not once have you let me give up, not once have you looked the other way. I'm proud to be Halliwell-Johnson(Anna smiles)I'm proud to have come from a long line of strong women(looks at her aunts who look to be in tears. Looks at her grandmothers who are smiling)With the people here that I love the most I couldn't think of a better time to get a wiccaning(Paige nods with approval)ok(looks at Grams)I'm ready

Grams: good(walks over and holds her)because we've been waiting for you for along time(looks at the matriarchs)Thirteen years we have waited to get this amazing child into our loving arms(everyone nods)like we have her beautiful and handsome cousins and sister(looks at her other great grandkids. Paris wraps her arms around Mel and Park. Wyatt nudges his brother)(softly and sincerely)We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful, stunning, smart Girl always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Prayla Patty Halliwell-Johnson(winks at Glen before kissing Pray on the cheek)Blessed be(nods to Pray)

Pray: oh(laughs)blessed be

Matriarchs: blessed be

Paige and Glen: Blessed be

Everyone: Blessed Be(Pray turns to her family. They smile at her. Glen lets go of Paige's hand and opens his arm. Pray runs over to them and the four of them embrace)

Pray: I love you guys

Pay: love you too sis(Paige kisses her daughters head. Grams and Patty join the circle of Matriarchs. Paige looks up at her mother. Patty blows her a kiss before they disappear)

Pray: mm(pulls away and is soon tackled by her cousins. The whole room is full of congrats and hugs and kiss)(laughs)you guys are squashing me

Park: were you surprised?

Pray: totally(laughs)I should've known something was up…when you stopped to tease me about Dylan(Melinda and Park snicker)

Pay:(coos)and Dylan was apart of it too(Paris laughs)

Pray: I kind of guessed that when asked me, Why did I want to orb to save my family

Mel: yeah we used him to distract you

Pray: like that worked(Pay makes kissing sounds. Pray bumps her and the girls burst into laughter. We go to Paige and Glen who where whispering sweet nothing to each other. Glen steals a kiss from Paige)

Glen: Paige(she looks at him)this is the last time Pray is wearing that dress. Burn it(Paige laughs)I'm serious(Paige mouths "ok" before she kisses him)thanks(Paige gives him his other crutch and he goes over to his parents. Andy and Leo go over to Alex and Aaron. Wyatt and Chris follow. Mel happens to see this)

Mel: Why couldn't they wait for dinner?(rushes over to her father and brothers. Paris stumped by Melinda's actions follows Mel with her eyes. She then smiles)

Par: um Park(points to Alex and Andy. Darryl and Dj walk over too)

Park: oh no(lets go of Pray and rushes over. Pray and Paris laugh. Dill, Allen and Adam(little brother)make their way over to Paris and Pray. Paige sisters soon surround Paige)

Prue: We'll sis you did it

Paige: We did it(they engulf in a hug)I love you guys

Phoebe/Piper/Prue: we love you too

Prue: more than you know(Kisses Paige's head. They all watch their friends and family interact. We leave the attic and go down the steps to the front door that's open. The door slowly closes by itself)

Write me up Prayla..for the last time

~Well, this is the end of my Charmed Series! When I first started this story may main goals were to tell you how I envisioned "Charmed" and were my "Pin name" came from, and I really feel like I accomplished that. I can't believe I'm done…seems like yesterday I started. Anyways to all my readers thank you so much. You are the reason why I write. You guys are awesome. I think my story matured over the years with the help of you. You also kept me writing even when I really didn't feel like it. I just want to thank you a thousand times~

CHARMED(P.S)….ok I lied sorta of!(laughing) I might come out with another story in the Spring or Summer time so watch out for it. It's going to be about Prayla and it would fill in the blanks to any unanswered questions(but that's all I'm going to say). It's just a thought…I don't know if I'm going to do it but please watch out for it.


End file.
